Samaël
by Demetryan
Summary: Chacun a ses méthodes pour supporter ce retour à la vie inattendu. Celles de Deathmask semblent bien loin du personnage.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada Masami. Bref, le truc habituel.

**Titre** : Samaël

**Genre** : Drama, angst

**Personnages principaux** : DM, Shura

**Résumé** : Chacun a ses méthodes pour supporter ce retour à la vie inattendu. Celles de Deathmask semblent bien loin du personnage.

* * *

**SAMAËL**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

La chaleur était insupportable. Elle montait du sol, brouillait la vue, épuisait les consciences. Personne n'osait s'aventurer à l'extérieur de l'ombre, et tous les chevaliers, ou presque, restaient confinés dans leur temple à la recherche d'un peu de fraîcheur et de leur raison mise à mal par le temps étouffant et lourd.

Deathmask, les yeux grands ouverts, était depuis plusieurs minutes allongé dans son lit, le drap jeté plus loin. La nuit avait été courte, comme toujours. Le jeune homme se leva enfin. Un long frisson lui remonta le long du corps quand il posa ses pieds nus sur le sol froid, et les fins poils de ses bras se dressèrent légèrement. Sa peau se granula peu à peu. Il se leva et ouvrit le placard dans un coin de la pièce. Il attrapa les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main. L'eau de la douche était tiède ; les canalisations vieillottes du sanctuaire tenaient mal. Deathmask s'en contenta. Il se sécha sommairement puis resta quelques instants, nu, devant l'armoire à pharmacie dans laquelle il farfouillait d'une main pressé. Il sortit une boîte dont le nom avait été caché par du feutre noir. Deathmask en tira une plaquette de comprimés, en prit deux, puis remit la boîte à sa place, derrière l'antiseptique et les tubes d'aspirine. Il se faufila ensuite dans la toute petite cuisine, équipée au minium, et attrapa un verre. Il le mit sous l'eau du robinet, puis goba les deux comprimés d'une gorgée. Il s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main et s'empara d'une pomme. Le jeune homme sortit de la cuisine, croquant à pleines dents dans le fruit. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de son temple et eut un soupir. Fallait-il qu'il fût courageux pour sortir par un temps pareil. Heureusement, il ne croiserait sans doute personne. L'esprit tranquille, Deathmask descendit les marches en marbre et contourna les trois premiers temples, pour retrouver ensuite le chemin principal qui descendait par la ville. Il jeta son trognon de pomme dans les fourrés puis accéléra le pas, les mains dans les poches.

« Hé, c'est pas le fruit de mer, là-bas ? »

Kanon, caché sous un parasol, pointait du doigt une silhouette sombre qui partait vers Athènes. Shura, installé entre le frère de Saga et Aphrodite, releva la tête de son magazine et suivit l'index curieux du Grec. Deathmask formait une tache noire sur le paysage desséché du Sanctuaire.

« Ouais, on dirait bien.

— Il est pas bien de sortir couvert comme ça par une chaleur pareille, soupira Kanon.

— Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois s'éclipser comme ça en plein milieu de l'après-midi. »

Ils se tournèrent vers Aldébaran, trempé de la tête aux pieds. Il avait abandonné Milo qui pataugeait dans l'eau claire de l'Adriatique. Saga, quant à lui, dérivait tranquillement sur une bouée ridicule.

Le Taureau attrapa une serviette et se sécha énergiquement, avant de s'assoir près d'Aphrodite et Shura.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il trafique, mais il revient seulement quelques heures plus tard, avec un air plus apaisé qu'à l'accoutumée. Ce qui est pas peu dire.

— Si ça se trouve, il s'est trouvé une copine hors du sanctuaire, remarqua Kanon.

— La pauvre, plaisanta Aldébaran. C'était une bonne idée, cette virée à la plage. Je n'en pouvais plus, de rester dans mon temple à attendre la nuit tombée pour mettre le nez dehors. Dommage que les autres n'en aient pas eu le courage.

— Pas l'envie, plutôt, corrigea Shura. Ça se comprend, tu me diras. »

Le Capricorne s'étira, manquant d'éborgner Aphrodite, qui manifesta bruyamment son mécontentement.

« Excuse-moi. Chacun gère comme il peut, j'imagine. Ça va quand même beaucoup mieux depuis un an. Je veux dire… Il règne une entente relative, quoi.

— Y'a que le Crabe pour faire cavalier seul. Mais ce n'est pas nouveau.

— Il a l'air quand même beaucoup plus maitrisé qu'avant. Je me demande à quoi ce changement est dû, sourit le Brésilien. Peut-être que sa fiancée mystère a un effet positif sur lui.

— À ce tarif, là, c'est une intervention divine de Dieu en personne. Transformer le type le plus dérangé mentalement du Sanctuaire en un passe-murailles qu'on remarque à peine, c'est un miracle.

— Fichez-lui la paix, un peu, sourit Kanon. Au moins, il se tient à carreau. »

Aldébaran acquiesça vivement et repartit piquer une autre tête dans l'onde bleue. Shura semblait pensif. Il tenait son magazine grand-ouvert sur ses cuisses, l'air vague. Deathmask n'avait jamais été très apprécié des autres. Ils ne le détestaient pas, mais le méprisaient. Sa façon de se battre, sale et lâche à leurs yeux, les déshonorait tous. Pourtant, le Cancer était peut-être celui qui avait le mieux compris les enjeux et les risques des combats passés. Qu'importait le panache si à la fin, il ne restait rien que des regrets baignés dans le principe fadasse de la dignité chevaleresque. Deathmask n'avait aucun espoir en l'humanité. Que valait-elle, au fond ? Méritait-elle vraiment d'être sauvée ? Cette question et sa réponse avaient guidé ses choix. Il avait trouvé la force de se battre ailleurs, dans ses propres intérêts. Sa justice était aveugle, mais loyale. Alors, ce n'était ni beau, ni romanesque, encore moins défendable, mais la loi du plus fort constituait sa marotte et sa profession de foi.

Pourtant, depuis un an et la clémence des dieux à les rendre à leur existence, l'Italien paraissait moins emporté, moins prompt à la provocation et aux insultes. Il restait aussi sec, aussi patibulaire et désagréable, mais sa soif de sang semblait tarie. Shura s'interrogeait parfois. Il n'avait jamais été proche de Deathmask ; celui-ci avait toujours été un solitaire dans l'âme, un marche-ou-crève qui ne voulait rien de ces Autres imbus d'eux-mêmes et obstinés. Si le Capricorne était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il admettait volontiers que Deathmask n'avait jamais attisé sa curiosité. Shura était un Autre, lui aussi. Il sortit de ses pensées quand Aphrodite l'interpela et sourit au Suédois, avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

Deathmask se faufilait parmi la foule du centre d'Athènes d'un pas rapide. Personne ne lui prêtait attention. Le monde entier paraissait avancer en contre-sens, poussé au-devant de sa route. On le bousculait, épaule contre épaule, sans un regard. Deathmask s'en accommodait. Il n'était pas là pour se faire remarquer. Puis la foule se fit plus rare, et les rues moins larges. Les maisons étaient plus irrégulières, plus sales. Il prit dans une impasse déserte, passa un portail et remonta un petit chemin de graviers, avant de pousser une porte mal en point.

Il ne ressortit que trois heures plus tard, les sourcils moins froncés. Le jour avait un peu décliné, et la chaleur avait baissé. L'atmosphère était enfin respirable. Deathmask s'arrêta dans une petite épicerie et s'acheta une orange, qu'il mit dans sa poche. Sans se presser, il reprit le chemin du Sanctuaire.

Aphrodite remit son t-shirt et enfila un pantalon. Shura s'agaçait du sable dans ses cheveux et frottait sa tignasse sombre d'une main énergique. Kanon scrutait le paysage, l'air concentré.

« Tiens, le voilà qui revient ! »

Shura leva la tête et aperçut Deathmask, qui filait vers son temple.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu foutre pendant près de quatre heures ?

— C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, quand même. Ce type a toujours été étrange de toute façon. Déjà, c'est quoi ce nom, honnêtement ? constata Kanon, en haussant les épaules.

— J'avoue, je me suis toujours demandé si c'était son vrai nom, auquel cas, sympa, ses vieux, quoi, commenta Shura. M'enfin, c'est très certainement un nom d'emprunt, et ça confirme juste qu'il a la caboche défoncée depuis une éternité.

— J'aimerais bien savoir comment il s'appelle. Je pourrais demander à Shion…

— Même s'il le sait, il ne te le dira pas. Deathmask a certainement une bonne raison pour taire son vrai nom.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute façon ? », intervint Aphrodite.

Kanon haussa les sourcils avec une moue ennuyée, mais n'insista pas. Les autres avaient déjà regagné leurs temples, et ils n'étaient plus que tous les trois. Aphrodite mit ses chaussures pendant que Shura et Kanon l'attendaient déjà sur le petit chemin en terre qui remontait vers le sanctuaire.

« Les journées comme ça, c'est vraiment cool. Ça me ferait presque oublier tout le reste.

— On a presque l'air de types normaux.

— Surtout Saga avec sa bouée en forme de canard.

— Te fous pas de la gueule de mon frangin, toi, la chèvre », s'amusa Kanon.

Shura eut un petit rire maîtrisé. Aphrodite leva la tête et grimaça. De gros nuages sombres s'entassaient dans un coin du ciel et formaient sur la mer un couvercle inquiétant. Le jeune homme n'aimait guère les orages ; le bruit lui faisait peur. Déjà, le tonnerre commençait à rouler au loin.

« Venez, on se dépêche. Vous venez manger à la maison ? proposa Aphrodite.

— Je vais pas me faire prier, je crève la dalle et j'ai strictement rien à bouffer. Pas que tu sois doué en cuisine, mais je préfère avaler au moins un truc à peu près mangeable, répliqua Kanon.

— Connard, va, sourit Aphrodite. C'est toujours sympa de recevoir des compliments, tiens.

— Il venait du cœur, je t'assure. »

Aphrodite lui fit un beau doigt d'honneur et lui tira la langue.

Deathmask, assis sur la chaise bancale de la cuisine, mangeait d'une main distraite sous l'ampoule nue qui pendait au plafond. La lumière était chirurgicale. Ses doigts trituraient un petit collier aux fines mailles en argent, autour de son cou. Il se leva, laissa traîner l'assiette sur la table, puis quitta la minuscule pièce. Il attrapa un livre dans sa chambre, sur la table de nuit, et sortit. Il pleuvait à verse, mais Deathmask contourna simplement son temple, en rasant les murs. Il s'abrita dans une petite alcôve coupée du vent. Installé dans un coin à l'abri de la pluie, armé d'une lampe de poche, Deathmask ouvrit son livre, qu'il calla contre ses genoux. Retiré du monde pour un temps, le Cancer se sentait protégé. Il plissait les yeux, à la lumière faiblarde de la lampe. Ce n'était guère pratique, mais le jeune homme ne dérogeait jamais à son rituel. Qu'il ventât ou qu'il neigeât, il tenait à sortir le soir, une heure ou deux, et lire dans la nuit et son silence. Quelques gouttes de pluie venaient éclater parfois contre les pages et gondolaient le papier. Malgré le temps, il faisait bon et doux. Des éclairs éventraient le ciel de temps à autre, suivis par le mugissement du tonnerre.

Sa main revint jouer avec son collier. Il l'enroulait autour de son index machinalement, avec l'inconscience de l'habitude. La petite chaînette passa entre ses lèvres, quelques instants, puis retrouva sa place autour de son cou. Il resta ici près de deux heures, jusqu'à ce que les piles de la lampe rendissent leur dernier souffle.

« Bordel, mais quelle merde, cette saloperie », s'agaça Deathmask, en tentant de la rallumer plusieurs fois, la secouant dans l'espoir vain de la faire repartir.

Il se redressa, le livre coincé sous le bras, et repartit dans son temple, prenant garde de ne pas glisser sur le marbre trempé. Il s'ébroua en rentrant dans sa chambre et retira son t-shirt un peu mouillé. Il posa son livre sur sa table de nuit et, assis sur le lit, ouvrit le tiroir. Comme au matin, il attrapa une boîte de comprimés et en goba deux, sans eau, cette fois. Deathmask fit la grimace, puis se laissa tomber sur le dos, sur le matelas, en soupirant. Souvent, il se trouvait ridicule et stupide. Était-ce dont cela, qu'il était devenu ? De temps à autre, son reflet dans le miroir lui arrachait un rictus de dégoût. Parfois, il avait songé à partir. Il savait l'entreprise impossible. Toutes ces années ici l'avaient attaché à son temple comme un chien à une chaîne. Il n'avait pas volé son armure – il se le répétait sans cesse pour s'en persuader, même maintenant. Il l'avait obtenue à la force de son obstination, à la souffrance entière de son corps des jours entiers. Que de douleurs pour si peu de choses. Si seulement il avait su…

Désormais, il cherchait seul une façon de combattre ses démons. Il l'avait finalement trouvée là où personne n'aurait pu se l'imaginer. Il aurait pu en parler à Shion, mais il n'avait jamais su se confier plus que de raison. Il se sentait moins oppressé qu'avant, sans se départir, pourtant, de son imbuvable caractère. Il voulait apaiser son âme, pas sa nature même.

-o-

Shura esquiva de justesse l'assaut d'Aphrodite, et sa langue claqua contre son palais. Un peu agacé, il se remit en garde. Aphrodite était plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait, et Shura l'avait appris à ses dépens, quelques années plus tôt, quand il avait eu la stupidité de s'arrêter à l'apparence frêle du jeune homme. Il avait vite compris qu'Aphrodite aimait certes les belles choses, mais cultivait sa propre beauté comme une arme, autant que ses roses. Trompés par son attitude parfaitement maîtrisée, ses ennemis se laissaient aller volontiers à le sous-estimer. Shura n'avait commis qu'une seule fois cette erreur ridicule. Aphrodite se plaisait parfois à le lui rappeler. Le Capricorne, cette fois-ci, bloqua l'attaque et s'apprêtait déjà à crier victoire, quand il se retrouva encore étalé lamentablement dans le sable de l'arène.

« Tu n'es pas dedans aujourd'hui ou quoi ? s'énerva Aphrodite.

— Si, si, c'est juste que je suis pas encore totalement remis de cette chaleur, expliqua stupidement Shura, en se relevant.

— Tu es espagnol, pourtant. Ça devrait te connaître.

— Tu parles. Ça fait un moment que j'ai plus vu le ciel d'Espagne.

— Ça ne te manque pas ?

— Difficile de manquer de quelque chose dont tu as de vagues souvenirs seulement, répondit Shura, en haussant les épaules. Tiens, le Crabe refait des siennes ! » s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Deathmask passa près de l'arène sans s'arrêter.

« Mais sans déconner, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il fabrique. Aldébaran a dit qu'il le voyait souvent faire des aller-retours comme ça. Puis, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de le laisser errer comme ça dans la nature. C'est de Deathmask, dont on parle, là, quand même, continuait Shura. Il a l'air différent, en fait.

— Tu trouves ? I peine deux jours, il a déversé tout son répertoire d'insultes sur un pauvre apprenti qui avait eu le malheur de lui rentrer dedans… D'ailleurs, c'est dingue les variations qu'on peut faire à ce sujet. Il a une sacrée imagination pour ça.

— Non, mais on est d'accord. Il est toujours aussi chiant et pénible, et il a l'insulte aussi facile que Shaka a ses leçons de morale tout le temps sur le bout de la langue. Simplement, il semble moins prompt à envoyer la première pierre venue au fond du puits des morts.

— C'est peut-être ça qu'il va faire en cachette ?

— Quoi ? Transformer la route des enfers en voie romaine ?

— Parfois, tu me soules, soupira Aphrodite, consterné. Non, peut-être qu'il va tuer des gens au hasard pour se calmer les nerfs.

— Et tu crois qu'on n'en aurait pas entendu parler ? ironisa Shura.

— On devrait peut-être en toucher deux mots au Pope.

— Alors, on complote en secret ? C'est plutôt le genre de mon frangin, ça. »

Shura et Aphrodite se tournèrent vers Kanon, qui s'avançait vers eux avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Sympa pour Saga.

— Ça lui fera pas de mal. Alors, c'est quoi, le plan ?

— Non, on se demandait juste si le Rital s'amusait à aller buter des gens discrétos pour évacuer ses pulsions meurtrières, expliqua Aphrodite, on-ne-peut-plus sérieux.

— Il va peut-être juste se promener. Même le plus notable des tarés a le droit de se détendre les guiboles.

— Tous les jours, des heures durant ? Permets-moi d'en douter », répliqua Aphrodite.

Kanon dévisagea Shura et Aphrodite, en haussant les sourcils.

« Il voit peut-être voir quelqu'un.

— Aldébaran a suggéré la même chose, mais je ne suis pas persuadé que ce soit le cas.

— Si ça se trouve, il va aux putes. Parce que franchement, qui pourrait bien avoir envie de se taper le Crabe ? Peut-être même qu'il est obligé de les forcer.

— Bon, ça suffit, vous deux ? intervint Shura, l'agacement au fond des yeux. Deathmask est un assassin, mais pas un violeur.

— Et pourquoi pas ?

— Kanon, tu la fermes, maintenant, et je te demande ça poliment. »

Kanon, pas vexé pour un sou, préféra obtempérer et se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules. Il s'éloigna d'eux pour s'approcher de Shaka et Aioros. Aphrodite le regarda faire puis se pencha vers Shura :

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que…

— Bien sûr que non. Le Crabe a des défauts, beaucoup de défauts, trop sans doute pour une seule personne, mais il ne les a pas tous non plus, et celui-là ne fait pas partie de la liste.

— Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Personne ici ne connait le chevalier du Cancer.

— Ça se saurait, voilà tout. »

Aphrodite paraissait dubitatif mais il préféra le croire lui aussi ; il n'était jamais bon de se poser trop de questions, surtout sur des hommes dont on ne voulait rien savoir de plus que la surface qu'ils faisaient voir à tous. Deathmask était un mystère mais pas de ceux que l'on désirait percer. Derrière, il n'y avait rien que la noirceur et l'ombre, malgré la blancheur de ses cheveux, l'or de sa peau et le bleu de ses yeux. Deathmask n'avait aucun attrait pour ses pairs. Malgré tout, ses escapades diurnes titillaient Shura ; le bon sens du Capricorne, sans oser se l'avouer, s'alertait. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui faire confiance ; Deathmask était lui aussi un chevalier après tout. Mais il leur avait prouvé plus souvent qu'à son tour qu'il n'avait ni foi ni loi. Le monde était en paix à présent, et à sa connaissance, aucune menace ne planait sur lui pour le moment. Deathmask n'était pas assez intelligent, à son propre avis, pour se lancer dans un tel projet seul, et sa mégalomanie n'atteignait pas les degrés stratosphériques de Saga dans ses instants les plus fous, mais d'après lui, le Cancer était encore assez fourbe pour faire allégeance à la première force du mal venue qui lui ferait de l'œil. Shura n'était pas tranquille, et son sens du travail bien fait presque monomaniaque chez lui le poussait à intervenir. _On n'est jamais trop prudent. _Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si le Cancer commettait l'irréparable sous le coup de sa colère qu'il savait facile.

Aphrodite agita la main devant le visage de Shura et haussa un sourcil.

« Tu es mort, la biquette ou quoi ?

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je vais remonter, je crois. Il faut que je parle au Pope.

— D'accord. Je peux passer te voir plus tard ?

— Bien sûr.

— À plus tard, alors. »

Aphrodite sourit et regarda l'Espagnol s'éclipser rapidement. Préférant ne pas faire justice lui-même, Shura avait décidé de rendre visite à Shion pour lui faire part de doutes qu'il estimait légitimes. Il en allait, d'après de lui, de la sécurité de la population civile. Shion le reçut sans attendre, avec une bonne humeur apparente.

« Alors, pourquoi désires-tu me voir, chevalier du Capricorne ?

— J'aimerais vous parler de Deathmask. »

Le visage de Shion se durcit un peu, mais le Pope autorisa Shura à continuer, d'un geste de la main.

« Je sais que cela va paraître un peu étrange, mais il semblerait que Deathmask passe beaucoup de temps hors du sanctuaire. Plusieurs de mes frères d'armes et moi-même nous inquiétons de savoir ce qu'un homme tel que lui pourrait faire ainsi.

— Toi et tes camarades n'avez pas à vous en faire, lui rétorqua Shion, la voix cassante.

— Peut-être devriez-vous l'empêcher de sortir ?

— Je ne souhaite pas faire faire de distinction entre mes chevaliers, quels qu'ils soient. Quand bien même il s'agirait de Deathmask.

— C'est de l'inconscience pure et simple.

— Shura, ce jugement si péremptoire ne te ressemble guère.

— Je connais cet homme. Je sais de quoi il est capable.

— En es-tu si sûr ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'interviendrai pas. Si tu tiens tant à savoir ce que le Chevalier du Cancer fait de ses journées, pourquoi ne pas simplement lui poser la question ? »

Shura se demanda un instant si Shion se moquait de lui. Le Pope, pourtant, restait impassible. Déjà, il s'affairait devant la montagne de papiers qui l'attendait sur son bureau. L'Espagnol l'observa d'un œil circonspect. Shion se montrait d'une étrange complaisance à l'égard de Deathmask. Shura poussa un soupir un peu désabusé, remercia l'autre homme froidement puis prit congé. _Demander au Crabe ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il est pas bien, ce type_. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir du treizième temple, Shura se retrouva nez-à-nez avec l'objet de toutes ses inquiétudes. Deathmask ne lui accorda qu'un regard indifférent et le bouscula sans lui adresser un seul mot. Son aura glacée repoussa Shura un peu plus contre le mur sur lequel il s'était appuyé pour le laisser passer. Une question lui traversa l'esprit, aussi fugitive que marquante ; que venait faire Deathmask ici ? Et pourquoi Shion se montrait-il si confiant ? Peut-être était-ce lui, qui, depuis le début, envoyait l'Italien hors de ces murs. Cela expliquerait les silences et le mensonge, les regards en biais et le verbe sec. Shura hésita un instant à attendre mais préféra battre en retraite pour le moment. Ce fut un Espagnol pensif qui retrouva Aphrodite et Kanon dans le douzième temple.

« T'as vu la mort ou quoi, Shura ? s'écria Kanon, qui décapsulait une bière, avachi sur un fauteuil élégant.

— Pas loin », répondit le Capricorne, pince-sans-rire.

Shura resta distrait et préoccupé. Si Shion se moquait bien de connaître les élucubrations du Cancer, pour des raisons qui lui semblaient bien raides, Shura, lui, ne pouvait faire l'impasse. Puisque le Pope négligeait ses inquiétudes au point de le prendre pour un idiot et un pisse-froid, Shura allait devoir se débrouiller seul. Shion n'avait pas tort sur un seul et unique point ; s'il tenait tant à connaître les occupations si secrètes de Deathmask, il n'avait qu'à se rendre à la source même de l'information. Shura préférait opérer dans l'ombre, et n'avait aucunement l'intention de poser la question de vive voix au principal intéressé. Il se persuadait déjà de la réponse qui lui serait accordée ; un rire moqueur, un regard plein d'une silencieuse répugnance, la volonté farouche de lui échapper. Deathmask, au-delà de toute considération morale sur ses actes, était, par sa nature même, profondément agaçant. Il avait ce don particulier de tendre les nerfs au plus patient des hommes, au plus bénédictin des êtres, de faire perdre son flegme et sa retenue au Nirvana lui-même. Aucun d'eux ne croyait à sa prétendue fausse trahison. Pour eux, Deathmask avait faire preuve d'un opportunisme bas et bien commode. Ils étaient tous intimement persuadés, avec toute la fatuité qui les caractérisait, que l'Italien avait retourné sa veste au dernier moment, quand il avait pris conscience de la réussite impossible de l'opération en tant que spectre d'Hadès. Son sacrifice n'avait été que la cerise sur le gâteau du ressentiment. Que l'on pût associer leur geste noble à celui sans gloire de Deathmask était une chose que beaucoup n'avaient jamais digérée. Et l'indifférence profonde que paraissait nourrir le Crabe à leur égard, à celui de son opprobre bien ancré dans les mœurs, révoltait proprement une grande partie de la chevalerie d'Or. Ils avaient espéré, avec une pointe de joie malsaine, rabaisser le Cancer. C'était oublier que Deathmask avait construit sa vie sur des tréteaux de solitude, sur un égoïsme fort à-propos et salvateur. Ni la mort de camarades tombés au combat, ni les blessures et les douleurs, n'avaient eu d'emprise sur lui. Alors, une mise au ban par des personnes avec lesquelles il n'avait aucune affinité ou si peu, ne le touchait guère. Il semblait trouver de l'amusement ailleurs. Le seul qui donnait l'impression d'apprécier le Cancer – toute proportion gardée – était Shion.

Shura se montra peu intéressé par la conversation d'Aphrodite et Kanon, ne prenant pas même la peine de dissimuler son ennui. Il finit par se lever, plantant là les deux autres qui le regardèrent faire, interloqués. Il regagna son temple et s'enferma dans sa chambre, l'esprit tourmenté.

Shura dormit mal cette nuit-là. Il s'imaginait les pires choses. Il se leva à l'aube, partit trottiner autour de la piste de l'arène, puis se posta tout en haut des gradins. De là, il avait une vue imprenable sur l'entrée du Sanctuaire. Il n'attendit pas longtemps, à sa grande surprise. Alors que le soleil pointait à peine dans le ciel, la silhouette de Deathmask se découpa sur le chemin qui plongeait en contrebas. Shura lui laissa un peu d'avance, puis cavala dans les gradins et avança à sa suite, à une distance prudente. Il prit soin de faire taire son cosmos et marcha à allure régulière. Il avançait discrètement dans les rues, derrière le Cancer, dont le pas était calme et léger. _Pas l'attitude d'un tueur prêt à égorger le premier gamin qui lui tombe sous la main_. Deathmask se perdait à présent dans des ruelles et des détours que Shura ne connaissait pas. L'avait-il remarqué ? Essayait-il de le semer ? La marche de l'autre homme se fit plus lente, à l'approche d'une impasse. Shura resta contre le mur de la maison qui faisait l'angle et pencha la tête.

_Putain. J'arrive pas à y croire_.

-o-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada Masami.

**Titre** : Samaël

**Genre** : Drama, angst

**Personnages principaux** : DM, Shura

**Résumé** : Chacun a ses méthodes pour supporter ce retour à la vie inattendu. Celles de Deathmask semblent bien loin du personnage.

* * *

**SAMAËL**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Shura resta immobile quelques instants, rassembla ses esprits éparpillés, et attendit que Deathmask eût disparu dans le bâtiment pour s'approcher à son tour. Il poussa le portail et s'arrêta devant la lourde porte en bois, gardée à peine entrouverte. À son grand soulagement, elle ne fit aucun bruit. Il la referma derrière lui et resta là, au bord du narthex. L'église était déserte. Poussiéreuse, aux vitraux passés et sales, elle avait une odeur de pierre sèche et renfermée. Les collatéraux avaient perdu leurs bancs, et seul le vaisseau central comportait encore quelques travées mal alignées. De grosses toiles d'araignée aveuglaient le Calvaire, qui croulait sous le manque de foi. Sa tête baissée, ses yeux fermés, étaient un accablement. Shura, enfin, reprit pied dans la réalité. L'ambiance bizarre de l'église, son aspect anachronique, lui donnaient la chair de poule. Et la question qu'il aurait dû se poser depuis le début le heurta de plein fouet : pourquoi Deathmask était-il entré ici ? Il avança aussi silencieusement qu'il le put et se plaqua derrière un pilier. Il découvrit alors le jeune homme assis sur un banc, un peu plus loin. Était-ce vraiment lui ? Deathmask, les coudes posés sur le dossier du banc de devant, gardait le front contre ses avant-bras levés vers la coupole. Entre ses doigts, il tenait son collier. Il frottait la petite croix en argent de ses pouces, machinalement. Shura voyait ses lèvres bouger en silence. Il en retenait son souffle, de peur de troubler l'Italien perdu dans un monde dont le Capricorne n'avait jamais eu idée. Et soudain, la voix pleine de Deathmask s'éleva dans le silence morbide de l'endroit. Ce souffle parut, à Shura, venir d'outre-tombe. La voix était tremblante d'une sincérité désespérée. Elle demandait un pardon qui ne semblait pas venir.

Shura sentit une boule lui remonter dans la gorge, lui coupant presque la respiration. Deathmask marmonnait à nouveau, ses doigts blanchis sous la force qu'il mettait à tenir le bijou. Il se plaqua un peu plus contre le pilier froid quand il entendit Deathmask se lever. Il osa un regard timide vers le chœur. Le Cancer lui tournait le dos, planté devant la Sainte Croix, à la croisée du transept. Il enjamba la première marche qui menait à l'autel en partie effondré. La vieille église branlante avait été dépossédée de toutes ses maigres reliques, et seuls les tableaux sans valeur de saints oubliés restaient aux murs. Tout était si lugubre. Deathmask contourna l'autel et s'arrêta devant le chevet. Le marbre de la statue avait noirci, plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Le Cancer leva la main, et ses doigts effleurèrent les pieds froids du Calvaire. Au bout de son autre bras, collé à son corps, pendait le collier dont la croix ondulait légèrement. Shura ne put tenir plus longtemps ici et sortit sans un bruit. Il étouffait, purement et simplement. L'âme glaciale de l'église l'avait jeté dehors. Le pardon de l'Italien le hantait encore. Mais qui était-il, cet homme si secret dont on disait tout et rien sans en jamais rien connaître ? Ébranlé dans ses convictions, Shura s'assit un moment sur une grosse pierre interdisant l'accès de l'impasse aux voitures, à quelques mètres de l'église. Il avait décidé de l'attendre, incapable de repartir sans à nouveau avoir entendu la voix cassante et mauvaise du chevalier du Cancer, pas ce murmure triste et trop humain, pour se rassurer et se prouver que Deathmask était toujours Deathmask. Ou avait-il toujours été autre ?

Shura fouilla d'une main agacée dans la poche de sa veste et prit son paquet de cigarettes. La nicotine le calma un peu. Il se redressa et s'éloigna de l'entrée de l'église, puis se posta contre le même mur que ce matin. Deathmask, le visage moins sombre qu'à l'accoutumée, sortit de l'impasse et prit immédiatement à droite. Shura jeta son mégot encore fumant par terre, l'écrasa d'un coup de talon et emboîta le pas au Cancer. Alors qu'il tournait à son tour au coin de la rue, il s'arrêta net. Deathmask avait disparu.

« Tu comptes encore me suivre jusqu'où comme ça ? »

Le ton avait été délicieusement ironique.

« Je me promenais.

— C'est ça, ouais. Je t'ai vu devant l'église, quand je suis sorti. »

Shura lâcha un petit juron en espagnol et préféra contrattaquer. Sur un ton accusateur, il lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là ? Pourquoi tu te balades pendant des heures, comme ça ?

— T'as peur que je fasse une connerie, le cabri ? Au moins, ici, personne ne me connaît ou ne me dévisage quand je passe à côté.

— Tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir, se défendit Shura, outré du reproche caché que le Cancer osait lui jeter à la figure.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait. J'ai dit que je préférais être ailleurs que là-bas. C'est un crime ? Faut pas exagérer non plus. Tu pensais que je faisais quoi ? Que j'alignais des mecs le long d'un mur pour les envoyer chacun leur tour et en cadence dans le puits de morts ? »

Shura ferma les yeux une seconde et soupira. Deathmask avait le don certain d'énerver son monde, un talent sans bornes pour personnifier l'enquiquinement, une maîtrise parfaite du cassage de pieds.

« Où tu vas ? interrogea Shura, en le voyant repartir.

— Me promener. Tu peux venir si tu fermes ta gueule. Ça me donnera l'impression que t'es pas là. »

Piqué au vif et vexé par la désinvolture de Deathmask, Shura marcha derrière lui, à l'affût du moindre geste de trop. Mais le Cancer avançait la démarche tranquille et passa dans un petit square presque désert. Il s'assit sur un banc, à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. Shura resta debout, et Deathmask lui lança, moqueur :

« Ça t'éclate de rester planté là comme une courgette neurasthénique ? »

Shura se révoltait ; ce type était proprement imbuvable. Il se laissa tomber, raide comme un piquet, à l'autre extrémité du banc. Deathmask leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa un petit livre dans la poche de sa veste. Shura le regarda faire du coin de l'œil.

« Francesco de Santis ? remarqua le Capricorne, en se grattant la tempe.

— Tu ne connais pas ?

— Pas vraiment. Je ne m'intéresse guère à la littérature.

— Ah ouais ?

— Ouais. Et d'ailleurs, je pensais pas que tu le ferais aussi.

— Quoi ? Tu t'attendais à ce que je ne lise que des livres remplis d'images ?

— Euh… »

Shura voulut répondre oui, mais il se retint et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Deathmask plongea la main dans le petit sachet qu'il avait posé près de lui et, après un petit moment d'hésitation, proposa :

« T'en veux un ?

— C'est quoi ? répliqua Shura, méfiant.

— Des capsules de cyanure. Je me sens l'âme d'un officier SS en lendemain d'armistice, aujourd'hui », répondit Deathmask, avec un humour grinçant.

Shura le dévisagea, un air ahuri sur le visage. Deathmask poussa un soupir, se frotta les yeux de son pouce et de son index, puis reprit, avec une voix faussement niaise :

« Ça, bonbon. Toi vouloir manger bonbon ? Bonbon pas dangereux. »

Narquois, Deathmask tendit le bras vers Shura qui refusa d'un geste sec de la main. Il avait le sentiment désagréable que le Cancer le prenait pour un crétin fini. Il trouvait cela bien gonflé de la part de celui que le sanctuaire entier considérait comme un parfait idiot.

« Si tu changes d'avis, je te demanderai juste de pas prendre ceux à la cerise, sauf si t'as envie de mourir. »

Deathmask se replongea dans son livre, puis au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, maugréa :

« Bon, ça commence à faire long, là, bordel. »

Ainsi, Aldébaran avait raison. Deathmask s'éclipsait chaque jour du sanctuaire pour conter fleurette à sa douce. Mais alors pourquoi ce détour par cette église, cette demande déchirante pour un pardon qui ne venait pas, puis cette attitude si légère ? Deathmask, à l'aune du paradoxe qu'il représentait, interloquait Shura, pour la première fois. Soudain, une petite voix fluette interpela le jeune homme :

« Bonjour, m'sieur, comment tu vas ? »

Un enfant dévisageait Deathmask avec un grand sourire.

« Hé, Élia, ça va. Et toi ?

— Moi, ça va bien. C'est enfin le dernier jour d'école de la semaine, alors forcément… »

Le gamin posa son cartable au sol et grimpa sur le banc, sans faire attention à Shura. Il s'assit près du Cancer. Ses petites jambes ne touchaient pas même le sol. Élia piocha dans le paquet de bonbons :

« Super, tu m'as gardé ceux à la cerise !

— Je commence à te connaître. »

Élia engouffra une friandise dans sa bouche et joua avec le papier. L'enfant raconta sa journée à Deathmask, et ils parlèrent tous les deux, avec une telle normalité que Shura chercha à y trouver une faille, à tout prix. Une heure plus tard, Élia sauta à terre et remit son cartable sur son dos.

« Allez, assez parlé. Je fais un bout de chemin avec toi comme ça, je suis sûr que tu traînes pas dans la rue. Bon, la biquette, se retourna Deathmask, se rappelant enfin de la présence de Shura, tu peux te barrer si t'as envie. »

Deathmask s'éloigna d'un pas calme, le gamin accroché à sa main. C'était lui, plutôt, qui serrait ses doigts autour des siens. Deathmask se contentait de les lui laisser. Le Cancer refit son apparition une demi-heure plus tard, les poings dans les poches. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant Shura les fesses toujours vissés sur le banc et s'exclama :

« Tu prends racine ou quoi ?

— C'est qui, ce gamin ? »

Deathmask eut un petit sourire, que Shura ne sut interpréter.

« C'est Élia. Ce sale gosse m'a gonflé pendant presque trois semaines, et au bout du compte, j'ai craqué sous la pression. Depuis, il vient me voir, et on discute un peu. Pourquoi ? Tu crois que je suis pédophile, maintenant ? Vas-y, hein, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas comme si toi et tes potes ne vous étiez jamais amusés à me coller des étiquettes. Bon, sur ce, continua-t-il, après avoir jeté le paquet de bonbons dans la poubelle, je vais rentrer. Si tu veux continuer à jouer au chêne, libre à toi. Entre glands, vous vous comprendrez. »

Deathmask reboutonna sa veste et prit le chemin du retour. Shura, d'abord paralysé, retrouva bien vite l'usage de ses jambes et lui courut après. Les traits tirés par la colère, le Capricorne héla Deathmask :

« Hé, attends, tu veux ! »

Le Cancer s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

« Quoi ? Tu rentres avec moi ?

— J'aurais peur que tu fasses une connerie ! »

Deathmask fit la moue et reprit sa route, Shura sur les talons. Il marchait devant, les mains toujours dans les poches. Les deux hommes ne s'adressèrent pas un mot, et Deathmask abandonna Shura au pied de son temple. L'Espagnol resta planté là, les bras ballants, à se demander si l'axe de la Terre n'avait pas changé entre-temps. Le Cancer, l'être le plus hors des réalités de leur monde, s'était lié d'amitié avec un gamin sans histoires, un gosse d'à peine une dizaine d'années qui ne paraissait pas effrayé pour un sou. Pourtant, de Deathmask tout entier, irradiait l'anathème. L'enfant avait brouillé les lignes, et cela en était trop pour Shura. Deathmask n'avait pas le droit de quitter le rôle qui lui avait été attribué des années plus tôt. Il ne pouvait, ne devait pas s'extirper de l'ombre dans laquelle il était confiné depuis si longtemps. Shura regagna son temple, avec un terrible mal de crâne qui lui cisaillait l'esprit. Tout lui semblait si flou.

-o-

Shura s'installa au bout de la rue, sur un banc caché par une rangée de voitures. De là, il apercevait à loisir l'entrée de l'impasse. Il était parti tôt et n'avait pris pour déjeuner qu'une pomme et une petite bouteille d'eau. Il était plongé dans un magazine, quand Deathmask, tête baissée et les mains dans les poches, se dirigea vers l'église. Shura abandonna sa lecture sur le banc et se leva pour se diriger à la suite de l'Italien. Celui-ci était assis à sa place. Shura hésita ; l'autre jeune homme paraissait si absorbé, si égaré en lui-même. Il finit par oser et s'installa à ses côtés, sans un seul mot. Deathmask n'eut pas même un tressaillement, et continua, les yeux fermés, à marmonner. Shura, du coin de l'œil, l'observa ; il se fondait si bien dans cette église pâle. Deathmask se releva, passa devant lui sans un regard, et comme toujours, s'approcha du Calvaire. Shura s'avança lui aussi. Il aperçut, dans une corbeille en pierre, sur l'autel, les vieux restes séchés d'hosties. Il laissa passer un silence, et osa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis deux semaines :

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi viens-tu ici ? »

Sa voix résonna sous les arcboutants. Deathmask, la tête toujours levée vers la croix, eut un petit sourire.

« Chacun cherche ses réponses où il veut et où il peut, répondit-il simplement.

— Tu crois en Dieu ?

— Je crois en ce que bon me plaira.

— Que fais-tu d'Athéna ?

— Qu'a-t-elle fait de moi ? »

Shura fronça les sourcils puis s'exclama :

« Pourquoi… lui demandes-tu pardon ? »

La question lui avait échappé.

« Pourquoi ? répéta le Cancer. Parce que ça me fait du bien. Je sais que mon pardon est écouté dans le silence et dans le vide. Là-bas… »

Il fit une pause. Au ton dédaigneux qu'il avait employé, Shura sut qu'il parlait du sanctuaire :

« Je sais que mon pardon n'est pas désiré. J'aurais beau avoir la volonté d'expier chacun de mes crimes, rien ne sera assez bien. Rien ne sera assez juste. Alors, je demande pardon à celui qui, seul, boira mes péchés comme il a bu ceux de l'humanité toute entière. De toute façon, ce n'est pas auprès des autres que je dois m'excuser… »

Le revers de ses doigts effleura la grande croix postée sur un trépied, près de l'autel.

« Il m'écoute sans jamais me regarder comme si j'étais le dernier des hommes, continua-t-il. Il entend sans protester chacun de mes mots, il reste là, sans broncher, à me donner une miséricorde que je ne mérite pas. Je ne suis pas stupide non plus. Beaucoup de choses que j'ai faites sont, aux yeux des autres, des crimes monstrueux. Lui… il me pardonne en silence sans rien me demander en retour. Il porte pour moi ma lâcheté et ma soif de mort. C'est tout ce que je veux. Juste quelque chose pour supporter avec moi les ombres de ma vie. Quelqu'un, même dans le néant, même dans le dénuement, qui est là. Je m'en fiche, si ce dieu que je prie n'existe même pas. Il m'apporte un bout de rédemption. »

Shura l'avait écouté sans un mot, et se tourna vers lui. Le profil élégant de Deathmask se découpait dans la lumière grisâtre de l'endroit.

« La rédemption n'est pas dans des prières adressées à un dieu muet. Elle est dans les actes, remarqua Shura.

— Ça ne changerait rien.

— Peut-être, oui. Mais regarde. Moi, j'ai bien réussi à te parler.

— Et tout ça parce que tu as cru que je passais mon temps à envoyer tous les types que je croisais ad patres. Admets-le, Shura. Si tu ne m'avais pas détesté, tu ne serais pas là en ce moment même.

— Il y a ce petit garçon… », continua alors Shura.

À l'évocation d'Élia, Deathmask eut un petit sourire, qu'il perdit bien vite en secouant la tête. L'enfant avait réussi là où tout le monde avait échoué avant lui. Il avait tiré à l'Italien un semblant de compassion, une touche de gentillesse qui paraissait si étonnante venant de lui. Pourtant, Shura l'avait vu de ses yeux ; Deathmask tenait au gamin. Bien sûr, le Cancer gardait son regard acéré, son verbe violent, mais ses gestes trahissaient la relative affection qu'il avait pour lui.

« Ce petit garçon, il te fait confiance. Il t'aime beaucoup aussi.

— C'est bien le seul.

— Peut-être parce qu'il ne connaît que le Deathmask de maintenant.

— Tss. »

L'Italien leva la tête et croisa le regard de pierre du Christ, qui le dévisageait et le jugeait. Dans les yeux sans vie, Deathmask voyait pourtant l'étendue de son crime. Il eut un soupir rageur et s'éloigna.

« Il est stupide, alors.

— Ce qui est fascinant, chez toi, c'est le nombre de contradictions et de paradoxes que tu arrives à réunir à toi tout seul, remarqua Shura. Tu cherches le pardon dans la demeure même de l'absolution et tu continues de haïr la terre entière. Mais ce gamin… Tu ne le détestes pas. C'est même tout le contraire. »

Deathmask se contenta de marcher vers la porte de l'église. Shura lui laissa un peu d'avance puis le rejoignit.

« Tu ne vas pas l'attendre aujourd'hui ?

— Élia n'a pas d'école.

— Ah… Dis… Cette église, personne n'y vient ?

— Non. Les gens d'ici sont orthodoxes. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle a été désertée il y a vingt ans par manque de fidèles. Je m'étonne qu'elle n'ait pas été vandalisée. Enfin, tout ce qui avait un semblant de valeur a disparu. Pour le reste, j'imagine que personne n'y prête attention. On m'a dit qu'elle serait sans doute bientôt détruite de toute façon. »

Shura se retourna pour observer la petite église puis remarqua :

« C'est dommage.

— C'est juste un bâtiment, rien de plus. Elle n'a aucune particularité architecturale.

— Ça reste dommage. »

Deathmask se contenta de hausser les épaules et marcha vers la sortie de la ville, puis les chemins pentus qui s'enfonçaient vers le sanctuaire. Le Cancer se détourna de lui sans un mot de plus et repartit vers son temple. Shura le regarda s'éloigner puis choisit une nouvelle fois de prendre conseil près de Shion. Il attendit, l'air morne, que le Pope daignât le recevoir. Il avait prétexté une affaire urgente à régler pour obtenir audience. Un des serviteurs de Shion vint enfin le trouver et le conduisit jusqu'au bureau de l'ancien Bélier. Shion, dont la curiosité avait été attisée par la demande de son chevalier, attendait Shura, debout devant l'une des grandes fenêtres de la pièce.

« Quelle est cette affaire urgente qui te pousse à venir me voir ?

— En fait, elle n'est pas si urgente que ça. J'aimerais vous parler de Deathmask.

— Encore ? »

Shura perçut très clairement l'agacement dans la voix du Pope.

« Je t'ai déjà dit, il me semble, que je n'interdirais pas à Deathmask de sortir du sanctuaire.

— Non, non. Que savez-vous sur lui ? »

La question paraissait brutale, et prit Shion de court. L'Atlante haussa un sourcil, croisa les mains derrière le dos et se pencha un peu en avant.

« En quoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ?

— Eh bien, vous comprenez… On ne sait rien, sur lui. Pour tous les autres Saints d'Or, les informations sont précises, ordonnées. Mais pour lui… Demandez à chacun de vous en parler, et vous aurez une infinité de versions. Et…

— Ce que nous savons sur les uns et les autres n'a aucune importance, l'interrompit Shion. Shura, pourquoi Deathmask semble t'obséder depuis quelques temps ?

— Non, non, se défendit Shura, en secouant les mains.

— Est-ce dans la logique de notre premier entretien ?

— Non plus, non ! Je suis curieux, c'est tout.

— Nous savons tous les deux que cela est faux. Tu es un homme indifférent. Que s'est-il passé pour que soudain, tu t'intéresses au chevalier du Cancer ? »

Shion plissa les yeux et sonda le regard sombre de Shura.

« Tu devrais garder tes distances, maintenir l'ordre établi, lui conseilla-t-il ensuite.

— Deathmask est-il si dangereux ?

— Non. Enfin, si. Mais vous l'êtes tous. Je ne te parle pas du chevalier du Cancer en lui-même. »

La façon si cryptique dont Shion s'exprimait broyait les nerfs de Shura un à un. Le Capricorne voulait en savoir plus, en avait besoin. Et la résistance évidente du Pope, sa façon tranquille de lui dire non, se posaient sur sa route comme un obstacle. L'Espagnol, les dents serrées, remercia Shion avec déférence et sortit du bureau sans demander son reste. Shion le regarda faire, les mains toujours derrière le dos, les yeux en fente.

-o-

Shura s'enferma dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Il ressentait, jusque dans les tréfonds de son esprit, une tension indescriptible. Sa raison était à vif. Lui, dont le calme était aussi légendaire que celui de Camus, lui si maître de lui-même, si impassible, perdait pied dans la réalité. Marqué au fer rouge par des mots de pardon qui ne lui étaient pourtant pas destinés, ébranlé dans les convictions qu'il portait depuis des années, Shura cherchait à confronter son trouble pour y échapper enfin. Mais que faire quand la personnification de son ennui n'était autre qu'un être dont les valeurs défiaient les lois des hommes ? Le Capricorne attrapa rageusement son paquet de cigarettes, posé sur la table de chevet. Il resta assis sur le carrelage, le dos appuyé contre le lit. De sa main droite, il jouait distraitement avec son briquet. _Je me demande où il est… Peut-être qu'il parle avec le gamin… Est-ce que je peux vraiment lui faire confiance ? Il a parfois l'air si normal. On en oublierait presque que ce type est un taré. Enfin… Peut-être pas tant que ça, au fond. Putain… Deathmask, tu n'es qu'un emmerdeur_. Shura tira sur sa cigarette et bascula la tête en arrière, contre le matelas. Shion l'avait mis en garde subtilement contre des forces dont il ignorait tout.

-oo-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada Masami.

**Titre** : Samaël

**Genre** : Drama, angst

**Personnages principaux** : DM, Shura

**Résumé** : Chacun a ses méthodes pour supporter ce retour à la vie inattendu. Celles de Deathmask semblent bien loin du personnage.

* * *

**SAMAËL**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

Le visage sombre, Shura s'installa les rochers. Il faisait un sort à son paquet de cigarettes, et les mégots s'entassaient à ses pieds. Ses doutes et ses incertitudes auraient dû être anéantis ; quelques jours plus tôt, Deathmask avait fait montre d'une facette insoupçonnée. Pourtant, les questions qui auraient dû être tues étaient devenues plus bruyantes encore, et Shura, d'habitude si insensible à la curiosité, s'égarait à vouloir en savoir plus. La résistance de Shion l'agaçait également. Shura se redressa, abandonnant là le tas de mégots encore fumants. Il s'ennuyait, comme tous les autres. Ils se battaient pour la paix et n'existaient que par la lutte et la guerre. Shura quitta sa retraite pour regagner un chemin plus stable, quand une silhouette sombre attira son attention. Sans même s'offrir le luxe de la réflexion, le Capricorne avala la distance à grands pas et arriva à hauteur de Deathmask, qui lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Rien de spécial.

— Alors dégage.

— Tu retournes là-bas, aujourd'hui ?

— Ça te regarde pas.

— Est-ce que tu connais bien Shion ? », lui demanda Shura, soudain.

Deathmask s'arrêta vivement et se tourna vers Shura. Il lui rétorqua, d'une voix froide :

« Pourquoi ?

— Comme ça. Lui, il a l'air de plutôt bien te connaître.

— Il connaît tous ses chevaliers, répliqua l'Italien.

— Ce n'est pas comme ça que je l'entendais. Je peux venir avec toi ? »

Deathmask le dévisagea puis leva la main, d'un geste indifférent.

« Si ça t'éclate.

— Tu vas voir Élia ?

— Non. Il n'est pas là aujourd'hui.

— Tu vas… à l'église alors ? »

La question avait paru stupide à Shura, presque insultante. Il avait encore tant de mal, alors qu'il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux, à se l'imaginer.

« J'y suis allé ce matin, répondit simplement Deathmask. Non, j'ai des trucs à faire, c'est tout.

— Tu vas voir quelqu'un ? »

Shura avait essayé de paraître aussi distant que possible, et le Cancer lui répondit simplement :

« Non. À part Élia, je ne connais personne là-bas.

— Ah, d'accord. »

Le reste du voyage fut silencieux.

« Tu cherches quoi ? questionna Shura, alors qu'ils longeaient tous deux le trottoir.

— Hum… Un truc pour Élia. C'est son anniversaire bientôt.

— Tu veux lui acheter quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas encore. Donc si tu pouvais la boucler trois secondes pour que je puisse réfléchir.

— Je suis pas sûr que ça suffise, trois secondes. »

Deathmask se contenta d'un regard menaçant. Il erra, l'âme en peine, pendant une heure, et finit par s'arrêter devant la devanture d'une petite librairie.

« Bon, sérieux, tu peux pas lui acheter des petites voitures ou un ballon de foot, et puis voilà ? s'impatienta Shura.

— Et sous quel prétexte ?

— C'est un gamin. Tous les gamins aiment les petites voitures.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Si ça avait été une gamine, tu m'aurais dit quoi ? Achète-lui une poupée ? Non, il faut quelque chose d'autre. »

Shura haussa un sourcil, un peu étonné, et laissa Deathmask entrer seul dans la librairie. Il n'attendit que quelques minutes, pour voir ressortir un Cancer à l'air plutôt satisfait de lui. Il tenait entre ses mains un livre à la couverture un peu passée.

« _Frankenstein_ ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'Élia est un peu jeune pour un tel livre ?

— Au contraire, je suis persuadé que ça lui fera plaisir, répliqua Deathmask, avec un petit sourire en coin. Bon… Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suis, en fait ? demanda ensuite le jeune homme, un peu brutalement. Il me semble que la dernière fois aurait dû te suffire à te faire une idée.

— Je ne te fais toujours pas confiance.

— Super. Et ? J'ai encore buté personne. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon.

— Tu es quelqu'un d'étrange, constata Shura, pragmatique.

— C'est pas vrai ? ironisa Deathmask. Bon, plus qu'à rentrer, maintenant. Faut que j'aille voir Shion. »

Il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'autre chose. Shura afficha une mine suspicieuse mais ne dit rien, et se contenta de rentrer avec lui au sanctuaire. Deathmask poursuivit son chemin sans se soucier de lui et gagna le dernier temple. Shura se mordilla la lèvre et releva la tête quand la voix de Milo jaillit à sa droite :

« Hé, mais t'étais où ? Je suis passé tout à l'heure, et ton temple était désert.

— Euh, ouais… J'étais sorti.

— Faire quoi ?

— Me balader.

— Ah ok. Ça te dit de venir passer la soirée avec Aphrodite, Kanon et moi ?

— Pas de refus. J'ai besoin de me détendre les idées. »

Milo eut un sourire, et Shura lui emboîta le pas.

-o-

Deathmask attrapa le livre, qu'il garda dans sa main, et fila vers la sortie du Sanctuaire. Le temps s'était enfin rafraîchi, et le jeune homme supportait facilement la petite veste qu'il avait passée avant de partir.

« Hé, attends ! »

Deathmask eut un sifflement agacé mais se retourna, pour voir arriver vers lui un Espagnol qui commençait à l'agacer.

« Je peux venir avec toi ?

— Encore ?

— Bah, écoute, au moins, ça m'occupe. Ici, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire.

— Tu peux pas aller causer avec Aphrodite ou Milo ?

— J'ai envie de faire autre chose. »

Deathmask leva les yeux au ciel et préféra ne pas faire de commentaire.

« Oh, tu vas apporter son cadeau à Élia, constata Shura, en avisant le livre.

— Comme tu peux le voir. »

Shura scruta Deathmask à la dérobée, mais de peur d'être pris en faute, il baissa les yeux et fixa le sol. Les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent rapidement aux abords du petit square, et Deathmask s'assit sur le même banc.

« Je peux regarder ? »

Deathmask observa le livre qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains, puis le tendit à Shura, en lui demandant de faire attention. Le Capricorne hocha la tête et s'empara de l'ouvrage. Il était léger sous ses doigts. Le papier râpeux et jauni donnait au livre un teint familier et rassurant. L'odeur forte qui s'en dégageait arracha un petit plissement de nez à Shura. De belles illustrations, mais peut-être vieillottes, égayaient plusieurs pages.

« Cela a dû te coûter cher, remarqua Shura.

— Pas tant que ça, répliqua simplement Deathmask.

— Pourquoi ce livre-là, précisément ?

— Parce que je suis persuadé qu'il plaira à Élia. »

Shura préféra afficher une mine circonspecte et rendit le livre à Deathmask, qui le posa près de lui.

« Pourquoi lui fais-tu ce cadeau ? Je veux dire… Pourquoi, TOI, montres-tu un semblant de considération pour ce gamin ?

— Parce que dans le fond, lui et moi, on est pareils.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

— C'est pourtant très explicite, non ?

— Tu sous-entends que c'est un dangereux sociopathe, lui aussi ? »

À la grande surprise de Shura, Deathmask se fendit d'un sourire amusé.

« Non, pas exactement. »

L'Espagnol allait reprendre quand la petite silhouette d'Élia se profila à l'horizon. Le gamin paraissait morne mais s'assit près de Deathmask.

« Eh bah, c'est pas la joie, on dirait.

— Pas vraiment.

— Il se passe quoi ?

— Mon anniversaire était nul. Comme d'habitude de toute façon. La prochaine fois, je leur dirai de s'abstenir.

— Tu n'as pas eu ce que tu voulais ? demanda Shura, curieux.

— Je n'avais rien demandé. Ça ne sert jamais à rien, répondit Élia, d'une voix résignée.

— T'inquiète pas, gamin. Un jour ou l'autre, la roue tournera. En attendant, je t'ai aussi apporté un truc. Je sais pas si ça te plaira, mais j'espère que ça sera pas aussi atroce que ce que tu as déjà eu. »

Deathmask tendit le livre à Élia, avec brusquerie et maladresse. L'enfant s'en saisit prudemment, détailla la couverture de ses yeux verts, et eut un sourire à son tour.

« Merci. C'est toi qui m'as fait le plus beau cadeau, finalement.

— Y'a pas de quoi. »

Élia mit le livre dans son sac, avec précaution, puis sauta à terre.

« Viens, on va faire un tour.

— Si tu veux. T'as le droit ?

— Mais ouais.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Mais oui. Tu peux venir aussi, m'sieur… ?

— Shura », répondit l'Espagnol.

Il se leva à son tour et préféra accompagner Deathmask et l'enfant, ses doutes encore présents dans un coin de son esprit. Élia gambadait entre les deux adultes. Shura remarqua, légèrement désabusé :

« Tu as l'air si normal.

— Ça te dérange ?

— Non, ça me perturbe, reconnut le Capricorne.

— En quoi ça te perturbe ?

— Parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que j'ai envie de te voir. »

La réponse avait été honnête. Deathmask ne chercha pas à argumenter et allait reprendre, quand soudain, une voix de femme s'éleva derrière eux.

« Elisabet, ça fait une heure que je te cherche ! »

Shura n'y prêta d'abord guère d'attention et fouilla dans sa poche pour prendre son paquet de cigarettes. Élia s'était tendu de tout son corps et avait baissé la tête. La femme lui tapota la tête et reprit :

« Elisabet, pour la dernière fois, je t'ai demandé de ne pas traîner après l'école comme ça. »

L'enfant se retourna, le visage contrit. Deathmask eut une petite moue puis lança :

« On comptait rentrer bientôt. »

La femme se tourna vers Deathmask et eut un sourire, mais reprit :

« Je sais bien qu'avec vous, elle ne risque rien, mais d'habitude, elle rentre toujours rapidement.

— J'voulais aller me promener, c'est tout… », marmonna Élia.

Shura avait haussé les sourcils. _Elle ?_ Il observa l'enfant ; il aurait juré pourtant. Élia avait les cheveux courts et ébouriffés, les genoux râpés, le visage éraflé et sali. Bien sûr, cela ne suffisait pas. Mais Deathmask lui en avait parlé comme d'un petit garçon, et le Capricorne n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Il regarda Élia prendre la main de la femme et s'éloigner lentement, puis se tourna vers Deathmask.

« Quoi ? s'agaça celui-ci, en boutonnant sa veste.

— C'est quoi, ce délire ?

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? T'étais pas au courant ?

— Pour Élia ? Bien sûr que si.

— Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe. Si tu le savais, pourquoi tu parles de cette gamine comme d'un petit garçon ?

— Parce que c'est le cas », répondit Deathmask avec une simplicité désarmante.

Shura en resta les bras ballants, comme deux ronds de flan. L'Italien avait repris sa marche, sans l'attendre. Le Capricorne le rattrapa et s'écria :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Tu as bien entendu cette femme ? Qui c'est, d'ailleurs ?

— C'est elle qui s'occupe du foyer où vit Élia. Et pour te répondre, ce qu'elle a dit, et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on dit une chose qu'elle est forcément vraie. Élia est comme il est, même différent.

— C'est complètement stupide. Tu es dangereux pour cette gamine.

— C'est lui…

— Elle, l'interrompit Shura.

— Je disais donc, c'est LUI qui m'en a parlé. Ce qu'il m'a dit ne te concerne absolument pas. Moi, je me moque bien de ce qu'il est et de la manière dont il l'est. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi ?

— Ce n'est qu'une gamine. »

Deathmask eut un regard à faire pleurer les morts en direction de Shura.

« Tu ne comprends pas.

— Pourquoi à toi, ça te paraît normal ?

— Ce n'est pas quelque chose de normal ou non. Tu considères les choses de manière binaire. Moi, je les vois comme étant multipolaires et plurielles. Élia est un petit garçon différent. Et alors ? Qu'il soit né autrement que ce qu'il est vraiment, ça m'importe peu. Il est mieux placé que moi pour savoir de quoi il en retourne. »

Shura se gratta la tempe et s'exclama :

« Mais cette femme l'appelle autrement…

— Parce que c'est son prénom à la base, tiens. Élia ne parle pas de ça, en général.

— Pourquoi à toi ?

— Parce qu'il a pensé que je pouvais comprendre, peut-être ? J'en sais rien, en fait.

— Tu as dit que vous vous ressembliez, s'écria soudain Shura. Ne me dis pas que…

— Non, l'interrompit Deathmask. C'est juste que Élia et moi, on est différents à notre manière. Ça doit être pour ça que je m'entends bien avec ce gosse alors que d'habitude, je peux pas les voir.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, avoua Shura. Pourquoi il… elle…

— Élia est le seul qui existe. Elisabet, c'est une abstraction qui n'a corps que parce qu'elle était là avant. Si tu te contentes de la surface, alors oui, Élia est une petite fille. Une petite fille totalement dysfonctionnelle et inopérante car pas faite être là.

— Mais…

— Tu veux un exemple totalement stupide ? Attends. »

Deathmask fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit un papier de bonbon froissé. Il le plaça devant lui, le tenant à deux mains, et continua :

« Il est quelle couleur ?

— Quoi ?

— Il est quelle couleur ? C'est pas compliqué, comme question, non ? Même ton demi-neurone à peine connecté à ton système nerveux peut t'aider à répondre à ça.

— Va te faire foutre. Et il est bleu.

— Ok. Il est bleu. Et là ? »

Deathmask retourna le papier de bonbon. Shura se gratta le front, juste au-dessus du sourcil, mais accepta de poursuivre et dit :

« Il est vert.

— Exact. Et pourtant, c'est le même papier, non ? Seulement, dépendant de la manière de l'appréhender, il n'est pas pareil. Pourtant, c'est le cas. »

Shura observa Deathmask avec un regard interloqué et décontenancé. L'Italien roula des yeux et s'exclama :

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les choses sont différentes selon la façon dont tu les regardes. Tu peux t'accrocher à la vérité plate, froide. Après tout, t'as l'habitude et t'as été conditionné pour ça. Si tu fais ça, par contre, t'approches plus du gamin. Il a déjà assez à supporter comme ça pour se faire emmerder par un type qui croit tout savoir mieux que lui.

— Comment peux-tu accepter ça si facilement ?

— On m'a poussé hors de la norme, moi aussi, ricana Deathmask, d'une voix grinçante. Ça m'a permis de voir le monde autrement. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, tu me diras. »

Il y eut un silence, puis Shura demanda :

« Pourquoi Élia ?

— Comme prénom, tu veux dire ? Il ne me l'a jamais dit. Je ne lui ai pas posé de question. Pas plus que quand j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas comme tous les autres gamins. C'était comme ça, et voilà. Point. »

Shura préféra ne pas insister mais était purement et simplement sidéré.

« Je peux te poser une question ?

— Essaie toujours.

— C'est quoi, ton vrai prénom, à toi ?

— Cela ne te regarde pas », répliqua Deathmask.

Shura s'était attendu à cette réponse, aussi n'en fut-il guère surpris. Au moment de se séparer du Cancer, aux abords de l'arène, il l'attrapa par le bras pour le retenir :

« Attends. Est-ce que je pourrais venir de temps à autre avec toi ? Voir Élia, je veux dire.

— Si tu promets de ne pas tenter de lui bourrer le crâne, pourquoi pas.

— Non, en fait. Je veux juste chercher à comprendre. Ça m'échappe complètement et ça m'interroge.

— Il n'y a rien à comprendre.

— Alors, disons que je veux juste parler un peu avec Élia. C'est tout. »

Shura continuait d'utiliser ce prénom pour désigner l'enfant par pure commodité, incapable d'effecteur le basculement d'une évidence qui s'était imposée à lui dès la première fois.

« Élia n'a pas l'air indisposé par ta présence, donc j'imagine que ça ira. Tant que tu fais pas chier.

— Ça marche. De toute façon, j'ai pas l'intention de passer mon temps avec toi non plus.

— T'es encore dans l'idée de me surveiller ? T'as l'esprit borné, toi, quand même.

— On ne se refait pas. Hum… Tu me l'aurais dit à un moment ou un autre ?

— Pour Élia ? J'en sais rien. Peut-être. Ou alors j'aurais attendu que tu me lâches, tout simplement. »

Shura eut un léger sourire, amusé par la franchise toujours sans pudeur de Deathmask. Celui-ci secoua la tête, dépité, et s'éloigna de lui. Le Capricorne le regarda disparaître et passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux. Shura, chamboulé et perturbé par la réalité du petit Élia, peinait à garder les idées claires. L'enfant était comme Deathmask ; il s'arrachait à un dogme pour être ce qu'il voulait être. L'Espagnol se frotta les yeux et lâcha un soupir. _Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté là où tu étais ?_

-o-

Le temps avait suivi son cours, sans discontinuer, et si Shura se sentait toujours un peu mal à l'aise en présence d'Élia, il tentait au mieux de dépasser ses questionnements. Le gamin avait l'esprit vif et le verbe pertinent, et il aimait discuter avec lui. Deathmask le laissait faire, mais Shura sentait bien son regard perçant planté sur lui, quand il hésitait un peu trop à son goût sur la façon dont il devait s'adresser à Élia. Celui-ci, bien que méfiant, avait accepté le Capricorne sans trop de résistance. Ils formaient un trio étrange, entre un enfant différent, un jeune homme lui aussi arraché à la normalité, et un autre enchaîné à des principes qui avaient trop souvent tendance à l'aveugler. Depuis presque un mois maintenant, Shura se joignait à eux de temps en temps. Il continuait de prétendre veiller à la bonne marche du monde en gardant un œil sur le Cancer, mais en réalité, il en était venu à apprécier, dans une certaine mesure, la présence de ce dernier. Deathmask n'était pas un compagnon exemplaire, mais il n'était pas désagréable. Dépourvu de concessions, doté d'une ironie mordante, il se révélait comme un interlocuteur percutant et intelligent.

« Bon, je vais me chercher à bouffer, parce que je crève la dalle. Tu veux un truc, Élia ?

— Non, merci.

— Et toi ?

— Ça ira. »

Deathmask n'insista pas et abandonna Shura et Élia pour s'éloigner vers l'artère commerçante la plus proche. L'enfant regarda Shura et demanda, d'une voix légère :

« Tu l'aimes bien toi aussi, non ?

— Qui ça ? s'étonna Shura.

— Bah, lui.

— Tu parles de… ?

— Qui d'autre ?

— Il ne t'a pas dit son nom ?

— Non. Je sais que c'est bizarre. Je l'appelle m'sieur. Ça lui convient, je pense. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

— Eh bien… Pas vraiment, non…

— Tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes…

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

— Je suis doué pour observer les gens. Mais tu sais, je pense qu'il t'aime bien aussi. »

Un sourire involontaire naquit sur les lèvres de Shura, puis le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il profita de l'absence de Deathmask pour demander, d'une voix mal assurée :

« Dis, Élia. J'aimerais te demander quelque chose.

— Hm, oui, si tu veux.

— Pourquoi… Pourquoi cherches-tu à être quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Quel âge as-tu ?

— Dix ans. Pourquoi ?

— Tu es si jeune, encore.

— Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Moi, je sais bien que je suis pas comme tous les autres. Et je trouve que c'est pas juste. Je suis pas bête. J'sais bien aussi que c'est bizarre. Parfois, ça me fait vraiment pleurer », reconnut Élia.

La phrase avait tremblé, mais le gamin serra les dents et tortilla ses doigts.

« Si je pouvais, je m'effacerais. Je te jure… Je disparaîtrais. »

Ces mots renvoyèrent un flot de souffrances palpables et déchirantes au visage de Shura, qui en eut presque un mouvement de recul. Des mots si violents dans la bouche d'un enfant si jeune lui paraissaient improbables, déplacés, presque honteux. Le Capricorne leva la main et la posa sur les cheveux bruns d'Élia, puis lui dit :

« Ne pense pas ce genre de chose. Je serai franc avec toi, je ne comprends pas vraiment. Mais je crois qu'il a raison. Tu n'as pas besoin de te conformer à la norme pour être ce que tu veux. Ah, je pense que je le fréquente trop en ce moment, et que ça a une mauvaise influence sur moi », sourit Shura.

Élia eut lui aussi un petit sourire.

« Tu n'en as pas parlé à tes parents ?

— Mes parents sont morts. Je vis dans une sorte de foyer. La dame qui s'occupe de moi est gentille, mais je ne peux pas parler de ça avec elle. Elle veut que je sois comme les autres, alors, parfois, elle me dispute…

— Elle s'inquiète pour toi…

— Je sais… Mais ça sert à rien. Parce que y'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour moi. Pas comme elle le fait en tout cas. »

Élia le surprenait ; il y avait chez cet enfant une maturité incertaine, une conscience de soi et des autres qui perturbaient et interloquaient. Lui, plus que tous, connaissait le poids de la différence. Et soudain, il apparut une vérité bien étrange à Shura ; Deathmask, lui aussi, était frappé par le sceau de l'altérité. Depuis le jour de son arrivée au sanctuaire, il avait toujours été autre. La couleur inhabituelle de ses cheveux, sa sauvagerie, son intériorité, en avaient fait l'épitomé de la différence assumée et revendiquée. Deathmask n'était pas comme eux, et il le savait.

« Tu sais… Tout ça n'est pas figé. Les choses peuvent changer. »

Élia eut pour Shura un regard plein d'espoir et un petit sourire. Deathmask revint enfin et reprit sa place.

« C'est quoi ces tronches toutes sérieuses ? J'espère que tu lui as rien dit de mal, connard.

— Tu es toujours obligé d'insulter les gens ? s'agaça l'Espagnol.

— Les gens, pas forcément. Toi, par contre, j'en ai un besoin irrépressible. Et puis, pousse-toi un peu, là. »

Shura se décala un peu vers la gauche, et Deathmask s'installa entre lui et Élia.

« Tiens, le môme, je t'ai quand même rapporté un truc, lui dit-il en lui tendait un soda.

— Merci.

— Tu as prévenu, cette fois-ci, que tu restais après l'école ?

— Oui. On m'a dit de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Et puis, c'est bientôt les vacances.

— Tu restes à Athènes ?

— Oui, mais je ne pourrai plus venir aussi souvent. On fait beaucoup de sorties pendant l'été pour s'occuper, tu vois.

— Oh, d'accord. »

Élia décapsula la canette puis s'écria :

« J'ai commencé à lire le livre que tu m'as offert, au fait.

— Ah ouais ?

— J'trouve ça bien. Ça me change. »

Deathmask eut un regard satisfait, pendant que Shura l'observait discrètement. Les deux hommes raccompagnèrent Élia en fin d'après-midi, mais ne rentrèrent pas tout de suite au Sanctuaire. Deathmask fit un détour, et Shura le suivit sans réfléchir. Il marchait légèrement en retrait. Ses prunelles sombres détaillaient la silhouette de Deathmask, une silhouette svelte et élancée, dont la démarche laissait cependant à désirer, relâchée et un peu lourde. Deathmask fit une pause de quelques instants. Shura ne lui parlait toujours pas, et le jeune homme s'en désintéressait. Puis l'Italien repartit, le Capricorne toujours sur ses talons. Cette fois-ci, Deathmask l'attendit.

« Au fait, pourquoi _Frankenstein_, en particulier ? interrogea Shura, repensant à la discussion quelques instants plus tôt avec Élia.

— Parce que c'est un livre qui lui ressemble.

— Tu l'assimiles à Frankenstein ?

— Tu te trompes. En fait, le monstre n'a pas de nom. Frankenstein est le nom de son créateur. Non, en fait, c'est l'attitude des autres vis-à-vis de la créature qui est parlante pour Élia. Lui, il ne veut qu'être accepté par les autres. Mais voilà, son apparence dérange. Je pense que ça marche aussi pour moi.

— Je ne comprends pas, reconnut Shura.

— Admets-le, si tu ne savais pas qui j'étais, si tu ne me voyais pas et te contentais de m'entendre, tu n'aurais aucun jugement particulier sur moi. Hé, je parie même que tu m'aimerais bien. Seulement je suis Deathmask, je suis comme je suis, là, devant toi. Et ça suffit à chacun. Je n'ai plus aucune considération pour les autres, comme ils n'en ont jamais eu pour moi. Qui est vraiment à blâmer ? T'es-tu déjà posé la question, Shura ? J'ai exécuté les ordres. Si j'avais protesté, j'aurais été un traître à mon tour. Et comme j'ai obtempéré, je suis un monstre. Je ne suis pas un modèle. Mais qui l'est réellement ? Les autres sont comme des statues de cire. Ils n'ont rien de normal ou d'humain. Ils sont enfermés en eux-mêmes à la recherche du bien ultime. Ils peuvent toujours chercher, s'amusa Deathmask.

— Tu es d'une impudence scandaleuse. Bientôt, tu vas nous reprocher de faire le bien !

— Ce n'est pas cela que je vous reproche. Je vous reproche de faire un bien sélectif. Le bien qui vous arrange. Moi aussi, je fais un mal sélectif. J'ai fait le mal que l'on m'a demandé de faire. C'est toujours la même chose. Le bourreau est craint et méprisé. On le change en paria. Ceux qui tuent dans la lumière deviennent les héros. Je ne vois pas où est la justice dans tout ça. On m'a fait comme ça, on m'a créé comme ça. Je suis utile comme ça. « Je vois le bien, je l'approuve, et je fais le mal ». Bon, soyons honnête, ça, ce n'est pas de moi, mais d'Ovide. Ceci dit, ça résume bien la situation. »

Shura aurait aimé le détromper, lui prouver qu'il avait tort, mais il se retrouva désarmé. Deathmask faisait montre d'une lucidité troublante, d'une intelligence qu'il ne lui aurait jamais soupçonnée. S'entendre dire la vérité par un homme hors de son propre monde était désagréable, mais Shura garda son calme.

« Tu as raison. Mais d'entre nous, tu es celui qui a toujours fait montre d'une indépendance d'esprit qui n'avait pas sa place dans la chevalerie.

— Mais j'ai quand même tenu mon rang. Je l'ai fait alors que d'après vous tous, rien ne m'y obligeait. Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre pour toi. Chez toi, l'ordre est une véritable obsession, une maniaquerie. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que tu compensais par cette monomanie. »

Deathmask l'insultait avec une douce subtilité.

« C'est un choix. Ce n'est pas l'unique, ni le plus juste d'entre tous. Depuis le temps que tu me surveilles, tu as dû te rendre compte que je ne suis pas fait que de noir. Honnêtement, qui aiment les choses toutes lisses ? Elles sont les plus ennuyantes. »

Deathmask planta ses yeux bleus au fond du regard de Shura et eut un sourire moqueur. Dans les jolies prunelles du Cancer, soufflaient son insolence et sa défiance.

« Tu trouves que je suis ennuyant ?

— Tu l'es moins que Shaka ou Mu, répondit Deathmask, avec cette même voix amusée. Est-ce un compliment ? À toi de voir. Bon… Assez discuté. Toi, retourne au pays des vivants. »

Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçût, Shura se tenait déjà à l'entrée du sanctuaire. Deathmask l'abandonna là et s'éclipsa par les petits chemins qui parcouraient le domaine. L'Espagnol ressortait toujours épuisé de ses discussions avec Deathmask. Comme à chaque fois, l'autre jeune homme avait une façon particulière de s'exprimer, qui demandait de s'adapter à ses circonvolutions langagières si pénibles. Deathmask était exténuant. Mais le Cancer offrait une logique et une rapidité de raisonnement absolument terrifiantes, cachées derrière des mots crus et sans ambages. Shura comprenait un peu mieux le désir de Shion de le garder parmi ses chevaliers. Le Capricorne trouva soudain dommage que Deathmask se montrât si difficile à percer. Si les autres connaissaient un peu mieux ses qualités – trop rares pour être ignorées, sa vie ici serait sans doute moins pénible. Shura préféra occulter l'idée qui lui soufflait que l'Italien gardait ses distances avec eux car ils n'avaient rien à partager ensemble. Deathmask avait raison ; leurs conversations, leurs préoccupations, n'étaient rien d'autre que des répétitions continuelles autour des mêmes variations.

Ce fut le visage sombre que Shura retrouva Milo, Aphrodite et Saga en pleine conversation devant les arènes.

« Tiens, Shura ! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas ! Toi qui es toujours en avance, s'exclama Milo, en souriant.

— Euh… Ouais, désolé.

— Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

— Si, si, ça va.

— Toujours pas de Crabe en vue, remarqua Saga.

— Il ne viendra pas, je te dis. Il ne vient jamais à l'arène quand on y est, rétorqua Aphrodite.

— Il s'entraîne au moins ? Imagine un peu, si une nouvelle guerre se déclare, et qu'on se retrouve avec un bras cassé en guise de gardien du quatrième temple.

— Bah, déjà, faudra être sûr qu'il se barre pas dans le camp adverse, grinça Milo. Ceci dit, ça leur ferait un handicap.

— Vos gueules ! »

Ses mots avaient précédé sa pensée. Shura se mordit la lèvre et affronta les regards dubitatifs de ses amis.

« Chacun a droit à une seconde chance.

— Tu es en train de défendre Deathmask, là.

— Je ne le défends pas. Je donne mon point de vue.

— C'est vrai que ces temps-ci, j'ai cru te voir discuter souvent avec lui, remarqua Saga, triturant une mèche de ses cheveux.

— Tu m'espionnes ? crachouilla Shura, agressif.

— Calme-toi. Je ne te l'ai pas dit méchamment. C'était une simple constatation. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'énerver comme ça. »

Plus loin, Aiolia et Mu le dévisageaient, un peu étonnés par sa soudaine colère. Shura serra les poings ; ses ongles grattèrent sa paume. Depuis quelques temps, il perdait son sang-froid plus que de raison, gardait la tête dans les nuages, s'agaçait, tournait en rond.

« Shura, tu n'as pas bonne mine, ces derniers temps.

— Tu te fais des idées. Je t'assure. »

Le regard lui porta l'Atlante ennuya profondément Shura. Au fond des yeux de Mu, il voyait tout le doute, toute la méfiance, tout l'étonnement qui agitaient le jeune homme.

« Où tu vas, Shura ? s'exclama Aphrodite, en voyant le Capricorne se diriger vers la sortie de l'arène d'entraînement.

— J'ai quelque chose à faire.

— Quoi ? »

Shura ne lui répondit pas. Aphrodite lâcha un soupir désabusé ; depuis quelques temps, il ne reconnaissait plus son ami.

D'un pas décidé, Shura fila vers le quatrième temple. Il aperçut Deathmask qui en grimpait les marches et accéléra le pas.

« Deathmask !

— Ouais ?

— Tu fais quelque chose, là ? »

L'Italien lui lança un regard méfiant, et Shura continua :

« Vu qu'apparemment, tu t'y connais, j'aurai besoin de tes conseils.

— Tu cherches le meilleur moyen de démembrer quelqu'un en faisant durer le plaisir ? », ironisa Deathmask.

Shura ne put retenir un petit rire discret, mais secoua la tête et rétorqua :

« J'y penserai la prochaine fois, mais non… Tu veux venir avec moi à la bibliothèque ?

— Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?

— C'est une question sérieuse. Franchement, depuis le temps que je suis ici, j'y ai jamais foutu les pieds.

— Ça m'étonne pas.

— Ça veut dire quoi ?

— Rien. Si tu te sens visé, c'est pas ma faute. »

Shura préféra prendre l'insulte déguisée avec philosophie. Il commençait à connaître les artifices et les illusions que le Cancer utilisait jusqu'à l'usure.

« Alors ? C'est d'accord ou pas ?

— Écoute-moi bien, le bouffeur de tapas, ta charité, tu peux te la foutre au cul. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler ici. Je m'en fous. »

Shura essuya l'orage sans un sourcillement, et reprit :

« Bon, maintenant que tu es plus ou moins calmé, tu viens avec moi ou pas ?

— Mais tu m'écoutes ou pas ?

— Remarque, si tu n'as pas envie d'y aller, j'accepte aussi que tu me prêtes des livres. Tu aurais des romans historiques ? J'aime bien ce genre-là, continua Shura, imperturbable.

— Non mais je rêve, là. »

Shura refusait de lui laisser le choix. Deathmask avait tendance à privilégier la facilité, à s'enfuir dès qu'on lui en laissait l'occasion. Il filait entre les doigts, s'éclipsait, se faisait oublier, disparaissait au monde. Son passé d'assassin l'avait poussé à préférer le silence de la mort, l'ombre et l'oubli. Il avait tué avec la précision et le mécanisme d'une machine, il s'était fondu dans la noirceur et avait fait corps avec elle. Depuis, il empruntait systématiquement des chemins détournés pour échapper à ses contraintes.

« T'as qu'à aller à la bibliothèque, comme tu voulais le faire au début. Près du treizième temple. Le grand bâtiment que t'as sans doute jamais vu.

— Je sais où est la bibliothèque, répliqua Shura, agacé. J'ai besoin de tes conseils.

— Demande à l'Hare Krishna.

— Je doute que Shaka soit partant. Il ne m'apprécie guère.

— On se demande bien qui il apprécie, celui-là.

— Là n'est pas la question. »

Deathmask dut faire face à la terrible vérité ; il était acculé, condamné. Shura, sous ses airs débonnaires, était coriace. L'Italien céda en toute stratégie.

« Ok. Tu restes là. J'vais te chercher ce qu'il faut. Ensuite, tu dégages. »

Deathmask disparut dans son temple, et revint quelques instants plus tard avec trois livres, qu'il jeta presque dans les mains de Shura.

« Tu peux les garder.

— Non, je te les rapporterai. »

Deathmask lâcha un soupir ennuyé mais haussa les épaules.

« Merci. À plus tard. »

Et avant que Deathmask n'eût le temps de lui dire d'aller se faire voir, l'Espagnol avait bien vite pris le chemin qui contournait désormais le temple. En grimpant d'un pas traînant, Shura jeta un œil aux livres que lui avait remis Deathmask ; deux sombres romans historiques que l'Italien n'avait semble-t-il jamais ouverts, et une petite copie de _Frankenstein_. Shura eut un sourire en coin.

-oo-


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada Masami.

**Titre** : Samaël

**Genre** : Drama, angst

**Personnages principaux** : DM, Shura

**Résumé** : Chacun a ses méthodes pour supporter ce retour à la vie inattendu. Celles de Deathmask semblent bien loin du personnage.

* * *

**SAMAËL**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

« Mais c'est pas possible, ça ! Tu me casses les burnes, putain. »

Shura n'eut pas même un tressaillement et répondit, très calme :

« Je ne viens pas pour te surveiller. Je viens pour voir Élia.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

— Ce gosse est intriguant.

— Ce n'est pas une bête de foire.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Au fait, je suis aussi venu te rapporter ça. »

Shura sortit un livre de la poche de sa veste et le donna à Deathmask.

« Tu as été rapide…

— Je voulais essayer d'un peu mieux saisir ce que tu m'avais dit.

— Et alors ?

— À vrai dire, il y a une chose qui m'a marqué. C'est la profonde souffrance de la créature. »

Deathmask soutint le regard de Shura et dit :

« C'est pour cela que j'ai offert ce livre à Élia. Il est encore si jeune. Il a encore le temps de se fabriquer tout seul. Il a le temps de s'éviter toute cette peine. Il n'en sera pas exempt non plus, mais quand même.

— Et toi ?

— Moi quoi ?

— Qui t'a fabriqué ? »

Le Capricorne n'avait ressenti aucune honte à lui poser cette question de manière si directe.

« Mon maître m'a fait. Mais détrompe-toi. Je ne ressens aucune haine à son égard. Bien au contraire. C'était un homme juste qui a essayé de faire au mieux. Bon, tu viens ou pas, finalement ?

— Ouais…

— Décanille pas d'ici, j'vais ranger ce truc. »

Shura hocha la tête. Le Sanctuaire avait enfanté une abomination qui n'avait eu à porter l'horreur que parce qu'elle était là au bon endroit au bon moment, que parce qu'elle était seule capable de manipuler la Mort. Shura n'avait jamais songé au pouvoir si spécial de Deathmask. Le jeune homme avait une porte ouverte sur le royaume des ombres, une vue plongeante sur la désolation et l'au-delà. Il aspirait les vies comme une goule. N'était-ce pas plutôt une malédiction que de se transformer en dévoreur d'âmes ? Et chaque jour qui passait, il avait recouvert les murs de son temple, le sol, le plafond, d'autant de visages qui le confinaient à son rôle d'assassin. Deathmask n'était pas exempt de fautes. Il avait dans sa nature la plus profonde une cruauté naturelle, attisée, encouragée par les ordres d'un pope qui n'avait plus toute sa raison. On avait exigé de lui l'enfer, et Deathmask avait obtempéré. Jusqu'à présent, Shura voyait en lui un lâche doublé d'un fou, mais aujourd'hui, il remettait en question ses certitudes. Deathmask avait obéi. Il s'était plié au rôle qu'on lui avait donné. Il avait honoré son Pope et sa Déesse à sa manière. Jusqu'au bout, il avait gardé sa dévotion.

« Hé, ducon, t'es mort ? »

Shura revint à la réalité et croisa les yeux dubitatifs de Deathmask. L'Italien, les bras croisés, le dévisageait.

« Ta gueule, le Crabe.

— Si t'as l'intention d'être désagréable, t'es pas obligé de venir.

— C'est toi qui me parles d'amabilité ? Mais on croit rêver.

— Bref. Tu viens ou pas ?

— Ouais, ouais, je ne me suis pas traîné jusqu'à ton rocher pour le plaisir.

— T'as besoin de moi pour te balader ? »

Shura ne répondit pas et se contenta de le pousser à l'épaule pour le faire avancer. Deathmask ne lui opposa guère de résistance et descendit avec lui. De loin, ils aperçurent un petit groupe de chevaliers, mais n'y prêtèrent guère d'attention.

« Hé… Comment tu crois que les choses vont évoluer pour Élia ?

— Difficile à dire. Il va pas tarder à entrer dans la puberté, donc ça va être compliqué pour lui. »

Shura réfléchit un instant et laissa échapper un petit « oh » quand l'évidence le frappa de plein fouet.

« J'avais pas encore songé à ça…

— Moi non plus, au début. Puis à force, voilà… Pour être honnête, je ne vois pas Élia comme une future adolescente, alors, j'ai aussi du mal à l'imaginer, mais le fait est bien là.

— Il est attachant, ce gamin. Au début, je pensais juste qu'il avait un problème, mais à force de parler avec lui, je vois bien que ce n'est pas qu'une idée fixe, un truc pour se rendre intéressant. Et bizarrement, j'ai envie de l'aider. »

Deathmask s'étira et étouffa un bâillement.

« T'es fatigué ?

— Ouais. J'ai du mal à dormir. »

Pour la première fois, le Cancer se confiait un peu. Même si Shura lui avait souvent parlé depuis plusieurs semaines, les découvertes qu'il avait faites sur Deathmask ne découlaient que de déductions plus ou moins alambiquées. Le Cancer restait un être secret et évanescent. Bien loin de ses considérations méfiantes du début, Shura se prenait à vouloir en connaître plus, quand bien même l'objet de sa curiosité n'était que celui qu'il avait appris à mépriser depuis près de quinze ans.

Ils allaient arriver dans le parc quand Deathmask aperçut soudain la silhouette d'Élia qui s'enfuyait vers les grands arbres du fond.

« Putain, il se passe quoi encore ? Pourquoi il est là si tôt ?

— Les questions plus tard, l'interrompit Shura. Amène-toi. »

Deathmask suivit Shura, et marcha avec lui sur les pelouses jaunies. À l'abri des branches tombantes, Élia était plaqué contre un tronc, loin des regards. Il ne le vit pas s'avancer et sursauta presque quand Shura s'agenouilla devant lui. Élia cacha ses yeux derrière sa main. Shura posa doucement les doigts sur son poignet et dégagea le regard vert du garçon. Il était plein de larmes mal contenues.

« Fous-moi la paix. »

La voix un peu éraillée d'Élia n'impressionna guère Shura qui ne broncha pas d'un pouce.

« Tu es blessé ?

— Nan. Laisse-moi. »

Il essuya son visage d'une main rageuse. Élia baissa un peu plus la tête quand l'ombre de Deathmask se dessina derrière la silhouette accroupie du Capricorne.

« Putain, Élia, il t'est arrivé un truc ou quoi ?

— Non… Je suis juste fatigué… »

Shura lui prit le poignet et le tira vers eux. Le petit garçon portait une robe sombre déchirée çà et là. Les deux chevaliers comprirent aussitôt.

« J'voulais pas. J'voulais pas mettre cette chose. Ils se sont tous moqués de moi. »

Élia hoquetait, sanglotait, en triturant ce simple vêtement qui le renvoyait à un état dont il ne voulait pas. Ce fut à cet instant que Shura comprit réellement toutes les implications et les difficultés que l'enfant affrontait au quotidien, et cette binarité que Deathmask avait très bien saisie. Lui aussi était pris dans cette dualité, entre le bien et le mal auprès desquels il ne trouvait pas de refuge.

« J'suis pas une fille, répétait Élia. J'veux pas mettre ça.

— Je sais bien, le rassura Shura, pendant que Deathmask restait silencieux.

— Ioulia, elle m'écoute pas. Elle a dit que c'était comme ça qu'il fallait que je sois. Que je devais arrêter de faire des histoires. »

Habillé en petite fille, Élia paraissait hors de propos à Shura. Pire, il le dérangeait, car il lui renvoyait toute l'improbabilité de la situation. Que vivait cet enfant chaque jour qui passait ? Deathmask vivait-il la même chose lui aussi ?

« Calme-toi, Élia. Tu ne peux rien y faire. Ioulia ne sait pas tout ça. Elle ne peut pas comprendre.

— Il n'y pas qu'elle, hoqueta Élia. Tous les autres à l'école, au foyer… Ils disent que je suis un monstre. Ils disent que je suis une gouine. »

Shura ouvrit la bouche et demanda à Deathmask, dépité :

« Mais comment des gamins de dix ans peuvent connaître des mots pareils ?

— Si tu savais, mon pauvre Shura, se moqua le Cancer, machinalement. Les gosses, c'est pire que tout. J'en sais quelque chose. Élia… Viens là, allez… »

Shura tira doucement l'enfant vers eux, et Élia se réfugia contre la jambe du Capricorne. À vrai dire, aucun des deux adultes ne savait réellement que faire face à sa détresse. Pour eux, cela était devenu une évidence, chacun à leur manière. Deathmask n'avait eu aucun a priori, et si Shura était parti rempli de préjugés, il avait fini par arriver à la même conclusion que l'Italien. Deathmask s'assit par terre, en tailleur, et Élia se laissa tomber au sol à son tour.

« T'sais, moi non plus, j'aime pas trop mettre de robe, plaisanta Deathmask.

— Putain, sérieux, cette image, se lamenta Shura.

— Quoi ? Je te plairais pas ? »

Shura manqua d'en avaler sa langue, mais Deathmask lui donna un coup de coude et rajouta :

« Je plaisante, ça va. Écoute... Élia, ce que je vais te dire va te demander un certain effort, mais imagine-moi en robe. Ou imagine Shura en robe si tu veux. Ou encore les deux si ça peut te faire plaisir.

— Hé, oh ! Je suis pas d'accord.

— La ferme. Alors, tu visualises ?

— Oui, répondit Élia, avec un léger sourire.

— Très bien. Est-ce Shura est devenu une fille ?

— C'est toi que j'avais imaginé, et non, tu n'es pas devenu une fille, même avec une robe.

— Pour toi, c'est pareil. Crois-moi, me fringuer en bonne femme, ça serait la pire des choses pour moi. Mais n'empêche, même avec une mini-jupe…

— Putain, mais arrête, merde ! se désespéra Shura.

— Arrête de m'interrompre, c'est important. Donc, même en mini-jupe, en robe ou je sais pas quoi, est-ce que je deviens une fille ?

— Non, répondit Élia, d'une petite voix.

— Même si Ioulia t'a forcé à mettre une robe, ça ne change rien. Et tous tes camarades à l'école, ne fais pas attention à ce qu'ils peuvent te raconter. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre eux non plus. Je sais que te voir comme ça, c'est difficile. Mais cela ne sera pas la dernière fois, tu sais, Élia. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Élia hocha la tête. Il avait enfin arrêté de pleurer.

« Puis bientôt, elle te laissera t'habiller tout seul, n'est-ce pas ? Serre les dents un moment, et ça ira mieux ensuite, je te le garantis. »

Élia renifla et se redressa enfin. Il semblait réellement mal à l'aise dans cette robe qui ne lui allait guère, au goût de Deathmask et Shura.

« Je crois qu'il faut que je rentre.

— On va te raccompagner, déclara Shura, fermement.

— Évidemment, appuya Deathmask.

— Vous êtes marrants, tous les deux, s'amusa Élia, malgré les grosses larmes qui n'avaient pas encore séché sur ses joues.

— Ah bon ?

— Oui. Vous donnez l'impression de vous détester, mais c'est pas vrai. »

Shura eut un regard gêné pendant que Deathmask se grattait la nuque. Élia paraissait un peu plus joyeux qu'auparavant, mais gardait encore le cœur lourd. Les deux hommes raccompagnèrent Élia et repartirent rapidement.

« Il a pas tort, remarqua soudain Shura.

— De quoi ?

— Je te déteste pas complètement.

— J'imagine que je dois bien le prendre.

— Ouais, tu ferais mieux. Au fait, j'ai trouvé ton discours touchant. Venant de toi, c'est assez étonnant.

— J'ai de la ressource, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

— Sauf que maintenant, j'ai des images horribles de toi habillé en femme dans la tête.

— Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de t'imaginer en jupe plissée aussi ? »

Encore une fois, Shura ne put retenir son sourire. Il était discret, mais bien présent.

« Et arrête de raviver cette odieuse représentation dans mon esprit. »

Deathmask fouilla dans sa poche pour prendre quelques pièces, et Shura s'étonna :

« Où tu vas ?

— T'occupe. »

Deathmask disparut quelques instants et revint avec un petit sachet à la main.

« T'as quel âge, déjà ?

— Vingt-quatre ans. Pourquoi ? rétorqua Deathmask, avec le plus grand naturel du monde.

— J'sais pas, comme ça, hein, ironisa Shura, pendant le Cancer mâchonnait un bonbon à la fraise.

— Au lieu de faire chier, t'en veux un ?

— Non, je te remercie.

— Tu sais pas ce que tu rates. Enfin, ça en fait plus pour moi. Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ?

— C'est juste que voir le terrible chevalier du Cancer se goinfrer de bonbons, j'ai envie de te dire, c'est surprenant.

— J'y peux rien, si j'aime ça.

— Je me moque pas.

— À peine. »

Mais leurs joutes verbales n'étaient plus ces affrontements violents remplis de rancœur depuis bien longtemps, comme elles l'avaient été au tout début. Désormais, les deux jeunes hommes échangeaient sans heurts, malgré leur brusquerie et les quelques insultes qui fusaient parfois.

« Hé ? commença Shura.

— Ouais ?

— Hum… Ça te dit de venir boire quelque chose avec moi ?

— T'es en train de m'inviter à prendre un verre, là ?

— Tout-à-fait. Ne te sens pas obligé d'accepter.

— Pourquoi pas ? finit par répondre Deathmask. Si ça ne te dérange pas.

— Si je te l'ai proposé, c'est que ça me fait plaisir. En quelque sorte.

— Ça marche, alors. »

Encore une fois, Shura ne fit pas attention aux autres chevaliers qui le dévisageaient, étonnés ou choqués, pour certains, de le voir se tenir à côté de Deathmask sans exprimer le moindre geste de répulsion. Le Cancer, lui, habitué, ne les voyait plus. Il eut quand même un instant d'hésitation, au moment de rentrer dans le temple de Shura, et y pénétra, le pas prudent. Les appartements du jeune homme étaient à l'image de leur propriétaire ; ordonnés, épurés, mais peut-être aussi un peu artificiels. L'Espagnol lui proposa de s'assoir, et Deathmask s'exécuta, guindé et raide.

« Café ?

— Juste un verre d'eau.

— De l'eau ? C'est tout ?

— Ouais, ouais.

— Bon, comme tu veux. »

Shura partit se faire un café, et revint avec une tasse et un verre d'eau. Il y eut d'abord un silence un peu gênant, puis le Capricorne lança :

« Tu sais… Je dois t'avouer que j'ai changé d'avis, sur toi. Avant, je te considérais comme l'être le plus méprisable que la chevalerie ait eu à compter dans ses rangs, mais à présent, je te trouve plus humain. Tu n'en restes pas moins un bel enfoiré, par certains côtés, mais tu n'es pas un monstre.

— Merci… Enfin, je pense.

— Tu es quand même sadique et cruel, mais tu es paradoxal. Avec Élia, tu es le plus gentil des hommes. T'es un peu déstabilisant, en fait. »

Deathmask se contenta d'avoir un petit rictus amusé. Ils discutèrent un petit moment, avant que Shura ne constatât, en se grattant la nuque :

« Putain, il fait nuit.

— Déjà ?

— Tu restes manger ?

— Euh… Tu sais cuisiner ?

— Nan. Mais j'ai pillé le frigo de Kanon hier, et il me reste quelques trucs. Tu sais faire la cuisine, toi ?

— Absolument pas.

— Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que t'as perdu du poids.

— Je suis au courant. J'ai tendance à oublier de manger ou à avoir la flemme.

— Tu es définitivement bizarre, sourit Shura. Enfin, bref… Ça devrait être prêt rapidement. »

Deathmask passa sa main distraitement dans ses cheveux, pendant que Shura s'affairait à sortir des couverts. L'Espagnol était nerveux ; ses mains tremblaient. Aurait-il pu imaginer plus d'un mois auparavant, qu'un enfant les rapprocherait tous deux au point d'apprécier le Cancer et de lui trouver des qualités. Car de celles-ci, Deathmask n'en était pas tant dépourvu. Elles étaient cachées par ses nombreux défauts, mais demeuraient bien présentes. L'Italien avait peut-être raison ; les choses imparfaites étaient sans doute les plus intéressantes.

« Tu veux une bière ?

— Non, merci. Je ne bois pas d'alcool.

— Ah, euh, ok… »

Shura n'insista pas. Ils dînèrent dans un calme relatif. Ils parlaient à voix basse de choses et d'autres. Le Capricorne chercha encore des conseils de lecture auprès de lui, puis, osa, après avoir rassemblé tout son courage :

« Dis, ça va te paraître sans doute étrange, mais je me posais des questions, en fait.

— À quel sujet ?

— Au tien.

— Ah bon ? »

Deathmask le dévisageait avec des yeux ronds, sincèrement surpris. Shura se tortilla un peu sur sa chaise puis reprit enfin :

« Ouais… Tu vois, à force de te parler, je me suis rendu compte d'un truc. En fait, je te connais pas.

— Hum, j'avoue ne pas saisir où tu veux en venir.

— Je veux dire. Bien sûr, _stricto sensu_, je te connais. Mais au-delà de la surface, je ne sais rien. Rien du tout. Je ne connais même pas ton nom.

— Deathmask. C'est mon nom, rétorqua Deathmask, avec un tout petit sourire.

— Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. Je doute sincèrement que des parents osent donner à leur enfant un nom pareil.

— Tous les parents n'aiment pas leurs enfants.

— C'était ton cas ?

— Non. Du peu que je me souvienne, mes parents étaient de bons parents.

— Oh… Tu n'étais pas orphelin, alors ?

— Non », répondit Deathmask, avec nonchalance.

Il distillait son passé par bribes sans s'appesantir. En confiance, mais toujours sur ses gardes, il acceptait de se dévoiler un peu à Shura. Rien de compromettant, juste quelques mots, lâchés dans la confidence.

« Contrairement à ce que certains se plaisent à penser, j'ai eu une enfance heureuse. Les autres cherchent les origines du Mal, et parfois, sont prêts à me trouver des excuses, car ça les rassure.

— Je trouve que tu te raccroches trop facilement, toi aussi, à ton image d'assassin complètement fou. Parce que ça te permet de continuer à vivre ta vie, pas vrai ?

— Hé, dis donc, si ça continue, j'vais arrêter de te fréquenter, s'amusa Deathmask. T'as pas tort, mais bon… »

Shura propos une cigarette à Deathmask, qui refusa d'un geste de la main :

« Je ne fume pas. »

Le Capricorne hocha la tête et reposa finalement son paquet de cigarettes sans y toucher. Deathmask jeta un œil à sa montre et lança :

« Je vais rentrer.

— Déjà ? »

Shura entendit très clairement la déception dans sa propre voix. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches et se leva en même temps que Deathmask. Le Capricorne fit quelques pas avec lui puis regarda l'ombre basse de la nuit aspirer sa silhouette. Shura eut une grimace puis se frotta les yeux de ses paumes. _Putain de bordel de merde. _Il sortit à son tour mais prit la direction opposée, s'échinant à se frayer un chemin vers les sentiers qui longeaient les falaises. Il finit par s'installer sur une petite bute, coupée du vent par un gros rocher.

Il se posait une multitude de questions aussi stupides qu'inutiles, et pire, voulait absolument en avoir la réponse. L'être entier de Shura aurait dû se révolter et se l'interdire. Il était un chevalier, un homme de bien et de principes. Dès son plus jeune âge, il avait appliqué sans jamais rechigner les préceptes et les dogmes. L'inconsciente liberté de Deathmask l'attirait, et Shura y avait pris goût. Était-ce de la fascination morbide ? Au début, sans doute, mais à présent, il voyait en l'Italien une créature aux multiples facettes, comme le monstre de ce livre qu'il semblait affectionner tant.

L'attirait-il autrement ? La sexualité de Shura était fluctuante, partiale, peut-être partielle. À l'aube de son adolescence, il avait vu son corps se transformer à l'image de celui de ses camarades. Il avait observé du coin de l'œil, aux entraînements, aux thermes, les corps embrasser peu à peu leur virilité, les cuisses s'épaissir, les jambes s'allonger, les épaules s'élargir. Il avait vu les poils apparaître sur les torses, les muscles se sculpter sous l'effort. Il avait vu tout cela car il n'avait jamais pu en détourner le regard, fasciné, honteux. Les autres s'exhibaient sans pudeur, offraient la vue de leur sexe dressé dans les vestiaires, sous la douche, sans même se cacher. Ils osaient même se fendre de commentaires graveleux, s'invectiver, se toiser et en rire. Lui devait ses premières érections et ses premiers fantasmes à tous les coups d'œil qu'il leur avait lancés, à toutes ces idées qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit, qui l'avaient poussé vers l'image du mâle comme unique satisfaction. Shura avait perdu sa virginité à seize ans, auprès d'un jeune homme de la ville dont il n'avait plus jamais entendu parler. Il espérait même qu'il était mort. L'expérience ne fut pas aussi satisfaisante qu'il avait pu l'imaginer, mais elle lui avait confirmé ce qu'il savait déjà. Shura percevait la beauté chez une femme, mais cette constatation restait factuelle, objective, froide. Quand ses camarades s'étaient parfois amusés à lui demander son avis sur de jeunes apprenties, l'Espagnol s'était toujours rangé à la majorité pour se fondre dans la masse. Il avait alors choisi de négliger sa sexualité et était passé maître dans l'art de la restreindre. Par souci d'équilibre, il n'avait cependant jamais tenté de jouer d'illusions et d'artifices, et n'avait jamais eu l'outrecuidance de courtiser une femme pour cacher ses penchants. En tant que chevalier d'or, Shura s'obligeait à la discipline. Avant la première bataille du sanctuaire, il s'était tout entier consacré à sa déesse. Après l'Hadès, il avait retrouvé sa vie, un peu différente, mais toujours solidement ancrée sur le contrôle de soi-même. Shura voulait maîtriser chaque pan de son existence, du plus évident au plus intime. Il ignorait tout de la réaction des autres chevaliers et préférait ne pas titiller leur sensibilité. Il ne voulait pas subir l'ostracisme supporté déjà par Deathmask, les moqueries, les messes basses, ou pire encore. Il se contentait alors de plaisirs solitaires.

En songeant au Cancer, Shura se massa les tempes. Deathmask lui permettait d'être autrement dans l'univers confiné du Sanctuaire. Grâce à lui, il avait aussi croisé la route d'un petit garçon dont l'existence même était un défi. Il était le liant de leur amitié, la personnification de leur accord tacite. Sans lui, les deux jeunes hommes s'en seraient cantonnés à l'indifférence. Il leur donnait à chacun la possibilité d'oublier les conflits passés.

Deathmask, physiquement, n'avait rien de si extraordinaire. Il était beau, certes, mais d'une beauté sans éclats, presque fade ; en réalité, il était beau, mais rien de plus. Peu distingué, le jeune homme semblait bien se moquer de son apparence, à en croire ses cheveux trop souvent emmêlés et ses vêtements débraillés, parfois salis. Shura trouva enfin ce qui faisait défaut à Deathmask ; le Cancer était dépourvu de charme.

Shura se redressa enfin. Il manqua de glisser dans la terre trop sèche et s'épousseta en maugréant.

« Hé, Shura ! »

L'Espagnol fronça les sourcils et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Aphrodite, aux abords du douzième temple.

« Tiens, Aph. Qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors à cette heure-là ? »

Le ton avait été un peu sec, et Aphrodite répliqua :

« Ça va, tu n'es pas obligé de m'agresser, non plus.

— Non, excuse-moi. Je rentrais, justement.

— Tu ne veux pas venir un peu discuter ? Kanon et Saga sont là aussi.

— Je suis fatigué. Je pense que je vais plutôt aller me coucher.

— Oh… Tu es certain que tu n'as pas de souci, en ce moment ? », osa enfin Aphrodite, que la question démangeait depuis un temps déjà.

Shura leva les yeux au ciel et répondit :

« Je n'ai aucun problème. Pourquoi ?

— Bah, ça fait un petit moment qu'on ne s'est pas parlé. Je me demandais s'il y avait quelque chose qui te tracassait.

— Strictement rien. Bien au contraire. Franchement, tu ferais mieux de vraiment me demander ce que tu veux savoir. Ça ira plus vite.

— Très bien. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu disparais souvent avec Deathmask ? Et pourquoi tu passes du temps avec lui ? Ce type est pire qu'un déchet. »

Dans la nuit fade trompée par la lune, Aphrodite ne vit pas la moue de Shura. Celui-ci répondit :

« C'est si important que ça ?

— On commence à parler, parmi les apprentis, et même les autres chevaliers.

— Ah, tiens donc. Je serais bien curieux de savoir ce qu'on raconte.

— On commence à croire que toi aussi, tu n'aurais pas été si fidèle que cela à Athéna, et que toi et Deathmask n'êtes finalement rien d'autre que des renégats dans l'âme. En plus, comme tu as tué Aioros quand tu étais sous les ordres de Saga… »

Aphrodite s'interrompit soudain puis soupira :

« Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû rajouter ça. Mais toujours est-il que tu ne devrais pas te compromettre avec lui.

— Tu n'as jamais apprécié Deathmask. Ton jugement est peut-être biaisé, non ?

— Parce que toi, peut-être, tu l'appréciais, avant ? Arrête, Shura. Tu étais comme les autres. Tu l'as toujours considéré comme une tumeur pour la chevalerie. Nous nous sommes peut-être battus à ses côtés en tant que spectres d'Hadès, mais nous sommes différents.

— En quoi, honnêtement ? Il a rempli son devoir lui aussi. Peut-être pas de la meilleure des manières, certes.

— Quoi ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut bien te raconter, mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Ce type est nocif. Il est un véritable venin. Et question poison, j'en sais quelque chose. Cela me nuit déjà profondément d'avoir été associé systématiquement à lui durant toutes ces années, alors que je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Comme toi, si je me souviens bien.

— Deathmask n'est pas comme nous, tenta d'expliquer Shura, vainement.

— Ça, on l'avait compris. Je suis certain que si les autres se méfient de moi aujourd'hui encore, c'est parce qu'ils m'associent à lui.

— Peut-être qu'ils restent sur leur réserve parce que toi aussi, tu étais un assassin du Pope, et pas seulement parce qu'ils ont pensé que tu copinais avec Deathmask ? »

Aphrodite eut une exclamation presque outragée. Ils avaient tous deux continué à marcher et se tenait devant le temple du Suédois.

« À croire que Deathmask est responsable de tous les maux ici, poursuivit Shura. Je comprends que tu ne l'apprécies pas, Aph. C'est vrai qu'il est spécial et qu'il se met de côté tout seul. Mais tu t'es déjà demandé pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'il est dingue ? tenta Aphrodite.

— Si seulement, s'amusa légèrement Shura. Crois-moi, cette réponse résoudrait bien des problèmes. Écoute, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. Tout va très bien, je ne risque rien, et Deathmask ne me menace pas de mort. Je viendrai te voir demain après-midi, ok. »

Aphrodite, bien que dubitatif, n'insista pas pour ce soir. Shura gagna son temple et s'enferma à double tour dans sa chambre. Malgré les circonstances et les années, Aphrodite n'avait jamais supporté Deathmask, qu'il dédaignait de tout son être. Il l'avait toléré, avait su garder une politesse teintée de distance où transpirait son mépris, mais depuis leur résurrection bienveillante, il se tenait loin de lui. Certes, le comportement du Cancer l'intriguait, mais il n'était certainement pas prêt à outrepasser ses préjugés, au risque de s'attirer encore les foudres de ses pairs. Sur le chemin de sa reconquête de gloire, Aphrodite ne voulait aucun obstacle. Shura ne comptait pas le faire changer d'avis.

-o-

Il avait sur le visage toute la satisfaction de celui qui avait réussi un exploit. Un petit sac à la main, il fonçait droit vers le temple du Cancer, en espérant que Deathmask ne se fût pas déjà évaporé quelque part. Shura n'osait pas entrer dans le temple. Les masques avaient disparu avec la mort de l'Italien et n'étaient pas revenus couvrir les murs, mais il ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise. La chance semblait pourtant être avec lui, quand Deathmask apparut sur le seuil alors qu'il avait à peine fini de monter les escaliers.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Te montrer quelque chose. »

Shura agita légèrement le sac et en tira un livre.

« C'est quoi ?

— Un truc pour Élia. »

Deathmask attrapa l'ouvrage et haussa un sourcil.

« J'ai cru que ça serait une bonne idée, tu vois. Quelque chose qui lui plairait, un peu comme ton cadeau à toi.

— _L'Étranger_, hein ? C'est une bonne idée, ouais. Je suis presque étonné, là.

— J't'emmerde, répliqua Shura, avec un petit sourire, en remettant le livre dans le sac. Tu sortais ?

— Oui. Et j'aimerais être seul.

— Oh, je vois. À plus tard, alors.

— C'est ça. »

Deathmask ne traîna pas et abandonna Shura sur le parvis de son temple. L'Espagnol, finalement habitué au caractère versatile du Cancer, partit trouver Aphrodite. Shura entra dans le temple du jeune homme sans s'annoncer, comme à son habitude, et s'avança jusqu'au jardin. Aphrodite y passait le plus clair de son temps, à s'occuper de ses roses. Shura trouvait l'activité fort ennuyeuse, mais acceptait de temps à autre de lui donner un coup de main. Aphrodite était accroupi devant un parterre de fleurs et marmonnait entre ses dents en étalant du terreau.

« Hé, Aph.

— Salut, Shura, répliqua Aphrodite, sans même se redresser ni se retourner.

— Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être cool de déjeuner ensemble.

— Oh, ton nouveau meilleur ami n'est pas disponible, peut-être.

— Sois pas jaloux, vieux. Toi, tu es mon ami. Lui, c'est autre chose. »

Aphrodite se redressa enfin et se tourna vers Shura.

« Autre chose ? Tu es en train de me dire que tu préfères les mecs, Shura, ou quoi ?

— Quoi ? Putain, dis pas des choses pareilles ! Sérieusement, j'ai l'air d'être une fiotte ? répondit l'Espagnol, avec plus d'agressivité qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

— Ça va, c'était une simple blague.

— Excuse-moi, c'est juste que ce genre de plaisanterie, je ne trouve pas ça vraiment amusant.

— Tu es trop susceptible, s'amusa Aphrodite. Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil pour une connerie comme ça. Bon… »

Aphrodite déposa le sécateur qu'il avait attrapé quelques instants plus tôt et se frotta les mains pour en chasser la terre.

« J'espère que tu as au moins des trucs intéressants à me raconter sur le fruit de mer.

— Je vais te décevoir, je pense, répondit Shura, d'une voix détachée. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, en fait.

— C'est quoi, ce que tu tiens ?

— Oh, ça ? Un bouquin. Faut que j'aille le déposer chez moi avant qu'on aille bouffer.

— Pas de souci. Et au fait, le Crabe, tu sais ce qu'il allait faire comme ça tout, seul, finalement ?

— Je ne sais pas si tu es prêt à entendre une pareille révélation.

— Hein ? Quoi ? »

Shura prit un visage sérieux et déclama, avec une solennité forcée :

« Il va se promener.

— Quoi ?

— Il se promène, il se repose tranquille sur des bancs à lire des livres d'intello et rentre peinard ensuite au sanctuaire.

— Tu te moques de moi, là ou quoi ? interrogea Aphrodite, l'œil suspicieux.

— Pas du tout. Ça m'a scié les jambes à moi aussi. Mais aucun massacre, aucune mise à mort clandestine, pas même l'ombre d'une petite torture.

— Je ne te crois pas.

— Tu penses que si Deathmask s'amusait à buter des types hors du sanctuaire et que je l'avais découvert, je ne l'aurais pas balancé à Shion à la première occasion ? Je t'assure, Aph. Deathmask ne fait rien durant ses longues promenades.

— C'est presque décevant venant de sa part, à celui-là.

— À t'entendre, on dirait que ça t'aurait presque fait plaisir.

— Au moins, ça aurait été un peu plus passionnant que ça.

— Je ne vais pas t'inventer ce qui n'existe pas. »

Shura arrangeait la vérité pour la rendre plus fade aux yeux d'Aphrodite. Il voulait préserver le lien encore friable qui l'attachait à Deathmask. Il partit déposer son livre, puis déjeuna avec le gardien du douzième temple et descendit ensuite avec lui pour se promener un peu dans les rues de Rodorio. La petite bourgade comptait quelques maisons, une minuscule place presque déserte. Seule la taverne apportait une once d'animation dans cet endroit anachronique. Aphrodite aimait venir ici, profiter du calme, de l'aspect passé, du temps qui coulait à l'envers.

Il regarda du coin de l'œil la jolie jeune fille qui passait devant eux et soupira. Il vola une cigarette à Shura puis s'exclama :

« Tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi on avait eu une deuxième chance ?

— Parfois. Puis je me dis que notre dévotion à tous vaut bien la bienveillance des dieux. Nous sommes morts au nom de leurs guerres.

— Il y a presque de la révolte dans ta voix, tu sais.

— Oh, je ne suis pas révolté. J'estime juste que la récompense est à la hauteur du sacrifice.

— Peut-être, ouais. N'empêche, dans ce cas-là, la présence de certains est plutôt étonnante, remarqua Aphrodite, l'air de rien.

— Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

— Certains parmi nous auraient sans doute mieux fait de rester là où ils étaient…

— Vas-y, Aph, exprime ta pensée, au lieu de jouer de sous-entendus, maugréa Shura. Cite-moi donc cette personne, car je suis persuadé qu'il n'y en a qu'une, qui aurait dû rester six pieds sous terre.

— Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler. Deathmask ne le méritait pas, et…

— Il le méritait tout autant que les autres, le coupa Shura, immédiatement. Tu devrais le savoir, pourtant.

— Sauf que j'étais persuadé que lui, c'était du pipeau, et que j'allais devoir me charger de lui ensuite.

— Et tu as eu tort. Ce qui prouve bien que tu as fait une erreur de jugement.

— Franchement, je ne comprends pas ce changement d'opinion, s'énerva Aphrodite. Il t'a fait un lavage de cerveau ou quoi ?

— C'est juste qu'il est différent, tenta Shura.

— Différent ? Mais différent en quoi ?

— Mais différent, voilà !

— C'est facile, comme excuse. S'il est si différent, qu'il se casse, au lieu de nous faire chier dans son rôle de mouton noir à la con. Au lieu de ça, il préfère nous jeter sa sacrosainte différence au visage, comme une insulte, comme pour nous dire qu'il est mieux que nous. Je ne le supporte pas. »

Shura leva les yeux au ciel, avec une petite moue.

« Ne me dis pas que tu le défends, là ? reprit Aphrodite.

— Pas vraiment. Je ne te trouve pas très juste, c'est tout, préféra répondre l'Espagnol. Enfin… Tu sais quoi ? On ne va plus parler de lui, parce qu'on est toujours à la limite de s'engueuler, alors que ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

— Exactement ! Il ne va pas non plus nous gonfler quand il n'est pas là. »

Shura eut un sourire triste. La jeune fille de tout à l'heure repassa devant eux, et Aphrodite laissa encore traîner son regard.

« Kanon va peut-être nous rejoindre.

— Je viendrai le soir, plutôt.

— Tu as quelque chose à faire ?

— Oui. »

Aphrodite se tourna vers Shura pour le dévisager. Le Suédois attendit un instant puis lança :

« Au cas où tu n'as pas remarqué, ma question sous-entendait des explications.

— J'ai des choses à régler. Des choses qui ne regardent que moi, rajouta Shura, pour couper court.

— Tu te mets à faire des cachoteries à ton tour ? C'est à force de traîner avec le Crabe ?

— C'est sans importance, Aphrodite. Cela t'ennuierait de toute façon. Tu attends Kanon ici ou pas ?

— Oui, d'après lui. Mais bon, tu le connais. Il est jamais à l'heure. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper », sourit Aphrodite, d'un air entendu.

Shura se retourna et aperçut la jeune fille, qui discutait un peu plus loin avec une de ses amies.

« Je vois… Sois gentil avec elle, ironisa Shura.

— Toujours.

— Je passe ce soir. À plus. »

Shura donna un petit coup sur la tête d'Aphrodite pour le saluer puis quitta rapidement Rodorio pour dévaler ensuite les pentes qui plongeaient vers la grande ville. Celle-ci était à une bonne heure de marche du Sanctuaire. Désormais habitué, Shura marcha sans réfléchir vers l'église abandonnée. Quand Élia n'était pas là, Deathmask y passait plus de temps qu'à l'accoutumée. Shura ne s'y trompa pas, une nouvelle fois aujourd'hui. Le Cancer était assis sur un banc, la tête basculée en arrière, le cou contre le dossier. Shura s'approcha de lui et s'assit sans un bruit. Deathmask garda les yeux fermés.

« Tu dors ? demanda stupidement l'Espagnol.

— Non, répondit simplement le Cancer, sans ouvrir les yeux. Je me repose un peu. Au moins, ici, il fait bon.

— C'est juste un peu vicié, plaisanta Shura.

— On s'y habitue », répliqua Deathmask, en se redressant brutalement.

Les pieds du banc crissèrent sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais là, au fait ? Tu ne devais pas aller voir Aphrodite ?

— C'est fait.

— Je pensais t'avoir dit que je préférais rester seul.

— Bah, je me suis dit que c'était suffisant. Je peux repartir, si tu veux.

— Maintenant que tu es là. Mais bon, tu t'es déplacé pour rien. J'allais pas tarder à repartir. T'as eu de la chance de me trouver, d'ailleurs.

— Bah, j'aurais fait autre chose. Bon, je demande quand même, même si je connais déjà la réponse. Mais tu vois, je vais chez Aph passer la soirée, enfin, comme souvent. Kanon sera là aussi. Tu ne veux pas venir ? »

Deathmask eut un petit rire moqueur et rétorqua :

« Je te remercie, mais ça ira. J'ai très bien compris qu'Aphrodite ne peut pas me voir. Je le sais depuis le jour où on a tous les deux hérités du titre d'assassin du Pope. Tu m'en voudras pas de décliner, donc. Comme tu l'as dit, ça ne te surprendra pas.

— Aphrodite ne te connait pas lui non plus, c'est tout.

— Ne t'en fais pas. Ça ne me dérange pas qu'il ne m'aime pas. Ça ne sert à rien de forcer les gens. Va pas perturber l'ordre naturel des choses avec tes idées de paix universelle, toi », plaisanta Deathmask.

Il se leva enfin et enjamba les genoux de Shura pour regagner le vaisseau central. L'Espagnol ne lui laissa que peu d'avance et revint à son niveau, alors que Deathmask avançait vers la porte.

« Tu t'entraînes avec moi, demain ? proposa Shura, alors que le lourd pan en bois se refermait déjà derrière eux.

— Euh, je sais pas. Pourquoi cette proposition ?

— Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on ne t'y a plus vu.

— J'y viens très tôt le matin ou tard le soir.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Pas envie de voir les autres.

— Tu t'entraînes tout seul, alors ?

— Nan. Avec Shion.

— Avec Shion ? répéta Shura, en se grattant le front.

— T'es sourd ou quoi ? Avec Shion, ouais. C'est lui qui me le demande, d'ailleurs. Il dit que je ne dois pas perdre la main. Mais bon, je n'ai pas trop le choix, alors je fais ce qu'il me dit. Parfois.

— Et donc, ça te dirait pas de le faire avec moi ? Pour changer ?

— Hum… Ouais, pourquoi pas ? Mais je fais pas de concession sur l'horaire. Soit tu te lèves tôt, soit tu te pointes quand tous les autres sont au pieu.

— Le soir, plutôt, alors, proposa Shura. Donc, pour demain, c'est bon ?

— Ouais.

— On se retrouve à l'arène ou je viens te chercher ?

— Te connaissant, tu vas venir me casser les couilles à mon temple même si je te dis que je te retrouve directement là-bas, donc viens me chercher à vingt-deux heures. Et sois à l'heure, je déteste les gens en retard.

— Aucun souci. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter de choses et d'autre, peu à peu débarrassés de la méfiance qu'ils avaient eue si souvent l'un pour l'autre auparavant.

Arrivés à quelques mètres de l'entrée du sanctuaire, Shura réitéra sa demande mais Deathmask lui répondit toujours sur le même ton :

« Pas la peine d'insister.

— Élia est là demain ? Faut que je lui donne le livre.

— Normalement, il est là, donc fais comme tu veux. Bon, je monte avec toi. Je dois voir le Pope.

— Oh… »

Shura se mordit la langue pour retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. En silence, les deux jeunes hommes gravirent les marches du grand escalier principal, construit après la guerre. Le Capricorne voulut retenir Deathmask, mais le Cancer lui tournait le dos, poursuivant sa route vers le palais du pope. Shura entra dans le temple d'Aphrodite, le regard bas, déjà las.

Shion eut un sourire pour Deathmask. Celui-ci venait de se laisser tomber avec un soupir sur un grand fauteuil. Ils se trouvaient dans les appartements privés du Pope, dans le petit salon juste avant la chambre de Shion. Ils discutaient depuis près d'une demi-heure quand le Pope demanda :

« Tu as un souci ?

— Non…

— Tu es sûr ?

— C'est juste que… parfois… Je me demande bien à quoi tout cela sert.

— Comment ça ?

— Je veux dire… Qu'est-ce qui nous retient tous ici ? Les principes ? Le passé ? L'habitude ? Le Sanctuaire ne sert plus à rien. Vous-même en avez conscience.

— Le Sanctuaire est là pour tous ceux qui n'ont rien d'autre que lui.

— Il leur donne juste des illusions. Et de temps en temps, ça me fatigue. Ça me fatigue de savoir que mon existence ne rime plus à rien. Déjà qu'avant, c'était limite…

— Quand je t'ai proposé de te laisser partir, tu as refusé.

— Vous savez très bien pourquoi je l'ai fait. Je ne peux plus partir.

— Je sais, reprit Shion, en s'asseyant à son tour en face du jeune homme. Je suis tellement désolé.

— Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez responsable.

— Il y a vraiment des jours où je ne te comprends pas, sourit Shion.

— Vous ne serez pas le premier.

— Tu sais que Shura est venu me voir, à ton sujet ?

— Ah ? »

Deathmask tendit l'oreille, visiblement intéressé.

« Oui, il s'inquiétait de te savoir seul lâché dans la nature.

— Ah oui… Je sais… Il m'a surveillé un moment. Puis quand il a vu que j'allais juste me promener, il a arrêté de me prendre la tête avec ça.

— Tu es le seul chevalier qui s'aventure plus loin que Rodorio, à l'exception de Mü et Dohko. Et maintenant de Shura, mais lui, c'est particulier.

— J'ai besoin de voir autre chose. Du pays, comme on dit. Ce n'est même pas intéressant. Je fais toujours la même chose de toute façon. Je me ballade, puis je reviens. Sauf que maintenant, je dois supporter un con d'Espagnol en plus.

— Shura et toi semblez vous entendre relativement bien, finalement, remarqua Shion, d'une voix plate.

— Ça va. Y'a pire. Il est chiant, mais pas foncièrement désagréable.

— Deathmask ?

— Oui ?

— Tu as raison. Le Sanctuaire maintient l'illusion d'être utile, mais désormais, c'est juste un tas de pierres sans valeur.

— Et j'y suis retenu quoiqu'il arrive. Je vais rentrer et aller me coucher.

— N'en abuse pas trop.

— Je fais attention. »

Deathmask quitta Shion sans attendre, et enfin, retrouva son temple. Le silence qui y régnait à présent lui donnait l'impression d'être ailleurs. Le jeune homme s'enferma dans sa chambre sans manger. Dans la salle de bain, il observa son visage aux traits tirés, ses yeux jaunes de fatigue. Il regagna sa chambre quelques instants plus tard, nu et encore trempé. Il enfila un sous-vêtement puis s'allongea sur le petit lit. Les chambres des chevaliers avaient un confort spartiate, mais à vrai dire, ils n'en demandaient pas plus.

Deathmask effleura son épaule de sa main ; il y sentit les quelques cicatrices qui marquaient sa peau. Il en avait beaucoup moins que les autres, sans doute parce qu'il avait lutté dans l'ombre, à compter les coups pour agir au plus vite. Si le fait d'être un guerrier se définissait au nombre de blessures, alors Deathmask était bien loin du compte.

-o-


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada Masami.

**Titre** : Samaël

**Genre** : Drama, angst

**Personnages principaux** : DM, Shura

**Résumé** : Chacun a ses méthodes pour supporter ce retour à la vie inattendu. Celles de Deathmask semblent bien loin du personnage.

* * *

**SAMAËL**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

« Tiens, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, gamin. »

Shura tendit gentiment le paquet à Élia qui s'en saisit avec circonspection.

« Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Comme ça. Pour qu'il n'y ait pas que lui pour te donner des conseils. Parce que sinon, j'ai peur du résultat.

— Crève », lui vint en écho la voix de Deathmask.

Élia décacheta le paquet et se fendit d'un sourire.

« Merci.

— Pas de problème. Tu noteras que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à te trouver quelque chose de correct. Et je n'avais pas envie de lui demander. Il m'aurait pris de haut, avec son petit air supérieur, là.

— Mais va te faire foutre, quoi.

— Je me moque de toi, c'est tout, sourit Shura. Dis, Élia…

— Oui ?

— Pourquoi tu ne parles pas à quelqu'un de tout ça ? À Ioulia, par exemple. »

Le visage de l'enfant se ferma, et Élia expliqua :

« Elle ne comprendrait pas. Je veux pas qu'elle essaie de me soigner, qu'elle me fasse voir des médecins, qu'elle me force à changer.

— La plupart des gens te forceront toujours à changer. Ils voudront toujours que tu sois à leur image.

— Je sais bien… C'est pour ça que je dis rien. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait de toute façon ?

— Pour le moment rien, c'est vrai. Bon… Il est l'heure que tu rentres. Pas envie que Ioulia s'inquiète encore. »

Élia sauta sur ses jambes et s'agrippa à Shura.

« Chacun son tour, ricana Deathmask, en mettant les mains dans ses poches. »

Shura se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ioulia les remercia et les invita à entrer, mais les deux hommes déclinèrent et saluèrent l'enfant avant de repartir.

« Elle s'est pas posé de questions, au fait ?

— Je sais pas ce qu'Élia lui a raconté exactement. Le fait qu'il m'ait rencontré à l'église doit déjà la calmer un peu. Apparemment, elle est plutôt croyante. C'est aussi pour ça qu'Élia n'ose pas lui en parler. J'imagine qu'elle pense qu'un type qui va à l'église est à peu près digne de confiance.

— Si elle savait, la pauvre…

— J'avoue.

— Élia sait ce que tu fais ?

— Bien sûr que non. Pour déconner, je lui ai dit que j'étais dans la sécurité.

— C'est pas tout-à-fait faux, rit Shura.

— Voilà, ouais. Bon, t'es toujours partant pour ce soir ou pas ?

— Bien sûr que oui. Et t'inquiète pas, je serai à l'heure. »

Deathmask eut un micro-sourire, alors que Shura accélérait le pas.

Il refusait d'admettre qu'il l'avait attendu, mais pourtant, Deathmask avait guetté la pendule. À vingt-deux heures pile, Shura se présenta sur le parvis de son temple. Le visage impénétrable, il salua l'Espagnol d'un geste de la main.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas trop rouillé. Depuis le temps.

— T'en fais pas pour ça. Quand t'auras la tête dans la poussière à pleurer, on en reparlera.

— Si je me souviens bien, le corps-à-corps, ça n'a jamais été ton fort.

— C'est ce qu'on verra. »

Shura ne se départit pas de son air goguenard. L'arène était déserte, plongée dans la pénombre du soir tombant.

« Putain, on y voit que dalle, maugréa Shura.

— T'as ton briquet sur toi ?

— Ouais, attends… »

Shura lui lança le briquet que Deathmask attrapa au vol, et regarda l'autre jeune homme allumer les torches autour de la piste.

« Ça me fait bizarre de voir l'arène aussi vide.

— Arrête de causer et amène-toi. »

Le ton de Deathmask s'était fait provocateur, et Shura plissa les yeux, les lèvres retroussées.

« Tu vas bien vite perdre ton petit air arrogant, je te le garantis.

— Fais pas trop le malin. »

Shura fut le premier à attaquer, mais Deathmask était agile et esquiva sans difficulté.

« T'as intérêt à faire mieux. »

Les flammes dansaient au vent et lançaient sur les deux hommes leurs ombres glacées. Elles donnaient à l'endroit un air tribal, un air de défi. Ils frappaient fort, sans retenue. Ils s'agrippaient, s'éloignaient, tentaient de pousser l'autre à terre. Ils ne purent se départager, et une heure trente plus tard, ils abandonnèrent tous deux d'un commun accord. Deathmask se laissa tomber sur le sol sale de l'arène, en soufflant, s'allongea et écarta les bras.

« Putain, ça faisait longtemps. Tu m'as pas latté, pour ton information, d'ailleurs, titilla l'Italien.

— J'aurais pu si j'avais voulu, répliqua Shura, en s'asseyant par terre à son tour, reprenant sa respiration. »

La poussière collait à leur peau trempée. De petites gouttes de sueur roulaient le long du nez de Deathmask, dévalaient ses joues, se perdaient dans son cou. Il y eut un silence, puis l'Italien lança, d'une voix basse et cassée :

« Hé, Shura…

— Ouais ?

— Est-ce que c'est parce que tu veux baiser avec moi que tu tiens tant que ça à me parler ? »

Shura s'entendit arrêter de respirer. Il s'entendit déglutir, aussi. Deathmask, lui, attendait, indifférent, un sourcil relevé. L'Espagnol reprit enfin ses esprits, et répliqua, sec :

« T'es pas bien ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis pas homo !

— Shura…

— T'es vraiment tordu pour penser à des trucs pareils, putain.

— Tu peux m'insulter tant que tu veux Je te posais une question d'ordre pratique, c'est tout. Je ne suis pas l'Inquisition, et je vais pas te mettre au pilori. Et puis, tu peux te défendre tant que ça te chante, je le sais déjà. »

Shura suffoqua. Il s'était toujours cru assez habile pour le cacher à tous, pour faire mentir la réalité. Et jamais un écho ne lui était revenu d'une quelconque rumeur. Seul Aphrodite avait subi les persiflages et les médisances sur sa sexualité si souvent discutée et moquée. Shura avait toujours trouvé la situation ironique. Contrairement aux apparences, Aphrodite avait sur l'homosexualité un regard dédaigneux teinté de dégoût.

« T'as pas répondu à ma question.

— La ferme, s'écria Shura, en se redressant. J'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi. J'ai pas envie de coucher avec un mec. Putain ! »

Deathmask était toujours allongé, les mains croisées derrière la tête.

« Tu t'énerves pour rien.

— Ta gueule. Tu sais même pas de quoi tu parles. »

Deathmask se redressa enfin, mais resta assis, les avant-bras sur les genoux.

« Shura…

— C'est pas vrai. Merde… De tous, il fallait que ce soit toi, évidemment…

— Moi quoi ? Estime-toi plutôt heureux que ce soit moi, justement, qui ai compris plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre. T'es homo ? Ok. Cool. Tu restes avant tout un emmerdeur obsessionnel et maniaque. Et crois-moi, ça, c'est beaucoup plus grave. Puis arrête de t'énerver comme ça. »

Shura, toujours debout, vociférait des insultes et des dénégations. Puis soudain, le Capricorne s'arrêta net et se tourna vers Deathmask.

« Comment ? »

La question était simple et sans appel.

« Je sais observer les gens. J'ai plutôt intérêt pour pouvoir les buter vite et bien. Pas que j'aie l'intention de te tuer non plus. Et je te rassure, ça ne se voit pas. Je ne l'ai pas compris en deux jours non plus. Ça s'est fait avec le temps.

— C'est impossible… souffla Shura.

— Je me souviens, t'étais pas naturel quand les autres parlaient de toutes les filles qu'ils avaient envie de se faire. Quand ils te demandaient ton avis, t'avais toujours l'air vaguement ennuyé. Au début, je pensais que c'était juste parce qu'ils te gonflaient avec leurs conneries, mais c'était pas ça. Tu as toujours fait attention, mais tu t'oubliais parfois, et tu avais des regards différents. »

Défait, Shura se rassit au sol. Ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus. Il n'avait jamais été prêt à admettre des secrets destinés à l'oubli, et que Deathmask les lui agitât sous le nez sans même imaginer toute la douleur qu'ils pouvaient cristalliser pour le Capricorne, cela était au-dessus de ses forces. Shura avait honte. D'une voix éteinte et résignée, il maugréa :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Quoi ?

— Pour la boucler. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Donc, à la liste de racle-burnes et coincé, je dois aussi ajouter « débile », hein ?

— Ça t'excite de m'humilier à ce point ? T'es aussi pervers que moi, finalement. »

Deathmask lui lança un regard consterné puis reprit :

« Que tu préfères sucer des queues, j'en ai rien à foutre. Tu n'as pas besoin d'acheter mon silence, parce que je ne dirai rien. Donc tu peux oublier ton petit numéro. Shura, franchement… Je pensais que t'avais fini par saisir que les gens peuvent être comme ils veulent, moi, je m'en fous. »

Shura lui lança un regard si dubitatif que Deathmask se crut obligé de préciser :

« Si j'accepte Élia comme il est, crois-moi, pour toi, ça posera pas de problème. En plus, je le savais depuis une plombe. Si j'avais eu envie de te faire chier, ça ferait longtemps que ça serait fait. Je t'assure que je m'en fous. »

Mais le Capricorne restait prostré et amorphe. Shura n'avait jamais envisagé le jour où quelqu'un d'autre que lui apprendrait cette vérité qu'il avait préféré ignorer. Il avait défié des dieux, avait lutté avec la Mort, mais était incapable d'affronter son propre reflet, sa propre identité. Deathmask avait embrassé la sienne sans jamais reculer. Était-ce pour cela que le jeune homme paraissait au-dessus des normes ?

« Tu promets que tu diras rien ?

— Mais oui, je promets… T'es chiant, à insister comme ça.

— Qui me dit que tu te serviras pas de ça pour me faire chanter ?

— Mais tu te fous de moi ? Déjà, explique-moi ce que je pourrais te gratter en échange ? »

Deathmask posa ses mains à plat derrière lui et tendit les jambes. Le cœur de Shura battait toujours aussi vite, et ses mains tremblaient. L'Espagnol serra les poings pour se calmer.

« Et… Et toi ? osa-t-il enfin demander.

— Moi quoi ?

— Tu préfères quoi en fait ?

— Ce que je préfère ? Oh… Ok, je vois », s'exclama Deathmask.

Il eut un petit sourire et rétorqua :

« C'est simple. Je n'ai pas de préférence particulière pour l'un ou l'autre. C'est selon mes envies du moment.

— T'as déjà baisé avec un mec ?

— Une question aussi directe venant de toi, c'est presque surprenant, se moqua l'Italien.

— Ta gueule, maugréa Shura, en rougissant.

— Ouais, j'ai déjà couché avec un homme. Et toi ? »

Shura se tut un instant puis hocha la tête.

« Oui. C'est plus ou moins ce qui a confirmé ce que je savais déjà.

— Ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas baisé ?

— J'ai arrêté de compter y'a un moment. De toute façon, je flippe trop d'être découvert pour prendre des risques inconsidérés.

— Il te reste toujours ta main droite, plaisanta Deathmask.

— C'est ça. Et toi ?

— Ça fait une plombe aussi. Ma queue serait pas loin de se fossiliser et de tomber, si je m'en servais pas pour autre chose. »

Un éclat de rire déchira la gorge de Shura. La situation improbable, la chute brutale de la tension qui l'animait, avaient eu raison de lui. Le jeune homme se passa la main sur le visage et déclara :

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'on est là comme ça, à parler de cul.

— Et qu'il y a cinq minutes encore, tu étais à deux doigts de te suicider parce que t'as compris que j'avais découvert ton petit secret.

— Mets-toi à ma place aussi.

— Non merci, ça ira.

— Pauvre con.

— T'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, au fait.

— Laquelle ?

— Tu as envie de coucher avec moi ? »

Shura fit semblant de réfléchir à la question puis répondit :

« Fantasme ou envie, j'en sais trop rien. Ouais, il m'est arrivé de me soulager en pensant à toi…. Comme il m'est arrivé de penser à d'autres chevaliers aussi. Même Aldé y est passé.

— Aldé ? Sérieux ? Putain ! rit Deathmask.

— Hé, oh ! J'y peux rien si mon cerveau a des idées tordues parfois.

— Je te rassure, le mien aussi.

— T'as déjà pensé à moi, toi ?

— Bah, ouais, reconnut Deathmask. D'ailleurs, ça me déplairait pas de coucher avec toi.

— Et pourquoi ?

— T'as pas dégueulasse à regarder, si tu me permets l'euphémisme.

— C'est un compliment ?

— En gros, ouais. »

Deathmask eut un petit sourire puis se releva, vite imité par Shura.

« Bon, sur ces confidences on va rentrer. Faudra remettre ça, claironna l'Italien, en levant les bras vers le ciel pour s'étirer. »

Shura ne répondit pas et se contenta de marcher près de lui, un peu encore sous le choc. De tous les chevaliers, il avait reçu l'acceptation de celui qu'il avait honni durant des années. Le poids qu'il supportait sur ses épaules était pour le moment toujours aussi lourd. Le jeune homme s'était toujours pensé comme capable de méprendre sa propre personnalité au nom de l'idéal qu'il défendait, quitte à n'être plus qu'un soldat obéissant comparable à une coquille à moitié-vide, remplie de doctrines pour lui permettre d'oublier le reste. Le ton léger de Deathmask lui offrait la meilleure échappatoire possible. Avant d'abandonner le Cancer devant son temple, Shura osa, d'une voix fuyante :

« Merci…

— T'as pas à dire merci pour un truc pareil. Bon, maintenant casse-toi, j'aimerais bien aller dormir. »

Shura sourit et le regarda disparaître à l'ombre des colonnes de l'entrée. L'Espagnol eut un petit juron, encore incertain. Deathmask était changeant ; pouvait-il lui faire confiance. Avait-il surtout le choix ? Se sentant presque pris au piège, Shura décida qu'il n'avait d'autre solution que de s'en remettre au chevalier du Cancer.

Toute la semaine qui suivit, il resta sur ses gardes, à guetter les regards et les murmures. Mais rien ne vint. Deathmask n'avait rien dit comme il le lui avait promis. Reconnaissant, Shura passait plus de temps encore avec lui, avide de liberté. Le mois s'écoula dans la même tranquillité par laquelle il avait commencé. Ils avaient poursuivi leurs entraînements tardifs, et profitaient de l'après pour parler sans retenue. Shura, de temps à autre, songeait à la proposition déguisée sous un compliment que lui avait faite le Cancer.

Ce soir encore, il vint chercher Deathmask à vingt-deux heures ; il ne dérogeait jamais au sacrosaint horaire. Il l'attendit devant, sans broncher.

« T'es prêt ? lança-t-il, quand il le vit apparaître.

— Ouais, ouais. J'mettais un peu d'ordre dans tout ce bordel. Bon… C'est parti. »

Ils descendirent tous deux jusqu'au colisée, sans attendre. Jusqu'à présent, leurs affrontements s'étaient tous soldés par des matchs nuls, malgré tous les efforts de chacun pour avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Ce soir, pourtant, les coups de Shura semblaient plus contenus qu'à l'accoutumée, et Deathmask réussit à le faire chuter au sol, avant de l'immobiliser. Pas dupe pour autant, l'Italien grogna :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

— Excuse-moi.

— T'es chiant, quand même. Enfin, j'ai gagné, c'est le principal.

— Tu as gagné parce que j'étais à l'ouest.

— Mais j'ai gagné quand même. »

Deathmask eut un sourire et croisa les bras sur la poitrine, toujours à cheval sur les cuisses de Shura. Celui-ci reprenait sa respiration, les yeux fixés sur les épaules de l'autre chevalier, sur ses bras, sur son cou, sa pomme d'Adam à peine visible. Shura passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et leva le bras. Il posa sa main sur la nuque de Deathmask et lui saisit une poignée de cheveux. Le Cancer ne broncha pas et se contenta de le dévisager avec un sourire entendu.

« T'es décidé ? le provoqua-t-il.

— Ta gueule. »

D'un geste brutal, Shura l'obligea à se pencher vers lui et l'embrassa sans vergogne, le mordant au passage. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, Deathmask sentit les ongles de Shura s'enfoncer dans la peau de ses épaules, à travers le t-shirt. Il lui mordit la langue, les lèvres, puis le menton. D'un mouvement du bassin, l'Espagnol le renversa contre le sol, mais loin de se laisser faire, et par jeu, Deathmask tenta de se dérober à lui. Shura dut faire montre de sa force pour l'immobiliser. En réalité, Deathmask, lassé, finit par ne plus résister. Les mains de Shura se glissèrent sous le tissu rendu humide par la sueur et griffèrent la peau du Cancer, et il souffla à l'oreille de l'autre jeune homme tous les outrages qu'il comptait lui faire subir, en des termes tous plus crus les uns que les autres.

« J'y vois pas d'objection, lança Deathmask, avec un sourire carnassier. Mais pas ici. »

Il se dégagea de Shura avec agilité et partit éteindre les torches qui brûlaient encore autour de la piste. L'Espagnol se redressa à son tour et prit le temps de songer à la situation, à son étrangeté, à son caractère sacrilège. Deathmask lui avait ouvert les portes d'un monde sans attaches et sans chaînes. Il le rattrapa à grandes enjambées alors que l'Italien avait déjà quitté l'endroit.

« Où on va ?

— Mon temple. J'ai pas envie de monter jusqu'au tien pour redescendre ensuite.

— Ton temple ? Mais…

— Ça va, l'interrompit Deathmask. Ce n'est pas une des bouches de l'enfer, alors détends-toi. »

Un peu vexé, Shura accepta malgré tout de le suivre et garda la tête obstinément baissée alors qu'il passait avec lui les colonnes de l'entrée. Quand il pénétra dans les appartements privés de Deathmask, il retint son souffle. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que rien n'était différent de chez lui – à part, peut-être, le désordre un peu plus prononcé qui y régnait. Tout semblait si normal. Les doigts de Deathmask se refermèrent sur son poignet et le tirèrent jusque dans la chambre. La porte claque sèchement. Shura fut plaqué contre le mur sans sommation, et sourit sous les baisers toujours agressifs et intransigeants de l'Italien. Il ne s'embarrassait guère de douceur, comme toujours. Shura, dans son inexpérience et ses baisers mal assurés, préférait s'en remettre à lui. Ses mains s'agrippaient là où elles le pouvaient, touchaient et caressaient. Il leva les bras quand Deathmask voulut lui retirer son t-shirt et bascula la tête contre le mur, en fermant les yeux. Les doigts de l'Italien glissèrent sur sa poitrine, passant parmi les fins poils bruns qui la parcouraient, puis dévalèrent son ventre. Ils tapotèrent le bouton du jeans de Shura et le firent sauter sans attendre. L'Espagnol retint son souffle quand la main de Deathmask plongea dans son pantalon. Enfin, le Cancer se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui et tira sur son pantalon pour découvrir le haut de ses cuisses. Il mordilla le début d'érection à travers le tissu du sous-vêtement, tandis que Shura s'agrippait à ses cheveux. Il bascula la tête en arrière et fixa le plafond, quand Deathmask sortit son sexe à moitié tendu pour y faire glisser ses doigts. Un grognement échappa à Shura quand la langue de l'autre jeune homme le lécha, le goûta, peu à peu. Deathmask n'était pas un expert en la matière, et le geste restait maladroit. Il prit le pénis de Shura dans sa bouche, mais ne put aller au bout ; sa gorge se contracta avant. Il enroula son pouce et son index à la base du sexe de l'Espagnol et les fit remonter lentement, pendant qu'il léchait le gland, avant de le reprendre dans sa bouche. Shura grogna, les muscles tendus ; ses hanches décollaient du mur en un mouvement désordonné. Deathmask fronça les sourcils quand les doigts de Shura, dans ses cheveux, se firent plus féroces. Il eut tout juste le temps de reculer la tête quand l'autre chevalier éjacula dans un gémissement. Ses mains lâchèrent les cheveux de Deathmask et retombèrent le long de son corps. Tombé par terre sur les fesses, l'Italien s'essuyait la joue en grimaçant de dégoût.

« C'était rapide. T'as même pas tenu trois minutes.

— Excuse-moi… Je suis désolé.

— T'aurais pu prévenir au moins», maugréa Deathmask, en se mettant à genoux avant de se lever.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se passa le visage à l'eau avant de le frotter énergiquement avec une serviette. Shura, honteux, le regardait faire, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais même si j'avais déjà couché avec un mec, il m'avait pas fait ça avant, et je l'avais tellement fantasmé…

— Ça va, c'est pas grave…

— On peut un peu attendre, si tu veux. Le temps que ça revienne…

— Je t'assure que ce n'est pas grave, répliqua Deathmask, en roulant des yeux. »

Shura s'écarta pour laisser passer Deathmask, puis se ravisa et l'arrêta du bras.

« Attends… »

Il le poussa face contre un mur et se pressa derrière lui, son bassin contre ses fesses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Deathmask s'arrêta quand la main de Shura effleura son ventre, quand ses dents mordillèrent sa nuque, le lobe d'une de ses oreilles. Le Cancer leva les bras et serra les poings, trouvant appui sur le mur. Shura plongea les doigts dans le jeans du jeune homme et saisit son sexe à pleine main, avant de le caresser lentement. Deathmask eut un soupir appuyé. Bientôt, une de ses mains descendit vers celle de Shura et la saisit au poignet, mais ne l'arrêta pas. Deathmask guida les mouvements, et le Capricorne le laissa faire, le front appuyé contre son crâne, les yeux fermés. Les souvenirs de sa première fois avaient toujours été flous dans sa tête. Il se rappelait vaguement des sensations étranges et étrangères, et surtout de la peur et de la gêne, la crainte d'être découvert. Cette terreur avait couvert le reste, ne lui laissant que la confirmation qu'il avait tant cherchée. Pourtant, ici, dans le temple du Cancer, tout paraissait évident. Ce sexe d'homme qui pulsait contre ses doigts. Cette respiration hachée et basse. Les muscles qui roulaient et s'étiraient dans l'attente.

Les faibles gémissements de Deathmask le raccrochèrent à un certain pragmatisme, et Shura attrapa un petit mouchoir en papier dans sa poche, juste à temps. L'Italien jouit en silence, en se mordant les lèvres. Il se décolla du mur pour s'appuyer contre Shura, son dos contre sa poitrine, sa tête contre son épaule. Deathmask reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Derrière lui, l'Espagnol attendait, la main contre sa cuisse. Shura fronça soudain les sourcils, curieux, et tira un peu sur le col du t-shirt de Deathmask, dans son dos.

« Tiens, c'est quoi ? Un tatouage ? »

À ces mots, Deathmask se dégagea et reboutonna son jeans. Il réajuste son t-shirt et répondit :

« Ouais. »

Au ton qu'il avait employé dans ce simple mot, Shura comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister.

« Je peux utiliser ta salle de bain ?

— Vas-y. »

Shura jeta le mouchoir dans la poubelle puis se lava les mains. L'expérience avait été un tantinet humiliante, mais le voir à genoux, son sexe enfoncé dans sa bouche, sa langue contre sa peau, avait eu raison de Shura, nourri par son imagination et ses fantasmes. Il allait fermer le robinet d'eau froide quand un petit tube attira son attention. Il le retourna plusieurs fois, le secoua puis l'ouvrit pour faire rouler dans sa paume de petites gélules blanches. Il les remit bien vite dans le tube et replaça celui-ci à sa place. Il sortit de la salle de bain et ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Tu prends des trucs, pour dormir ? »

Deathmask se tourna vers lui et plissa les yeux :

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

— Y'avait un tube de somnifères dans la salle de bain.

— Ah… Ça m'arrive d'en prendre, ouais.

— Oh… D'accord… »

Shura resta muet un moment, gêné, puis s'exclama :

« Je vais rentrer.

— Ok…

— Pour ce qu'il vient de se passer…

— T'en fais, je dirai à personne que t'es éjaculateur précoce.

— Mais ta gueule. Tu n'as pas duré bien plus longtemps que moi, je te signale. »

Deathmask sourit légèrement.

« C'était… euh… sympa, tenta Shura. Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Enfin, si… Mais sympa n'est pas le terme pour ça. Bref, merci de n'avoir rien balancé.

— Je te l'avais promis. Il n'y a même pas de compassion dans mon geste. Tout juste de la compréhension.

— Et pour le reste…

— Un moyen de prendre du bon temps ensemble ? proposa Deathmask.

— Ça me convient. On… On se voit demain, alors ?

— Si tu veux. Si tu préfères attendre un peu, ça ne me dérange pas non plus.

— D'accord… Peut-être à demain, alors. Me raccompagne pas, je crois que je trouverai la sortie tout seul. »

Deathmask hocha la tête et se désintéressa de lui. Shura sortit de la chambre et avança prudemment jusqu'à la sortie du temple. Le jeune homme avait le pas léger et insouciant. Mais à chaque marche gravie, revenaient la culpabilité, la prise de conscience et la réalité. Deathmask ne l'avait pas conspué mais l'Italien n'était pas lui-même irréprochable, et si sa tolérance était à l'image du monde sans règles dans lequel il évoluait, le Sanctuaire restait balisé par cette doxa omniprésente qui régissait leur vie à tous. Deathmask était un être à part. Il avait l'intelligence nécessaire pour supporter son statut. Shura était même persuadé que si l'on venait à apprendre les préférences indifférentes du Cancer, ce dernier ne s'en offusquerait pas et s'en amuserait. Lui n'était pas comme ça.

Shura avait sauvagement défendu son honneur quand Aphrodite, quelques semaines plus tôt, l'avait moqué au point de suggérer l'impensable à ses yeux. L'Espagnol marchait sur des charbons ardents à chaque mot de trop, chaque réaction disproportionnée. Cette nuit n'avait peut-être pas été une bonne idée. Il avait assouvi ses penchants près d'un homme trop proche du néant pour se sentir en sécurité, et pourtant, il avait cette confiance tranquille et posée, malgré le danger. Près de Deathmask, il était libre pour un temps, mais autour d'eux, le monde continuait de tourner comme il avait toujours tourné. Le secret devait en rester un, même partagé à deux, juste un peu moins lourd.

Shura fuma une cigarette pour se calmer et s'occuper les mains. En entrant dans sa chambre, il jeta son mégot dans le cendrier puis se traîna dans la salle de bain. Il observa son visage dans le miroir. Stupidement, il chercha à y voir des indices, des changements accusateurs, mais rien ne vint. Il était toujours le même. Rassuré, Shura partit se coucher.

-o-

Les deux hommes restèrent à bonne distance pendant trois jours. Shura, partagé entre son envie de recommencer et sa peur, passait son temps à réfléchir sur des causes sans conséquences, tandis que Deathmask patientait, sans agir différemment.

« Bah alors, Shura… C'est déjà fini, avec le Crabe ? », le chambra Kanon, à renfort d'une grande tape dans le dos.

Shura se tendit aussitôt. Il s'écarta du Grec et répliqua :

« J'ai plus besoin de le surveiller constamment.

— Ça a pas dû être la joie tous les jours. Aphrodite m'a dit qu'il était chiant comme la pluie, en fait.

— Je ne l'ai pas dit comme ça, se défendit Aphrodite.

— Non, tu m'as dit et je cite, que « ce connard de Deathmask n'était même pas foutu capable de faire des trucs intéressants, alors que c'est à la portée de n'importe quel idiot ».

— Il est intéressant à sa manière, répondit Shura, en haussant les épaules. Vous changeriez d'avis sur lui si vous aviez l'occasion de lui parler.

— Tu as changé d'avis, toi ?

— Un peu seulement. Il y a chez lui des choses qu'on ne soupçonnerait pas.

— Du genre ?

— Il est moins bête que l'on pourrait penser. »

Aphrodite afficha un regard sceptique suivi d'un haussement d'épaules caractéristique. Kanon, quant à lui, lança :

« Je n'ai rien contre lui, personnellement. S'il vient me parler, je ne l'enverrai pas promener.

— Ça en fait au moins un, grinça Aphrodite. Bah tiens, puisqu'on parle de lui…

— Toujours à faire ses petites promenades, alors ? Sérieusement, il fait que ça ?

— Puisque je vous le dis. »

Shura regarda Deathmask s'éloigner et s'excusa auprès des deux autres, avant de courir après le Cancer.

« Il y a quand même un truc étrange, dans cette histoire », remarqua Kanon, en se grattant la tempe.

Aphrodite ne dit rien et regarda Shura s'approcher de Deathmask.

« Bah, après tout, j'oublie trop souvent que vous trois êtes liés par les forces des choses. »

Le Suédois se tourna brutalement vers Kanon.

« Ne m'associe jamais avec lui. »

La voix d'Aphrodite s'était faite si froide que Kanon recula et s'excusa.

Deathmask ralentit en entendant les pas derrière lui.

« C'est marrant. Je peux maintenant prévoir le moment où tu vas venir me gonfler.

— Je ne suis pas là pour plaisanter. J'aimerais parler un peu.

— Oh… Je dois avoir peur ou pas ?

— Non. C'est con, mais après ce qu'on avait fait, j'avais peur que les autres puissent le deviner.

— En effet, c'est plus que con. Ce n'est pas marqué sur ton visage, tu sais. Et à ma connaissance, personne ici n'est omniscient.

— Je sais bien… Mais ça me fout vraiment les jetons.

— Je comprends.

— Vraiment ?

— Moi, je suis habitué et je m'en fous. Toi, tu es un exemple pour beaucoup, et je doute fort de leur capacité d'acceptation. Alors, je comprends, oui.

— Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

Ils marchaient tous les deux côte-à-côte.

« Bien sûr que non. Ça serait vraiment stupide de ma part. Honnêtement, et ouvre bien tes esgourdes, parce que je ne te le dirai pas deux fois, je t'aime relativement bien. Tu es pète-noix à tes heures perdues, mais tu as accepté de voir un peu plus loin que le bout de ton nez. Notamment sur Élia. Rien que pour ça, je te dois bien ça.

— Si je comprends bien, tu me trouves pas trop moche et pas trop con, non plus, plaisanta Shura. Je m'estime heureux. Tu n'es pas mal non plus, dans ton genre.

— Merci.

— Encore désolé pour la dernière fois. J'ai merdé.

— Au moins, tu es sûr et certain de préférer les hommes, s'il te restait des doutes. Parce que juter aussi vite avec un mec à tes pieds, je pense que le message est clair. »

Deathmask fit un pas de côté pour éviter le coup de pied de protestation que Shura lui destinait.

« J'attends toujours tout ce que tu m'as promis, le chambra l'Italien.

— Tu arrêtes, oui ? »

Ils passèrent leur journée ensemble, comme avant. Leur attitude n'avait guère changé, et Élia ne remarqua rien. Le petit garçon admirait les deux hommes et les observait, les yeux brillants. Privé de son père par la mort, il s'accrochait à ceux qui lui accordaient le droit d'exister comme il le voulait, sans le juger.

Le soir venu, Shura et Deathmask se tenaient tous deux devant le temple du Cancer.

« Tu veux rentrer bouffer ou pas ? Tu l'as déjà fait une fois, et tu es encore en vie.

— Ça va, je rentre. »

Shura bougonna bien un peu puis suivit le Cancer dans son temple.

« Mais on va bouffer quoi au juste ?

— Ce qu'il y a. De toute façon, chez toi, ce n'est pas mieux. »

Shura se rendit à la logique implacable de Deathmask et se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine, en soupirant. Le repas fut plutôt basique mais pas insipide. Deathmask avait allumé un vieux transistor qui poussait la chansonnette, sur une des étagères.

« Hé, j'ai un truc à te demander, s'exclama soudain Shura.

— Pas un truc trop chiant, j'espère », répliqua Deathmask, en mâchonnant un bonbon.

Il en proposa un à Shura, qui l'accepta machinalement.

« C'est quoi ce tatouage, en fait ? questionna le Capricorne, enfournant la friandise dans sa bouche.

— Je peux te le montrer si tu le gardes pour toi.

— Tu n'as même pas besoin de demander. Je serais bien ingrat sinon. »

Deathmask se leva puis se tourna, avant de soulever son t-shirt et de révéler son dos. Shura ouvrit la bouche, le bonbon encore coincé contre la joue, les yeux comme des soucoupes. Sur la peau halée de l'autre homme, s'étendait tout le long de la colonne vertébrale de Deathmask un décor biscornu et inquiétant, et semblait se perdre encore vers ses épaules. Il se dégageait de ce tatouage tout en noir et gris un étrange magnétisme. Une créature hybride à l'allure humaine et aux pupilles sombres dévisageait Shura, paraissait le scruter, le défier. Quelques mots d'une écriture qui lui était inconnue parachevaient l'œuvre.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que ça représente ? parvint enfin à articuler Shura.

— Ça, je le garde pour moi. Je te le montre juste, répondit Deathmask, en redescendant son t-shirt.

— Quand as-tu fait quelque chose comme ça ?

— Il y a un an environ. Ça a pris trois mois pour le finir.

— Je veux bien te croire. Ça fait mal ?

— Avec tout ce qu'on a vécu, je peux te dire que c'est du pipi de chat.

— Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? »

Deathmask eut un sourire presque innocent, hors-de-propos, et répliqua, d'une voix très calme :

« J'avais besoin de le faire, c'est tout.

— Il est beau, mais un peu inquiétant. »

Pour toute réponse, un autre sourire.

« D'habitude, je n'aime pas les tatouages ou autres transformations corporelles. Mais je dois admettre que c'est vraiment réussi, répéta Shura.

— Ta gueule, connard. Tu vas me faire rougir.

— J'aimerais bien voir ça.

— Tu rentres quand ?

— Je ne sais pas. »

Shura sortit son briquet et joua avec, le cognant machinalement contre la table. Un mégot finissait sa vie dans un petit bol transformé en cendrier pour l'occasion. L'Espagnol posa enfin le Zippo, bien droit, puis se leva, d'un air assuré. Deathmask le laissa venir à lui, le regard confiant et maîtrisé. Il ne chercha pas à fuir quand Shura voulut l'embrasser, et agrippa les cheveux noirs du jeune homme. Il y avait dans le baiser un petit goût de fraise, le lointain souvenir de la cigarette que Shura avait fumée quelques instants plus tôt.

« Tu crois que tu vas réussir à faire mieux que la dernière fois ? », souffla Deathmask, un petit bout de langue contre les lèvres de Shura.

Les dents du Capricorne lui pincèrent les lèvres lui arrachant un gémissement agacé. En signe de protestation, Deathmask passa les mains sous son t-shirt et le griffa sauvagement.

-o-

Les doigts de Deathmask se serrèrent autour d'un des poignets de Shura. Celui-ci était appuyé de ses deux bras, les mains de chaque côté de la tête de l'Italien. Allongé sur le ventre, le bassin légèrement relevé, l'arrière des cuisses posé contre celles de Shura, Deathmask creusait le dos. Le jeune homme écarta un peu plus les jambes et mordit le poignet de Shura, qu'il tenait encore entre ses doigts. Le Capricorne gardait les yeux sur le tatouage de Deathmask, et de sa main libre, il l'effleura, le toucha, en sentit les traits et les contours. Puis il se pencha vers lui, collant sa poitrine à son dos, et les mouvements de son bassin se firent plus lents, plus amples, plus profonds. Dans la chambre, le bruit des respirations basses et lourdes se mêlait au claquement brutal des chairs. Au sol, traînaient le tube de lubrifiant et le sachet du préservatif.

Deathmask glissa sa main sur son propre ventre et se caressa lentement, le poing frottant contre les draps. Shura se redressa et saisit les hanches de l'Italien, pour le maintenir en place. Sa jouissance arracha un gémissement contrarié au Cancer, ainsi qu'un beau juron. Shura se retira, se débarrassa du préservatif, et resta assis au bout du lit, à contempler les cuisses et les fesses de Deathmask, à la recherche de son souffle perdu. L'Italien continuait de se caresser, toujours allongé sur le ventre, le front sur son avant-bras. Shura vit ses doigts de pieds de replier et s'étirer, ses jambes se tendre. Il vit l'ombre de son bras se faire plus hiératique et désordonnée, il l'entendit murmurer tout bas. Son corps se raidit soudain, puis Deathmask retomba sur le lit. Il resta un moment sans bouger, et Shura crut qu'il s'était endormi, mais le Cancer finit par se retourner. Il essuya sa main négligemment avec un mouchoir, puis lança à Shura, qui s'était redressé pour s'habiller :

« T'as des progrès à faire au pieu. »

Sa voix s'était faite moqueuse, et Shura, la tête coincée dans son t-shirt, répliqua :

« Bah, désolé, c'était presque comme une deuxième première fois, pour moi, hein.

— C'est totalement débile, comme concept.

— Peut-être. En attendant, je suis quand même désolé d'être un mauvais coup, ironisa Shura.

— Je te charriais, c'est bon. Y'a pire, même si c'était pas le paradis, répliqua le Cancer. Dépêche-toi de rentrer, j'aimerais bien dormir.

— Laisse-moi me rhabiller, au moins. Je n'ai pas l'intention de monter jusqu'à chez moi complètement à poil. »

Shura finit de lacer ses chaussures et posa sa main sur les cheveux clairs de Deathmask, qui avait fermé les yeux.

« Demain, j'ai promis à Aph de passer la journée avec lui.

— Je survivrai sans toi, bougonna Deathmask, impatient de dormir.

— C'était juste pour te demander de saluer Élia de ma part.

— Ok, ok… »

Deathmask étouffa un bâillement et regarda Shura quitter la chambre du coin de l'œil. Le jeune homme fit un suprême effort et se leva pour prendre une douche. Un relent de douleur au niveau des reins lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il sortit de la minuscule cabine et, dos au miroir, tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté pour s'observer. Shura s'était borné à des considérations esthétiques, plaisantes, mais de peu de valeur. L'Espagnol avait été interloqué, vaguement dérangé, par son tatouage, qu'il imaginait peut-être être une autre de ses lubies.

Ses doigts glissèrent le long de son bras, puis remontèrent prendre la croix qui pendait autour de son cou. Il s'habilla à la va-vite, et pieds-nus, il sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers un coin de son temple. L'armure du Cancer était là, comme un trophée. Elle s'embrasa à son approche, et Deathmask eut un sifflement ennuyé. Un poids tomba sur ses épaules, et le jeune homme recula, les poings serrés, l'œil mauvais. Quand il tourna les talons, l'amure eut un tressaillement, et Deathmask perçut des murmures, dont le sens lui échappa. C'était toujours ainsi. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre à clé et se coucha sur le lit, face à la porte. Cette nuit encore, il dormit mal.

-o-

_À suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada Masami.

**Titre** : Samaël

**Genre** : Drama, angst

**Personnages principaux** : DM, Shura

**Résumé** : Chacun a ses méthodes pour supporter ce retour à la vie inattendu. Celles de Deathmask semblent bien loin du personnage.

* * *

**SAMAËL**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

La mine tapota plusieurs fois sur la feuille de papier gribouillée ici et là. Shura se gratta le front avec la petite gomme du crayon, et recommença une autre fois. Il était rentré voilà une heure et depuis, il n'avait eu cesse de dessiner, effacer, recommencer. Les écritures étranges sur le dos de Deathmask prenaient vie sur la feuille, sous le trait, certes un peu maladroit, mais efficace de Shura. Doué d'un certain sens du dessin, d'une mémoire à toute épreuve, et intrigué plus que de raison par le tatouage du Cancer, le jeune homme avait sauté sur le premier bout de papier venu, sans songer à sa fatigue. Venant de Deathmask, le choix ne pouvait être innocent, et puisque l'Italien se drapait encore dans le secret, Shura cherchait seul à comprendre. Il reposa enfin son crayon et tendit la feuille devant lui. _C'est à peu près ça_. Les rondeurs et les courbes ne réveillaient rien en lui, à part un sentiment de profonde incompréhension. Il plia soigneusement la feuille, puis la rangea dans un tiroir.

Le lendemain matin, sous l'aurore, Shura partit vers la grande bibliothèque du Sanctuaire. L'endroit était souvent désert, délaissé par les chevaliers que les montagnes d'ouvrages ennuyaient. Elle était pleine d'œuvres dépassées, dont les concepts ne voulaient plus rien dire. Certains livres avaient succombé aux affres du temps, dévorés par les mites ou l'humidité ; des pages avaient disparu, des couvertures avaient pourri.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, quand Shura entra dans la bibliothèque. La poussière ambiante voletait au gré des rayons du soleil glissant à travers les grandes fenêtres ovales. L'immense bibliothèque était bien silencieuse, troublée par les pas de l'Espagnol sur le carrelage sale. Plus personne ne devait se préoccuper de l'état de cet endroit.

L'odeur rance le prit à la gorge et lui fit plisser le nez. Shura eut un petit sourire quand il passa près d'une rangée de tables. Il tendit la main et attrapa le papier de bonbon vert et bleu. Il tira une chaise, vérifia son état avant de s'y assoir, puis s'y laissa tomber. Il déplia la feuille qu'il avait emportée avec lui et la plaqua devant lui. Il traça du bout des doigts les lignes sombres, pensant, peut-être, en comprendre pour de bon le sens. Certains signes paraissaient différents des uns des autres, appartenant sans doute à plusieurs alphabets. Cela l'agaçait. Il marcha parmi les rayonnages, dans l'espoir vain d'y trouver une réponse. Ses doigts frôlaient la tranche des livres, ramassant au passage un filet de poussière. Au bout d'une heure, il rendit les armes. Son errance dans l'immense bibliothèque ne lui avait donné qu'un horrible mal de crâne. Il replaça la feuille dans la poche arrière de son jeans et quitta le bâtiment. Alors qu'il redescendait, il aperçut la silhouette de Camus et hésita un instant, puis héla le Français :

« Camus, attends, s'il te plaît. J'ai un truc à te demander ? »

Camus se tourna et dévisagea Shura, surpris. Il était rare que l'autre homme lui adressât la parole si ouvertement.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

— Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider avec ça. »

Shura lui tendit le bout de papier et le regarda scruter la feuille. Camus fit la moue et releva les yeux, avant de lancer :

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Euh… J'en sais rien. Un truc que j'ai trouvé. Je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être une idée de ce que ça représentait.

— Strictement aucune. Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

— Euh… Dans un vieux bouquin, mentit Shura. C'est sans importance. J'étais juste un peu curieux, c'est tout.

— Essaie de demander à Shaka, sinon. Ça lui dira peut-être quelque chose.

— Non, je ne vais pas aller l'ennuyer pour ça. Merci encore. »

Shura reprit sa feuille, salua Camus puis s'éloigna. Partagé entre la déception – il aurait aimé comprendre – et le soulagement – était-il prêt, cependant, à abandonner la primeur de la connaissance à quelqu'un d'autre – Shura observa encore ses propres dessins. Soudain, il s'arrêta et remonta en quatrième vitesse vers le treizième temple, repassant devant Camus sans le voir. Sans même demander audience, il entra dans le bureau de Shion. Le Pope n'était pas encore arrivé, et Shura décida de l'attendre, fébrile. Il avait la vague mais persistante intuition que Shion était à même de répondre à ses interrogations. Il semblait être le seul à comprendre de quoi était fait le Cancer, les méandres de son personnages et les résonances de son passé. Quand Shion arriva, Shura vit bien le suprême effort qui l'anima pour retenir son exaspération.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? »

Le Pope n'avait plus aucune once d'amabilité dans la voix. Shura n'en tint pas compte et répliqua :

« Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? »

Il déplia la feuille et la tint devant lui.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

— Je l'ai recopié de mémoire. »

Shion observa Shura pendant plusieurs secondes puis soupira :

« Je vois… Il te l'a montré. »

Shura hocha la tête.

« T'a-t-il parlé quelque chose ?

— Non…

— Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. Cela ne te concerne pas.

— Vous savez ce que tout cela signifie. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation claire et nette.

« Que représente ce tatouage ?

— Tout et rien à la fois, répondit Shion. Tu peux lui poser la question

— Quand je l'ai fait, il m'a dit que cela ne me regardait pas.

— Je ne suis pas en position de te le dire non plus.

— Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire à la fin ?

— S'il ne veut pas que tu le saches, alors tu ne le sauras pas. Cependant, Deathmask est intelligent. S'il t'a amené sur ce terrain-là, ce n'est pas par hasard. Mais au fait, pourquoi t'a-t-il montré son tatouage ?

— Euh… En fait, je me suis entraîné avec lui, et j'ai vaguement vu les contours, alors je lui ai posé la question. Et puis il me l'a montré, mentit Shura.

— Rien que pour ça ? Étonnant de sa part. »

Shura perçut l'évidente ironie, le sous-entendu. Il préféra l'ignorer.

« Saviez-vous qu'il allait tous les jours dans une église ?

— Oui. Mais il le faisait déjà avant.

— Quoi ?

— Il a toujours eu cette attache particulière. Ses parents étaient catholiques, et dans une certaine mesure, j'imagine qu'il garde cela d'eux. Je ne pourrais pas te dire s'il y croit vraiment ou non, car au fond, le chevalier du Cancer ne croit pas en grand-chose. J'imagine que ça le rassure, en quelque sorte. »

Shura baissa la tête vers la feuille de papier, qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains.

« Aurais-tu changé d'opinion sur lui ?

— Oui, avoua Shura. Cet homme… Il… Il a ce monde à lui, avec des règles à lui, des idées à lui. Vous a-t-il déjà parlé d'Élia ? »

Shion eut un sourire et répondit :

« Même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, il est attaché à cet enfant. Parce qu'il considère qu'il est comme lui. Un être des marges.

— Personnellement, j'ai encore un peu de mal, même si j'ai fait des progrès, à comprendre tout ça. Mais Deathmask… Il survole les conventions comme si ce n'était rien.

— Deathmask est un conceptualiste et un nihiliste, criminel et expiateur à la fois.

— Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne. Chaque chevalier d'or a mérité son armure. Chacun a combattu pour l'obtenir et faire corps avec elle. L'armure nous obéit car nous sommes justes dans nos actes et notre dévotion. Beaucoup ici pensent que Deathmask n'a pas sa place parmi nous. J'en suis venu à me demander pourquoi l'armure du Cancer l'aurait accepté s'il n'en était pas digne. »

Le regard de Shion fut traversé par la tristesse, mais sa voix ne trembla pas quand il dit :

« Chaque armure a ses particularités. »

Aux oreilles de Shura, cette phrase sonna comme un cache-misère.

« Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec ça ? »

Shura leva la main qui tenait la feuille de papier, et Shion eut un geste contrarié.

« Demande-lui. Les secrets de mes chevaliers sont les leurs, pas les miens.

— C'est étonnant, constata soudain Shura.

— Comment ça ?

— Vous paraissez inquiet.

— La fatigue, rien de plus. Je pense que tu peux disposer à présent. »

Shion le renvoyait vers ses pénates poliment mais sûrement. Shura ne s'en offusqua pas, et s'apprêtait à prendre congé, quand la voix de son Pope le retint, alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte :

« Shura… Le Sanctuaire est un endroit étroit où l'ombre est rare.

— Qu'est-ce vous voulez dire par là ?

— Faites attention, lui et toi. Enfin, surtout toi. Certaines choses sont impardonnables aux yeux de beaucoup. »

Shura sonda le regard clair de Shion mais n'y vit aucune hostilité, juste une mise en garde. Il le remercia, les dents serrées, et quitta enfin le treizième temple, alourdi de questions. Shion savait. Par la force des choses ou par les confidences mêmes de Deathmask, qu'importait. Que gardait loin de tous le mystère qui enveloppait le chevalier du Cancer, jusqu'à lui voler son nom ?

Shura descendit jusqu'à son temple, plaça la feuille dans un livre, pour ne pas la perdre, et partit trouver Aphrodite, comme il le lui avait promis. Il appréciait toujours sa compagnie, leurs discussions même vaines. Aphrodite, malgré tout, était reposant, même si aussi complexe que Deathmask, à sa manière. Le Cancer représentait autre chose, les penchants cachés de ce qu'il était vraiment. Avec Aphrodite, Shura pouvait continuer à être ce qu'il avait toujours été aux yeux de tous les autres.

Kanon les rejoignit au début de l'après-midi, suivi de Milo, un peu plus tard encore. Ils discutèrent, firent des parties de cartes – même si Shura en avait horreur – passèrent leur temps comme ils le pouvaient. Kanon en profita pour revenir à la charge.

« Alors, tu lui as demandé de venir ou pas ? lança-t-il à Shura.

— Qui ça ?

— Bah, Deathmask, tiens.

— Je l'ai déjà fait et il m'a dit non.

— Toi aussi, tu te prends de passion pour Deathmask, Kanon ? grinça Aphrodite, la voix contrariée.

— Disons que de voir Shura retourner sa veste comme ça, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il a de si particulier ou si l'on s'est vraiment trompé sur son compte.

— Eh bien va lui parler, voilà, répliqua Shura, légèrement agacé. Il vous tuera pas. Au pire, il vous dira d'aller vous faire foutre.

— Je tiens cependant à préciser que si vous ramenez un jour ce type avec vous, vous pouvez me compter hors du coup, remarqua Aphrodite.

— Ça va, je plaisante. Bon, tu relances ou pas alors ? »

Aphrodite jeta un œil à son huit et son neuf de trèfle et se contenta d'annoncer parole. Shura préféra passer sans même regarder ses cartes. Pour la première fois, il aurait préféré être seul, loin de ses amis, juste un peu ailleurs.

-o-

_Décembre_

« Il fait trop froid, putain, se plaignit une nouvelle fois Shura, comme tous les hivers.

— Boucle-la, t'économiseras de l'énergie, comme ça. »

Le Capricorne décocha un regard assassin à Deathmask, boutonna sa veste, et enfonça son bonnet gris en laine sur sa tête. De mauvaise humeur, Shura s'appuya contre un petit muret.

« En plus, il ne fait pas si froid que ça, rétorqua Deathmask.

— En-dessous de dix degrés, je considère que c'est le pôle nord.

— Mon dieu…

— T'as pas froid, toi ?

— Absolument pas. T'es un peu une chochotte, quand même.

— Fais-moi plaisir et va crever. Je sens que je vais attraper un rhume, se lamenta Shura.

— J'ose pas imaginer à quel point tu es pénible quand tu es cloué au pieu.

— Sûrement moins que toi. »

Deathmask eut un petit sourire pendant que Shura continuait de pester contre le mauvais temps. Ils étaient tous deux installés dans un coin perdu du Sanctuaire, à quelques encablures du chemin menant à Rodorio. L'endroit avait sans doute abrité d'anciens casernements pour apprentis, dont il ne demeurait rien que des murs lézardés par le lierre. Il restait encore des traces de vie, comme ces vieux pots en bois fissurés perdus sous la terre et le sable. Deathmask avait découvert ce lieu juste après être arrivé au Sanctuaire, plus de quinze ans auparavant.

Rien n'avait changé entre eux. Ils se consolaient mutuellement des tares qui constituaient leur vie, trompant leur malheur par le plaisir, et par la complicité qui les liait désormais. Ils couchaient parfois ensemble, sans rien d'autre qu'une volonté de s'assouvir sans barrière ni crainte. Ils avaient un certain respect l'un pour l'autre, malgré les insultes et les coups. Shura en était venu à considérer Deathmask comme son plus sûr allié, ici.

Il s'était hasardé à lui demander encore des explications sur son tatouage, et si le Cancer avait esquivé ses questions, il ne l'avait pas remis à sa place, comme Shura s'y était attendu. L'Espagnol avait continué de chercher seul, sans succès. Un soir, il avait même senti une étrange présence dans le quatrième temple, une vibration, un écho. Pourtant, les masques avaient disparu, emportant avec eux les sifflements et les bruissements de leurs plaintes et de leurs accusations. Il se souvenait encore des sanglots macabres qui émanaient du temple, quand il passait à proximité. En y songeant, il demanda :

« Dis… Pourquoi les masques ont disparu dans ton temple ?

— J'imagine que quand je suis mort, je les ai libérés.

— Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui les maintenais comme ça ?

— Cela semble logique, non ?

— Tu pouvais les faire disparaître à l'envie ?

— En théorie, oui.

— Pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais fait avant ?

— Parce que j'avais besoin de les voir, répondit Deathmask, avec honnêteté. De savoir qu'ils étaient là.

— Cela ne te faisait rien de croiser le regard des innocents que tu avais tués ?

— La culpabilité du crime n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Il fallait qu'ils soient là, peu importe leur destin. C'est tout. Comme une sorte de rappel. Ou peut-être un avertissement. Oui, plutôt un avertissement.

— Par rapport à quoi ? »

Deathmask haussa les épaules sans rien dire, et Shura continua :

« Mais depuis qu'ils ne sont plus là, qu'est-ce qui te donne cette mise en garde ?

— Plus grand-chose…

— C'est ton tatouage », s'exclama soudain Shura, frappé par l'évidence.

Le Cancer eut un sourire et lança :

« Peut-être. Quelle importance de toute façon ?

— Pourquoi me l'avoir montré ?

— De toute façon, tu aurais fini par le voir. Parce que moi, baiser qu'en missionnaire, ça me gonfle.

— Tu es obligé de toujours tout tourner en dérision ?

— Tu es bien trop sérieux, c'est canulant.

— Parce que je sais que chez toi, rien n'est innocent. Qu'est-ce que représente cette créature ?

— Rien.

— Arrête de te foutre de moi, putain.

— Mais je t'ai répondu. C'est le Rien, d'une certaine manière. »

Shura soupira et leva les mains au ciel.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours si compliqué ?

— Parce que sinon, ça ne serait pas drôle. Bon, grouille-toi un peu. On va être en retard, et Élia va nous attendre. »

Shura accepta l'abandon temporaire que lui opposait Deathmask et quitta avec lui les ruines poussiéreuses. La nuit tombait vite, et à déjà cinq heures, le ciel s'était considérablement assombri.

« Et voilà, on est en retard, grommela Deathmask, en s'approchant du petit square.

— Ça va, d'à peine dix minutes. Ah… En plus, il n'est même pas encore arrivé, constata Shura, en s'asseyant sur le banc.

— Tu as de la chance. Fais-moi de la place. »

Shura se décala sur la gauche, et Deathmask se vautra sans aucune grâce à côté de lui. Le Capricorne fuma une cigarette pour se tenir chaud, pendant que l'autre homme consultait régulièrement sa montre. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il constata :

« Bon, c'est quand même bizarre, qu'il soit pas là.

— Quand il a vu qu'on était pas arrivés, il est peut-être rentré.

— Hum… Ouais. Bon, je vais aller voir s'il est pas dans le coin.

— Pourquoi ne pas aller voir Ioulia pour lui demander ?

— Je préfère pas l'inquiéter. Élia est du genre à se tirer sans rien dire pour aller méditer dans un coin. »

Shura n'y vit rien à redire et suivit le Cancer.

« T'inquiète pas. Il doit pas être loin.

— Je te jure qu'il va m'entendre », s'agaça le Cancer.

L'Espagnol trouva mignonne l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur le visage de Deathmask, mais se concentra sur l'instant présent. Au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait, Shura perdit bien vite sa décontraction. Deathmask, de son côté, s'énervait. Ils cherchaient depuis deux heures, sans résultat et marchaient désormais vers l'église, en silence.

Deathmask poussa la porte et pénétra dans l'édifice, perdu dans l'ombre. Les deux hommes n'y voyaient pas grand-chose, et avancèrent à tâtons, dans un silence de mort.

Trop tassée, l'église ne laissait pas passer la clarté de la nuit. Deathmask voulut faire un autre pas en avant mais trébucha et évita de justesse de se retrouver la joue contre le carrelage en se rattrapant de ses deux bras, au risque de se briser les poignets. Il se redressa un peu et tendit la main. Ses doigts effleurèrent des mèches de cheveux. Shura ne bougeait plus, le cœur battant, et la fatalité chevillée au corps. L'Italien resta assis par terre, à reprendre ses esprits.

« Je vais essayer de voir si on peut allumer l'électricité », murmura Shura, insupporté par le silence pesant et l'obscurité.

Prenant garde à ne pas se cogner, il trouva le chemin de la sacristie, et à la lumière d'une bougie, découvrit un vieux groupe électrogène, mal en point. Le jeune homme posa le cierge sur un socle, et tenta tant bien que mal de faire fonctionner l'installation d'un ancien temps, priant pour qu'il restât un peu d'essence dans le réservoir dont il avait aperçu le capuchon. Quinze longues minutes et quelques jurons plus tard, le lustre de la sacristie, dont plusieurs pampilles avaient chuté et gisaient au sol, s'illumina. Témoin du temps passé, une photographie de Paul VI était accrochée au mur, sous un crucifix. Shura poussa un soupir soulagé et sortit de la pièce. Seul le chœur s'était allumé, et dispensait une lumière faible, qui permettait cependant de voir sans crainte de tomber. Deathmask n'avait pas bougé, assis par terre, les jambes pliées devant lui. Shura osa enfin avancer. Arrivé à hauteur du Cancer, il ferma les yeux une seconde, puis détourna la tête. Avait-il eu vraiment besoin de s'assurer de quelque chose qu'il pressentait déjà ? Le petit corps d'Élia gisait face contre terre. Son visage était couvert de sang coagulé ; cela lui donnait l'apparence d'un masque grotesque. Pourtant, aucune autre trace de sang ne jonchait le sol de l'église. Les grands yeux verts d'Élia n'étaient plus qu'une pupille serrée et vide, et quelques dents avaient sauté et traînaient un peu plus loin. L'enfant était presque nu, simplement couvert par le reste de son t-shirt et de son sous-vêtement. Deathmask le regardait, immobile, incapable de détacher ses yeux de son corps. Était-cela, la mort, dans son expression la plus crue ? Le jeune homme avait toujours eu un détachement commode de la fin et du salut. Cela n'était rien d'autre que l'arrêt du cœur, la dégradation du corps, le pourrissement ; juste un concept superficiel. Mais ce soir, il voyait la mort comme il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. Il se mit à genoux, et s'apprêtait à toucher le corps d'Élia quand Shura l'arrêta.

« Non… Ne touche à rien… »

Deathmask n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis plus de trente minutes. Il se releva, et ses os craquèrent. Il passa devant Shura, sans un regard pour lui puis marcha vers l'autel, mais Shura le retint.

« Il faut partir.

— Tu veux le laisser comme ça ?

— Nous ne sommes pas des gens normaux. Essaie de comprendre. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

— Où est-elle, ta justice, alors ? Putain, quelle justice de toute façon ? »

Deathmask donna un coup dans une petite statue de vierge, qui chuta au sol tête la première, avant d'éclater.

« Il ne reste jamais rien ! rugit-il. Jamais rien ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle ait raison ? »

Shura fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre, puis secoua la tête. L'église tremblait sous la fureur de l'Italien, incapable de se calmer. Trahi une nouvelle fois par le destin, Deathmask en oubliait tout. Shura se demanda si cela était sa façon à lui d'exprimer sa tristesse, si tant était qu'il pût en ressentir. Il lui saisit le poignet et lui dit :

« Je comprends ce que tu te dis et à quoi tu penses. Mais nous ne devons pas rester ici. Tu trouveras un moyen de te racheter plus tard. »

Deathmask se dégagea de Shura d'un geste brutal et tourna vers lui des yeux glacés.

« Me racheter ? Me racheter encore ? C'était lui avant tout qui me permettait de trouver la minuscule chose en moi qui m'autorisait à me dire que je pouvais prétendre au pardon. Et maintenant ? Maintenant quoi ? »

Deathmask leva les yeux et grinça :

« Je ne peux rien y faire. À quoi tout cela aura-t-il servi ? Je pouvais me voir en lui, à me dire que la vie serait meilleure pour lui. Putain de merde ! »

Deathmask frappa rageusement contre l'autel.

« Reprends-toi, Deathmask, putain.

— Va te faire mettre. »

Deathmask repoussa Shura et revint près du corps d'Élia. Il chercha son manteau, son pull et son pantalon, jetés plus loin sous un banc, avec son cartable.

« Je t'ai dit de…

— Boucle-la. »

Shura le regarda faire sans broncher ; Deathmask rhabilla Élia, reboutonna son manteau proprement, remit même quelques mèches de cheveux pour cacher le trou béant dans son crâne. Il le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Combien de temps s'écoulera-t-il jusqu'à ce qu'on le trouve ici ? Si je n'ai pas le droit d'être découvert, qu'il puisse au moins recevoir la tombe qu'il mérite le plus rapidement possible. Je ne supporterai pas de le savoir pourrir ici en attendant que quelqu'un daigne pousser la porte de cette putain d'église. On l'a balancé ici pour qu'on l'oublie.

— Mais les flics…

— Quoi, les flics ? J'm'en fous, des flics. C'est pas eux qui rendront la vraie justice. »

Le message était clair, et Shura ne dit rien. Heureusement pour eux, les rues étaient désertes, et les lampadaires fatigués n'éclairaient plus rien. Deathmask marcha jusqu'au parc et déposa le petit corps d'Élia au pied d'un grand arbre. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui, Shura toujours debout, en retrait. L'Italien ferma les paupières de l'enfant et marmonna quelques mots dans sa langue natale. Priait-il ? Shura préféra ne pas lui poser la question et fit un pas en arrière quand Deathmask se redressa.

« Nous devons rentrer au sanctuaire maintenant, lui rappela Shura, en le voyant se mettre à marcher.

— Ferme ta gueule. »

Le Capricorne dut faire un gros effort pour ne pas l'insulter à son tour. Sous le choc lui aussi, il tentait cependant de conserver son calme, en se détachant autant que possible des évènements. Malgré tout, il marcha après Deathmask, l'arrêta et le plaqua contre une voiture, le bras sur sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, espèce de sale connard ? Que ça me fait rien ? Que j'ai pas envie de tuer le monde entier, là ? T'es pas tout seul au fond du trou. Alors arrête de te comporter comme tu le fais et agis avec discernement, même si c'est insupportable. Une fois au Sanctuaire, libre à toi de me casser la gueule pour te calmer. »

Deathmask le repoussa et le bouscula sans un mot. Il se mit à avancer droit devant lui, sans attendre l'Espagnol. Alors que Shura suivait les pas rapides de Deathmask dans ce dédale de ruelles, la réalité revenait, peu à peu, insidieuse. Le jeune homme serra les dents pour retenir le petit sanglot qui lui brûlait la gorge et essuya ses yeux du revers de sa manche, d'un geste rageur. Le temps se faisait plus frais encore, et Shura enfonça les mains dans ses poches. Il ne perdait pas de vue Deathmask, qui continuait de marcher droit devant lui. Shura lui laissait de l'avance, pour le laisser seul autant que lui-même souhaitait l'être. À l'approche du domaine d'Athéna, Shura avala la distance qui le séparait de Deathmask à grandes enjambées, mais l'autre jeune homme s'arrêta net et lui décocha un coup de poing magistral qui le fit chuter par terre. Avant même qu'il n'eût pu se relever, Deathmask le plaqua au sol, les doigts serrés autour du col de sa veste. Il était à cheval sur son ventre, les genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches.

« Tu vas pouvoir te regarder dans les yeux après ça ? Dis-moi franchement, tu vas pouvoir ? C'est pas juste. C'est pas juste, putain ! Merde… »

Shura s'attendit à un autre coup, mais Deathmask s'affaissa sur lui, le front contre son épaule. Le Capricorne sentit une petite larme couler le long de sa joue et renifla. Une fumée blanche sortait de sa bouche à intervalles réguliers.

« Comme un chien… Massacré comme un moins-que-rien…

— Mais le Sanctuaire ne peut…

— Mais putain, s'écria Deathmask, en se redressant, notre rôle, c'est quoi ? Protéger une déesse dont la considération se mesure à notre capacité à se sacrifier pour elle ? Qu'est-ce que le Sanctuaire t'a apporté, Shura ? Dis-le-moi franchement. »

Deathmask s'écarta de lui et sauta sur ses jambes. Shura fit de même et se frotta la joue, déjà mangée par un bleu. Il songea à la question de l'Italien et répondit :

« Il m'a permis de vivre une vie meilleure que celle qui m'était promise en Espagne. Il a donné un sens à mon existence.

— Non. Un gamin de six ou sept ans n'a pas besoin d'un sens à sa vie ! Il a juste besoin d'être un môme de six ou sept ans à faire des trucs de môme de six ou sept ans. Moi, avant de venir, j'avais tout. Et je suis arrivé là, et j'ai quitté le monde que je connaissais pour en épouser un nouveau qui me terrorisait et qui m'a enchaîné à un joyau sadique ! Et merde, tiens ! »

Deathmask paraissait hors de lui.

« Avec Élia, je pouvais faire quelque chose de vrai à mes yeux. Un truc qui avait vraiment une signification. Et tout ça, c'est cassé, maintenant. Et j'ai rien pu faire.

— Tu ne peux rien te reprocher…

— Mais arrête. Si on était arrivés plus tôt, si j'avais cherché plus vite… Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu se dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu penser de moi ? Tu dois t'imaginer que je suis le plus hypocrite des bourreaux. Que j'ai tué plus de gosses qu'il n'en aurait fallu. Mais je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel degré de culpabilité. Ça me va pas, putain ! »

Deathmask passa sa main sur ses yeux un peu humides. Il ne pleurait pas, mais sa voix tremblotait.

« Dois-je toujours être un monstre ? Est-ce là mon unique rôle ? Suis-je anormal pour avoir envie de chialer pour un gamin insignifiant, après les montagnes de cadavres que j'ai entassés là-bas, tout ça pour elle ?

— Elle ? »

Deathmask la mentionnait pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures, mais Shura préféra penser à autre chose.

« Viens…

— Me touche pas. Tu vaux pas mieux que moi. Pour protéger cet endroit de malheur, tu es prêt à tout.

— Je ne l'ai pas fait pour le Sanctuaire.

— Mais ta gueule. Ta gueule ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire, là-bas, pour un gamin orphelin que tout le monde traitait comme une aberration ? Strictement rien. Ils s'en foutent.

— Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser la mort d'Élia impunie.

— Laisse-moi rire. Tu es trop honnête pour ça, pas vrai, Shura ? Fous-moi la paix, putain. »

Deathmask se retourna sans un mot de plus et traça vers son temple. Shura se renfrogna et eut la triste pensée d'un chevalier du Cancer capable des pires choses pour racheter la dernière bribe de conscience qu'il lui restait. Dans le quatrième temple, Deathmask se tenait près de l'armure du Cancer, qui brillait dans le noir. Le jeune homme eut un sourire dur et serra les poings.

-o-


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada Masami. Bref, le truc habituel.

**Titre** : Samaël

**Genre** : Drama, angst

**Personnages principaux** : DM, Shura

**Résumé** : Chacun a ses méthodes pour supporter ce retour à la vie inattendu. Celles de Deathmask semblent bien loin du personnage.

* * *

**SAMAËL**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

Il soufflait depuis le milieu de la nuit un vent à arracher les arbres, et le bruit continu dans les tuiles et les fissures des murs avait gardé Shura d'un sommeil salvateur. Le jour se levait à peine, et le Capricorne était tourné sur le côté, les yeux grands ouverts sur les spectres de sa chambre. Épuisé, il ne cherchait pourtant plus à dormir et semblait attendre. Une autre rafale, plus violente encore que les autres, lui arracha un grognement, et le jeune homme finit par se lever, jetant le drap plus loin. Shura s'assit sur le bord de son lit et se frotta le visage de ses paumes, en lâchant un soupir. Frissonnant, l'esprit vaseux, les yeux brûlants, Shura se traîna à travers la chambre. Il s'était couché encore tout habillé de la veille, et ses vêtements lui apparurent soudain comme une seconde peau acide et brûlante. D'un geste pressé et dégoûté, Shura se déshabilla, arrachant presque ses frusques. Des boutons de sa chemise volèrent au sol. Bientôt nu, le Capricorne fit quelques pas en arrière jusqu'à heurter le lit et s'y laissa tomber. Il s'y allongea les bras en croix. Seul face à lui-même, seul face à la réalité, Shura s'égarait dans des considérations qui d'habitude ne lui appartenaient guère. Pour la première fois, dans sa vie irréprochable toute entière consacrée à Athéna, sa dévotion chavirait au profit de ses propres intérêts. Shura grelottait, la gorge gonflée et douloureuse. Il finit par se relever, prit une douche, s'habilla et sortit dans le matin froid tapissé de brouillard.

La brume faisait vibrer le Sanctuaire d'un parfum d'interdit. Shura descendit les marches de son temple puis marcha vers les petites routes moins balisées, celles-là même que Deathmask lui avait fait découvrir, quelques mois plus tôt. Le pas prudent, l'Espagnol dévalait les chemins qui plongeaient vers la mer. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il foulait enfin le sable de la grande plage qui s'étirait tout le long d'une des falaises. La mer était basse et avait découvert de gros rochers noirs. Shura s'y aventura en prenant garder à ne pas glisser, s'aidant de ses bras pour garder l'équilibre. Il s'approcha au plus près de la mer puis grimpa sur un rocher un peu plus haut que les autres, au sec. De petits embruns venaient mourir sur son visage et ses mains, et le vent libre de tout obstacle le frappait de plein fouet. La mer était mauvaise et sale ; grise, houleuse et mugissante. Les vagues, dans leur mort héroïque, éclataient contre les rochers. Shura se demanda un instant si une chute dans une eau si haineuse lui serait mortelle. Le jeune homme passa le revers de sa main contre son visage, pour l'essuyer un peu. _Que fait-il ? Où est-il ?_ Ces deux questions lui revenaient sans cesse, accusatrices et pleines de remords. Avait-il eu raison de le laisser seul, lui qui plus que tous les autres s'accordait à la mort comme on s'accordait à l'amour. Si Shura avait appris à le connaître, il ignorait tout de ses réactions les plus profondes. Deathmask était trop imprévisible.

La mer commençait à remonter, et Shura rebroussa chemin pour ne pas se faire surprendre. Le soleil était à présent plus haut dans le ciel, mais toujours affaibli par une traînée blanchâtre qui lui volait sa lumière. L'Espagnol fouilla dans ses poches et eut un juron ; il avait oublié son paquet de cigarettes. Il ne regagna pas son temple tout de suite et poursuivit sa promenade sinistre parmi des lieux dont l'aura paraissait transformée par ce matin sans âme. Shura passa l'entrée de l'arène et aperçut une silhouette sombre parmi les gradins. Il déglutit et osa s'approcher, d'une cadence mesurée. Deathmask l'observa sans chercher à s'enfuir, mais ne posa sur lui qu'un regard désabusé. Marqué par la nuit qu'il avait dû passer, le Cancer paraissait encore plus lugubre qu'à l'accoutumée. Shura grimpa les quelques marches qui le séparaient de lui et s'assit à ses côtés, laissant une dizaine de centimètres entre eux. Hier, Deathmask avait réveillé des interrogations qu'il n'avait jamais eues, jamais voulu avoir. Elles lui avaient toujours semblé sans importance, de simples fadaises destinées à le restreindre et l'affaiblir. Seul le Sanctuaire avait existé, car il était tout ce qu'il avait. De sa propre volonté, Shura avait fabriqué sa prison, une prison confortable bâtie de fierté et de fidélité envers celle à qui il devait tout. Aujourd'hui, le Sanctuaire s'enfonçait dans les affres d'un passé révolu.

L'Espagnol se pinça les lèvres, contrit. Deathmask ne l'ignorait pas mais ne lui adressait pas la parole. Il restait là, à fixer l'arène, prise elle aussi sous la morsure de la brume. Une bruine glaciale s'était mise à tomber, et Shura cacha ses mains dans les manches de sa veste. Le Cancer, vêtu d'un simple pull, ne fit rien pour se protéger.

« Tu… Tu devrais pas rester comme ça, lui conseilla Shura. C'est pas prudent.

— C'est pas une petite pluie moisie qui va me poser problème, répliqua Deathmask, d'une voix égale.

— Écoute… Je… Je sais même pas quoi dire. J'ai l'impression que tout est irréel. Que ça n'est jamais arrivé.

— Pour dix minutes… Dix putain de minutes », s'exclama Deathmask, avec un rire amer.

Shura ferma les yeux et se pinça le haut du nez. Lui aussi, se sentait coupable ; coupable d'avoir pris trop de temps, d'avoir été trop insouciant, trop désinvolte.

« J'essaie de me consoler, souffla-t-il soudain. Elisabet est morte comme elle aurait toujours dû l'être, mais Élia est parti avec elle. Lui n'avait pas mérité ça. »

Deathmask bascula un peu en arrière et s'adossa contre la pierre. La pluie lui picotait la peau plus férocement encore. Soudain, il tourna les yeux vers Shura ; celui-ci venait de lui prendre le bras.

« Sérieusement, c'est pas bon. T'es à peine couvert. Tu ne dois pas rester là. »

Deathmask eut un petit rire triste.

« T'es toujours aussi pragmatique. C'est sans doute ça qui nous différencie le mieux. J'en ai eu un bon exemple hier. »

Shura comprit aussitôt le reproche et détourna le regard, en déglutissant.

« Tu m'en veux ?

— C'est pas assez pour exprimer ce que je ressens à ton égard. »

Cela avait été dit avec un calme froid, bien pire encore que si cela avait été crié avec dédain et haine. Shura serra les dents mais accepta la remontrance, jugeant sans doute qu'il l'avait amplement méritée.

« Mais je comprends, reprit Deathmask. Tu n'as que ça.

— Je n'avais que ça », corrigea Shura.

Deathmask eut un soupir amusé et dubitatif mais ne chercha pas à argumenter. Il se redressa lentement, sous les yeux de Shura qui le regarda se mettre debout.

« Où tu vas ? demanda l'Espagnol.

— Je sais pas. Loin, si je pouvais. »

Shura ferma les yeux un instant ; aurait-il le courage de lui dire qu'il aurait aimé lui aussi disparaître de cette cage dorée ? Le Capricorne se leva à son tour et descendit les marches des gradins derrière Deathmask, qui ne l'avait pas attendu. Shura posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter et déclara, malgré sa voix tremblante :

« Rentre.

— Non.

— Tu vas tomber malade. Et cloué dans ton pieu, tu ne seras d'aucune utilité.

— Je suis déjà inutile.

— Arrête ça, Deathmask. C'est pas ton genre, l'auto-flagellation. »

L'Italien haussa les épaules et se frotta les yeux, en reniflant. La pluie lavait le brouillard, peu à peu, et le décor nu du Sanctuaire se dévoilait, renaissait. Shura décida d'utiliser le peu d'autorité qu'il pensait avoir et attrapa Deathmask par le poignet.

« Cette fois-ci, je te laisserai pas en faire qu'à ta tête. Si tu veux que je prenne la décision pour toi, je le fais. Tu rentres. Un point, c'est tout. T'es même pas en position de me résister.

— T'es dans le même état que moi, pauvre type.

— Je t'emmerde. Avance et ferme-la. »

Deathmask se laissa pousser vers le chemin du retour, totalement abandonné à la volonté de Shura. Il obtempérait par commodité, parce qu'il était exténué et accablé. En entrant dans son temple, il se tendit et eut une moue douloureuse, que Shura ne vit pas, trop occupé à l'empêcher de s'écrouler. Le Capricorne le poussa jusqu'à son lit, où Deathmask s'étala sans grâce.

« Aide-moi, un peu, maugréa Shura, alors qu'il l'aidait à se déshabiller.

— Tu oserais profiter de ma faiblesse ? », railla Deathmask.

Shura se contenta de hausser les épaules et passa sa main sur le front du Cancer, en grognant.

« Reste un peu tranquille. Putain, t'as de la fièvre. Je te l'avais dit.

— Je vais pas claquer pour une fièvre, répliqua Deathmask, en grelottant.

— Mets-toi au pieu et attends-là. Je vais te chercher un truc pour ton mal de tête. »

Deathmask réagit à peine et regarda Shura disparaître dans la salle de bain et revenir quelques instants plus tard avec un cachet.

« Je me sens seul », murmura soudain Deathmask, d'une voix étouffée.

Shura prit cette confession comme un aveu improbable dans la bouche d'un homme qu'il pensait, quelques mois plus tôt encore, comme un être défait d'humanité. Il avait perdu, de la plus horrible des manières, la plus injuste aussi, la raison qui le raccrochait à un monde dans lequel il n'évoluait que rarement. Un monde moins sombre et opaque, moins oppressant.

Deathmask n'attendait pas de réponse, et Shura se tut. La chambre de l'Italien n'avait pas de fenêtre, et la seule lumière provenait du néon de la salle de bain. Deathmask lutta plusieurs minutes contre le sommeil, puis sombra, épuisé et malade. Shura n'eut pas la force de rentrer jusqu'à son temple et s'assit par terre, le dos contre le sommier du lit. Il replia ses jambes et les encercla de ses bras, avant de poser son front contre ses genoux. Dans les limbes du sommeil, Shura redressa soudain la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Un murmure avait secoué le temple, un bruit bas et lourd, comme une voix humaine lancinante et angoissante. Il n'y avait pas de mots, juste des sons sans forme qui sonnaient comme des accusations. Shura tendit l'oreille, malgré sa fatigue. Le feulement revint une nouvelle fois. Il semblait émaner des murs du temple, pareil à une onde étrange et inquiétante.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, les poils sur sa nuque se hérissèrent, ses doigts se crispèrent. Shura posa la main à plat sur le sol froid puis se redressa doucement. Il jeta un œil à Deathmask, toujours endormi, puis s'approcha de la porte. Tel un papillon attiré par la lumière dans le noir, Shura suivait les chuchotements à pas feutrés. Et soudain, ce fut le silence. Un silence terrible qui s'abattit sur lui, l'écrasa contre le marbre, le figea sur place. Planté au beau milieu de temple, Shura continuait d'écouter, à l'affût du moindre bruit, mais rien ne vint. Les sourcils froncés, l'Espagnol regagna la chambre de Deathmask et reprit sa place, par terre. Mal à l'aise, il garda pendant plusieurs instants la tête levée, guettant et attendant. Shura finit par s'abandonner au sommeil, vaincu par la fatigue, et s'assoupit au pied du lit. Quand il se réveilla trois heures plus tard, il était seul dans la chambre. Le Capricorne fronça les sourcils, se frotta le visage en grognant puis plissa les yeux. Il se redressa avec peine, baissa les paupières pour calmer son vertige puis reprit ses esprits. Deathmask n'était pas allé bien loin ; Shura entendait l'eau de la douche couler. La porte de la salle de bain était entrouverte, et le jeune homme la poussa sans réfléchir. Shura aperçut la silhouette nue de l'Italien derrière la vitre grisée de la cabine. Le Capricorne s'appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés, à le regarder sans vraiment le voir. Deathmask sortit enfin, se figea quand il aperçut Shura, puis s'approcha de lui, toujours nu. Il échoua contre lui, la tête contre son épaule, les bras le long de son corps. Deathmask n'avait rien de tendre. Ce geste était empli de désespoir, d'envie d'être quelqu'un d'autre ou d'être ailleurs. Shura posa sa joue contre la chevelure trempée du Cancer et resta là. Ses vêtements buvaient peu à peu l'humidité.

« Pourquoi tu t'es levé ? lui murmura Shura.

— J'avais froid.

— Je t'avais dit que t'allais être malade… »

Les doigts de Deathmask se crispèrent sur le t-shirt de Shura.

« Je suis fatigué. »

Cette confession était bien plus que ce qu'elle laissait entendre, et l'Espagnol le comprit parfaitement. Ses mains glissaient sur le dos du Cancer, effleuraient les lignes de son tatouage. Deathmask finit par s'écarter et le dévisagea, l'air sérieux.

« T'as un bleu sur la joue, juste là, constata-t-il en effleurant son visage de son doigt.

— T'as oublié que tu m'as collé une droite hier soir ?

— Non. Tu l'avais méritée. Mais je pensais pas avoir cogné aussi fort. »

Shura eut un petit sourire et le laissa lui échapper, le regardant retourner vers sa chambre. Deathmask passa un caleçon et s'assit sur son lit. Shura le rejoignit, et l'Italien lui lança :

« Tu peux prendre un t-shirt, si tu veux. Vu que le tien est plein de flotte.

— Merci. »

Shura jeta le vêtement au sol et attrapa le premier qui lui passa sous la main parmi la pile dans l'armoire. Le t-shirt était un peu grand, mais Shura s'en contenta. Deathmask était allongé sur son lit, les mains croisées derrière la tête.

« Tu peux dormir ici si t'as pas envie de te taper le retour jusqu'à ta piaule.

— Oh… merci. »

Shura n'avait jamais passé la nuit dans le quatrième temple ; ils estimaient tous deux que cela n'était pas une nécessité, et que coucher ensemble à l'occasion ne les astreignait pas à s'alourdir de conventions désagréables à leurs yeux. Mais ici, cela dépassait tout le reste. Il y avait la peine et la colère. Puis la révolte et la haine. Shura les ressentait jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Il n'était pourtant pas un homme de vengeance, lui qui avait défendu sa déesse au point de lui offrir sa vie. Mais Deathmask lui avait fait découvrir que l'individu dans son entier pouvait aussi exister dans une organisation commune qui marchait comme un, et où les agrégats étaient aspirés dans le corps principal sans distinction. Shura avait réévalué ses priorités, les avaient rééquilibrées pour grignoter un peu de liberté. À cet instant précis, celle-ci lui permit de décider lui-même de sa vie, quitte à tordre les préceptes appris tout au long d'années de dur labeur.

Dormir l'un à côté de l'autre était étrange et presque désagréable ; cela ne le ressemblait guère. Ils n'osaient pas bouger, de peur de se toucher, alors que pourtant, ils connaissaient presque le corps de l'autre par cœur. En ce matin de décembre, triste comme le Sanctuaire sous la brume et la pluie, ils ne voulaient pas être seuls, à affronter les ombres d'un hier pathétique qui avait fait éclater le frêle équilibre qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à mettre en place. Ils se tournèrent leur dos, chacun d'un côté du petit lit de Deathmask. Leurs jambes s'effleuraient, s'écartant au moindre toucher. Le corps courbaturé par les quelques heures passées à terre, Shura fut le premier à s'endormir, s'assurant, juste avant de sombrer, que le Cancer ne s'était pas volatilisé. Quand il se réveilla, Deathmask n'avait toujours pas bougé. Shura jeta un œil au radioréveil et se renfrogna en constatant qu'il était plus de deux heures de l'après-midi. Il se frotta les yeux de son pouce et de son index, puis dans le noir, chercha à tâtons le visage de l'Italien. La paume de Shura se posa sur la joue de Deathmask, puis un de ses doigts glissa le long de l'arête de son nez. Le Cancer s'agita dans son sommeil, marmonna puis attrapa la main de Shura, pour l'écarter de lui.

« Je t'ai réveillé ?

— Ouais, espèce de connard.

— Excuse-moi, s'amusa Shura, en reprenant sa main. Il est déjà plus de quatorze heures.

— Déjà ? Putain… »

Deathmask alluma la lampe de chevet puis se redressa et s'assit. Il plissa les yeux plusieurs fois et se leva. Il disparut dans la salle de bain et en ressortit quelques instants plus tard, le visage un peu humide.

« Je vais aller voir Shion.

— Je peux t'accompagner ?

— Non. »

La réponse avait été un brin péremptoire mais Shura n'insista pas.

« Tu peux prendre une douche et m'emprunter des fringues si t'as envie, mais t'oublieras pas de venir me les rendre.

— Nan, je vais rentrer chez moi comme ça.

— Ok, ok. Bon, je pars avant toi. Tu peux rester un peu au pieu, mais fous pas le bordel. »

Deathmask se déshabilla devant l'armoire sans prendre garde à Shura puis enfila des vêtements, mit ses chaussures et quitta la pièce, laissant Shura seul sur le lit. L'Espagnol lâcha un soupir puis se leva à son tour. Toujours ordonné, il replia les draps, refit le lit, et rangea un peu la chambre du Cancer. L'idée de fouiller parmi ses affaires lui traversa l'esprit, mais Shura se retint au dernier moment. Il mourait d'envie d'en savoir plus, et ce dont il avait besoin était là, tout près. Shura préféra quitter le quatrième temple avant de commettre l'irréparable. Les mains dans les poches, il remonta les grandes marches, tête basse. Une douleur lancinante lui barrait le front et lui faisait serrer les dents. Quand il entra dans sa chambre, Shura sentit ses retenues le quitter et il s'appuya contre la porte, avant de lentement glisser au sol. Élia était mort, et avec lui, le Capricorne craignait qu'il eût emporté Deathmask, l'homme derrière les apparences et les illusions. Shura sortit de son temple et remonta vers le palais du pope. Il s'installa à quelques mètres de l'entrée, sous les yeux sceptiques des deux gardes, puis fuma une cigarette, l'air morose.

Il attendit. D'aucuns auraient dit qu'il nourrissait une obsession à l'égard de Deathmask qui avait tendance à virer au malsain. Pourtant, Shura n'y voyait que la réalité d'une situation qui s'était imposée à lui naturellement. L'Italien avait accepté sa personne sans poser de question, sans émettre la moindre réprobation, totalement oublieux d'une chose qui à ses yeux n'était rien d'autre qu'un détail sans importance sur lequel il n'avait rien à dire ou corriger. Ce geste anodin et sans effort de la part du Cancer avait eu pour Shura bien plus de poids encore que n'importe quel autre exploit dans sa vie. Deathmask lui avait simplement donné le droit d'être là. En y réfléchissant, il avait fait ce que lui-même avait toujours refusé de faire pour l'Italien.

Shura entamait sa deuxième cigarette quand Deathmask apparut enfin. Le jeune homme eut un moment d'hésitation en le voyant, puis s'approcha de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

La voix était un peu cassée, mais Shura n'y fit pas attention.

« Qu'est-ce tu as dit à Shion ?

— La vérité.

— Et lui, il t'a dit quoi ?

— Pas grand-chose d'intéressant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

— J'ai besoin de calme.

— Oh… Je vais te laisser, alors.

— Tu veux venir avec moi… si tu veux. »

Cela avait été lâché si vite que Shura crut avoir mal entendu. Deathmask se mordillait l'intérieur de la lèvre, nerveusement. L'Espagnol finit par hocher la tête.

« D'accord, ça ne me dérange pas.

— Suis-moi. »

Deathmask contourna le palais du Pope et marcha à travers la petite végétation rachitique brûlée par l'hiver un peu rude. Shura ne s'était jamais aventuré ici, n'y voyant aucun intérêt. Deathmask semblait connaître le sanctuaire comme sa poche et s'y faufilait comme une ombre. Ils retrouvèrent un petit chemin de sable qui descendait, assez abrupt, vers une crique en contrebas, protégée par les hautes falaises. L'endroit paraissait vierge de toute présence humaine. Shura s'arrêta, jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui et demanda :

« C'est quoi, ici ?

— Viens. »

Deathmask attrapa le poignet de Shura et l'obligea à marcher plus vite sur le sable mouillé. Il l'entraînait vers le pied des falaises. Il grimpa sur les rochers plats qui le longeaient puis marcha prudemment, le poignet de Shura toujours dans sa main. La petite marée leur laissait le passage à loisir, et les deux hommes parvinrent enfin à une grotte, à l'entrée en côte. À l'intérieur, ils gravirent la pente et se retrouvèrent dans une alcôve large et haute, étrangement lumineuse.

« On est au-dessus du niveau de la mer, donc on risque rien. »

Shura regardait autour de lui avec de grands yeux émerveillés.

« Mais on est où ?

— Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une grotte néolithique.

— Sérieux ? Mais comment tu as découvert un truc pareil ?

— En me promenant quand j'étais enfant. Mon maître m'encourageait à la découverte de mon environnement. Si c'est aussi lumineux, c'est parce que y'a une ouverture un peu plus haut qui laisse passer la lumière.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu venais faire ici ?

— Le plus souvent, je venais pour être tranquille. Regarde… »

Deathmask souleva une pierre pour découvrir un trou et y plongea la main. Il en tira un objet qu'il posa ensuite dans un petit renfoncement du mur.

« Un crucifix ?

— Je m'étais fabriqué une sorte de petite chapelle. Bon, ça paye pas de mine, mais ça me suffisait quand j'étais gosse. Je ne m'en suis pas servi longtemps, de cette croix. Après, je me réfugiais ici juste parce que j'en avais envie. »

Leurs voix résonnaient contre les parois de la grotte. Ils restèrent silencieux tous deux pendant cinq bonnes minutes, puis Deathmask lança, d'un ton presque indifférent :

« Au fond, tout ça me montre ce que j'ai toujours compris. Je sais pas faire de bonnes choses. Je suis pas doué pour ça. Quand j'essaie, j'échoue à tout.

— Ta gueule. »

Deathmask haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Shura.

« Je sais bien que ce que je vais te dire va te paraître sans intérêt. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser déblatérer de la merde pareille. C'est vrai, malheureusement, tu n'as pas pu sauver Élia. Mais ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir voulu. Ce gamin, tu l'as considéré comme il était. Et il te l'a bien rendu. Je comprends ta tristesse et ta rage. Je ressens la même chose que toi. Mais quand tu me dis que tu ne sais que faire le mal. C'est faux, putain. Même si je suis sans doute moins important dans l'échelle de tes priorités, et même si tu t'en rends pas compte, tu m'as sauvé la peau. »

Deathmask le dévisagea, et Shura continua :

« Est-ce que tu sais… »

Shura s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots, puis reprit :

« Quand j'ai compris que je préférais les garçons, je me suis trouvé… sale, pas normal, répugnant. Pas digne de cette armure. J'avais l'impression de la souiller de ma personne, parce que j'étais pas comme il le fallait. Je voulais être quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de mieux. Je voulais juste oublier, mais je pouvais pas. Il y avait toujours quelque chose pour me le rappeler. J'ai essayé pour être sûr que malheureusement cet être anormal, c'était moi. À partir de là, j'ai décidé d'être un chevalier, rien d'autre. Pour ne pas y penser, ne pas me dire que j'existais comme ça…

— Mais…

— Attends… Puis après, t'es venu. Avec ton caractère de merde, ton pseudo-manque de compassion, ton cynisme et tes insultes. Longtemps, je ne me suis pas senti capable d'être hors des normes. Et toi, comme tu es, t'as réussi à me sortir de cette déception que j'avais envers moi-même. J'me suis senti libre. Putain… Je sais pas si tu peux te rendre compte de ce que ça fait. Pour ça, je te dois bien plus que ce que tu crois.

— Tu me remercies pour un truc qui ne me demande aucun effort ?

— C'est justement pour ça que je te remercie, sourit Shura. T'es pas un type exemplaire, t'es pas bon non plus. Mais tu es capable de ce que beaucoup de gens ne peuvent pas faire. Tu es sans jugement.

— Eh bah… C'était un sacré discours, s'amusa Deathmask, gêné malgré tout. T'as pas à me dire merci, Shura. Et tu n'as pas à m'être reconnaissant comme ça. Ça me fout mal à l'aise parce que je ne l'ai pas mérité. Je te le dis… Et puis, je te signale au passage que j'aime autant les femmes que les hommes, donc ça aurait été malvenu de ma part d'être dégoûté.

— Je suis intimement persuadé que même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, tu n'aurais eu aucun problème avec tout ça.

— On peut pas savoir.

— Minimise pas ce que ça représente… Deathmask…

— Hum ?

— Tu vaux mieux que ce que tous les autres pensent de toi. Et tu vaux mieux que ce que tu penses de toi-même aussi. »

Deathmask eut l'ébauche d'un sourire et détourna le regard.

« Ça ressemble trop à un compliment pour que ça me plaise.

— Tu… Tu ne veux pas toujours me dire ton prénom ? »

Le Cancer plissa les yeux et rétorqua :

« Si tu me dis le tien aussi.

— Pardon ?

— Si t'es bel et bien espagnol en t'appelant Shura, alors moi je suis serbo-croate ascendant botswanais. »

Shura déglutit puis répliqua :

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas impossible.

— Mais peu probable. Mais si tu ne veux pas en parler… Je ne te forcerai pas.

— Crois-moi ou pas, mais Shura est mon seul et unique prénom.

— D'accord. Si tu le dis. »

Deathmask leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« Tu ne me crois pas, constata pourtant Shura.

— Mais si, je te crois. Je trouve ça juste bizarre.

— C'est toi qui dis ça ? Question bizarrerie, tu te places. Et au fait, j'ai répondu à ta question. Réponds à la mienne.

— J'ai l'impression de m'être fait avoir, constata Deathmask, avec un sourire en coin.

— Alors ?

— Si je ne veux pas penser à mon prénom, c'est parce que je ne veux pas penser à ma vie d'avant…

— Tes parents sont morts ?

— Je ne sais pas. Sans doute que non.

— Quoi ? Mais… je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi ?

— Je ne les ai jamais revus depuis que je suis arrivé ici. Et à présent, ce n'est plus la peine. Autant qu'ils me croient disparu, s'ils sont encore en vie. Je ne suis plus le fils qu'ils ont quitté. Je ne veux pas leur infliger une deuxième fois ma mort.

— Je pense que tu as tort. J'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas un jour.

— Y'a peu de chance.

— Arrête de tourner autour du pot.

— Je sais vraiment pas ce que ça va t'apporter de le savoir, soupira Deathmask en levant les yeux au ciel.

— J'en ai marre de t'appeler Deathmask. Je sais pas… Je voudrais juste le connaître.

— Angelo.

— Quoi ?

— Mon prénom. C'est Angelo. »

Il l'avait avoué à regret, honteux de ce nom qui le rattachait à un passé qui lui faisait encore du mal. Non pas pour les mauvais souvenirs, mais pour tous les bons, tous ces moments qui n'étaient plus.

« Angelo, répéta Shura, étonné. Je dois avouer que c'est plutôt surprenant.

— L'ironie du sort, sans doute. Ou peut-être pas. »

Deathmask ferma les yeux un instant puis soudain, avoua :

« Je m'en veux… Je ne peux pas supporter cette idée. C'est pour ça que je me suis toujours interdit de me sentir coupable.

— Angelo…

— Non. S'il te plaît, non, l'arrêta Deathmask, en levant la main. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. C'est juste à titre informatif, je ne veux pas que tu changes tes habitudes.

— Mais…

— Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ce prénom. »

Shura observa Deathmask, et pour la première fois, il vit les crevasses et les fissures dans le masque du Cancer. Amalgame complexe et instable, fait d'errances et de chutes, de bonheur perdu, de fragilité enfouie, Deathmask était tout et son contraire. Shura tendit soudain la main et effleura la joue de l'Italien. Deathmask ne se dégagea pas, et le laissa venir à lui. Le baiser fut brutal, désespéré, avide de vie. Le Cancer écrasa un gémissement quand Shura se pressa contre lui, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête. L'Espagnol finit par le lâcher et posa son front contre le sien, en reprenant son souffle. Son pouce passait machinalement sur les lèvres mouillées de Deathmask.

« Tout est futile, souffla le Cancer.

— Peut-être, oui. »

Enfin, Deathmask repoussa Shura, mais le geste était sans brutalité. Le jeune homme se redressa et clama :

« J'ai quelque chose à faire. Je rentre.

— D'accord… Tu veux rester seul ce soir ?

— J'en sais trop rien encore. Viens me voir, et je te le dirai. »

Shura hocha la tête, sans protester, et s'extirpa de la cavité à la suite de Deathmask. La mer s'époumonait toujours contre les rochers, sifflante. Ils reprirent le même chemin, le même détour, puis Shura regarda Deathmask s'éloigner du Sanctuaire, à la recherche, sans doute, d'une façon de se sauver lui-même des affres d'un cataclysme qu'il ne percevait que trop bien. Tout cela avait un étonnant parfum de fin. Shura se frotta les yeux de ses paumes. Il ne s'était pas encore remis de sa nuit, tenu loin du sommeil, et de sa matinée à tenter de comprendre pourquoi en sachant que les réponses étaient perdues d'avance. Il avait embrassé Deathmask pour garder le contact avec lui, juste un lien, quelque chose de tangible. Peut-être aussi parce qu'au fond de lui, il était le seul qui importait. Qu'allait-il faire sans lui ? Shura regagna son temple d'un pas dépité. Il n'entendit pas les voix d'Aphrodite et de Kanon, passa devant Saga sans le voir, ignora le salut joyeux d'Aldébaran. Seule la main de Shion, qui tomba sur son épaule, le retint.

« Shura… Peux-tu venir avec moi ?

— Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? » soupira Shura, d'une voix fanée.

Mais déjà, Shura emboîtait le pas au Pope, qui regagnait son palais. Il le fit passer dans ses appartements privés, puis le fixa, le regard grave.

« Sais-tu où il est parti ?

— Non… Enfin, si, mais pas précisément. Il voulait être seul. Que… que va-t-il se passer à présent ?

— Je ne sais pas. Il est si imprévisible.

— Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? C'est Deathmask. S'il y a bien une personne ici qui n'écoute que lui-même, c'est bien lui. Shion…

— Oui ?

— Sa famille… Que lui est-il arrivé ? À Angelo, je veux dire. »

À l'évocation du prénom de Deathmask, Shion se raidit et serra les poings.

« C'est lui qui me l'a dit. Il m'a demandé aussi de ne jamais l'utiliser, mais il n'a pas précisé si c'était en sa présence ou non. Comme je me doute que vous le connaissez déjà… »

Shura en avait délibérément fait usage pour placer ses pions face à un Pope méfiant et prudent.

« Tu dois bien être le seul à le savoir ici, avec moi. Peut-être Saga aussi mais je doute qu'il s'en souvienne, en réalité. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour répondre à ta question, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'avais pas vertu à m'occuper de cela.

— C'est ça, alors, ironisa Shura, dans un soupir. Finalement, c'est lui qui a raison. Seul le Sanctuaire compte.

— Je ne peux rien faire contre le destin. Shura… Ne cherche pas à être comme lui. Tu n'en as pas la force.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

— Tout le monde n'a pas la capacité d'être sans chaînes. Deathmask est toujours resté sur la limite, prêt à basculer pour de bon de l'autre côté, mais il a toujours su se rattraper au dernier moment. Tu n'en es pas capable. La vraie liberté est trop dure à admettre pour la grande majorité des gens. Aucun d'entre nous ne peut supporter cela, sauf lui.

— Peu importe, tout ça. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Comme je le lui ai déjà dit, je lui dois beaucoup. Je l'aiderai s'il le faut, contre son gré au besoin.

— Bonne chance, s'amusa Shion. Entre nous, tu n'en as aucune. »

Le Pope avait embrassé la fatalité avec une nonchalance désagréable qui lui seyait bien mal. Au Sanctuaire, le _fatum _avait repris tous ses droits, cette inéluctable fuite en avant qui emportait tout avec elle. Était-cela que Deathmask avait combattu avec acharnement ? Cette force invisible, cette puissance omniprésente et passive qui poussait chacun d'entre eux vers la fin. Le Sanctuaire était ingrat. Il buvait leur sang comme un vampire, se repaissait de leurs larmes de souffrance et de rage, s'engrossait de leurs cadavres. Que leur donnait-il en échange ? Une gloire fugitive, des souvenirs prenant la poussière dans la mémoire des suivants qui ne pensaient qu'à prendre leur place sur l'autel des honneurs ?

« Je ne suis plus celui que j'étais avant, répliqua Shura. Je sais que certaines choses ici sont honteuses et cachées, que la vérité est polymorphe. Deathmask me l'a montré à sa manière. Je ne le laisserai pas tomber.

— Oh, mais je ne dis pas le contraire. Tu prends des risques, c'est tout. »

La mise en garde était plate et expéditive. Shion savait que Shura ne l'écouterait pas, qu'il avait déjà pris sa décision et qu'il était inutile de vouloir le faire changer d'avis.

« Êtes-vous déjà allé dans le temple du Cancer ? lui demanda soudain l'Espagnol.

— Pourquoi cette question ?

— Un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, j'ai cru y entendre des murmures. Je n'ai pas réussi à en comprendre le sens. Je ne sais même pas si c'était des mots, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Alors je voulais savoir si vous y étiez déjà allé et si vous l'aviez entendu vous aussi.

— Ça ne me dit rien. Cela devait être le vent, répondit Shion, tranchant.

— Oui, le vent, sans doute, répéta Shura, d'une voix pleine de sarcasme. Je pense que je reviendrai vous voir, lui lança-t-il ensuite, en lui tournant le dos.

— Où vas-tu ?

— L'attendre. »

Shura leva la main pour saluer son Pope, d'un geste plein de désinvolture. Quand il sortit du palais, il pleuvait à nouveau. Shura descendit le grand escalier le pas calme. Le temple du Cancer était sans doute l'endroit de toutes les réponses.

-o-


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada Masami. Bref, le truc habituel.

**Titre** : Samaël

**Genre** : Drama, angst

**Personnages principaux** : DM, Shura

**Résumé** : Chacun a ses méthodes pour supporter ce retour à la vie inattendu. Celles de Deathmask semblent bien loin du personnage.

* * *

**SAMAËL**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

Le froid lui mordait le bout des doigts et creusait dans sa peau de petites gerçures rougeâtres et douloureuses. La solitude le portait comme une plume, et s'il aurait peut-être aimé que Shura fût avec lui, il savait qu'il n'aurait pu le supporter plus de quelques heures, malgré ses encouragements et ses mots compatissants. Au fil des mois, l'Espagnol s'était insinué dans son existence, avait pris une importance que Deathmask avait du mal à évaluer, mais qui était réelle et qui lui faisait peur. Élia avait lui aussi pris sa place dans la vie du jeune homme, qui l'avait laissé venir, avait accepté d'être un peu moins dur, un peu moins lui. Shura était un peu comme Élia ; agaçant, persévérant, trop perspicace à ses heures perdues.

Deathmask passa près du square et vit les grandes bandes qui en interdisaient l'accès, les quelques policiers encore présents, et les badauds trop curieux qui tendaient le cou à s'en briser la nuque. Dans ses poches, il serra les poings.

Son pas se fit plus lourd quand il aperçut le foyer où avait vécu Élia, et il pensa un instant à rebrousser chemin et repartir vers le Sanctuaire, tout oublier, revenir à elle et se soumettre. Il aperçut des hommes en uniforme devant la porte, et ralentit, sans s'arrêter pour autant. Il s'approcha d'eux, les yeux fixés sur la femme à l'entrée, qui, tête baissée, semblait chercher ses mots. Elle releva soudain la tête et croisa son regard. Il la vit se mordre la lèvre, porter la main à sa bouche et renifler. Deathmask ne se déroba pas et marcha jusqu'à elle. Il s'arrêta, ne dit rien, attendit. Ioulia déglutit, serra les dents pour retenir ses larmes, puis parla enfin. La voix était cassée, enroulée dans une tristesse déchirante qui sonnait comme la mort. Elle lui dit les horreurs et le coup de téléphone, au matin. Lui n'avait pas dormi, à imaginer sans relâche chaque seconde de la fin. Deathmask écoutait, raide, l'air impassible. À leur tour, les hommes s'approchèrent de lui et lui posèrent quelques questions, éloignant Ioulia. Il leur répondit sans mentir, puis soudain, se pencha à l'oreille de celui qui semblait être le plus haut gradé. Les mots qu'il lui souffla parurent le planter sur place, et l'homme ouvrit de grands yeux avant de le dévisager. L'existence du Sanctuaire n'était plus un secret, mais les chevaliers n'avaient pas coutume de s'aventurer hors de ses murs. Ils restaient pour beaucoup une légende mâtinée de vérité, égarés parmi les mythes et les fabulations. Deathmask collait mal à la représentation teintée de romantisme du preux justicier. La dureté de son visage et son aspect sinistre l'auraient plus vite fait passer vers l'ombre et la fange. Il s'entretint encore un quart d'heure avec les hommes, puis ceux-ci s'éloignèrent, le laissant seul avec Ioulia. Celle-ci prit plusieurs fois son inspiration puis murmura :

« L'enterrement… L'enterrement devrait avoir lieu mardi…

— Oh…

— Venez… S'il vous plaît…

— Je ne sais pas si je pourrai », rétorqua Deathmask.

Le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux et regarda Ioulia disparaître dans la maison, après lui avoir demandé d'attendre. La femme revint quelques instants plus tard et lui tendit deux livres. Deathmask haussa un sourcil et ne fit aucun geste pour prendre les livres pointés vers lui, comme des armes dangereuses. Enfin, il leva la main, et ses doigts effleurèrent les ouvrages. De sa paume, il épousseta une poussière imaginaire sur la couverture de _Frankenstein_, et se mordilla la lèvre. Il prit les livres contre lui et après un dernier salut, s'éloigna de Ioulia, sans se retourner. Collé à lui, le monstre devenait l'étranger qu'il avait toujours été. Le chemin du retour lui parut plus long qu'à l'accoutumée. Deathmask s'échappa vers le port, encore grouillant de monde, et s'installa dans un recoin éloigné, où la mer venait taper contre les digues.

-o-

D'un pas mesuré et méfiant, Shura passa les colonnes du temple du Cancer et choisit de s'arrêter au centre de l'édifice. Il leva la tête et observa le plafond gigantesque, les murs complètement lisses. En apparence, le temple n'était en rien différent des autres. Shura, pourtant, continuait de penser qu'il avait dans ses murs un secret bien gardé, un secret que Deathmask connaissait et qu'il refusait de lui confier, à tort ou à raison. Shura retint sa respiration et se concentra sur le moindre bruit, la moindre fêlure. Avec une obstination toute particulière, il resta parfaitement immobile, et enfin, un premier souffle susurra dans le clair-obscur du temple, un vague soubresaut qui parcourut le sol sous ses pieds. Les poings serrés, craignant encore de voir le silence l'emporter, Shura marcha vers un coin du temple, droit vers l'armure qui semblait prendre vie dans une voix aux accents humains. Shura s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'armure, vibrante, luisante aussi d'un halo grisâtre. Le jeune homme se planta devant elle, fasciné. Elle lui parlait, elle lui murmurait des mots qu'il ne pouvait comprendre encore, mais qui, et il en était persuadé, avaient un sens. Deathmask pouvait-il saisir les secrets que l'armure lui confiait au creux de l'oreille ? Shura s'avança encore et leva la main. Ses doigts n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres quand on le saisit au poignet pour le tirer en arrière. L'Espagnol sursauta et reprit pied dans le monde réel. Quand il leva les yeux, il vit ceux vibrants de colère de Deathmask, entendit sa respiration précipitée. Le Cancer le lâcha enfin et s'écria :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire, putain ?

— Je sais pas…

— Et pourquoi tu es venu dans mon temple alors que je n'y étais pas ?

— Je l'entends moi aussi. »

Cette confession soudaine apposa sur le visage de Deathmask une tristesse profonde.

« L'armure… Elle parle. Et le temple lui répond. C'est ça que j'entends, c'est ça que je sens aussi. Comme toi. »

Deathmask fronça les sourcils et dévisagea Shura pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tout cela implique, le mit-il en garde ensuite.

— Je n'ai pas peur. »

Deathmask s'éloigna encore de l'armure, qui se tut peu à peu. Shura la regarda, un long instant, puis dit, d'une voix limpide et assurée :

« Ton tatouage… Il représente l'armure du Cancer, pas vrai ? »

Deathmask détourna la tête, soupira, et avoua :

« Exact. C'est l'armure du Cancer. Il me rappelle que c'est moi qui la porte et qui en subis les conséquences. Avant, il y avait les masques. Comme tu l'as bien compris, le tatouage les a remplacés.

— Pourquoi ?

— L'armure du Cancer… Elle est différente, tu vois, expliqua Deathmask. Elle ne se contente pas de choisir son porteur. Elle le phagocyte. Elle n'a pas volé son nom pour rien. Sais-tu qui est Samaël ? »

Shura réfléchit un instant et souffla :

« La créature…

— Oui… Samaël… Parce que l'armure est comme le venin de Dieu pour tous les chevaliers qui l'ont portée un jour. Certains ont pu résister à ce combat permanent. Moi… J'ai abandonné parce que je n'étais simplement pas de taille à lutter avec elle. Samaël comme l'ange de la mort, comme Deathmask, aussi. Samaël comme le Dieu aveugle parce que l'armure prend les vies sans distinction.

— Pourtant, les armures sont là pour servir, répliqua Shura, abasourdi.

— Tu n'as jamais remarqué ? constata Deathmask.

— Remarqué quoi ?

— Je n'ai qu'une seule attaque. Et cette attaque, elle est faite pour tuer, pas pour blesser ou neutraliser. Samaël te pousse vers une malédiction que tu ne peux pas éviter.

— Je n'y avais jamais fait attention, admit Shura.

— Pendant longtemps, je me suis cru fort grâce à d'elle. Mais ce n'est qu'une illusion. Je suis fort à cause d'elle. »

Deathmask se leva et fit quelques pas en avant.

« Une fois qu'elle t'a choisi, tu es condamné, à moins d'être capable de résister. »

Le jeune homme passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et continua :

« L'armure sert Athéna à sa manière. Tu es son instrument. Et elle, elle est ta contrainte. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est douloureux de la sentir sur ta peau, de percevoir la résonance qui l'anime. Cette résonance… Elle frappe contre tes os, elle glisse sur ta chair. Elle te murmure des choses, et tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de l'écouter…

— Mais… Pourquoi…

— Tu sais où se trouve la constellation du Cancer ? demanda soudain Deathmask, semblant changer de sujet.

— Oui… Bien sûr, répondit Shura, surpris. Mais…

— Son autre nom… Tu le connais ?

— Euh… Je… Enfin, je n'en ai aucune idée…

— C'est la Porte des Hommes. Elle représente la vie et la mort à la fois. Les anciens Grecs pensaient que l'âme pénétrait le corps par cette porte. Et l'armure du Cancer… C'est ce qu'elle est aussi. Une porte. Une porte sur toi-même et sur les autres. Sur leur vie et leur mort. Et parfois, c'est insupportable.

— Ton armure est vivante, conclut enfin Shura, que l'évidence venait de frapper. Mais… Pourquoi ?

— Elle est vivante parce qu'elle donne le pouvoir de la Mort », rétorqua Deathmask, en haussant les épaules.

Le regard de Shura revint sur l'armure, qui s'était remise à briller d'une pâleur morbide.

« Je crois que peu de gens connaissent cette histoire. Chaque chevalier du Cancer a dû le comprendre par lui-même bien sûr, et les popes successifs le savaient sans doute aussi…

— Et le temple…

— Il a la même résonance que l'armure. C'est étonnant que tu puisses le percevoir, souffla Deathmask.

— Bah, je sais pas… Je…

— Ce n'est pas grave, l'interrompit le Cancer. Je trouvais ça juste étrange.

— Pourtant, je l'entends bien. C'est comme un suintement. »

Deathmask se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue et lâcha un soupir.

« Reste aussi loin que tu le peux de cette armure. Ne cherche pas à la dominer. Elle te détruira. »

Shura, d'instinct, fit un pas en arrière, à hauteur de Deathmask. Ses mains partirent, sans qu'il ne pût les arrêter, vers le jeune homme, et le ramenèrent vers lui. Le Cancer se laissa faire, comme une poupée de chiffons sans volonté.

« Ne le fais pas non plus, souffla Shura à son oreille. S'il te plaît… T'as plus besoin de lutter contre elle. »

Deathmask eut un sourire triste.

« Si je ne lui résiste pas, elle m'exterminera. »

Shura fit alors une chose que lui-même aurait dû juger stupide et inappropriée, mais la voix résignée de Deathmask, son abandon total face à son destin, avaient eu raison de sa logique pourtant implacable. Il le serra contre lui, ses doigts glissant dans ses cheveux, son front échouant contre sa tempe. Ses lèvres tremblantes effleurèrent la peau de Deathmask, en une supplique silencieuse, une volonté placide de retarder cette échéance qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux, mais qu'un seul avait acceptée. Deathmask laissa Shura lui prendre un baiser, puis un autre encore. Il ne lui opposa aucune résistance quand il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres ; le Cancer poussa la sienne à sa rencontre, dans un baiser agressif, pressé, désespéré. Shura l'entraîna loin de l'armure, qui se mit à mugir. Elle protestait, s'indignait de voir son Chevalier lui être arraché, mais Shura s'obstina. Il poussa Deathmask jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière eux. L'autre jeune homme lâcha enfin ses lèvres, et Shura y passa son pouce, en reprenant son souffle.

« Non… Non, répéta-t-il, quand Deathmask chercha à l'éloigner. Ce soir, ça sera différent.

— Shura…

— Tu le sais aussi bien que moi… Alors s'il te plaît…

— Tu me fais faire des trucs dont j'ai pas l'habitude », plaisanta Deathmask, en s'avançant le premier pour avoir un autre baiser.

Shura sourit ; ce soir, tout ce qui avait existé avant n'était plus. Le jeune homme n'était pas dupe pour autant et savait bien que tout reprendrait sa place ensuite. Mais il préféra s'oublier dans l'instant, à l'image de Deathmask, dont les gestes légers contrastaient avec sa brutalité coutumière. Shura passa ses mains derrière les cuisses du Cancer et le souleva légèrement du sol pour le pousser jusqu'au lit. Shura ne força pas Deathmask à s'allonger, ne chercha pas à s'imposer à lui. Il le laissa faire à son bon vouloir, et se coucha près de lui sans l'écraser sous son poids.

-o-

Shura, étendu sur le dos, referma ses cuisses autour du bassin de Deathmask. Les dents serrées, les sourcils un peu froncés, le jeune homme s'agrippait aux épaules du Cancer, en grattant sa peau. À vrai dire, Shura ne ressentait pas grand-chose. Il y avait l'inconfort de la pénétration, l'idée un peu déplacée que tout ceci ne rimait à rien, la peur de voir la fin de trop près, trop vite. Il eut un petit grognement quand la main de Deathmask effleura son sexe à peine tendu, sans vraiment y réfléchir. Les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient pas égoïstes dans leurs étreintes parfois maladroites. Cette nuit, il n'était pas vraiment question de plaisir. Depuis qu'ils couchaient ensemble, et bien qu'ils fussent tous deux sans préjugés et sans habitudes, Shura et Deathmask s'étaient confinés à une certaine monotonie, malgré leur liberté. La dominance, l'agressivité, ils les avaient toutes deux en eux, et se les échangeaient, se les opposaient. Ce soir, les schémas qui s'étaient imposés jusque-là, sans doute par commodité, n'avaient plus lieu d'être.

Deathmask se pencha vers lui, et son souffle rauque murmura à l'oreille de Shura. Les caresses un peu pataudes de l'Italien avait réussi à provoquer un début d'érection, et la respiration de l'Espagnol s'affola. Il finit par éjaculer, un peu mécaniquement aussi sans doute. Deathmask, lui, avait joui depuis plusieurs minutes, et se retira.

« Je peux prendre une douche ? demanda Shura.

— Ouais, ouais.

— Merci. »

En se levant, Shura eut un geignement ; une douleur sourde lui irradiait les reins. Deathmask, pourtant, n'avait pas fait preuve de violence. Shura traversa nu, la démarche prudente, la chambre de l'Italien, et laissa la porte de la salle de bain ouverte, pendant qu'il prenait une douche. Quand il revint, les cheveux encore dégoulinants, Deathmask était allongé sur son lit, en sous-vêtement.

« J'ai vu Ioulia aujourd'hui, expliqua soudain le Cancer.

— Ah ?

— Ouais… L'enterrement est mardi.

— Tu vas y aller ? », demanda Shura, en grimpant sur le lit à son tour.

Deathmask lui lança un petit regard en coin, mais préféra continuer :

« J'en sais rien. Est-ce que j'y ai vraiment ma place ?

— Tu y as sans doute ta place bien plus que quiconque.

— Bien tenté », ricana le Cancer.

Il se leva soudain, sortit de la chambre sous les yeux étonnés de Shura, et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard. Il brandit les deux livres et expliqua :

« Ioulia me les a rendus. Je sais pas trop pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de ça, après tout ?

— Les garder en souvenir. C'est ce que les gens font.

— Je ne suis pas les gens. Et je n'aime pas les souvenirs. Ils m'ennuient.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'ils n'existent plus. »

Shura dévisagea Deathmask et se redressa à son tour, pour prendre un des ouvrages. Le livre était écorné, parfois abîmé, les pages pliées. Élia l'avait lu avec avidité, presque avec désespoir.

« Tu iras, toi ? reprit Deathmask.

— Moi ? Ça serait peut-être étrange, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis, moi, je ne suis qu'une pièce rapportée. J'irai plus tard. Et seul. »

La réponse ne parut pas satisfaire Deathmask, mais celui-ci ne fit pas de commentaire, et posa l'autre livre sur la table de chevet. Il eut un petit sourire moqueur en surprenant la grimace de Shura, quand celui-ci se rassit sur le lit, et lança, dans un léger rire amusé :

« Je ne t'ai pas trop fait mal, j'espère ?

— Bien sûr que non. Je vais pas te dire que c'était génial non plus, mais c'était supportable.

— Après tout, c'était la première fois pour toi.

— Je décèle une pointe d'ironie dans ta voix, là.

— À peine… »

Shura sourit puis demanda, après un moment de silence :

« Est-ce que je peux rester ce soir ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie d'être seul.

— Ouais, ouais. On va être à l'étroit dans mon pieu, cela dit.

— Je peux dormir par terre. C'est pas l'idée de partager un lit avec toi qui me fait rester, je te rassure, hein. Je veux juste… être là.

— Shura…

— Quoi ? »

Au ton que Deathmask avait employé, Shura sut que son excuse ridicule n'avait pas pris. Le Cancer reprit :

« L'armure ne me fera rien. Tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger. Hé, je te signale que je suis capable de me défendre tout seul. Et puis, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle s'en prenne à moi.

— Après tout ce que tu m'as dit, permets-moi d'en douter. »

Deathmask ne protesta pas et lança à Shura quelques couvertures, que l'autre homme étendit au sol.

« Ça me ferait presque de la peine de te voir dormir comme ça.

— Presque ? J'imagine que c'est déjà ça.

— C'est bien plus que ce que d'autres auraient pu obtenir. »

Deathmask détournait les mots pour cacher la réalité, et il n'aurait sans doute jamais reconnu que la présence de Shura le rassurait lui aussi. Le Capricorne chercha une position confortable sur le tas de couvertures qui amortissait un peu la dureté du sol. Il finit par s'endormir, gardant dans un coin de la tête qu'à l'intérieur même de ces murs, dormait cette entité capable du pire.

-o-

L'arène était grouillante de monde, en ce début de matinée. Les apprentis s'entraînaient dans un coin, certains chevaliers dans un autre. D'autres encore discutaient tranquillement, rompus désormais à l'atmosphère de paix qui régnait ici. Shura, lui, demeurait pensif, assis sur le premier rang des gradins, à fumer sa cigarette. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les conversations de ses petits camarades. Soudain, un murmure parut parcourir l'assemblée de chevaliers, et Shura tourna la tête, pour voir passer, plus loin, un gardien du Cancer entièrement vêtu de noir, qui se dirigeait vers l'entrée du sanctuaire. Shura tira une autre bouffée de fumée, qu'il souffla dans un soupir. Mardi était venu, et Deathmask s'était finalement décidé.

« Deathmask se fringue en croque-mort, maintenant ? remarqua Kanon, cinglant.

— On peut pas dire que ce soit de l'usurpation d'identité, à ce niveau-là, appuya son frère. Je me demande ce qu'il prépare, encore.

— Qu'est-ce ça peut vous foutre ? »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Shura. Celui-ci, d'un air nonchalant, continua :

« Il n'a pas de comptes à vous rendre. Il a sans doute des choses à faire, voilà tout.

— Excuse-nous d'avoir égratigné ton nouveau meilleur ami, ironisa Aphrodite.

— Si tu savais, Aph », s'amusa Shura.

Le jeune homme écrasa sa cigarette sur la pierre des gradins puis se redressa, avant de s'étirer. Shion, qui l'observait de loin, fronça les sourcils. Aphrodite scruta Shura et persifla :

« Ça te réussit pas, de fréquenter le Crabe. T'es pas loin d'être aussi arrogant que lui.

— Tu vois de l'arrogance où il n'y en pas. C'est juste de l'exaspération

— Et en plus, tu te mets à parler comme lui, ironisa Kanon.

— Tu viens t'entraîner ou pas, alors ?

— Non, je suis pas motivé. J'étais juste venu là pour me distraire et prendre l'air. Je pense que je vais retourner végéter ailleurs.

— Tu ne devrais pas négliger l'entretien de ta forme physique de la sorte, Shura, le mit en garde Saga

— Je te rassure, je m'entraîne. Pas avec vous, c'est tout.

— Putain, je vais finir par croire que tu couches avec lui, cracha Aphrodite.

— Pense ce que tu as envie de penser.

— J'te préviens, Shura, je t'apprécie beaucoup mais je pourrai pas accepter un truc aussi répugnant. »

Shura jeta à Aphrodite empreint de pitié et de condescendance.

« À la prochaine », se contenta-t-il de lancer, avant de leur tourner le dos

Quelques mois plus tôt, cette simple réflexion aurait provoqué chez lui des sueurs froides, des relents de dégoût et d'incompréhension. Aujourd'hui, le jeune homme n'en avait que faire, et se consumait d'inquiétude pour Deathmask et sa propension outrancière à s'oublier dans le malheur. Il esquiva Shion, dont les questions l'indisposaient, et descendit vers la crique que Deathmask lui avait fait découvrir. Il ne se faufila pas dans la grotte et s'assit simplement sur le sable. Il aurait pu aller avec lui, mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Sous le choc encore des confessions de l'Italien et de la nature même d'une armure supposée être sa plus fidèle alliée, Shura en avait venu à reconsidérer sa propre armure, à se demander si elle aussi renfermait des secrets et des dangers. Shura finit par s'allonger, les mains croisées derrière la tête, et somnola un peu.

-o-

Il n'était pas entré dans le cimetière et avait guetté de loin la morne cérémonie, qui venait tout juste de s'achever. Seules quelques personnes étaient venues : le personnel du foyer, les enfants. Quand Ioulia l'aperçut, en sortant du cimetière, Deathmask fut saisi par une gêne désagréable. La femme, pourtant, n'eut pour lui qu'un sourire reconnaissant.

« Je, euh… J'aurais dû entrer, je…

— Ce n'est rien. Merci d'avoir été présent, même de loin. »

Deathmask eut l'ombre d'un sourire puis la regarda partir. Il ne la reverrait sans doute plus jamais, et elle l'oublierait, parce que se rappeler était trop dur. Le cimetière était étroit et sale, et les tombes mal alignées croisaient les mauvaises herbes. La tombe d'Élia avait été placée tout près de l'entrée, et Deathmask s'arrêta devant le marbre de basse qualité. Le nom et l'épitaphe lui paraissaient grossiers, et il dut faire un effort d'imagination pour les ignorer. Il baissa la tête et marmonna quelques mots. Ses cheveux blancs tranchaient avec ses habits noirs et lui donnaient l'air d'un fantôme. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il était vraiment ? Il resta un long moment devant le tombeau de l'enfant, et ne sortit du cimetière qu'à la nuit tombée, dans une atmosphère crasse. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer au Sanctuaire, et prit par des ruelles détournées. Ce soir, dans le froid, son tatouage lui faisait mal, comme il lui en prenait parfois l'idée. Il avait gravé dans sa peau son plus grand ennemi, pour se donner l'impression de le dominer, pour garder la trace de chacun de ses méfaits commis en son nom. Qu'il l'eût montré à Shura dénotait de l'immense confiance qu'il avait dans le jeune homme, mais il n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait là d'un privilège ou d'un fardeau. Le Capricorne ne semblait guère s'en plaindre. Mais de Samaël s'abreuvaient la mort, la souffrance et le désespoir. Shura, dans son empressement à se croire plus fort, oubliait bien vite qu'il n'était pas de taille. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un voulait le sauver. En songeant à Shura, Deathmask eut un sourire.

Il marcha quelques temps et s'arrêta soudain, avant de tourner à gauche, dans une rue bordée de bâtiments mal entretenus à la façade ternie. Il poussa la porte de l'un d'entre eux et descendit un escalier avant de pénétrer dans une pièce envahie par la fumée de cigarette. Dans un coin, on entendait des insultes et des cris, des menaces, des harangues. Il s'approcha du bar et frappa sur le bois pour attirer l'attention du serveur. Celui-ci se retourna et haussa un sourcil. L'homme devait avoir la cinquantaine, tout au plus, et portait sur son visage les marques du temps, de l'alcool et du tabac. De grosses ridules abaissaient ses paupières et ses joues, des taches rougeâtres parsemaient ses lèvres. Son sourire découvrit des dents jaunies, et sa voix étonnamment douce s'écria :

« Eh bah, ça faisait longtemps, mon gars !

— C'est vrai.

— Je te sers un truc ou tu répugnes toujours à te laver la gorge à coups de vodka ?

— Je ne suis pas venu pour boire.

— Ah, retour au bon vieux temps, on dirait. Alors, tu veux savoir quoi ? »

-o-


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada Masami. Bref, le truc habituel.

**Titre** : Samaël

**Genre** : Drama, angst

**Personnages principaux** : DM, Shura

**Résumé** : Chacun a ses méthodes pour supporter ce retour à la vie inattendu. Celles de Deathmask semblent bien loin du personnage.

* * *

**SAMAËL**

* * *

_**Chapitre 9**_

« C'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, Dimitrios. Je te demande pas un truc impossible.

— Tu me demandes quand même quelque chose d'un peu spécial, là. T'es sûr que c'est pas un truc illégal ?

— J'ai une tête à faire des trucs illégaux ?

— T'as une tête à ne faire que ça, rétorqua le barman, en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Merci.

— Écoute, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. J'ai envie de t'aider parce que je sais à quel tu lui étais attaché.

— Je n'ai pas dit que…

— Ça va, pas la peine de le nier. Personnellement, ce genre de truc, ça me dépasse complètement, mais ça me regarde pas. Ce gosse était mieux placé que moi pour savoir de quoi il en était. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai pas eu ce genre de retour ici. D'un côté, qui irait se vanter d'un truc pareil ?

— Y'a tout un tas de détraqués sur terre. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

— Pourquoi tu ne laisses par faire les flics ?

— Parce que ça ne suffira pas », répliqua Deathmask, en plissant les yeux.

Dimitrios scruta le visage bronzé de Deathmask, sa beauté dérobée, jetée sans considération. Le barman restait souvent interdit devant le jeune homme ; il y avait chez lui un déséquilibre que l'on pouvait percevoir pour peu que l'on y fît attention. Il portait le blâme et l'expiation sans distinction au fond de son âme.

« Je te le redemande une dernière fois. Tu es certain que personne ne pourrait m'aider ?

— Bah… Il y a peut-être bien un type… Mais je l'ai pas vu depuis un sacré bout de temps. Ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit en taule ou au cimetière.

— Il a quoi de spécial ?

— Oh, c'est une petite frappe pas bien méchante, mais qui fréquente la pire lie de l'humanité. Si tu veux parler du diable en personne, c'est à lui qu'il faut s'adresser.

— Son nom ?

— Je ne le connais pas. Mais tu peux demander à Nikola », rajouta Dimitrios, désignant d'un coup de menton le fond du bar enfumé.

Deathmask le remercia d'un geste de la main et descendit du tabouret. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la table où étaient assis, devant une bouteille de vodka, trois types à la mine patibulaire. Deathmask lança, en s'approchant :

« Qui est Nikola ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? grogna l'homme assis dos au mur.

— Parler un moment. Pas longtemps. »

Nikola, d'un regard, congédia les deux autres, et s'exclama, alors que Deathmask s'asseyait :

« J'espère que t'as une bonne raison de me déranger comme ça.

— Il paraît que vous connaissez un type bien peu recommandable. »

Nikola éclata d'un rire sec, puis reprit :

« Je ne connais que ça, mon gars. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

— C'est personnel. Dimitrios m'a dit qu'il fréquentait le bar mais qu'il n'y venait plus. C'est un malfrat de peu d'envergure, mais qui s'entoure mal. »

Nikola se balança sur sa chaise et tira sur son cigare.

« P't'être bien que ça me dit quelque chose, ouais, reprit-il. Pourquoi ?

— Il faudrait que je lui parle.

— D'abord, faudrait être sûr que c'est bien le type que tu cherches. »

Il tira à nouveau sur son cigare. Deathmask plissa le nez quand la fumée lui fut soufflée au visage.

« C'est pas grave si c'est pas lui. Au pire, ça m'aidera quand même.

— Mais tu cherches quoi précisément ?

— Des personnes ayant des goûts… particuliers. »

Nikola fronça les sourcils, et Deathmask se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. L'autre homme s'ébroua vivement et recula, frappant du poing sur la table :

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? J'fais pas dans ces trucs-là.

— Vous vous trompez, répondit le Cancer, un sourire en coin. C'est une affaire personnelle que j'ai envie de régler moi-même. Et malheureusement, pour ça, je dois m'accommoder des pires bassesses qui soient.

— Je te donne un nom, un lieu, et ensuite, je ne veux plus jamais te voir devant moi.

— Oh, je peux vous le garantir », s'amusa Deathmask, avec un sourire énigmatique.

L'homme griffonna un nom et un prénom sur un bout de papier taché qu'il avait sorti de sa poche. Il le jeta négligemment sur la table, en direction de Deathmask, et reprit sa place sur sa chaise, avant de s'emparer de la bouteille d'alcool. Deathmask s'éloigna et s'approcha du barman, qui avait gardé un œil sur lui, depuis le comptoir.

« T'as eu ce que tu voulais ?

— Oui.

— Tu t'en vas ?

— Ouais, j'ai plus rien à faire ici.

— Oh… »

La remarque avait valeur de généralité. Deathmask salua Dimitrios et se glissa jusqu'à la sortie. Dans le bar, l'atmosphère était suintante, humide, mais dehors, la nuit était glacée. Il boutonna sa veste jusqu'au menton, et déplia le papier, avec un regard satisfait. Ce soir, il n'était pas encore prêt à se vêtir une dernière fois du masque de Samäel, pour rendre sa propre justice, avant de chuter à son tour des hautes sphères du divin. Silencieux, Deathmask se perdit dans les ombres d'Athènes, vers le sanctuaire qui, dans le noir, se dressait comme une vieille ruine hantée en haut de la falaise.

-o-

Shura, assis sur le sol, contre un des murs de l'arène, se mordillait les ongles nerveusement. Un livre était posé négligemment près de lui, dans la poussière. La flamme dans l'une des grandes vasques trompait l'obscurité et le réchauffait. Il avait caché la partie basse de son visage derrière une grande écharpe noire. Malgré sa haine profonde du froid, Shura se trouvait étonnamment à l'aise ; peut-être parce qu'il avait autre chose en tête que la brûlure de l'hiver sur sa peau, ou le vent dans ses cheveux. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec Aphrodite, quelques heures plus tôt, tournait et retournait au point de lui donner le vertige. Il avait été à deux doigts de lui jeter au visage la vérité, pour enfin le faire taire. Si les médisances de son ami le n'avaient jamais dérangé, désormais, il ne les tolérait qu'avec peine. Shura s'apprêtait à reprendre son livre quand des bruits de pas lui firent tourner la tête. Une silhouette s'approcha de lui, et l'Espagnol haussa un sourcil décontenancé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il y eut un silence gênant pour tous les deux, de l'impatience chez Shura, de l'indécision chez l'autre garçon.

« Aioros, je te cause.

— J'me promenais, c'est tout. »

Aioros se frotta l'arrière de la tête de sa main droite. L'adolescent jeta un regard pensif à Shura. Aioros était revenu à l'âge où il avait rencontré son destin tragique, et le décalage qu'il y avait à présent avec son frère le perturbait plus qu'Aiolia ou les autres voulaient bien admettre. Aioros peinait à s'ajuster à cette nouvelle vie qui avait bouleversé tous les acquis qu'il avait avant de mourir. Shura tentait de ne pas songer que ce garçon avait péri de sa main à un âge considéré bien trop jeune pour disparaître. En y réfléchissant, cette constatation amère était aussi valable pour Shura, trop jeune pour tuer aux yeux de beaucoup mais déjà les mains couvertes du sang d'un de ses frères d'armes. L'Espagnol avait tout fait pour ne pas s'en vouloir, à se répéter qu'il avait agi ainsi car trompé par sa dévotion envers un pope qu'il croyait juste. Il avait toujours soigneusement évité les rencontres directes avec l'adolescent, et gardait ses distances avec son frère. La rancœur d'Aiolia, malgré les efforts de ce dernier pour la cacher, transpirait de chacun de ses traits, et son attitude mitigée envers Shura ne faisait que confirmer l'entente bancale de courtoisie qui régnait entre eux. Le Capricorne n'avait jamais exprimé ses regrets de vive voix ; il pensait cela insultant et de mauvais aloi.

Shura reprit, en se levant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à une heure pareille ? Ton frangin est au courant ?

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'Aiolia aurait besoin de le savoir ? »

Shura perçut l'évidente exaspération dans la voix de l'adolescent. Désormais tous grandis, ils oubliaient le basculement auquel Aioros avait dû faire face, cavalant derrière des aînés auparavant cadets qui avaient parfois tendance à le regarder avec une condescendante bien adulte. Aiolia, surtout, sans doute marqué par la mort de son frère, s'évertuait à jouer les grands frères protecteurs. Son attention virait parfois à la surprotection et à l'étouffement, et le ton qu'avait employé Aioros suffisait à lui seul pour exprimer les pensées de ce dernier sur le sujet.

« N'en veux pas à ton frère, temporisa cependant Shura. Il faut le comprendre… Il… enfin… »

À peine quelques mots échangés, et voilà déjà que Shura évoquait l'assassinat dont il s'était rendu coupable au principal intéressé. L'Espagnol se frotta le front et reprit :

« Écoute, je vais rentrer, d'accord. Rentre pas trop tard toi non plus.

— Shura. Je vais pas mentir et dire que je ne t'en veux pas. Bien sûr que je t'en veux. Et honnêtement, je t'en voudrai toujours plus ou moins. Mais…

— Mais ?

— Mais… en fait… je peux faire avec. Je pense.

— Oh… Oh, d'accord. J'ai parfois pensé à m'excuser, mais…

— Ça n'aurait rien changé au passé. »

Shura hocha la tête et fit mine de partir, mais le garçon reprit :

« Attends…

— Il y a autre chose ? »

Shura vit Aioros se tortiller d'un pied sur l'autre, le regarda hésiter et tergiverser.

« Tu as un souci ?

— Je voudrais… Je voudrais savoir…

— Oui ? insista Shura, en s'impatientant.

— Comment… comment… tu as su ?

— Su quoi, Aioros ? Je lis pas entre les lignes. »

Aioros secoua la tête et s'exclama :

« Non, rien, excuse-moi. Tu as raison. J'vais rentrer. Aiolia risquerait de me passer un savon s'il savait que je me balade comme ça la nuit.

— Ça t'arrive souvent ?

— Assez… Tu diras rien ?

— À qui te veux que je le dise ? répliqua Shura, en haussant les épaules.

— Je sais pas… À Deathmask ? tenta Aioros.

— Oh, rassure-toi. Je le connais, il s'en branle complètement », rétorqua Shura, avec un sourire en coin.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa aussi sur le visage d'Aioros, qui, après une dernière hésitation, laissa Shura enfin seul. L'Espagnol secoua la tête, décontenancé ; il choisit de lui donner le prétexte de l'adolescence. Il jeta un œil à sa montre, puis se baissa pour ramasser son livre. Il laissa la torche brûler et remonta vers son temple. Un écho de voix lui fit soudain suspendre sa marche, après quelques minutes, et le jeune homme se retourna. Deathmask s'avançait vers lui, calmement. Shura ne put retenir son sourire et attendit sans bouger. Quand il fut enfin à sa hauteur, il le scruta un long moment puis demanda :

« Tu vas bien ?

— Oui… Je n'y suis pas allé finalement. Enfin… Si, mais après. Une fois qu'ils étaient tous partis.

— Tu es resté tout ce temps au cimetière ?

— Non.

— Même si je te le demande, tu me diras pas ce que t'as fait, hein ?

— Oh, je peux tout à fait te le dire. Je suis allé voir quelqu'un.

— Qui ça ? »

Le ton accusateur et un brin jaloux de Shura amusa beaucoup Deathmask, qui répliqua :

« Un type. J'avais besoin d'informations.

— Ah ouais ? Tu l'as connu d'où ?

— Après notre retour, et avant Élia. Il fallait que je discute un peu avec lui.

— Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?

— À peu de choses près. Pour le moment, cela n'a pas d'importance. »

Shura eut la décence de faire semblant de le croire, et après un silence, reprit :

« Tu restes avec moi, ce soir ?

— Hum… Ouais, pourquoi pas ? »

La réponse prit Shura de court, lui qui s'était attendu à un refus catégorique. Deathmask lui fit malgré tout remarquer :

« Mais bon, tu n'as pas peur d'éveiller les soupçons ?

— Tu sais quoi ? De une, je pense qu'ils commencent tous à se poser de sérieuses questions. Et de deux, je t'avouerai que je ne suis plus aussi concerné par cette peur d'être découvert. Bien sûr, dans l'absolu, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils l'apprennent, mais si ça finissait par se savoir, eh bien, voilà, je ne le nierai pas.

— C'est amusant.

— De ?

— Je me souviens encore de ta réaction, la première fois.

— J'ai… appris à penser autrement.

— J'aurai au moins réussi ça, pas vrai ? »

Deathmask parut un peu triste à Shura, mais déjà, l'Italien accélérait le pas, lui passant devant :

« Grouille, je suis pressé d'aller me foutre à l'abri. Là, il caille trop, quand même.

— Ça va, ça va. Je me dépêche. »

Shura suivit Deathmask, et ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement quand il ferma la porte de sa chambre, enfin. Il retira sa veste glacée et le jeta sur son lit. À la lumière du lustre, il put enfin contempler le Cancer qu'il n'avait fait qu'apercevoir, un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Malgré le noir de ses vêtements, Deathmask n'était pas plus sinistre que d'habitude. Un long manteau lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux, lui conférant un air solennel. Le Cancer le retira et le plia soigneusement pour le poser sur le dossier de la chaise dans un coin. Il fit de même avec sa veste, et resta simplement en chemise, dont il remonta les manches jusqu'aux coudes. Il s'appuya de l'épaule contre le mur, face à Shura, assis au bord du lit.

« J'ai vu Aioros, tout à l'heure, tiens, s'exclama soudain le Capricorne.

— Ah ouais ? Il voulait quoi ?

— J'en sais trop rien. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il l'ait su lui-même non plus.

— Si son frère apprend qu'il traîne le soir comme ça, il est capable de le consigner pendant quinze jours.

— C'est même pas impossible, sourit Shura. Aiolia… est un tantinet obsessionnel avec son frangin depuis qu'il est revenu aussi.

— Faut le comprendre. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est toi qui l'as buté.

— C'est gentil de me rappeler ça.

— C'est la vérité, après tout. Et donc, vous avez parlé de quoi ?

— De pratiquement rien. Il voulait me demander un truc, mais il a pas osé. Il m'a posé un début de question.

— Qui était ?

— Comment j'ai su.

— Comment tu as su quoi ?

— Bah, il s'est arrêté là, puis il s'est barré.

— Ça doit être l'âge ingrat.

— C'est ce que je me suis dit moi aussi. »

Shura se redressa et s'approcha de Deathmask, qui le regarda faire, avec un sourire. Ce fut lui qui tendit la main le premier pour la poser sur l'épaule de l'Espagnol, puis derrière sa nuque. Ce fut lui, encore, qui pressa sa bouche contre la sienne. Ce fut lui, enfin, qui poussa sa langue à la rencontre de celle de Shura. Celui-ci prit le visage de Deathmask entre ses mains et lui mordit presque les lèvres, dans un baiser un brin agressif. Après quelques instants, Shura posa ses doigts sur le menton de Deathmask et dévia légèrement son visage.

« Tout cela est bien étrange, finalement, remarqua Shura, dans un souffle.

— Peut-être, oui. Est-ce que ça a vraiment de l'importance ?

— Aucune. »

Deathmask s'écarta de Shura et se laissa tomber sur le lit, les jambes croisées, les mains derrière la tête.

« Je présume que tu restes ici ce soir, alors, sourit le Capricorne.

— Je n'ai pas très envie de me taper le chemin du retour. Je suis crevé.

— Tu peux me dire que c'est surtout parce que t'en as envie. Je t'en voudrai pas, hein. »

Deathmask lui fit un doigt d'honneur, et Shura sourit, avant de s'assoir au milieu du lit. L'Italien lâcha un soupir et se tourna sur le côté. Un de ses bras passa autour de la taille de Shura, pendant que sa joue échouait contre la cuisse du jeune homme. Surpris, le Capricorne resta un moment sans bouger puis ses doigts effleurèrent distraitement la nuque de Deathmask, avant de remonter dans ses cheveux. Sous sa peau pâle, les mèches claires apparaissaient presque naturelles.

« Tu sais… J'ai toujours pensé que le Sanctuaire était la seule et unique chose qui régissait ma vie.

— Ce n'est plus le cas ?

— Non. Et je crois que je l'ai tiré de son sacrosaint carcan pour en faire quelque chose de moins mystique. Quand j'ai repensé à ce que j'y avais vécu, je me suis rendu compte que c'était loin de n'être que des bonnes choses. Il a donné un sens à ma vie de gamin perdu, mais en même temps, il m'a pris beaucoup aussi.

— T'as vraiment changé, vieux, tu le sais ?

— Ouais, répondit Shura, dans un souffle amusé. C'est de ta faute. Et la façon dont tout a commencé est tellement ridicule.

— C'est toi qui étais ridicule, je précise. À me soupçonner comme ça. »

La voix de Deathmask était un peu étouffée. Shura rit encore une fois et appuya :

« Difficile de m'en vouloir. Les préjugés ont la vie dure. Mais… Je suis content d'avoir eu des soupçons, ce jour-là. Ça m'a permis de te connaître.

— Cliché.

— Ta gueule, tête de con. Ne ruine pas ma déclaration, plaisanta Shura.

— Si je te dis que t'es ma chèvre préférée, ça colle bien à l'esprit ou pas ? »

Shura rit encore et hocha la tête, avant de murmurer :

« Ça colle parfaitement… »

Il y eut un silence, et Shura reprit :

« Hum… Tu sais… Quand je t'ai dit que Shura… c'était vraiment mon prénom, en fait…

— C'est pas le cas alors ? s'étonna Deathmask, en se tournant sur le dos, la nuque contre la cuisse de Shura, pour voir les yeux de ce dernier.

— Pas exactement… En fait… Shura… est le prénom que mon maître m'a donné. Mais simplement parce qu'avant, je n'en avais pas. »

Deathmask fronça les sourcils, et l'Espagnol continua :

« Je suis orphelin. Quand j'ai été déposé dans un couvent tenu par des bonnes sœurs, elles m'ont donné un prénom. En Espagne, les enfants reçoivent souvent le prénom du saint de leur jour de naissance. Moi, c'était Juan. Mais… Juan n'a jamais été en réalité mon prénom. C'est quelque chose qui ne m'appartient pas. Quand je suis arrivé au Sanctuaire, mon maître m'a adopté, m'a donné un prénom et un nom de famille. C'est ça qui m'a fait exister.

— Mais pourquoi Shura ? C'est étrange de choisir un terme du _Rig-Véda_ pour un Espagnol, sans vouloir t'offenser.

— C'est une symbolique, j'imagine.

— C'est amusant, en fait.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tous les deux… Toi, tu as couru vers une identité pour exister. Moi, j'ai fui la mienne pour trouver aussi ma place.

— Angelo…

— Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à ce sujet ?

— Moi, j'aime ton prénom, confesse Shura.

— Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était horrible. Juste qu'il ne m'allait pas. »

Deathmask se redressa enfin, tournant le dos à l'autre jeune homme.

« Je suis fatigué.

— Tu peux rester dans mon lit si tu en as envie. Ça me gêne pas de dormir par terre.

— Ça va, on dort dans le même lit puis c'est bon.

— C'est petit.

— C'est pas grave, je suis une masse quand je pionce.

— Comme tu veux. Te plains pas si tu finis au sol. »

Deathmask haussa les épaules et déboutonna sa chemise, avant de s'en débarrasser. Shura posa les yeux sur l'immense tatouage et leva la main pour effleurer la peau. Deathmask le laissa faire. Le Capricorne traça du bout des doigts les lettres étranges, et les contours de Samaël, à jamais personnifié ici dans la chair même de Deathmask.

« C'est quoi, ces lettres ?

— Du sahidique. C'est tiré de l'_Hypostase des Archontes_.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression que tu parles une autre langue ? »

Deathmask soupira et expliqua, lassé :

« C'est un texte du gnosticisme séthien.

— Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Samaël, dieu des aveugles. Comme je te l'ai dit… L'armure me fait prendre les vies sans distinction. Moi, je lui obéis sans sourciller, comme si je ne voyais plus. »

Shura ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis s'approcha de Deathmask, à genoux sur le lit, et glissa ses bras autour de son cou, puis posa sa joue contre l'arrière de son crâne. Les mains du Cancer échouèrent sur les avant-bras de l'Espagnol, mais n'eurent aucun mouvement de rejet.

« Tu vois mieux que quiconque dans les âmes et les gens. Tu es plus fort que ton armure. »

Deathmask eut un sourire amusé, presque touché, et Shura le lâcha. Ils se couchèrent tous deux l'un à côté de l'autre, à l'étroit dans le lit du Capricorne. Shura n'était pas idiot et percevait les non-dits dans les mots de Deathmask, ses rares sourires, et ses confessions. Il le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, au point de lui arracher un gémissement agacé. Shura sourit et arrêta de lutter avec le sommeil.

Au matin, il était seul. Deathmask avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Shura grogna mais finit par se lever. Alors qu'il sortait de son temple, il croisa Aphrodite. Ce dernier avait sur le visage un air dépité et gêné.

« Hé, Aph. »

Shura se savait un peu froid, mais il n'avait pas la tête à discuter avec le jeune homme.

« Salut. Écoute, je voulais juste te dire que je m'en voulais pour hier. J'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. C'est juste que…

— Oui, oui, je sais. Deathmask te file la gerbe, et tu ne peux pas supporter de me voir avec lui. C'est pas grave. Je m'y suis fait.

— Mais c'est juste que j'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus comme avant. Que notre amitié n'est plus pareille. Tout ça à cause d'un type néfaste qui n'a jamais désiré être ici de toute façon.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Ça se voit. Rétrospectivement, si on lui donnait le choix de revenir en arrière, Deathmask n'accepterait jamais de venir au Sanctuaire.

— Peut-on vraiment lui donner tort ? », répliqua Shura, en haussant les épaules.

Aphrodite plissa les yeux et reprit :

« Et toi, Shura ? Si on te donnait le choix, que ferais-tu ?

— Je changerais tant de choses. J'arrêterais de prétendre être aveugle moi aussi, ou de ne voir que ce que je voulais voir, que ce qu'on me disait de voir.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Pardon, je délire. Bon, Aph, tu m'excuseras, il faut que j'aille m'acheter des clopes. Je suis à court, là.

— Tu devrais arrêter.

— Je sais, tu n'es pas le seul à me le dire. »

Aphrodite eut une petite moue mais n'insista pas, et préféra laisser Shura partir seul. Le Suédois se désespérait de la perte de son meilleur ami au profit d'un homme qu'il jugeait comme malveillant et pernicieux. Il supportait mal sa mise à l'écart, et les allusions qui semblaient percer de Shura et de son étrange relation avec Deathmask. Aphrodite craignait de plus en plus la vérité et ce qu'elle laissait imaginer. Il ne voulait pas voir ses convictions être remises en question face à un ami qu'il avait du mal à reconnaître. Ce nouveau Shura, plus libre et plus aérien, lui faisait peur. Aphrodite partit retrouver Kanon et Milo, qui eurent la décence de ne pas évoquer Deathmask.

Shura serrait son paquet de cigarettes avec une énergie toute nouvelle. Il avait sombré dans ce vice juste après son retour et n'avait pour le moment jamais pu ni voulu arrêter. Aphrodite avait tout tenté pour l'en retenir, mais Shura n'avait jamais pu se raisonner. Deathmask, lui aussi, lui serinait son désamour du tabac dès que l'occasion se présentait. Shura sourit en y songeant. Il rentra au sanctuaire un peu avant midi, et s'isola dans son temple, pour y lire devant un maigre repas. En début d'après-midi, il sortit à nouveau, à la recherche de Deathmask. Il lui manquait un peu ; Shura préférait ignorer les évidences. Il ne vit pas le Cancer de la journée, et le soir venu, désappointé, il regagna ses quartiers.

Le réveil sur la table de chevet annonçait les deux heures du matin quand Shura, qui n'avait pas encore trouvé le sommeil, perçut très clairement la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir lentement. Il se redressa mais un filet de voix à peine audible lui demanda :

« J't'ai réveillé ?

— Non… Mais Deathmask, tu fous quoi là ?

— Hum… Juste passer la nuit-là. Je peux ?

— Oui, bien sûr que tu peux, mais… »

Shura finit par allumer la lumière et observa le Cancer, qui ne fit rien pour s'arracher à sa vue. Le jeune homme paraissait parfaitement normal – autant que le terme de normalité pût lui être associé, et il vint se coucher près de Shura, après s'être déshabillé.

« Angelo…, reprit l'Espagnol après avoir de nouveau éteint la lumière.

— Tu me casses les couilles.

— Eh ho, qui est-ce qui est dans mon pieu, là ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Y'a un truc qui a changé ou quoi ?

— Non, rien n'a changé. Écoute, ce soir, je me sens pas d'aller là-bas. Alors ok, c'est irresponsable de laisser le temple sans surveillance, etc., mais je veux juste être loin juste pour un moment.

— Je ne t'ai pas dit de partir. Mais pousse-toi un peu, tu prends toute la place. »

Deathmask se tortilla gauchement, mais Shura s'en contenta. Le Capricorne continua, après un silence :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

— Me promener. Étudier. Contempler. J'ai toujours eu l'âme d'un aristotélicien.

— Sérieusement, Deathmask, tu as fait quoi ?

— Mais ce que je viens de te dire. Juste me balader un peu. C'est tout. »

Shura peinait à le croire, mais fatigué, il préféra laisser couler. Quand il se réveilla, comme la veille, Deathmask avait disparu. L'Espagnol se faisait presque l'effet d'une maîtresse jalouse, et cette simple idée lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Sa relation avec Deathmask ne souffrait pas de définition, encore moins d'une définition empreinte de romantisme. Elle était bien plus complexe que la vulgarité des termes comme amour ou amitié laissait entendre. Malgré tout, Shura ne pouvait taire le petit sentiment de crainte qui l'habitait quand Deathmask s'évaporait comme une ombre. Les silences du jeune homme concernant la vraie nature de son armure et du temple du Cancer étaient bien trop éloquents aux oreilles de Shura pour qu'il pût faire comme si de rien n'était, et s'imaginer que Deathmask n'avait rien à craindre d'eux. Il ne lui disait pas tout, et gardait un secret à l'existence évidente mais au contenu plus qu'incertain.

Malgré l'air glacial, Shura partit se dégourdir les jambes, dans l'espoir aussi de croiser Deathmask. Alors qu'il grimpait un chemin un peu escarpé, il aperçut une silhouette perchée sur une butte. Shura haussa un sourcil et s'approcha.

« Encore en vadrouille ? T'as pas froid à rester immobile comme ça ? »

Aioros sursauta et se retourna.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

— C'est rien… »

Aioros tortilla ses mains. Une fumée blanche s'échappait de sa bouche à intervalles réguliers.

« Je me suis disputé avec Aiolia, alors j'ai préféré aller faire un tour pour me calmer.

— Oh. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave.

— Non, non, juste pour des conneries. C'est juste qu'il a tendance à oublier que c'est moi, en théorie, son grand frère. C'est toujours la même histoire. Et ce n'est pas limité qu'à lui. Tout le monde me traite comme s'ils avaient oublié que j'étais leur aîné avant.

— Les gens ont vieilli. Le cheminement à effectuer n'est pas simple. Je ne cherche pas à nous excuser. Je sais qu'on a tendance à faire pareil que ton frère.

— C'est vraiment trop pénible. »

Shura ne put retenir son sourire. Aioros avait tout de l'adolescent contrarié, avec sa voix qui se brisait parfois, son visage marqué de petits boutons. Shura s'approcha de lui et lui tapota l'épaule, avec bienveillance :

« Écoute, c'est un mauvais moment à passer. Bientôt, tu seras un adulte.

— Mais la situation ne changera pas. Tu n'es pas avec Deathmask ? interrogea soudain Aioros, en changeant de sujet.

— Euh, non. Pourquoi ?

— Bah. Vous êtes toujours ensemble ou presque, depuis quelques temps. C'était juste une observation… »

Shura sentait bien, derrière le ton de l'adolescent, une volonté de discuter d'une chose qui le tracassait.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? T'es bizarre, Aioros, tu sais.

— Mais ouais, ça va.

— Tu as quelque chose à dire à Deathmask ?

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi j'aurais quelque chose à lui dire ? protesta Aioros, vivement.

— Je sais pas. Chaque fois que l'on s'est croisé, tu m'as parlé de lui. »

Shura s'imagina distinguer une légère rougeur sur les joues du jeune homme.

« C'est juste que… Je sais pas… Il est pas comme tout le monde.

— Ah oui, reconnut Shura, avec un sourire fané. Tu ne seras pas le premier à le dire. Tu devrais rentrer. Tu risques d'attraper un truc à force de rester comme ça.

— Ouais… Shura ?

— Oui ?

— J'ai pas encore trouvé le courage de le faire, mais un jour, j'aimerais bien qu'on parle ensemble.

— Quand tu veux, mon vieux. »

Aioros parut soulagé et disparut dans la nuit. Shura secoua la tête, au fond amusé. Le jeune homme grimpa encore, se promena au bord des falaises. Il ne rentra chez lui qu'à deux heures du matin, seul. Deathmask ne vint pas le trouver cette nuit-là.

-o-

Il avait retrouvé son costume fait d'ombre et d'illusion. À l'abri d'un recoin dans une ruelle sordide, Deathmask contemplait, avec distance, chaque épave humaine que l'existence avait poussée dans les tréfonds de l'ignominie. Des prostituées faisaient leurs passes à quelques mètres de lui ; des fumeurs de crack prenaient leur pied dans un coin. Plus loin encore, un squelette famélique, la bave aux lèvres, piquait son bras d'une seringue pleine d'héroïne. Ici plus encore qu'ailleurs, Deathmask paraissait hors du monde. On aurait pourtant cru que parmi la lie de l'humanité, le jeune homme trouverait sa place. Cela n'était qu'un autre des paradoxes qui le constituaient. Il finit par décoller du mur et s'approcha d'un type, qui semblait parlementer avec une des prostituées, tout juste descendue d'une voiture d'un client.

« C'est toi, Yanis ? lança-t-il après avoir fait fuir la femme d'un coup d'œil menaçant.

— Putain, tu pouvais pas attendre que j'aie fini de baiser avant de venir m'emmerder ? »

Le type était trapus, courtaud. Sa face asymétrique trahissait une certaine fourberie, que ses petits yeux de fouine rappelaient à l'envie.

« Je suis certain qu'elle sera encore là quand tu reviendras.

— Revenir d'où ?

— Amène-toi. »

Deathmask le saisit à l'épaule et le traîna à l'abri des oreilles et des regards indiscrets.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? T'es flic ?

— Non. Et c'est dommage pour toi. Parce qu'au moins, un flic, il aurait eu des hésitations à te tabasser. Alors que moi, si tu me donnes pas ce que je veux, j'aurai aucun scrupule à t'éclater la gueule. »

Le type ne faisait pas le poids contre lui.

« Il me faut un truc spécial.

— Du genre ?

— On m'a dit que tu connaissais les pires déchets que ce coin d'Athènes pouvait compter. Tu connaîtrais pas des types ayant un penchant un peu trop prononcé pour les gamins ? »

À ces mots, Yanis n'eut pas même un tressaillement, un froncement de sourcils de dégoût. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« À te voir, on penserait pas.

— C'est pas pour moi. Me confonds pas avec un de ces gros porcs.

— Il y a un petit groupe d'amateurs par-là, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ils se réunissent parfois, pour faire Dieu seul sait quoi, continua-t-il, en se signant.

— Où ?

— J'en sais trop rien exactement. Du côté du port, dans un appartement.

— Les noms ?

— J'ai pas leurs noms, mais ils ont un code entre eux, pour se reconnaître. »

Deathmask lui tendit un bout de papier et un crayon, et Yanis gribouilla maladroitement dessus.

« Illithye ? lut Deathmask, en reprenant le papier. La déesse de la fécondité ?

— Sans doute. J'en sais rien, moi, je suis pas historien.

— Je vois que tes amis ont le sens du bon mot, cracha l'Italien, les dents serrées de dégoût.

— Je peux y aller maintenant ?

— Attends. Où je peux les trouver, ces types ? »

Yanis eut un soupir mais donna brièvement quelques indications à Deathmask. Il lui conseilla de se rendre dans un tripot près du Pirée et de tendre de ce billet au type au comptoir. Deathmask se retourna sans un merci, et Yanis put enfin monnayer quelques minutes de plaisir contre une poignée de billets.

Le Cancer se faufilait dans la nuit. Les lampadaires bas découpaient des ombres inquiétantes sur les trottoirs. Deathmask marcha longuement et poussa enfin une porte. Ses pas claquèrent contre les pavés, et l'écho remonta jusque sous les absides. Le jeune homme s'assit sur un des bancs et jeta un œil à l'église. Elle était plus grande que l'autre, moins étriquée. Elle n'avait pas la même emprise, ni la même étrangeté, mais Deathmask refusait de fouler à nouveau le parvis de la petite église branlante qui avait éprouvé son âme et ravivé les souvenirs d'une créature mystique et dangereuse. Deathmask se pencha en avant et s'accouda au banc devant lui. Il serra les poings et les pressa l'un contre l'autre. Il ne pria pas. Il resta simplement là, dans la lumière évanescente de la lune transperçant le grand vitrail au-dessus du chœur. Deathmask se pinça le haut du nez et renifla. Depuis qu'Élia était mort, il n'avait pas pleuré, à peine esquissé quelques sanglots sourds qu'il avait pu retenir. Mais seul au beau milieu de la nuit, abrité par un Dieu auquel il croyait à peine mais qui avait été le seul à lui offrir un bout de rédemption, le jeune homme sentait une tristesse irrépressible lui compresser la poitrine. Son pouce et son index passèrent sur ses paupières mouillées. Son menton tremblait un peu, et Deathmask se mordillait les lèvres. Il se frotta le nez et frappa sur ses cuisses pour se reprendre. Quelques larmes avaient coulé et avaient fini leur course dans le creux de son cou. L'Italien se redressa et erra un instant dans l'église. Il finit par sortir. L'aube pointait derrière le toit des maisons. Un léger verglas recouvrait les routes. Les rues étaient encore désertes. Deathmask, dans sa poche, serrait le bout de papier avec hargne. Le jeune homme avait le visage marqué par la fatigue, une pâleur un peu alarmante, renforcée encore par la blancheur de ses cheveux. Une fois à l'abri dans son temple, il partit s'étendre sur son lit, l'âme plus reposée.

-o-

Il avait hésité une bonne partie de l'après-midi, puis s'était décidé à se rendre au temple du Cancer. Shura était inquiet. Il trouva Deathmask derrière le bâtiment, dans la petite alcôve protégée du vent.

« Hé, s'exclama-t-il en guise de salut.

— Hé, répéta Deathmask.

— Je peux m'assoir ?

— Bien sûr. »

Shura s'installa près de Deathmask et eut un petit sourire quand la main de celui-ci effleura distraitement la sienne.

« Tu vas bien ? interrogea le Capricorne, concerné par la mine défaite de Deathmask.

— Ouais, ouais. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'inquiéter pour moi. Ça te perdra, plaisanta-t-il ensuite.

— C'est parce que je tiens à toi, lâcha Shura.

— Oh, putain. Me sors pas de truc comme ça, rit Deathmask.

— C'est vrai, pourtant.

— Tu ne devrais pas, rétorqua Deathmask, plus sérieusement.

— Je sais. Mais dans le fond, je suis persuadé que tu m'aimes bien aussi. »

Deathmask ne dit rien mais ne protesta pas pour autant. Ses doigts continuaient toujours de frôler ceux de Shura. Alors que le jour commençait à décliner, et que les deux hommes étaient restés là, à discuter pendant plusieurs heures, Deathmask se redressa et annonça :

« J'vais aller faire un tour.

— Maintenant ?

— Ouais. J'ai des choses à faire.

— Ok. On se verra pas ce soir alors ?

— Non. »

Shura se leva à son tour et dans un geste maladroit, tapota l'épaule de Deathmask. C'était ridicule. Il marcha un peu avec lui puis le laissa partir. Shura comprenait peu à peu l'échéance, malgré lui.

-o-


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada Masami. Bref, le truc habituel.

**Titre** : Samaël

**Genre** : Drama, angst

**Personnages principaux** : DM, Shura

**Résumé** : Chacun a ses méthodes pour supporter ce retour à la vie inattendu. Celles de Deathmask semblent bien loin du personnage.

* * *

**SAMAËL**

* * *

_**Chapitre 10**_

À l'approche du port, Deathmask ralentit le pas. La description que Yanis lui avait faite du tripot le conduisit dans une ruelle resserrée et sale, qui débouchait sur la cour d'un vieil immeuble délabré. Deathmask poussa la porte du bar. Il y avait peu de monde à cette heure, et le jeune homme avisa le barman. L'autre le dévisagea quand Deathmask plaqua le papier sur le comptoir, sans un mot. À peine eut-il lu le nom que le barman se raidit, suspicieux.

« C'est pourquoi ?

— C'est le code. »

L'homme visiblement hésita. Il finit par attraper le combiné du téléphone et composa un numéro. Il eut une brève conversation et tendit un bout de serviette en papier où il avait gribouillé quelques mots.

« Voilà l'adresse. Amusez-vous bien. »

Deathmask prit sur lui pour ne pas répliquer et quitta le bar sans attendre. L'appartement n'était pas très loin. Il ressortit de la ruelle et marcha cinq minutes, avant de pousser la porte d'un immeuble et de monter au second étage. Il frappa trois coups à la porte de gauche, comme il était indiqué sur la serviette, et on vint lui ouvrir sans attendre. L'homme devait avoir une quarantaine d'années. Son crâne commençait à se dégarnir, et ses cheveux formaient une corolle étrange autour de sa tête. Son grand corps maigre donnait presque l'impression qu'il était malade. Il semblait être seul. Il jaugea Deathmask, un sourcil levé. Mais avant qu'il n'eût pu faire un seul geste, le jeune homme le saisit brutalement à la gorge et le poussa dans l'appartement, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il plaqua le type contre un mur et grinça, la voix menaçante :

« T'es un être répugnant et plein de vice. Un sous-humain qui ne mérite pas sa place sur terre. »

Le type se débattait, pestait, l'insultait.

« Où sont les autres ? Ceux comme toi ?

— Je sais pas de quoi vous parler », ânonna l'autre.

Deathmask resserra son emprise autour de sa gorge.

« Est-ce que tu sais ?

— Sais quoi ?

— Il y a une semaine. L'enfant… Est-ce que tu sais ?

— Je comprends rien. Me faites pas de mal, je vous en supplie, pleura l'homme. Je touche pas aux gamins, moi. Je fais que regarder. »

Deathmask sentait une rage sourde lui vriller le cœur.

« Qui lui a fait ça ? Ils ont bien dû se vanter, hein. S'enorgueillir de leur nouveau trophée.

— Vous… Vous parlez de la gamine, dans le parc ? Je… Je sais…, tenta-t-il, dans un effort désespéré de préserver sa vie insignifiante. Il en a parlé, la dernière fois. Me tuez pas, je vous dirai tout. Je suis désolé. »

Deathmask baissa les yeux et eut un sourire ironique. L'homme, terrifié, s'était pissé dessus, et une flaque d'urine commençait à se former à ses pieds. Deathmask, sans le lâcher, s'écarta, et le plaqua contre l'autre mur.

« Qui est-ce ? répéta-t-il, d'une voix glaciale.

— Il se fait appeler Léandre. Je sais comment le contacter. Je vous conduirai à lui. Laissez-moi, je vous en supplie… »

Les doigts de Deathmask s'écartèrent lentement de la gorge du type, et le jeune homme lui dit :

« Très bien. Quand ?

— Demain.

— Et tu en profiteras pour t'enfuir ? Tu sais, tu pourras te cacher où tu veux. Tu ne peux pas lui échapper.

— Non, non, je vous promets ! pleura encore le type. Je vous attendrai ici demain soir. Je vous conduirai à Léandre si vous promettez de me laisser la vie sauve. »

Deathmask étudia la question, et finit par accepter. L'homme lui assura encore qu'il l'attendrait, le jurait par tous les dieux. Obnubilé par son but, l'Italien préféra le croire. Il quitta l'immeuble, et comme la veille, se rendit dans la première église qu'il croisa. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'assit pas sur un des bancs et posa un genou à terre devant le Christ sur sa croix. Une de ses mains échoua sur son front. Pénitent, bras vengeur d'un dieu apocryphe, Deathmask était tout à la fois.

« Je confesse à Dieu tout puissant.

Je reconnais devant mes frères que j'ai péché.

En pensée, en parole, par action et par omission_._ »

Deathmask se redressa lentement et s'éloigna. Il songea à retrouver Shura, à se perdre un peu à ses côtés, à conserver un semblant de vie. Quand l'Espagnol avait reconnu tenir à lui, Deathmask s'était moqué de lui, mais si les mots lui avaient manqué pour lui rendre la pareille, les gestes et l'attitude qu'il avait envers lui étaient suffisamment explicites à ses yeux pour lui faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée. Shura était important, pour autant de raisons qu'il lui serait agréable de trouver. En lui, il voyait le seul être au Sanctuaire qui avait su dépasser ses préjugés, ses rancunes, ses haines. Avec le temps, Deathmask aurait sans doute trouvé le courage d'ouvrir les yeux, mais le temps, justement, lui manquait.

Alors qu'il passait près d'une ruine annonçant l'entrée dans le domaine sacré, une ombre attira son attention. Deathmask sourit.

« T'as pas pu t'en empêcher ?

— J'étais juste venu fumer une clope, je te jure.

— Je croyais que t'essayais d'arrêter.

— J'essaie, mais je me fais trop de souci pour toi. Je compense comme je peux. »

Shura s'approcha de lui.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu vas faire la nuit comme ça ? Je te préviens, si un autre chevalier s'en aperçoit, ça va encore faire des histoires.

— J'ai des choses à régler, je t'ai dit. Mais ne t'en fais pas, bientôt, ça sera de l'histoire ancienne.

— Tu rentres à ton temple ?

— Ouais.

— Tu veux pas… passer la nuit avec moi, plutôt ?

— Si t'es en train de me demander si je veux baiser, la réponse est pourquoi pas, s'amusa Deathmask.

— C'est dit avec tant de poésie que ça me tire une larme. Mais je ne parlais pas foncièrement de ça. Juste… être tous les deux, c'est tout. »

Shura attendit la moquerie, mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Deathmask se contentait de le fixer, le regard étonnamment apaisé. Le Cancer lui prit le bras et l'entraîna à marcher, toujours silencieux. Shura ne lui résista pas. Ils firent l'amour, avec une tendresse plus grande que d'habitude. Les cuisses resserrées autour du bassin de Shura, Deathmask s'accrochait à ses épaules, s'agrippait à ses cheveux. Ils finirent par s'allonger l'un à côté de l'autre, le souffle court. Shura attendit quelques instants, et d'une voix voilée par le sommeil, il demanda :

« Si tu voulais faire quelque chose de stupide, tu me le dirais, hein, Angelo ?

— Pourquoi je ferais un truc stupide ? grogna Deathmask, presque assoupi, sans le reprendre sur son prénom.

— Parce que c'est bien ton genre. »

Pour toute réponse, Deathmask se serra contre lui et referma les yeux. Shura accepta d'être une échappatoire et n'insista pas.

Deathmask était avec lui, toujours endormi, quand il se réveilla. Shura se tourna sur le dos, prudemment, un bras glissé sous les épaules de Deathmask, qui dormait la joue pressée contre le torse de l'Espagnol. Si près du bord du lit, il ne restait à Shura qu'un faux mouvement à faire pour tomber. La nuit ne s'était pas encore dissipée. Shura passa sa main dans ses cheveux et attendit, patiemment, sans bouger. Quand Deathmask émergea enfin, il était plus de dix heures. Le jeune homme se redressa et libéra le bras engourdi de Shura, qui le regarda se frotter les yeux en grognant.

« Je vais rentrer, s'exclama Deathmask en se levant, nu, pour ramasser ses vêtements.

— Pas de problème.

— Je reviens après. Enfin, si t'es d'accord.

— Bien sûr, oui. À plus tard. »

À nouveau habillé, Deathmask quitta la chambre, abandonnant un Shura pensif. L'acceptation de Deathmask dans ses gestes et ses attitudes trahissait un changement que l'Espagnol avait du mal à saisir et qui le terrifiait. Il prédisait un cataclysme qu'il était bien incapable, encore, de mesurer. Shura se leva enfin et se prépara, puis attendit Deathmask, qui ne tarda pas à revenir. Le Cancer lui offrit un sourire ; un vrai sourire, pur, sincère. Un sourire qui lui brisa le cœur.

« Fais pas cette tête, Shura. Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, lui fit remarquer Deathmask, l'air serein.

— Excuse-moi…

— Viens, on va jusqu'à l'arène se promener.

— Quoi ? Mais… »

Deathmask était déjà parti, et Shura le rattrapa à grandes enjambées. Tout cela avait un étrange parfum d'adieu.

-o-

Sa main effleura l'armure, qui entra en résonance avec le temple. Le geste était presque doux. Pourtant, il la détestait plus que quiconque sur cette terre. Elle l'avait asservi et l'avait maintenu sous son joug des années durant, lui réclamant des vies comme l'ogre assoiffé qu'elle était vraiment. Son règne devait prendre fin. Mais avant, Deathmask avait fait une promesse. Il décevrait sans doute encore, ferait beaucoup de mal à la seule personne qui comptait un tant soit peu pour lui, mais l'heure n'était plus aux hésitations. Deathmask quitta son temple en silence.

Dissimulé derrière un des murs de l'arène, Shura regarda passer l'Italien, dont le pas pressé démontrait un certain engagement. Il lui laissa quelques minutes d'avance, puis quitta l'ombre. La peur qui animait Shura avait changé de camp, et désormais, il s'effrayait à l'idée de ce qu'il pouvait arriver à Deathmask. Il s'était parfois imaginé ce que serait sa vie sans lui ici, et cette simple idée le repoussait vers une constatation terrible : la liberté de Deathmask, son détachement, sa capacité à voir la réalité autrement représentaient autant de nécessités pour Shura, qui se savait incapable de retrouver une existence compassée. Sa démarche était aussi égoïste que désespérée.

Deathmask resta un moment sans bouger devant l'immeuble puis entra. Il monta les escaliers puis frappa à la porte. Une partie de son cerveau lui soufflait que le type – dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom – s'était tiré à la première occasion venue, mais on vint lui ouvrir rapidement. L'homme se tenait là, apeuré, tremblant. Il eut un signe du menton en direction de Deathmask, et celui-ci le laissa passer, avant de le suivre.

Shura avait vu Deathmask disparaître dans une bâtisse et s'était appuyé contre une voiture, à quelques mètres de là. Il espérait ne pas avoir à attendre trop longtemps. Il allait allumer une cigarette quand un homme, suivi du Cancer, ressortit. Shura se baissa, en jurant à voix basse, puis se glissa à leur suite. Ils avançaient vite, et l'homme jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil paniqués à droite et à gauche. Deathmask le sommait de ne pas s'arrêter.

« Il a dit qu'il nous attendrait dans un petit square, un peu plus loin.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté ?

— Que vous étiez intéressé. Que… vous le payeriez cher s'il vous aidait. »

Deathmask eut un sifflement méprisant, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. L'homme commença enfin à ralentir et pointa le doigt vers un parc de quartier. Léandre les attendait en faisant les cent pas. Il s'avança vers eux et tendit la main à Deathmask, avec un grand sourire. Le jeune homme accepta de le saluer, non sans ironie.

« Je… Je vais y aller…, tenta le troisième, mort de peur.

— Oh, non. Tu ne vas nulle part », le rattrapa Deathmask.

L'homme laissa échapper un gémissement pathétique alors que le Cancer le poussait devant lui. Léandre s'arrêta après quelques mètres et demanda :

« Alors, comme ça, t'es intéressé ?

— C'est toi ?

— Moi quoi ? reprit Léandre, surpris.

— L'enfant, dans l'église. C'est toi ?

— Oh, ça ? »

Il eut un sourire et continua :

« Pas mal, hein. Cette sale gamine m'a donné du fil à retordre. En vérité, au début, je l'avais prise pour un garçon, ce qui me convient mieux, mais je m'en suis contenté. Je peux t'arranger la même chose, si c'est ça qui t'excite. »

Léandre paraissait content de lui. Cette histoire le délectait et semblait être à ses yeux un trophée à la valeur irremplaçable. Il s'étalait en détails sordides qui l'excitaient ; comment Élia avait essayé de retenir ses larmes sans y parvenir, comme le crâne de l'enfant avait éclaté sous la pierre, comment il avait profané son cadavre à des nombreuses reprises. Alors que Léandre allait reprendre, pour se vanter de ses précédents méfaits et des photos qu'il avait prises, Deathmask eut un sourire glacial et leva la main pour l'approcher du visage de l'homme. La paume tournée vers Léandre, les doigts écartés, Deathmask lança :

« Le châtiment que tu mérites ne saurait souffrir de mots.

— Quoi ? »

Brusquement, la main de Deathmask s'écrasa sur le visage de Léandre et l'enserra. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, à l'articulation de ses mâchoires, au-dessus de ses yeux. Le jeune homme semblait presque vouloir lui arracher la face. Il le jeta à terre d'un geste brutal, l'assommant et le laissant gémissant à reprendre ses esprits. Deathmask en profita pour se tourner vers l'autre homme, à qui la terreur avait coupé les jambes. Il supplia, en pleurant, et Deathmask pencha la tête sur le côté, avec un sourire en coin. L'autre prit cela pour un moment de pitié, et se retourna avant de marcher vers la sortie. Le Cancer, sadique, le laissa croire à la salvation, mais le rattrapa, plaça son avant-bras contre sa gorge, et lui brisa la nuque. L'homme s'effondra comme une poupée désarticulée, les yeux exorbités, et un filet de sang coula le long de son menton.

Deathmask revint à Léandre, toujours au sol, et l'attrapa à la gorge avant de le soulever pour le mettre debout. Il le plaqua contre le tronc d'un arbre, lui saisit la gorge et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Léandre eut un glapissement quand il sentit les ongles de Deathmask percer peu à peu sa peau, s'enfoncer dans sa chair, jusqu'à effleurer ses organes internes. Léandre eut un cri étouffé par la main de Deathmask sur ses cordes vocales. Le Cancer enfonça d'un coup ses doigts dans la gorge de l'homme, et lui saisit la trachée avant de la tirer vers lui. Une gerbe de sang éclaboussa ses cheveux, ses yeux, ses vêtements. Léandre émit un gargouillement répugnant, incapable de crier. Deathmask tira encore, jusqu'à lui ouvrir la gorge en deux, et à y laisser un trou béant. La tête de l'homme dodelinait en arrière, et quand Deathmask le lâcha enfin, il tomba dans la terre, presque décapité. Deathmask, d'un calme absolu, le regarda longuement, puis quitta le parc, sans même cacher les cadavres, exposés là pour que quiconque pût contempler le déshonneur de ces hommes. Il avait rendu sa justice, de ses propres mains. Plus que jamais aujourd'hui, il avait été Samaël.

Shura n'avait pas fait un geste – en réalité, il n'en avait eu guère le temps, ni l'envie. Deathmask avait été rapide et efficace, comme toujours. Il oubliait trop souvent que le jeune homme avait été l'un des assassins les plus terribles du Sanctuaire. L'Espagnol se reprit bien vite et s'élança à la suite de Deathmask. Il passa près des cadavres sans leur jeter le moindre regard, et aperçut enfin le Cancer, qui quittait le parc par l'autre sortie. Il paraissait savoir où il allait, et après quinze minutes de marche, il grimpa par-dessus les murs d'un cimetière. Le cœur de Shura se serra un peu. Il franchit lui aussi le mur et rejoignit Deathmask, posté devant une petite tombe.

« Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais sortir de l'ombre, fit remarquer le jeune homme.

— Tu savais que j'étais là ?

— Évidemment. Tu n'es pas discret quand tu es inquiet.

— C'est vrai…

— Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas empêché ? En tuant ces hommes, j'ai sali une nouvelle fois la chevalerie.

— En tuant ces hommes, tu as rendu une vraie justice.

— Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

— Plus que jamais. J'aurais sans doute fait la même chose que toi. »

Deathmask eut un pauvre sourire. Shura vit son corps trembler, entendit ses mâchoires craquer alors qu'il serrait les dents. Deathmask pleurait en silence sur la tombe de l'enfant. Shura eut un instant d'hésitation puis s'approcha de lui, passant un bras par-dessus ses épaules.

« Cette justice-là ne m'a pas apaisé non plus, souffla-t-il, à travers ses sanglots. Je crois que rien n'y fera. »

Shura laissa son bras retomber et resta là, avec Deathmask. Il n'osait troubler le jeune homme, perdu dans ses pensées, immobile et lointain.

« J'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Je n'ai plus rien à donner. »

Sur ces mots, Deathmask se retourna et quitta le cimetière. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'au retour au Sanctuaire, et Shura préféra le laisser seul, malgré la conscience de l'inéluctable. Il partit se reposer dans son temple, dormir quelques heures. Il émergea à midi, mangea à peine, et décida de se rendre à l'arène pour penser à autre chose, l'espace d'un instant. Il retrouverait Deathmask un peu plus tard.

Alors qu'il montait les gradins, la voix enjouée de Kanon retentit :

« Shura ! Ça faisait longtemps.

— Ouais, sourit le Capricorne.

— Tu t'es rappelé qu'on existait ?

— En quelque sorte. Aph est dans le coin ?

— Il devrait pas tarder. Il t'en veut un peu de l'avoir délaissé comme ça, surtout au profit du Crabe.

— Oh, je suis au courant. Ça lui passera.

— Ça te dit de t'entraîner un peu avec moi ? Ça fait une plombe que t'as pas tâté de mon poing, s'amusa Kanon.

— Je peux dire la même chose. »

Ravi de penser un peu à autre chose, Shura trottina jusqu'au centre de l'arène et prit position.

-o-

Deathmask se tenait face à elle, comme la veille. Il ne s'était pas changé, n'avait pas lavé le sang sur sa peau. L'armure eut un bourdonnement inquiet, qui sonnait comme une mise en garde. Deathmask ferma les yeux, prit son inspiration, et posa la main sur elle.

-o-

Shura se laissa tomber sur le dos. Soupirant, transpirant, il reprenait peu à peu sa respiration. Kanon faisait de même à quelques mètres de lui. Le Capricorne finit par s'asseoir, et s'écria :

« Ah putain, ça faisait longtemps, tiens.

— Ça fait pas de mal, remarqua Kanon, en riant. Ah, voilà Aphrodite, tiens. »

Shura se leva et s'apprêta à s'approcher de son ami quand la voix de Saga, sur le côté, l'en arrêta :

« La tour… La tour, elle… »

Shura tourna le regard vers le grand beffroi qui gardait la flamme des douze signes et pâlit. La flamme du Cancer tanguait dangereusement, comme soufflée par le vent.

« Non…

— Shura, attends ! »

Mais le jeune homme s'était déjà élancé, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers le grand escalier qui menait aux temples. Des larmes lui obscurcissaient la vue. Shura arriva essoufflé, terrifié, désespéré. Il entra dans le temple, le pas tanguant, et se traîna vers le coin où reposait l'armure.

« Non… », répéta-t-il, en voyant Shion penché sur Deathmask, lui tenant la main.

Le grand Pope tourna les yeux vers le Capricorne et se mordit la lèvre. Il le regarda approcher, et se laisser tomber à genoux près de lui. Les lèvres de Deathmask bougèrent doucement, et d'une voix presque éteinte, il murmura, comme il l'avait fait dans cette grande église :

« Je… confesse à Dieu tout puissant… Je… reconnais… devant mes frères… que j'ai péché… »

Il ne put jamais aller au bout, et ses yeux vides restèrent ouverts sur des mots de prière qui ne vinrent jamais. Shion lâcha doucement sa main. L'armure avait arrêté de briller et n'émettait plus aucun son. Le temple ne vibrait plus.

« Non. Non ! Non, non, non ! »

Shura semblait avoir perdu la raison. Il répétait ce mot comme une litanie. Il tentait de retenir les sanglots qui lui déchiraient l'âme, et quand Shion voulut lui prendre le bras, il se dégagea d'un geste :

« Ne me touchez pas ! Putain ! Vous avez ce que vous avez toujours voulu avoir ! continua-t-il en criant, alors que les autres chevaliers l'observaient sans un mot.

— Shura…»

Shura fit un pas mais trébucha. Il resta à genoux dans une vision un peu pathétique. Il se releva et quitta le temple, sans un mot de plus. La douleur était insupportable. Il se l'était imaginé si souvent, le savait depuis longtemps aussi. Shura marchait sans savoir où il allait. Il finit par échouer parmi les vieilles ruines dans un coin du domaine et s'étendit dans la poussière, le visage vers le ciel. Il pleura encore, les avant-bras croisés sur le visage, malgré sa volonté farouche de s'en empêcher. Deathmask l'avait prévenu à de si nombreuses reprises, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, ni pour lui, ni pour personne. Il restait tant de choses à dire ou à faire, tant de mots à prononcer. Shura se tourna sur le côté, en position fœtale. Il avait froid.

« Shura… »

Il n'eut aucune réaction.

« Shura…, répéta Shion.

— Foutez-moi la paix.

— Je veux simplement te parler. Tu n'as pas besoin de répondre.

— Qu'est-ce que ça changera ?

— Probablement rien. Tu aurais dû le savoir, pourtant. Je t'avais dit que l'armure du Cancer était différente.

— Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

— Parce que la souffrance engendrée par Samaël devenait trop grande… Angelo a estimé avoir accompli tout ce qu'il avait à accomplir. Il a rendu son âme à l'armure, parce qu'il voulait enfin se reposer.

— Il aurait pu quitter le sanctuaire… Il n'avait pas besoin de faire ça.

— L'armure du Cancer ne le permet pas. Tu ne peux la renier sans y perdre la vie. Ne lui en veux pas. Personne ne peut comprendre la douleur qu'engendrent ce temple et cette armure.

— Pourquoi abriter un tel monstre ? Pourquoi ne pas la détruire ? Pourquoi devoir supporter ça ? Combien encore de temps cela devra-t-il durer ? explosa Shura, en se relevant.

— C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

— Eh bien, cet ordre est mauvais ! »

Shura cacha son visage derrière sa main et lâcha un flot d'insultes interminable. Le jeune homme s'éloigna de Shion, qui ne chercha pas à le retenir, et regagna son temple. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer et de marcher hors de la réalité. Deathmask était mort pour vaincre Samaël, mais il l'avait abandonné en lui laissant pour seules armes le goût de la liberté, la possibilité de s'arracher à la norme et d'accepter les différences. Cela ne comblait pas le vide.

-o-

Shura se tenait devant le cercueil ouvert, dans une grande salle dans le palais du Pope. Le visage de Deathmask était paisible. Personne n'était venu rendre hommage au chevalier du Cancer, honni et méprisé. Shura approcha ses doigts de la joue de Deathmask et l'effleura. Elle était froide. Bêtement, Shura avait espéré que tout ceci ne fût qu'une illusion, mais la mort était bien là. Une larme roula le long de sa peau, et le jeune homme l'essuya de son index. Il se pencha vers lui, et frôla son front de ses lèvres. Deathmask serait enterré le lendemain dans le cimetière sur la colline. Shura quitta le palais. Les chevaliers qui le croisaient en chemin n'osaient lui adresser la parole. Quand il pénétra dans l'arène, un silence de mort tomba sur l'assemblée présente. Shura, sans y faire attention, s'assit dans les gradins, et fuma une cigarette.

« Shura… »

Le jeune homme tourna la tête et haussa un sourcil. Aioros s'était assis près de lui, et le fixait, hésitant.

« Je suis pas d'humeur.

— Je voulais juste te dire… que j'étais désolé pour Deathmask… »

Shura haussa les épaules et répliqua :

« Tu n'as pas être désolé.

— Tu sais… »

Aioros fit une pause et continua, la voix plus basse :

« Je sais que lui et toi… vous…étiez très proches. Et je sais que tu tenais vraiment beaucoup à lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement ?

— Je vous ai vus vous embrasser, un soir », avoua Aioros, timidement.

La respiration de Shura s'accéléra, mais l'adolescent continua :

« Mais je n'ai rien dit à personne, ne t'inquiète pas !

— À présent, je me moque bien qu'ils le sachent… Je préfère les mecs, tant pis pour eux s'ils veulent pas l'admettre. »

Aioros rougit et demanda, d'une voix à peine audible :

« Comment… tu as su ? »

Shura comprit soudain. Il saisit les hésitations de l'adolescent, ses questions étranges et sa gêne visible.

« Je l'ai su quand j'avais à peu près ton âge. Je l'ai accepté grâce à lui. Mais ce n'est pas de moi dont il est question. Tu es encore jeune. Ces choses-là ne sont pas si évidentes ou claires. Ne t'ennuie pas à t'inquiéter à ce propos. Le temps viendra où tu comprendras. Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi.

— J'arrive pas à aimer les filles, avoua Aioros, avec dépit.

— Alors ne te force pas. Cela est inutile.

— Mais qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Aiolia ? se désespéra le Sagittaire, désemparé.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de lui dire quoique ce soit… Fais comme tu en as envie. Écoute, si tu veux, on parlera de ça un peu plus tard, si tu en as besoin. Je vais aller me reposer un peu. J'ai besoin de me vider la tête. »

Shura délaissa Aioros et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'arène. Mais en passant près d'un petit groupe, une phrase lui fit cesser tout net sa marche.

« Deathmask était pire que tout, et qu'il soit mort, j'ai envie de dire, bon débarras. »

Shura tourna les talons et s'exclama :

« Ça vous arrange de penser ça, hein ?

— Tu n'as rien à dire sur le sujet, Shura, intervint Aphrodite. Il t'a lavé le cerveau.

— Il avait plus de valeur que vous tous réunis. Vous n'êtes rien ! Vous n'avez pour morale que celle que l'on vous a enseignée.

— Deathmask, lui, n'en avait aucune ! C'était un monstre. Le monde se portera bien mieux sans lui, répliqua Mu, en croisant les bras.

— Vous n'avez jamais rien compris, de toute façon. Vous avez préféré croire ce qui vous arrangeait.

— À la façon dont tu le défends, on va finir par croire que vous couchiez ensemble, remarqua Aphrodite, l'œil mauvais

— Tu sais quoi, Aph ? Ouais, on couchait ensemble. Alors, ça te fait quoi, hein ? De savoir que je suis pédé et que j'ai baisé avec le mec que tu considérais comme un moins-que-rien mais qui à mes yeux, représentait tout ? »

Aphrodite perdit son sang-froid à cet instant précis, et se jeta sur Shura pour le faire taire. Les deux hommes tombèrent au sol, et s'échangèrent plusieurs coups avant que Shion n'intervînt, leur sommant de s'écarter l'un de l'autre immédiatement. Shura reprenait sa respiration à grand bruit, tremblant de rage.

« Allez-y, regardez-moi. J'ai changé à vos yeux, maintenant, pas vrai ? Je ne suis plus si noble, si juste. C'est tellement ridicule, finit-il dans un petit rire désabusé.

— J'arrive pas à y croire, souffla Aiolia, avec une moue dégoûtée.

— Shura, s'il te plaît, retourne dans ton temple. Quant à vous autres, faites preuve d'un peu de décence et de respect, même si vous ne portiez pas Deathmask dans votre cœur. »

Shion lança un regard au chevalier du Capricorne, qui passait les colonnades de l'entrée. Shura s'en alla sans se retourner.

-o-

Il s'était préparé avec attention, le cœur lourd. En marchant vers le cimetière, Shura fut pris d'une profonde tristesse. Shion l'attendait. Il était seul. Comme il l'avait prédit, personne d'autre que lui n'était venu. Le Pope lui sourit.

« Vous m'en voulez pour hier ? demanda Shura.

— Non. Tu es libre d'être qui tu veux. Pour les autres, cette idée est plus difficile à accepter.

— Je m'en moque. »

Il allait reprendre quand cinq personnes firent leur entrée. Leur visage était grave. Shion haussa un sourcil et fixa Saga, Kanon, Milo, Shaka et Camus.

« Vous avez raison, grand Pope. Le chevalier du Cancer reste l'un des nôtres. Il a lutté à nos côtés et s'est sacrifié pour Athéna. Même s'il ne fût pas le meilleur des hommes, il mérite notre respect », déclama Camus, en prenant place près de Shura.

L'enterrement fut bref et solennel. Shion eut quelques mots pour Deathmask, des mots presque empreints de tendresse. Le cercueil fut peu à peu recouvert de terre, et la tombe fut scellée d'une lourde pierre.

« Shura. »

L'Espagnol s'arrêta et s'approcha de Shion.

« Tiens. »

Il lui tendit un objet.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Le pendentif de Deathmask. Je pense qu'il te revient. »

Shura prit le collier et l'observa longuement, avant de sourire. Il le mit dans sa poche et remercia son Pope, puis quitta l'endroit. Kanon et Milo l'attendaient quelques mètres plus loin.

« Shura, écoute, on voulait juste te dire… Nous, on s'en fiche, en fait. C'est pas ça, qui est vraiment important.

— Oh… Ok… Et vous inquiétez pas, hein. Je vais pas non plus vous violer.

— Dis tout de suite qu'on est pas à ton goût, plaisanta Milo.

— Ben…

— Enfoiré. »

Shura s'accorda un autre sourire, mais à son tour, il se sentait perdre pied dans ce Sanctuaire.

-o-

Les semaines qui suivirent furent bien lasses pour le jeune homme. Deathmask lui manquait profondément, et son absence se faisait ressentir dans tous les aspects de sa vie. Shura passait le plus clair de son temps assis sur les marches du temple du Cancer, à contempler le ciel, cigarette à la main. Parfois, il avait l'impression d'entendre encore sa voix entre les murs, de sentir sa présence, mais tout cela n'était que des espoirs ou des folies d'un homme qui n'admettait pas la réalité. La plupart de ses camarades l'évitaient, mal à l'aise en sa présence, ou simplement indisposés par ce qu'il représentait désormais à leurs yeux. Aphrodite ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis que Shura avait confessé, dans un élan de rage, ses attirances coupables, et leur amitié avait été sacrifiée face aux convictions du chevalier des Poissons. Cela peinait Shura, mais il faisait avec, presque avec abnégation. Certains n'avaient pas vraiment changé d'attitude, comme Aldébaran, Kanon, Milo, ou plus étonnamment, Camus et Shaka.

Shura écrasa sa cigarette sur le marbre, et une voix amusée s'exclama, derrière lui :

« C'est pas très propre, ce que tu fais.

— Oh, ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Aioros s'installa près de lui. Souvent, il passait l'après-midi avec lui. Le jeune homme avait changé en ces quelques mois, et il dépassait désormais Shura de plusieurs centimètres. Sa voix avait chuté et s'était enfin faite plus grave. Il faisait plus adulte.

« Tu devrais faire autre chose, Shura. Moi, ça m'inquiète de te voir comme ça.

— À vrai dire, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire… Je passe le temps comme je peux. Et toi, tu vas bien ou pas ?

— Ça va, oui… »

Aioros fit une pause puis continua :

« J'ai… hum… J'ai rencontré ce garçon, tu vois… Je le connaissais d'avant… Enfin, juste comme un ami, hein. Mais… j'aime beaucoup être avec lui. On parle souvent ensemble, et puis je le trouve beau… Tu crois que ça fait de moi… »

Le jeune homme ne finit par sa phrase, et Shura sourit :

« S'il y a une chose qu'il m'aura au moins apprise, c'est que la nature de l'être humain va au-delà des convictions que nous avons sur elle. Tu es peut-être attiré par les garçons, peut-être que tu es aussi attiré par les filles. Mais tout cela est bien plus complexe que ce simple prisme binaire. Pendant longtemps, je me suis considéré comme une abomination parce que je ne répondais pas aux attentes que l'on avait de moi. Et puis, je me suis rendu compte que la liberté était ailleurs.

— Tu penses que je devrais en parler à Aiolia ?

— Seulement si tu penses que c'est nécessaire et si tu es prêt à en affronter les conséquences. Deathmask m'a prouvé que le monde pour lequel nous nous étions battus n'était pas aussi beau que nous voulions le croire. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, Aioros. Tu es encore jeune, tu as le temps de bien songer à tout ça. »

Shura leva la main et ébouriffa les cheveux de l'adolescent, qui protesta, outré.

« Je regrette de ne pas avoir réussi à le connaître aussi, avoua Aioros. Si tu l'aimais tant que ça, c'est que ça ne pouvait pas n'être qu'un mauvais homme.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais, corrigea Shura. Mais oui, Deathmask méritait mieux. »

Le regard de Shura se fit rêveur, et Aioros répliqua :

« Tu l'as peut-être jamais dit, mais c'est évident.

— Qu'est-ce que tu connais de l'amour, toi, hein ? se moqua Shura, gentiment. Mais, même si ce n'était pas de l'amour, je l'aimais quand même comme un ami, comme un frère parfois. De toute façon, là n'est plus la question… »

Aioros fronça les sourcils et après une seconde de tergiversation, déposa un baiser contre la joue de Shura. Celui-ci se figea puis s'écarta lentement de l'adolescent. Sans méchanceté, mais avec fermeté, il lui dit :

« Tu te trompes si tu penses que cela réglera tes problèmes. Ce n'est pas la solution. Ne cherche pas à prouver tout tout de suite.

— J'me sens seul, c'est tout. Au moins, je peux parler avec toi…

— Et c'est ce qu'on fait. En plus, je ne veux pas paraître désagréable, mais tu n'as qu'à peine seize ans, remarqua Shura, en souriant. Plus sérieusement, ne gâche pas tout ça. Je suis passé par là, et je le regrette. »

Aioros poussa un soupir contrarié mais se rangea à l'avis de Shura. Ce dernier tapota la cuisse de l'adolescent et reprit :

« Puisqu'on en est aux confidences, je vais t'en faire une moi aussi. Je vais partir.

— Quoi ?! »

Aioros ouvrit de grands yeux. Shura continua :

« J'y ai longuement réfléchi. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Plus rien ne me retient. Je n'ai plus le désir de porter cette armure, de protéger ce temple, de vivre dans ce Sanctuaire. Mes chaînes sont cassées, et j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce qui m'attend au-delà.

— Mais… Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu as passé toute ta vie, ici ! Tu…

— Et c'est ça le problème, l'interrompit Shura. Un autre prendra ma place. Je n'ai aucune crainte à ce sujet. Il ne me reste plus qu'à en parler à Shion.

— Où tu iras ?

— Loin. Mais tu sais, ça ne veut pas dire que je t'oublierai. Je compte revenir de temps à autre, juste pour…

— Pour lui.

— Oui. C'est con à dire, mais ce qui me fait le plus mal en partant, c'est de me dire que personne ne prendra soin de sa tombe, et qu'elle finira sans doute en ruines…

— J'en prendrai soin, moi. Je te le promets. »

Shura souffla un merci touché du bout des lèvres. Le reste de l'après-midi fut plus languissant et plus triste. L'Espagnol avait longuement mûri sa réflexion, et ne s'imaginait plus finir sa vie ici. Le sanctuaire n'était plus rien pour lui. Aioros resta avec lui, peiné de voir partir Shura, et peut-être aussi un peu rêveur à une existence différente. Alors qu'ils se promenaient tous deux aux abords de l'arène, Aiolia arriva comme une furie et s'écria :

« Toi, tu t'éloignes de mon frangin ! »

Shura leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je sais pas ce que tu peux lui mettre dans la tête ! Après tout, tu… Tu…

— Je suis quoi ? Homosexuel ? T'arrives même pas à le dire ? C'est grave, là.

— Peu importe. Je n'ai pas envie que tu fasses du mal à mon frère.

— Tu penses sincèrement que je ferais quoi que ce soit à Aioros ? Sérieusement ? ironisa Shura.

— J'ai pas confiance en toi. Après tout, tu… Avec Deathmask.

— Ouais, j'ai couché avec lui. T'as du mal avec les mots, aujourd'hui.

— Ça suffit, Aiolia, intervint Aioros. T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets.

— J'ai simplement peur pour toi. »

Shura vint Aioros se mordre les lèvres avec violence, pour retenir sans doute la vérité qui le démangeait, dans l'espoir de blesser son frère. L'Espagnol lui épargna cette peine et reprit :

« Rassure-toi, de toute façon. La semaine prochaine, je ne serai plus ici.

— Quoi ?

— Je quitte le Sanctuaire. »

Aiolia resta silencieux puis finit par tourner les talons, sans un mot de plus. Shura soupira et dit :

« Je sais bien qu'il m'en veut pour ne pas être aussi exemplaire qu'il se l'imaginait.

— C'est stupide, remarqua Aioros.

— On ne change pas les gens. Bon… Je vais aller trouver Shion. Toi, ne va pas t'amuser à tout raconter à ton frangin juste pour l'emmerder. Ça serait trop con.

— Ouais, ouais… On se verra plus tard ?

— Bien sûr. Je ne partirai pas sans te dire au revoir. »

Shura abandonna Aioros pour prendre la direction du palais du Pope. Il n'appréhendait guère la discussion ; Shion avait toujours été très clair sur la question. Quiconque voulait rendre son armure était libre de partir, peu importe ses raisons ou ses motivations. En remontant les marches, Shura jeta un œil autour de lui. Ce paysage austère, blanc et ocre, lui manquerait sans doute plus qu'il ne voulait bien le reconnaître. Sa vie s'était faite ici, dans la poussière, dans le sable, dans la boue et dans le sang. Mais les traces d'un passé aux souvenirs évanescents disparaissaient peu à peu. Lorsqu'il passa près du temple du Cancer, son cœur se serra. C'était cette douleur systématique qui avait précipité sa décision. Il croisa Milo, Kanon, Aldébaran, et leur sourit, l'air de rien. Il aperçut la silhouette d'Aphrodite, qui l'ignora, et répondit au salut poli de Camus. Enfin, il entra dans le palais du Pope, et demanda audience. Shion le reçut, avec un petit sourire :

« Cela faisait longtemps.

— C'est la dernière fois », répliqua Shura, sur le même ton.

Shion haussa un sourcil et le laissa continuer :

« Je vous demande l'autorisation de quitter le sanctuaire. »

Le Pope eut un regard triste puis hocha la tête :

« À vrai dire, je m'y attendais depuis un certain moment. Quand désires-tu partir ?

— À la fin de la semaine.

— As-tu une idée de la destination où tu vas te rendre ?

— Pas vraiment.

— Je présume que tu ne me le diras pas.

— Vous avez parfaitement les moyens de le savoir, si vous en avez envie. De toute façon, j'ai promis à Aioros de garder le contact avec lui.

— Je vois. »

Shion se leva et s'approcha de Shura.

« Les choses auraient dû se passer différemment. Hélas, on ne peut rien faire contre le destin.

— Que va devenir Samaël ?

— Elle restera murée dans le silence jusqu'à qu'un cosmos digne d'elle se réveille.

— Je vois. Entre nous, je souhaite que cela n'arrive jamais.

— Mais c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

— Malheureusement. Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Je vous remercie de ce que vous avez fait pour moi. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, Shion lui lança :

« Tu me manqueras, Shura. »

L'Espagnol eut un sourire en coin et sortit. Il ne prit pas la peine d'annoncer la nouvelle au reste de la chevalerie et poursuivit sa route jusqu'au cimetière. Il se recueillit un instant, gravant cette image aussi durement qu'il le pouvait dans son esprit. Au bout d'une heure, il s'arracha enfin à la pierre tombale. Couper le lien n'était pas oublier, mais Shura percevait la parallaxe d'une telle décision. Quand il quitta le cimetière, il saisit enfin toutes les implications de son choix, mais n'en regretta aucune.

* * *

Le départ se fit presque sans larmes. Aioros ne put cacher les siennes, honteux. Le jeune homme, faisant fi des recommandations de son frère, était lui aussi venu saluer son ami. Kanon et Saga étaient présents, Camus aussi. Milo avait passé quelques minutes avec eux, mais avait préféré écourter les adieux, triste de voir son ami les quitter.

Quand Shura partit à pied vers la ville, il sut alors que sa vie venait de changer à tout jamais. En presque un an, il avait pris acte de lui-même, était né à sa conscience, avait appris à faire évoluer sa vision du monde. Il n'avait aucune idée de son avenir, juste une vague conception, quelques contours flous. Une fois dans Athènes, avec de l'argent liquide, ses papiers d'identité, quelques informations pratiques, Shura s'assit un instant à la terrasse d'un petit café, son unique sac à ses pieds. Il resta à réfléchir un long moment, puis enfin se décida. Il prit un taxi, et descendit une heure plus tard, la gorge un peu serrée.

-o-


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada Masami. Bref, le truc habituel.

**Titre** : Samaël

**Genre** : Drama, angst

**Personnages principaux** : DM, Shura

**Résumé** : Chacun a ses méthodes pour supporter ce retour à la vie inattendu. Celles de Deathmask semblent bien loin du personnage.

* * *

**SAMAËL**

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

_Toronto, juin 2010_

« J'ai fini !

— C'est pas trop tôt ! »

Shura eut un petit sourire amusé et se pencha par-dessus l'épaule d'un jeune homme assis devant un ordinateur.

« C'est parfait. Avec ça, l'autre chieur devrait être satisfait. Bon travail, Alex

— Ouais, ouais. »

Le jeune homme se leva. Il était petit et mince. Un peu débraillé, les cheveux en bataille, il paraissait avenant et sympathique, bien qu'un brin désinvolte.

« Je me demande bien à quoi je te paie, plaisanta Shura. Tu passes ton temps à glander et tu finis toujours tes projets à la dernière minute.

— Je te tiens compagnie, papi, c'est déjà ça. »

Shura roula des yeux et préféra oublier la désagréable remarque sur son âge.

Les années avaient filé trop vite à son goût. Il lui avait fallu apprendre tant de choses en même temps, lui qui avait toujours vécu dans un monde presque parallèle à la réalité. Alors, quand il fut enfin confronté aux choses les plus simples de la vie quotidienne, un profond désarroi s'était emparé de lui. Pour beaucoup de raisons, les premiers mois qu'il avait passés loin du sanctuaire furent très difficiles pour le jeune homme qu'il était encore. La vérité n'était jamais à la hauteur du rêve, et Shura avait dû faire face à des problèmes auxquels il n'avait pas même pensé en partant. Lui n'avait vu qu'une liberté dûment acquise. Il avait dû composer avec la difficultés, les étrangetés des gens normaux, la nécessité vitale de trouver un travail – lui qui ne savait rien faire d'autre de ses dix doigts que se battre. Après une lutte éprouvante contre lui-même, Shura avait relevé la tête et avait choisi de partir plus loin encore. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait étudié, avait travaillé pour cela. Bien sûr, le sanctuaire leur offrait une éducation, mais celle-ci restait sommaire et tributaire de la curiosité des apprenants à élargir leurs horizons par eux-mêmes. Shura, à l'époque, n'avait eu guère de passion pour la connaissance. Celle-ci était venue des années plus tard. À force d'acharnement, il avait réussi à se faire une place dans une société qui au départ n'était pas faite pour lui.

Au Canada, il avait pansé les blessures que le Domaine avait toujours gardées béantes. Il s'était fait de précieux amis, avait construit le monde qu'il voulait construire. À quarante-deux ans, Shura n'avait pas peur de dire qu'il était heureux d'être là où il était aujourd'hui. Il n'oubliait pas non plus celui qui lui avait permis d'offrir à son esprit la volonté de se libérer.

Shura jeta un œil à Alex. Le jeune homme était certes imprévisible, mais il était doté – pour le meilleur et pour le pire – d'une intelligence vivace qui avait parfois tendance à épuiser son entourage.

« Shura ?

— Oui ? demanda l'autre homme, sans lever les yeux de son téléphone portable.

— Tu fais quoi ?

— Ok, ça te prend souvent ? Je regarde mes mails. J'attends la réponse pour le contrat d'hier.

— T'inquiète. On va l'avoir. Obligé.

— Ne pars pas trop confiant.

— Et après, tu rentres chez toi ?

— Je n'irai pas prendre un verre avec toi, si c'est ça que tu as dans la tête, répliqua Shura, en souriant. Je te l'ai déjà dit un million de fois. Puis, je croyais que tu me trouvais trop vieux.

— Ça va, je plaisantais. T'es canon pour un mec de plus de quarante ans.

— Merci, j'imagine. Mais ça ne change rien au principe. »

Alex rouspéta mais n'insista pas. Il quitta son bureau à vingt et une heure, et Shura resta trente minutes de plus après lui, pour finir son dernier projet. Il attrapa ses clés de voiture, boutonna sa veste, puis quitta le grand building à son tour. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, il poussait la porte d'un appartement du centre de Toronto, plutôt petit mais bien décoré, avec une large baie-vitrée qui laissait voir la ville perdue sous la nuit. Shura se laissa tomber sur le canapé, en soupirant, et alluma enfin la lumière. Il finit par se relever pour se rendre derrière la cuisine américaine et ouvrit le frigidaire pour trouver de quoi manger un peu. Son téléphone se mit soudain à vibrer sur le comptoir, et Shura s'en empara, avant de sourire.

« Hé ! Aioros ! »

Shura n'avait gardé que peu de contacts avec le Sanctuaire. En réalité, durant un temps, Aioros avait représenté le seul lien qu'il avait avec lui. Puis, le jeune homme était parti à son tour, désireux lui aussi de trouver sa réponse autre part. Avant de son départ, il avait avoué à Aiolia le secret qu'il taisait depuis trop longtemps, et les deux frères s'étaient quittés en de bien mauvais termes. Ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole pendant plus de dix ans, avant qu'Aiolia, enfin, fît le premier pas. Il ne s'était jamais excusé et au fond, avait du mal à considérer l'homosexualité de son frère comme quelque chose de tangible, mais à défaut de l'accepter, il la tolérait. Aioros, lui aussi, avait traversé l'Atlantique pour s'installer à Boston. La proximité géographique relative avait définitivement scellé la profonde amitié – parfois ambiguë – de Shura et Aioros, et ils se voyaient régulièrement et s'appelaient souvent pour se donner des nouvelles.

« Ça va ? Je pensais que tu devais me rappeler que la semaine prochaine.

— _C'était ce qui était prévu à la base, ouais._

— Je ne m'en plains pas, hein. Alors, comment va Mark ?

— _Il va bien. Il est parti chercher de quoi manger là_.

— Tu maltraites ce pauvre garçon.

— _Absolument pas. Il est juste content de me faire plaisir_, plaisanta Aioros.

— Alors, pourquoi tu m'appelles ? C'est grave ?

— _Non, enfin… Ça dépend, j'imagine. Aiolia m'a appelé. Shion est mort._ »

Shura se serait cru plus triste d'apprendre la mort de celui qui l'avait vu grandir. Mais le temps avait fait son œuvre, et son détachement vis-à-vis du sanctuaire mâtinait sa tristesse naturelle d'un peu d'indifférence.

« Quand ?

— _Aujourd'hui même._

— Oh…

— _Aiolia souhaiterait notre présence pour l'enterrement. Comme il ne sait pas comment te joindre, il m'a demandé de faire passer le message._

— C'est soudain. Il est gentil, lui, mais le voyage Canada-Grèce, il se fait pas comme ça.

— _J'avoue. Mais personnellement, j'ai envie d'y aller. Juste… pour savoir. Tu n'es pas curieux ? Et puis, Shion s'est toujours occupé de nous avec dévouement. Je pense qu'on lui doit bien ça…_ »

Shura soupira. Il n'avait jamais réellement envisagé un retour en Grèce, ni même la perspective de remettre les pieds au Sanctuaire. Un simple élément, plus encore que le décès de Shion, le poussait à sauter dans le premier avion venu à direction d'Athènes.

« _Je vais essayer de prendre le prochain avion pour Toronto._

— Ok, ça veut dire que je m'occupe des billets pour Athènes. On doit y être pour quand précisément ?

— _Dans trois jours_.

— Faisable. Ça dépendra si y'a des places.

— Normalement, il en reste.

— Ça va faire cher l'enterrement, putain. Donc, je t'attends demain matin alors ?

— _Ouais_.

— Mark ne vient pas, j'imagine ?

— _Non. Je vais là-bas pour un enterrement. Pas envie d'en provoquer un deuxième dans la foulée avec la mort de mon frangin._ »

Shura laissa échapper un petit rire. Il retourna s'assoir sur le canapé du salon, et poursuivit sa discussion avec Aioros. Ils avaient toujours tant de choses à se dire, et même si ce qui les unissait ce soir était un peu difficile, les deux hommes ne dérogèrent pas à la règle. En reposant son téléphone, Shura eut le réflexe de fouiller dans sa poche pour prendre son briquet. Pourtant, il ne fumait plus depuis plus de deux ans. Il ferma les yeux et lâcha un soupir. Était-il vraiment prêt à le « revoir » après tant d'années ?

-o-

« J'arrive pas à croire que je reviens au Sanctuaire, maugréa Shura, en remettant ses lunettes de soleil.

— C'est si étrange », reconnut Aioros, qui regardait son frère marcher devant lui.

Le temps qui passait avait été moins clément avec Aiolia. Son visage était marqué de nombreuses petites rides qui lui donnaient un aspect triste, et ses cheveux déjà un peu grisonnants le vieillissaient encore. Son corps restait athlétique, même si moins impressionnant. Bien que distant avec lui, Aioros appréciait les efforts de son frère pour réparer les liens que sa stupidité avait abîmés En voyant Aiolia, Shura se mit à se demander comment le temps avait traité les autres. Sa réponse fut bien vite exaucée, quand il croisa Milo. Étonnamment, celui-ci n'avait guère changé. Il avait ce même visage juvénile, ces yeux pétillants. Camus, lui aussi, paraissait crucifié dans le temps pour y rester, comme dans ses souvenirs. Les autres faisaient leurs âges, ne cherchant pas à cacher ou dissimuler les affres du temps.

Ils étaient arrivés la veille, mais étaient restés à l'hôtel pour récupérer de leur voyage. Milo s'approcha de Shura et lui tendit la main.

« Hé, Shura ! On dirait que t'as toujours vingt ans !

— Oh, j'aimerais bien.

— C'est bizarre, hein.

— J'aurais aimé que l'on se voie dans d'autres circonstances. Mais la distance… Et les années…

— Ne t'excuse pas. Les torts sont partagés. Il paraît que tu habites au Canada maintenant. Ton accent doit venir de là, se moqua Milo.

— Je n'ai pas d'accent.

— Si. Mais rassure-toi, Aioros a le même. À force de parler cette langue barbare.

— Hé, oh.

— Ça va, je me moque. Il faut bien en ce jour triste. »

Shura s'accorda un sourire.

« Aphrodite n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il soudain.

— Euh… Il doit être dans le coin…

— Ne te fatigue pas. Il a la rancune tenace. Au bout de vingt ans, c'est un peu violent.

— Sa vision des choses n'a pas évolué. J'ai bien essayé de discuter avec lui, mais bon…

— C'est pas grave. Je suis passé à autre chose. Au fait, les armures du Sagittaire, du Cancer et du Capricorne ont-elles trouvé un nouveau chevalier ?

— Non… À croire que la fin des guerres a précipité la fin des armures pour de bon et que nous ne servons en réalité à rien. »

Milo n'avait sans doute pas tort. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la grande chapelle où se tenait la cérémonie. Shura entra et aperçut Aphrodite, quelques mètres plus loin. Le Suédois avait changé, sans doute plus que tous les autres. Les cheveux désormais courts, le visage inexpressif, il donnait le sentiment de haïr le monde entier. La cérémonie fut brève et austère. Shion était mort dans son sommeil, sans souffrance. Mu offrit quelques mots à la mémoire de son mentor, écrasa une larme, mais rien de plus. La mise en bière fut aussi grise que la cérémonie. Dans le cimetière, Shura ne put détacher les yeux de la tombe de Deathmask. Étrangement, elle lui paraissait propre, décorée de fleurs. À l'annonce de sa venue, quelqu'un avait peut-être pris soin de la nettoyer. Saori était présente, elle aussi. Elle se tenait digne, dans sa robe noire. Shura fut pris de soulagement quand ils quittèrent enfin le cimetière. Ils se retrouvèrent au palais du Pope. Mu assurait l'intérim de la fonction, le temps de trouver un nouveau patriarche, même s'ils se demandaient tous à quoi bon.

Shura discutait avec Milo et Aldébaran dans un coin, quand Shaka s'approcha de lui.

« Au moment de mettre de l'ordre dans les affaires de Shion, j'ai trouvé ceci. »

Il lui tendit une petite boîte, et continua :

« Je pense que cela t'intéressera.

— Merci. Au fait… Sais-tu qui a nettoyé la tombe de Deathmask pour aujourd'hui ?

— Elle n'a pas été nettoyée pour l'occasion. Après qu'Aioros a quitté le sanctuaire, c'est moi qui m'en suis occupé toutes les semaines. »

Shura eut un grand sourire reconnaissant pour Shaka et baissa les yeux pour observer la petite boîte. Elle était un peu cabossée ici et là. Sa peinture s'écaillait, et le dessin, qui avait dû être joli, n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

« Tu regardes pas ce qu'il y a dedans ? demanda Milo, curieux.

— Oh, euh, si, pourquoi pas. Depuis le temps que ça doit être là, j'imagine qu'il y a prescription. »

Shura ouvrit la boîte tenue par Milo, et en sortit des enveloppes.

« Des lettres ? C'était pour toi ?

— Non… »

Shura jeta un œil aux dizaines d'enveloppes que contenait la boîte, et les posa sur une petite table. Elles étaient toutes adressées à la même personne.

« Angelo… Bartoldi ? C'est un nom italien, ça… Ce sont des lettres pour Deathmask ! s'exclama Aldébaran.

— Mais combien il y en a ?

— Beaucoup…

— Ça vient de qui ?

— De ses parents… »

Shura fit une pause et s'écria soudain :

« Oh putain, quel enfoiré !

— De ?

— Shion !

— Tu pourrais éviter d'insulter un mort le jour de son enterrement.

— Pardon, mais là… Les parents de Deathmask lui ont écrit sans jamais s'arrêter, mais ces lettres, il ne les a jamais eues. Elles n'ont même jamais été ouvertes. Shion les a toutes gardées sans jamais les lui donner…

— Il n'était pas orphelin ?

— Non. Mais il pensait que ses parents avaient abandonné ou qu'ils étaient morts… Et il ne voulait pas non plus demander. Il pensait avoir trop changé.

— Pourquoi Shion n'a jamais donné ces lettres à Deathmask ?

— Samaël, lâcha Shura, comme une évidence. C'est à cause de Samaël !

— Qui ?

— Ça serait trop long à expliquer. Disons qu'il ne les lui a jamais données parce qu'être chevalier du Cancer ne laisse pas de place à ce genre de chose.

— Tu crois que ses parents sont encore en vie ?

— J'en sais rien.

— De quand date la dernière lettre ? »

Shura prit la première sur le paquet et haussa un sourcil :

« De l'année de sa mort.

— Mon dieu… Durant tout ce temps… »

Shura se mordilla la lèvre et déclara :

« Il faudrait que je trouve si ses parents sont vivants ou non. Il faut que je leur parle. Ils ont le droit de savoir ce qui est arrivé à leur fils. »

Shura remit les enveloppes dans la boîte. Désormais, il avait la tête ailleurs, emplie de questions. Il devait repartir pour Toronto dans trois jours. Il avait abandonné la société à Alex, et s'il lui faisait confiance, il craignait malgré tout pour le bien mental de ses autres employés. Pourtant, l'idée de faire un détour par l'Italie lui semblait séduisante. Shura secoua la tête et reprit sa discussion avec Aldébaran et Milo, mais le cœur n'y était plus.

Le soir, il partit seul se promener dans Athènes. Aioros passait la soirée avec son frère. Il faisait bon, et les rues du centre-ville étaient bondées. Shura se revoyait, vingt ans plus tôt, à chercher les failles chez un homme qui ne cherchait pourtant pas à les cacher.

Ses pas le menèrent vers une petite impasse, et Shura leva les yeux, tristement. Un grand immeuble se dressait à la place de la vieille église, et le quartier lui-même avait changé. Il avait perdu son côté populaire pour devenir un espace résidentiel propre et aseptisé. Shura comprit soudain ; il s'accrochait à un passé qui n'existait plus, comme cette église détruite pour laisser sa place à autre chose. Il tourna les talons après un dernier regard et un dernier pincement au cœur. Il continua sa route. Elle était presque initiatique. Il marcha vers le parc qui avait vu Deathmask faire justice lui-même. Il était encore ouvert, et des parents s'y baladaient avec leurs enfants. Un employé de la ville était occupé à régler les arrosages automatiques, et Shura s'approcha de lui.

« Euh, bonsoir. Excusez-moi ? »

L'homme se retourna, et Shura sourit avant de reprendre :

« Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? En fait, j'ai habité par-là, il y a longtemps, à l'époque où il y a eu cette affaire. Vous savez, les deux types morts…

— Ah oui ? J'me souviens de ça. Ça avait fait un bruit pas possible. Ils avaient été véritablement massacrés. Celui qui a fait ça devait être le diable lui-même. Le collègue qui les a découverts ne s'en est jamais remis.

— Oh… En fait, je n'ai jamais connu le fin mot de l'histoire, mais comme je suis de retour pour quelques jours, et que je passais dans le coin, ça m'est revenu. On a trouvé qui leur a fait ça ?

— Jamais. Pour être honnête, ils méritaient ce qui leur était arrivé. Ils appartenaient à un réseau pédophile, et étaient mêlés à la mort d'une gamine. Sans doute en avez-vous entendu parler ? »

Shura hocha la tête. Il n'avait jamais oublié Élia non plus ; cet enfant lui avait permis d'élargir sa compréhension du monde. Il avait aussi permis à Shura de trouver une nouvelle cause à sa vie. Il discuta encore un peu avec le jardinier et repartit. Il lui restait un endroit à visiter avant de retourner à son hôtel. Il rendit une dernière visite à Élia, heureux de voir sa tombe, là aussi, en parfait état et entretenue. Shura se promit, le lendemain, d'aller saluer Ioulia.

De retour à l'hôtel, il frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Aioros. Celui-ci lui ouvrit, visiblement troublé.

« Je peux entrer ?

— Évidemment. »

Aioros s'écarta et laissa passer Shura.

« Tu fais une tête à faire peur. Ça s'est mal passé avec Aiolia ?

— Non. Enfin… Ça dépend du point de vue.

— Tu lui as parlé de Mark ?

— Ouais, mais il n'a ni protesté, ni hurlé. On a juste discuté, lui, Marine et moi.

— Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

— J'ai le sentiment qu'il m'en veut. Pas parce que je vis avec un homme. Mais parce qu'il n'aime pas sa vie à lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Il n'y a plus rien dans ses yeux. Juste de la résignation. Il a sa femme, ses gamins, mais on ne dirait pas qu'il en est vraiment heureux. J'ai perçu parfois le regret dans sa voix. Comme si finalement, lui aussi se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de se barrer d'ici quand il était encore temps.

— Aiolia a fait ce qu'on attendait de lui, rien de plus.

— Ouais… Sans doute. Mais je ne suis pas responsable de ça.

— Il ne t'en veut pas foncièrement à toi. Il s'imagine juste ce qu'il aurait pu être en te voyant. Il faut parfois renoncer aux choses pour les comprendre. Lui, il n'a pas eu la force de se laisser aller au renoncement. Mais c'est son choix. Comme toi, tu as fait le tien.

— Et pour rien au monde, je n'en ferais un autre ! sourit Aioros. Et toi, ta promenade, alors ?

— Ouais. Je suis retourné un peu là où j'allais avant. Ça a beaucoup changé.

— Tu as pris ta décision, concernant ton détour par l'Italie ?

— Je pense, ouais. Il me suffit d'aller à l'adresse indiquée derrière pour être fixé sur la question, et savoir s'ils sont encore en vie ou non.

— J'aimerais bien venir avec toi, mais j'ai promis à Mark de rentrer dès que possible.

— C'est pas grave. Je crois que je préfère être seul, de toute façon. Bon, allez. Je te laisse te reposer. Bonne nuit. »

Aioros sourit, et Shura quitta la chambre pour regagner la sienne. Il se déshabilla, pour ne garder que son t-shirt et son caleçon, puis s'installa sur son lit. Il tira son ordinateur de la sacoche de transport et le posa sur ses cuisses. Il envoya un courriel à Alex pour lui rappeler de nourrir son chat et de ne pas jouer au tyran en son absence, puis éteignit l'appareil. Quand il se coucha, Shura se sentit plus apaisé. Il avait peut-être enfin fait la paix avec lui-même, le passé et les souvenirs. Il ne lui restait qu'une dernière chose à accomplir pour refermer définitivement ce pan de son existence.

Le lendemain matin, avant de retrouver Milo et Camus, Shura partit pour le foyer où avait vécu Élia. Sans hésitation, il sonna à la porte. Ioulia vint lui ouvrir ; il la reconnut immédiatement. Elle avait vieilli, avait pris du poids, mais gardait sur le visage cette même gentillesse. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Shura, et celui-ci parla le premier :

« Je vous prie de m'excuser de vous déranger, mais… En fait… C'est vrai que cela fait si longtemps.

— Vous... étiez un ami d'Elisabeth !

— Oui…, sourit Shura. Je passe un court séjour en Grèce et je me suis dit que je pourrais venir vous voir.

— C'est très gentil à vous, s'exclama Ioulia, touchée. Voulez-vous entrer ?

— Pas longtemps, alors. »

Shura se retrouva assis à une table, une tasse de café entre les mains. Après trente minutes de discussion, Shura demanda :

« Vous souvenez-vous de mon ami ? Celui qui avait offert _Frankenstein_ à Éli… Elisabeth. »

Ioulia fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête :

« Non, je ne m'en souviens pas.

— Vraiment ? Pourtant, ils s'étaient rencontrés bien avant moi !

— Je suis vraiment navrée. Cela fait si longtemps… Je suis vieille maintenant, et il m'arrive d'oublier des choses. Surtout les choses les plus importantes, expliqua Ioulia.

— Oh… Je suis navré. »

Shura lui prit la main, compatissant, et lui tint compagnie encore quelques instants, avant de repartir. Il retrouva ensuite Camus et Milo, qui patientaient devant un restaurant.

-o-

Sa valise l'attendait dans un coin de sa chambre. Shura mit son billet d'avion dans la poche de veste et quitta la pièce, puis prit l'ascenseur. Aioros jouait distraitement sur son portable, affalé dans l'un des sièges de la salle de réception.

« Bouge-toi, on y va, lui lança Shura, en passant près de lui.

— J'arrive, ouais. »

Aioros se redressa en gémissant théâtralement et s'étira, avant de prendre la poignée de sa valise. Le chauffeur de taxi mit leurs bagages dans le coffre, pendant que les deux hommes s'installaient à l'arrière du véhicule.

« Je suis épuisé, soupira Aioros. Et pour être honnête, je ne sais pas si c'était une si bonne idée de venir ici.

— Je suis plutôt d'accord. Trop de choses ont changé. Et puis, c'est bizarre de retrouver des gens que tu n'as pas vu depuis tant de temps. Quand tu vois leur vie, ça te rappelle que tu as vieilli aussi. Saga et Kanon ont presque cinquante ans, sérieux, putain.

— Ouais… Finalement, c'est pas plus mal d'être revenu plus jeune que vous tous. Moi et mes bientôt trente-trois piges, on peut te narguer avec grand plaisir.

— Je m'en souviendrai quand ça sera ton tour pour bien te rappeler la douleur que ça fait, sourit Shura.

— Ils sont presque tous mariés et avec des gosses. Mec, je te le dis. Je remets plus jamais les pieds ici. Ça me fout trop les boules.

— Allez, remets-toi. Puis tu dis ça maintenant, mais je suis sûr que tu vas garder le contact. Pas forcément y revenir tous les mois, mais maintenir un lien.

— Je me suis souvent demandé si j'avais fait le bon choix de partir. Aujourd'hui, je peux te dire que je ne regrette absolument pas d'avoir pris mes cliques et mes claques et de m'être barré.

— Tu ne peux pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il serait advenu… »

Shura se tut un instant et jeta un œil par la fenêtre. Le taxi était arrêté à un feu rouge, sur une grande avenue.

« C'est dommage qu'Aphrodite n'ait pas voulu te voir…

— Je fais avec. C'était vraiment mon meilleur pote, à l'époque. Mais peut-être que c'était juste superficiel, en fait. Pour preuve, je n'ai jamais pu vraiment parler de tout ça avec lui. Ça m'aurait fait plaisir qu'on échange au moins quelques mots, histoire d'au moins enterrer la hache de guerre. Mais je n'allais pas le forcer. »

Aioros tapota la main de Shura. Le taxi arriva à l'aéroport peu avant dix heures. Ils avaient fait leur adieux à leurs camarades la veille et avaient préféré repartir seuls.

« Tu rentres quand, alors ?

— Je sais pas encore. Au pire, j'en profiterai pour visiter le pays.

— Rapporte-moi un souvenir. Et pas un truc de merde pour touristes.

— T'auras ce que je trouverai. Bon, je pense qu'il va être temps pour toi d'aller te préparer pour partir. Mon avion est un peu plus tard que le tien.

— Fais attention à toi, et appelle-moi d'ici deux jours pour me tenir au courant.

— Ça marche. »

Aioros s'éloigna, et Shura partit s'assoir sur un des sièges, son sac entre les jambes. Il grignota de petits gâteaux achetés à un prix exorbitant dans le magasin un peu plus loin, l'air concentré. Shura n'avait ouvert aucune des enveloppes adressées à Deathmask ; il estimait ne pas en avoir le droit. À midi, il se leva enfin pour passer les contrôles avant l'embarquement. En s'installant à sa place, près du hublot, Shura eut un soupir. Dans le fond, Aioros avait peut-être raison. Leur venue ici avait réveillé de vieux démons, des spectres moroses. Le visage de ses anciens camarades avait marqué Shura. Ils étaient comme un livre ouvert sur une époque révolue et amère. Lire le temps dans leurs yeux, le passé dans leurs rides, leurs expressions, voir les années dans les liens qu'ils avaient noués avec d'autres personnes… Au Canada, l'existence de Shura ne souffrait pas de ces rappels constants et se suffisait à elle-même. Parce qu'Aioros avait su s'arracher à cet état de fait, il représentait pour lui un appui et un soutien dont il ne pouvait pas se dispenser. À cet instant, Shura sut qu'il ne reviendrait jamais en Grèce, pas même pour lui.

-o-

L'adresse derrière les enveloppes l'avait conduit à Palerme, aux limites de la ville. Shura remonta ses lunettes de soleil dans ses cheveux et observa l'immeuble de haut en bas. Il prit son courage à deux mains et appuya sur le bouton d'appel au gardien. Un homme assez âgé vint lui ouvrir, avec un air suspicieux, avant de lui lancer :

« On est pas intéressés.

— Oh, non, non, je ne vends rien », le rassura Shura.

Il parlait un italien un peu maladroit, mais compréhensible. Il avait pris des cours à l'université, en parallèle à ses études d'économie. Cette décision, dictée par une certaine nostalgie, ne lui avait en réalité jamais servi jusqu'à présent. Le concierge le dévisagea, mais le laissa poursuivre.

« En fait, je cherche ces gens, expliqua Shura, en lui tendant une enveloppe.

— Monsieur et Madame Bartoldi ? Mais… Cela fait vingt ans qu'ils ont déménagé ! »

Shura eut une petite moue, mais continua :

« Peut-être savez-vous où les trouver ?

— Pourquoi désirez-vous les voir ?

— Je… J'aimerais leur parler de leur fils…

— Angelo ? »

Aussitôt, le concierge perdit sa méfiance. Shura en profita :

« Oui… C'est très important.

— Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu… Je me demande bien ce qu'il fait aujourd'hui. »

Shura serra les poings mais ne dit rien.

« Vous ne savez vraiment pas où les trouver ?

— Eh bien… D'abord, pourrais-je connaître votre nom ? Vous n'êtes pas italien, n'est-ce pas ?

— Euh, oui, bien sûr. Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Shura. Vous avez raison, je ne suis pas italien, mais espagnol, et j'habitude au Canada. Je… J'ai connu Angelo il y a longtemps.

— Vous êtes sûr que vous ne faites pas erreur ? demanda le concierge, le regard dubitatif.

— Non, non, je vous assure. Il faut vraiment que je parle à ses parents…

— Eh bien… Monsieur et madame Bartoldi m'envoient chaque année une carte…

— Je veux simplement pouvoir leur remettre quelque chose qui a appartenu à leur fils, rien de plus. »

Le concierge finit par céder et disparut dans sa loge avant de revenir quelques instants plus tard.

« Voilà… Saluez monsieur et madame Bartoldi de ma part.

— Je n'y manquerai pas. Je vous remercie, Monsieur. Vous m'avez été d'une grande aide. »

Le concierge haussa les épaules et consterné, murmura entre ses dents alors que Shura s'était retourné pour s'éloigner :

« Ces Américains… »

Shura ne chercha pas à le corriger, trop heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Les parents de Deathmask habitaient désormais à Rome. Shura marcha un bon quart d'heure avant d'enfin trouver un taxi disponible. De retour à l'hôtel, il s'approcha de la réception et demanda à la jeune femme derrière le comptoir :

« Bonjour. Pensez-vous qu'il soit possible de me trouver un billet d'avion pour Rome pour après-demain ? Le premier que vous trouverez, peu m'importe le prix.

— Bien sûr, Monsieur. À quelle heure voulez-vous partir ?

— Le matin. Tôt.

— Ce sera fait, Monsieur.

— Je vous remercie. »

Satisfait, Shura regagna sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Il jeta un œil à son téléphone et composa un numéro rapidement :

« Hé, Aioros, ça va ? Ouais, cool. J'ai trouvé l'adresse de ses parents. Ouais, ils ont déménagé, en fait, et habitent à Rome. J'y vais après-demain. Non, je ne t'ai pas encore acheté ton cadeau. Hé, oh, arrête de réclamer, hein. Je te promets que j'y penserai. Je te rappelle une fois que je leur aurai donné ce qui leur revient. C'est ça, à plus. »

Shura raccrocha puis se redressa et sortit sur la terrasse. Ses doigts partirent jouer avec la chaînette qu'il avait autour du cou. Le bijou ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis que Shion le lui avait donné. À présent, il devait retourner à ses véritables propriétaires.

-o-

_Je vais plus prendre l'avion pour les quinze années à venir. J'en peux plus, putain. Tu parles d'une idée à la con_, pensa Shura, en marchant d'un pas traînant. Il avait le teint cireux, les yeux rougis par la fatigue. La perspective d'en finir lui donnait ses dernières forces, et il s'arrêta enfin devant le portail d'une petite maison, dans un quartier pavillonnaire de Rome. Il poussa le portail et remonta l'allée, avant de grimper les marches du perron. Shura souffla et frappa à la porte. Une femme vint lui ouvrir. Elle avait le visage avenant, bien qu'un peu tombant. Shura remarqua immédiatement sa ressemblance avec Deathmask, et ne put retenir un petit sourire. Dans ses mains, il tenait la boîte que Shion avait gardée si précieusement. La femme le regarda, d'abord sans comprendre. Shura se racla la gorge et s'exclama :

« Bonjour, Madame. Je… Je sais que tout ceci est un peu soudain, et va sans doute vous paraître assez fou, mais… Je voudrais vous remettre quelque chose.

— Je ne comprends pas très bien… Voulez-vous parler à mon mari ?

— Oh, non, non. Enfin, pas spécialement à lui. Je souhaiterais vous parler à tous les deux.

— Mais à quel sujet ? Nous n'avons besoin de rien. »

Shura leva les yeux au ciel et rétorqua :

« Je ne vends rien, Madame. »

_J'ai la gueule d'un VRP ou quoi ?_

« Je souhaiterais vous parler de votre fils.

— Angelo ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Oui, Angelo. »

Shura fut surpris par l'absence de tristesse de la mère de Deathmask.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore, cette fois ? Ce gosse est impossible ! Angelo ! Viens ici ! »

Shura haussa les sourcils. Il s'écria :

« Euh… Attendez, je pense qu'il y a une…

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, m'man ? »

Shura lâcha la boîte, et les enveloppes se répandirent à ses pieds, en une corolle éclatée.

-o-


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada Masami. Bref, le truc habituel.

**Titre** : Samaël

**Genre** : Drama, angst

**Personnages principaux** : DM, Shura

**Résumé** : Chacun a ses méthodes pour supporter ce retour à la vie inattendu. Celles de Deathmask semblent bien loin du personnage.

* * *

**SAMAËL**

* * *

_**Chapitre 12**_

Shura se baissa et regroupa, les mains tremblantes, les enveloppes tombées au sol, et la boîte dont le couvercle était venu s'échouer contre une des marches du perron. Il s'échina à tout remettre en place, jurant en anglais pour essayer de se calmer. Son cœur battait si fort contre ses os qu'il l'entendait résonner jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Il garda la boîte serrée contre lui et bégaya :

« Euh… C'est… je… Hum… »

Le jeune homme en face de lui restait de marbre, le visage impassible et assuré.

« Bon, maman, s'exclama-t-il finalement, en se tournant vers la femme à côté de lui. Je vais faire un petit tour, d'accord.

— Attends une petite minute. Ce monsieur désirait nous parler de toi. J'espère que tu n'as rien fait de grave.

— Non, non, c'est… un de mes professeurs à la fac. On devait se voir pour un projet. N'est-ce pas ? »

Shura, désabusé, hocha faiblement la tête.

« D'accord. Mais ne reviens pas trop tard, Angelo ! le prévint sa mère. Et fais attention.

— Mais oui, maman. »

Angelo disparut quelques instants, abandonnant Shura à la femme qui le regardait avec suspicion, et revint avec deux casques de moto.

« À tout à l'heure, m'man », s'exclama-t-il ensuite, en se penchant vers sa mère pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Il prit le bras de Shura et le traîna tout le long du chemin jusqu'au portail, sans se retourner. Il posa les deux casques sur un scooter garé devant la maison, sortit une clé de sa poche pour retirer l'antivol, et se tourna enfin vers l'autre homme. Shura croyait voir un fantôme. Mais n'était-ce pas là une réalité ? Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait clos son passé sans remords, sans regrets, et avait arrêté de s'alourdir d'ombres et de chimères qui le repoussaient sans cesse vers une période de sa vie dont il avait honte. Shura avait connu la déchéance. La vraie indigence. La haine de soi, de son être tout entier, jusqu'à vouloir s'en arracher la peau. Il avait respiré la mort, détruit ses sens, côtoyé l'immondice. Il avait renoncé à son identité avant d'enfin pouvoir retrouver la lumière, et il portait la marque à jamais dans sa propre chair et dans son propre corps. Désormais, face à un _doppelgänger _terrifiant de réalisme, des vagues entières de frustration, de ressentiment, lui revenaient au visage. Shura secoua la tête et sursauta presque quand le jeune homme en face de lui lui prit la boîte des mains pour la placer dans le petit coffre de son scooter.

« Tiens, mets ça, lui dit-il ensuite, en lui tendant un des casques.

— Mais…

— Fais ce que je te dis. »

Même la façon de parler était la même, et Shura, tel un automate, mit le casque sur sa tête. Angelo fit pareil, mais ne ferma pas la lanière et s'installa sur son scooter avant d'inviter Shura à s'assoir derrière lui, d'un geste de la main.

« On va discuter tranquillement, expliqua-t-il, avant de démarrer le véhicule.

— Je ne comprends pas…, reconnut Shura, d'une voix presque désespérée.

— Je sais… »

Il perçut presque le regret dans ces simples mots. Sans réfléchir, Shura s'agrippa aux hanches d'Angelo pour ne pas tomber. Le scooter filait vite dans les rues de Rome, que le jeune homme paraissait connaître comme sa poche. La conduite imprudente et désinvolte, Angelo s'amusait du danger. Il s'arrêta enfin devant un petit café et s'exclama, en descendant après avoir retiré son casque :

« Ici, ça sera parfait. J'y viens souvent avec des amis. »

Il était le même, et pourtant si différent, en vérité. Shura descendit à son tour, tendit le casque à Angelo et passa la main dans ses cheveux, en faisant la moue.

« Il… Il me faut des clopes, putain », maugréa Shura, en fouillant sa poche à la recherche de son portefeuille.

Il entra dans le bar-tabac près du café et s'approcha du comptoir avant de demander, la voix un peu tremblante :

« Bonjour. Vous avez des _Belmont Milds_, s'il vous plaît ? »

Le buraliste eut un petit sourire et répondit :

« Canadien, hein ? Désolé, mais malheureusement, non.

— Génial… Mettez-moi un paquet de Marlboro, alors. Et un briquet.

— Lesquelles ?

— N'importe. Il me faut juste un truc pour me calmer les nerfs. »

L'homme derrière le comptoir ne se départit pas de son petit sourire et se retourna pour prendre un paquet de cigarettes puis un briquet, qu'il posa ensuite devant Shura. Ce dernier tendit un billet, récupéra sa monnaie, et ressortit trouver Angelo qui l'attendait, désormais assis à une des tables en terrasse. Il discutait avec l'une des serveuses. Shura s'installa en face de lui et commanda un café. Il alluma une cigarette et ferma les yeux en sentant la fumée s'engouffrer dans sa gorge. Il en proposa une à Angelo, mais celui-ci refusa, et Shura ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser :

« Les choses ne changent décidément pas.

— On peut dire ça comme ça. »

La serveuse revint à l'instant puis repartit après avoir servi un café à Shura et un soda à Angelo.

« Je dois reconnaître que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, avoua Angelo, en jouant avec la paille de son verre.

— Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi… »

Shura se pinça le haut du nez en fermant les yeux et souffla.

« Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ? continua-t-il. Ça n'a pas de sens. »

Puis, soudain, il observa Angelo. La copie était d'une perfection saisissante, au point que Shura se crût transporté un peu de moins de vingt ans en arrière.

« Qui es-tu ? souffla-t-il.

— C'est une vaste question.

— Tu n'es plus lui.

— Non. Je suis simplement moi. »

Shura tira à nouveau sur sa cigarette et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Moi comme je suis. J'ai voulu retrouver ma place dans un monde que j'avais oublié. Je voulais retrouver un bonheur que j'avais perdu.

— Comment ? Tu es mort. J'ai entendu ton dernier souffle, j'ai vu ton cadavre et ta tombe. J'ai vu la solitude dans laquelle tu m'as plongé, cracha Shura.

— J'ai choisi d'écouter mon égoïsme plutôt que le tien. Samaël est un monstre, mais un monstre qui peut se montrer clément envers ceux qui la servent. »

Shura sentit d'un coup les clameurs ternes d'un cosmos malingre, à peine frémissant. Angelo conservait un rappel, un lien à jamais scellé entre l'armure et lui. En s'offrant à Samaël de son être tout entier, il avait accédé à un destin inhumain ou plutôt _ex-humain _; hors de l'humain. Il s'était donné à l'armure, et en retour, elle avait accepté de devenir une passerelle entre lui et ses rêves. Porte des âmes, porte des morts, ouverture sur un monde parallèle où les règles de la vie n'avaient aucune valeur, Samaël était dieu en sa demeure. Il construisait les destinées de ses chevaliers, avec une férocité intraitable, mais il était prêt à leur rendre la liberté en échange de l'ultime sacrifice. Le Deathmask d'alors savait cette réalité, et épuisé par une existence dont il ne voulait plus, il avait rendu son âme à Samaël. Celui-ci l'avait dépossédé de tout, jusqu'à son identité. Mais l'armure n'était pas qu'un vampire. Elle pouvait offrir aussi. Elle avait redonné à l'enfant Angelo, avant leur pacte maudit, le droit d'exister à nouveau dans le monde qu'il avait quitté trop tôt.

Quand un de ses serviteurs choisissait la voie de l'oubli complet, Samaël supprimait des mémoires de toutes les personnes ordinaires qui les avaient connus, les noms des chevaliers du Cancer, qui n'étaient et ne devaient être que des machines à son service, des soldats avec un seul maître. Beaucoup de ces soldats du quatrième signe pensaient que seule la mort au combat les libérerait de cet éternel châtiment ou du prix de leur loyauté. Pourtant, il existait un autre moyen de trouver la paix, un moyen plus radical, plus personnel. Il fallait oser s'en remettre complètement à l'armure, s'abandonner à elle, sans retenue, faire un avec elle. En fusionnant avec Samaël, l'être disparaissait puis renaissait de ses cendres, refait, nouveau, dans un véritable retour à l'humanité abandonnée. C'était brutal, violent, vivant, comme un cœur qui éclate, du sang qui jaillit. L'armure s'incarnait en une catharsis indomptable. Samaël aimait d'un amour assassin. Il prenait l'âme, la remodelait, et la rendait ; il réincarnait les souvenirs disparus, replaçait les hommes là où ils s'étaient trouvés avant d'être arrachés à tout, en modifiant le cours du temps et des destins.

Shura écrasa violemment sa cigarette dans le cendrier et en prit tout de suite une autre, tremblant. La nicotine le calmait un peu, mais pas assez encore à son goût. Il se mordit la langue presque jusqu'au sang pour chasser la pensée qui avait surgi dans un coin de sa tête. Angelo l'observait sans rien dire. Il commanda une glace, parce qu'il faisait chaud, et qu'il fallait bien passer le temps en attendant de voir Shura retrouver enfin ses esprits.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi personne, à part moi, à part les autres chevaliers, ne se souvient de toi ?

— Parce que votre cosmos vous protège des influences de chaque armure. Pour les autres, Deathmask n'a jamais existé.

— Et toi ? Tu te souviens de tout ?

— Non… Pas de tout… Certaines choses seulement. Du Sanctuaire, de quelques personnes, d'Athéna. De la bataille, de la mort, de la fin… Du signe du Cancer et de Samaël. D'Élia. Et de toi. Oui, de toi, principalement, en vérité. C'est une part inconsciente de mon cerveau, expliqua Angelo, en pointant son index sur sa tempe.

— Alors tu sais que… nous…

— Oui…

— Est-ce que tu sais aussi que je t'aimais ? »

Angelo eut un sourire profondément triste et hocha la tête.

« T'es un pauvre con. Un putain d'enfoiré. Un putain d'enculé de merde. T'as pas idée des conséquences de ton geste !

— Shura…, commença Angelo, en utilisant pour la première fois son nom. Je comprends ta peine et ta colère, mais vivre comme je le faisais m'était devenu insupportable. Physiquement douloureux. Quand Élia est mort… Je me suis dit que je n'avais plus vraiment de raison de me battre, que je pouvais accéder à quelque chose de meilleur, de moins difficile. J'ai fait un choix égoïste, mais tu ne peux pas me le reprocher. Je n'en pouvais plus.

— Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé comme ça ? Tu ne sais même pas… Putain. Putain, j'arrive pas à y croire. Toutes ces années où je t'ai cru mort, où je m'en suis voulu, en fait… C'était pour du vent.

— Je suis mort. Je ne suis plus exactement comme avant. Je n'ai plus de raison d'être Deathmask. Plus aucune.

— C'est injuste, avoua Shura, en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Moi aussi, j'ai été frappé d'incurie quand tu es parti comme un lâche. Tout ce que j'ai dû subir et supporter… Tout ça pour rien.

— Les choses n'arrivent jamais pour rien. Je suis vraiment désolé, Shura. J'étais juste… fatigué de vivre cette vie-là, et l'opportunité qui s'offrait à moi était grande. Je voulais juste retrouver une place quelque part. »

Shura se fendit d'un grognement peu élégant et fusilla le jeune homme du regard.

« Tu as quel âge ? À présent, je veux dire.

— Dix-huit ans.

— Dix-huit ans ?

— Oui. Bientôt dix-neuf »

Shura fut assailli par les souvenirs et cligna des yeux pour se calmer.

« Je vais être honnête. Je ne regrette pas mon choix. S'il fallait le refaire, je le referais, expliqua Angelo. Je pense à toi de temps en temps. Tu sais… Je t'aimais aussi… À ma manière, peut-être.

— Tais-toi. Aie au moins la décence de ne pas rendre la chose plus difficile encore.

— Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir. Je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur.

— T'as plutôt intérêt. De toute façon, tel que tu es maintenant, tu es juste un petit con à peine sorti des boutons d'acné et de l'appareil dentaire, répliqua-t-il, mordant.

— Tu es… toujours au Sanctuaire ?

— Bien sûr que non. Je suis parti quelques temps après.

— Où tu habites maintenant ?

— Au Canada.

— Ah, ça explique ton accent.

— Je n'ai pas d'accent, s'agaça Shura, en soufflant une bouffée de fumée grise. Elles sont dégueulasses, ces clopes, putain », maugréa-t-il ensuite, en jetant un coup d'œil méprisant à la cigarette qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

Deathmask esquissa un petit sourire et répondit, quand Shura lui demanda ce à quoi il s'occupait désormais :

« Je vais à l'université. En première année de droit. Je vis une vie normale… Et toi ?

— Moi ? Une vie presque normale aussi, ironisa Shura. J'ai une petite société de graphisme à Toronto.

— Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais ici…

— J'étais en Grèce, il y a quelques jours. Shion est mort.

— Oh… C'est… triste.

— Peut-être, ouais. On l'aura bien fait chier, le vieux, quand on était plus jeunes. Enfin… »

Shura fronça les nez et continua :

« Quoiqu'il en soit… Shaka m'a donné cette boîte en sachant qu'elle contenait des choses qui t'avaient appartenu. Des lettres, en fait… »

Shura demanda à Angelo d'aller chercher la boîte dans le coffre de son scooter, et l'ouvrit quand le jeune homme la lui rapporta, quelques secondes après. Il la vida sur la table.

« Comme tu peux le voir, elles te sont toutes adressées. Shion ne te les a jamais remises, j'imagine.

— Jamais… »

Angelo, décontenancé, observait les enveloppes, les effleurait sans oser les prendre.

« Quand j'ai su que tes parents n'avaient jamais cessé de t'écrire, et après avoir trouvé qu'ils étaient toujours en vie, j'ai décidé d'aller les voir pour leur expliquer ce qu'il t'était arrivé.

— Et ça nous amène à la présente situation.

— Ouais… Je vais garder les lettres de toute façon. Elles n'ont plus d'importance. J'irai les balancer plus tard. »

Le visage d'Angelo s'assombrit, et le jeune homme se mordilla la lèvre, gêné.

« J'ai aussi une chose pour toi. »

Shura posa la cigarette au coin du cendrier, et détacha la petite chaînette qu'il avait autour du cou. Il la fit glisser vers Angelo et continua :

« Elle est à toi. Shion me l'avait confiée, et je l'ai toujours gardée avec moi. Désormais, cela n'a plus lieu d'être. Tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion. »

Angelo attrapa le bijou entre son pouce et son index, et plaça la croix dans le creux de sa paume. Il déglutit et murmura :

« Merci…

— Elle t'appartient de toute façon. »

Le ton de Shura était bien amer. Il se sentait trahi et abusé. Il avait toujours eu un relent de culpabilité, une petite voix qui lui soufflait qu'il n'avait pas su ou pu aider Deathmask quand il aurait dû pourtant le faire. Cette idée l'avait, durant une période de sa vie, rongé au point de l'envoyer de par le fond. Shura serra le poing sur la table et grinça :

« Je pense que l'on s'est tout dit, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis heureux malgré tout de voir que tu vas bien.

— Attends…

— Pas besoin d'en rajouter. Je t'en veux, mais ça finira par passer. Si tu penses avoir fait le bon choix, alors tant mieux pour toi.

— Tu repars quand ?

— Après-demain.

— Oh… Tu penses… que l'on pourrait se revoir ?

— Je n'en ai pas très envie.

— Je comprends, mais…

— Tu veux soulager ta conscience ?

— Non… Juste se revoir avant que tu partes. On ne se reverra plus ensuite, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je n'en sais rien… Peut-être. Peut-être pas…

— Tiens… »

Angelo sortit son téléphone portable et finit par le tendre à Shura.

« Donne-moi ton téléphone.

— Pourquoi faire ?

— S'il te plaît… Je te donnerai le mien ensuite. »

Dubitatif, Shura s'exécuta malgré tout.

« Tu veux que je te ramène quelque part ?

— Je vais prendre le métro.

— D'accord. Tu m'appelleras avant de partir, ok ?

— Ouais, ouais. Va pas te tuer sur la route, toi aussi.

— Je fais attention.

— Tu parles.

— C'est chiant, les vieux de plus de quarante ans, en fait. Je pensais que c'était juste mes parents.

— Tu mériterais que je te mette une bonne droite. »

Shura sourit malgré tout et paya l'addition. Angelo grimpa sur son scooter après avoir rangé le second casque, et se tourna vers Shura, le pied sur la béquille.

« Oublie pas.

— Je n'oublierai pas. »

Angelo eut un regard espiègle et disparut bientôt au coin d'une rue. Shura poussa un long soupir, s'empara de la boîte et la mit à la poubelle, quelques mètres plus loin. Il marcha ensuite d'un pas un peu lent vers la bouche de métro la plus proche.

De retour dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il entra dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla puis enjamba le rebord de la petite cabine de douche. Le front de Shura échoua contre les carreaux ocre, alors que l'eau chaude glissait sur lui. Les mâchoires serrées, Shura ferma les yeux, en lâchant un profond soupir. Il avait cherché des années durant à éradiquer des démons qui n'étaient en réalité qu'imaginaires et fantasmés. Il s'était fabriqué une vérité qui venait d'être mise en pièces en l'espace d'une seule journée. Comment aurait-il pu penser autrement ? Deathmask était mort presque devant ses yeux, et Shura avait dû composer avec ce deuil.

Un terrible sentiment de vide s'empara de lui. Il avait la gorge nouée, les yeux lourds, mais ne parvenait pas à pleurer. Il resta longtemps sous l'eau de la douche, l'air absent et triste. L'odeur de cigarette froide avait au moins disparu. Shura ressortit de la salle de bain en caleçon, les cheveux dégoulinant contre sa nuque et dans son dos. Alors qu'il fouillait dans une des poches de sa valise, son téléphone, posé sur la table de nuit, se mit à sonner. Il cala l'appareil entre sa joue et son épaule et grogna :

« Ouais ?

— _Euh… Shura ?_

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— _J'espère que je ne te dérange pas…_

— Pas spécialement, répliqua Shura, en attrapant une petite boîte.

— _J'aimerais que l'on parle un peu encore. Demain, ça te va ?_

— Je n'ai rien à faire de spécial, donc j'imagine que oui.

— _Ok. Donc, euh, on peut se voir après mes cours ou pas ?_

— Ça doit pouvoir se faire…

— _Ok, alors, attends, t'as un truc pour noter ?_ »

Shura utilisa le ticket de caisse pour ses cigarettes et nota rapidement une adresse. Angelo lui souhaita une bonne soirée et raccrocha. Shura tendit le papier devant lui et l'observa avec un œil un peu circonspect. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il avait hésité à appeler à Aioros, juste pour lui parler un peu, entendre ses conseils et ses encouragements, ou juste le son de sa voix. Shura passa sa main sur son visage, exténué. Aioros n'était pas là, et il devait faire face seul à des circonstances dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné les possibilités d'existence. Il regretta soudain sa décision de défier un passé qui aurait dû rester à l'état de mémoire.

-o-

L'air sombre, Shura attendait devant l'entrée de l'université, en faisant les cent pas. Il se sentait vaguement mal à l'aise parmi cette nuée d'étudiants qui passaient près de lui sans le regarder. La fin d'après-midi était douce.

Shura releva la tête quand il entendit une voix l'appeler, et vit Angelo s'approcher de lui. Le jeune homme avait un léger sourire.

« Bonjour.

— Ouais. Tu voulais me voir ?

— Oui… Hier… C'était un peu étrange, expliqua Angelo, en levant légèrement les mains.

— Ça, j'y suis pour rien.

— Viens, on va se promener un peu. Tu es déjà venu à Rome ?

— Non. Mais je t'arrête, je suis pas ici pour faire du tourisme. Ceci dit, il faut que je rapporte un cadeau à Aioros, aussi, remarqua soudain Shura, pensivement.

— Aioros ?

— Tu te souviens de lui ?

— Plus ou moins. Où est-il à présent ?

— Il habite à Boston. Je pense que je peux facilement le considérer comme mon meilleur ami, répondit Shura, le visage illuminé. C'est juste… la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. Sans lui, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais.

— Vous vous voyez souvent ?

— Ouais. Et on s'appelle toutes les semaines. On se parle par ordis interposés. C'est juste… un truc qu'on fait presque comme si c'était normal ou évident pour nous.

— Aioros est marié ? demanda Angelo, curieux.

— Non. Il vit avec un type.

— Je sens à ta voix que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, remarqua Angelo, en souriant.

— C'est pas ça. C'est juste que Mark est tellement… bah… je sais pas… Plat. Chiant. Banal. Il est gentil, mais bon… »

Ils marchaient tous les deux à présent dans de jolies rues passantes. Shura eut un coup d'œil en coin pour Angelo et se renfrogna quelques secondes. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quel aurait été son destin si Deathmask n'avait pas choisi d'arrêter de vivre une existence qui le dépassait. Aurait-il quitté le sanctuaire ? Leur relation aurait-elle évolué vers une dimension moins abstraite ? Sans s'en rendre compte, Shura tendit les doigts pour effleurer le poignet d'Angelo, et ce dernier se tourna vers lui, surpris.

« Excuse-moi… J'ai encore du mal à croire à tout ça.

— Oh… Oui, je comprends. Je suis désolé pour la peine que je t'ai infligée, Shura.

— Super, répliqua Shura, avec un semblant de dédain.

— Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne sais pas, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua Angelo.

— C'est vrai… Mais cela ne vaut pas la peine d'être mentionné, de toute façon. Tes parents ne se sont jamais posé de questions ?

— Non. À leurs yeux, ils n'ont jamais eu d'autre enfant que moi.

— En un sens, je suis presque content pour toi. Avant, tu étais un être profondément malheureux. Cela n'a plus l'air d'être le cas à présent.

— Oh, non, tu as raison. Tu repars demain, alors ?

— Ouais. En fin de matinée.

— Je n'ai pas de cours à ce moment-là. Je peux t'accompagner ?

— Si tu veux », répondit Shura, en haussant les épaules.

Ils continuèrent à se promener, sous la chaleur reposante de la nuit tombante. Ils parlèrent beaucoup, même si Shura restait distant et évasif sur certaines périodes de sa vie. Angelo paraissait plus prompt à se dévoiler, mais Shura constata bien vite que si Deathmask avait sombré un peu moins de vingt ans auparavant, il n'en restait pas moins présent dans ce jeune homme peut-être moins impressionnant physiquement, mais tout autant acerbe et tranchant. Sa conception du monde fondée sur une absence totale de dualité, sa capacité à voir au-delà des apparences, faisaient toujours partie intégrante de sa personnalité complexe, un brin torturée et prompte à des questionnements étranges. Quand Shura lui demanda si l'usage de son cosmos ne lui manquait jamais, Angelo avait répondu qu'il préférait n'être qu'un homme ordinaire, plutôt qu'une machine de guerre dont la seule conscience était de protéger une déesse ingrate. Shura avait souri. Deathmask s'incarnait en Angelo, comme Angelo s'était incarné en Deathmask. Les choses ne seraient jamais comme avant, ne retrouveraient jamais leur cours. Mais elles pouvaient prendre une nouvelle orientation.

Angelo lui parla de ses cours à l'université, de ses projets, de ses passe-temps. L'idée de Shura qu'il n'était qu'une copie moderne de Deathmask se confirma. Il retrouva les mêmes traits de caractère, les mêmes manies. Cela le consolait vaguement.

Shura acheta un cadeau pour Aioros, sous les yeux amusés d'Angelo. Il préféra dîner seul et abandonna le jeune homme après lui avoir promis de l'attendre pour aller à l'aéroport. En montant dans l'ascenseur de l'hôtel pour rejoindre sa chambre, Shura laissa échapper un soupir découragé. Le préférait-il mort ? Cela était sans doute moins difficile pour lui de penser à la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir en sachant qu'elle était imaginaire et impossible, que de comprendre que la cruauté du temps avait mis définitivement fin à des espoirs qui auraient pu être concrets s'il avait compris avant. Shura boucla sa valise, fit un détour par la salle de bain et partit se coucher. Allongé dans son lit, il leva la main pour chercher le collier qu'il portait d'habitude autour de son cou. Le symbole de son attachement avait définitivement disparu, et la liberté avait une sensation douce-amère.

À bien y regarder, le corps de Shura portait, par certains endroits, les stigmates d'années d'errance hors du cadre défini du Sanctuaire, et de sa difficulté à passer outre. Il effleura de ses doigts une fine et longue cicatrice sur son flanc gauche, et se tourna sur le côté, un bras sous sa tête. Ce soir-là, il peina à trouver le sommeil.

-o-


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada Masami. Bref, le truc habituel.

**Titre** : Samaël

**Genre** : Drama, angst

**Personnages principaux** : DM, Shura

**Résumé** : Chacun a ses méthodes pour supporter ce retour à la vie inattendu. Celles de Deathmask semblent bien loin du personnage.

* * *

**SAMAËL**

* * *

_**Chapitre 13**_

Shura descendit du taxi et récupéra sa valise, pendant qu'Angelo, parti devant, l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin. Ils entrèrent tous deux dans le hall de l'aéroport et s'assirent quelques instants, pour discuter un peu.

« C'est comment, le Canada, au fait ?

— C'est bien. Je n'en partirais pour rien au monde.

— Même pour revenir en Espagne ?

— J'ai fait une demande de citoyenneté canadienne il y a quatre ans. Et puis, l'Espagne ne m'a jamais manqué. Ce n'est pas comme si j'y étais particulièrement attaché. Ma vie est ailleurs.

— Et les États-Unis ? Tu es déjà allé là-bas ? C'est comment ? »

Shura eut un petit sourire devant le regard presque émerveillé du jeune homme et répondit :

« Bah, j'y vais au moins trois à quatre fois par an pour voir Aioros. Pour les fêtes, et tout ça. Les anniversaires, ce genre de truc. Boston est une belle ville, mais ça n'égale pas Toronto.

— Ah… Tu as de la chance…

— Rien ne t'empêche d'y venir.

— C'est vrai…

— Bon… Je vais y aller…

— Ça te… Ça te dérangerait si je t'envoyais des mails, parfois ?

— Non… Mais je suis du genre occupé, alors il est fort possible que je ne te réponde pas toujours.

— Ça n'a pas d'importance, le rassura Angelo, en souriant.

— Tu sais quoi ? Tiens… »

Shura fouilla dans la poche de sa veste, attrapa son portefeuille et en tira une carte qu'il tendit à Angelo.

« Y'a mon mail là-dessus. Si t'as envie de m'écrire, fais-le.

— Merci. »

Angelo rangea précieusement la carte dans le petit sac en bandoulière qu'il avait à l'épaule et accompagna Shura encore sur quelques mètres.

« Bon… Je vais pas te mentir en te disant que c'était un plaisir de te voir non plus, déclara Shura.

— Je comprends.

— Mais ce n'était pas foncièrement désagréable, même si sacrément perturbant. J'imagine qu'il faut que je laisse passer le choc. Je finirai par m'y faire. Je crois.

— Je ne t'en voudrai pas si ce n'est pas le cas.

— Laisse-moi un peu de temps. »

Angelo hocha la tête, eut un mouvement visible d'hésitation puis se serra contre Shura, qui laissa échapper un soupir surpris. Il ne se déroba pourtant pas au jeune homme et lui tapota la tête, dans un geste presque paternel. Après tout, Angelo avait l'âge d'être son fils, désormais.

« Il faut que j'y aille, s'exclama-t-il, alors qu'Angelo ne l'avait toujours pas lâché.

— Ouais, excuse-moi. C'était au cas où on ne se revoyait pas.

— Bon… Eh bien… À un de ces quatre, peut-être.

— Oui… À un de ces quatre… »

Shura s'écarta d'Angelo et s'éloigna de lui. Il sentait le regard du jeune homme dans son dos, toutes ses interrogations, ses questionnements et ses peurs. Pour lui aussi, le choc avait dû être rude ; il avait heurté de plein fouet une réminiscence sur laquelle il avait définitivement fait une croix de manière consentante. Que se passait-il à présent dans sa tête ? Shura passa les contrôles et se dirigea vers le terminal de l'avion. L'une des hôtesses le conduisit à sa place, et il s'installa près du hublot, avant de sortir de son bagage à main son téléphone portable et un livre. Il vissa les écouteurs à ses oreilles pour se prémunir de tout voisin trop bavard. Shura n'avait pas encore réalisé complètement ce que cette prise de conscience impliquait. Il y avait trop de choses encore à penser. Il finit par s'endormir alors que l'avion volait depuis une heure, et ce fut la voix d'un steward lui demandant de boucler sa ceinture pour l'atterrissage qui le tira de son sommeil. Shura se frotta les yeux et jeta un œil par le hublot. La piste de l'aéroport de Toronto se dessina peu à peu, et l'avion finit par s'immobiliser. Shura quitta son siège et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il récupéra ses bagages à la douane puis fit la queue pour prendre un taxi. Assis confortablement à l'arrière de la voiture, Shura s'appuya contre la portière. Il était pressé de rentrer chez lui.

Quand il se retrouva enfin devant la porte de son appartement, Shura sortit la clé de sa poche, tremblant. Il s'avança dans le salon, jeta sa veste sur le canapé et abandonna sa valise près de la table basse. Son premier réflexe fut d'allumer son ordinateur portable après l'avoir tiré de sa sacoche. Bien qu'épuisé et perturbé par le décalage horaire, Shura n'avait qu'une idée en tête. Il lança l'appel-vidéo du programme de messagerie et patienta quelques secondes avant de voir apparaître le visage d'Aioros, installé devant un bureau.

« Hé, Shura ! Ça va ? Tu viens juste de rentrer, là, non ?

— Oui… Tu vas bien, toi ?

— Oui, oui. Je profite de mon jour de congé. Alors, c'était comment ce voyage en Italie ?

— J'sais pas trop…

— Tu as l'air un peu bizarre. Tu devrais te reposer, Shu. »

Shura sourit à l'entente du petit surnom qu'Aioros s'entêtait à utiliser et secoua la tête.

« Pas encore. J'avais besoin de te parler et de te voir.

— Pourquoi ?

— Comme ça…

— Hum… Alors, tu as vu les parents de Deathmask ou pas ? »

Shura se mordilla la lèvre et répondit :

« Ouais… Au fait, je t'ai rapporté un cadeau.

— Ah ouais ? Merci !

— Passe le chercher dès que tu peux.

— Avec plaisir. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

— Oui, je les ai vus, expliqua simplement Shura.

— Alors ?

— Alors… Alors… »

Et enfin, le vrai contrecoup du choc déferla sur Shura. Ce dernier serra les mâchoires, se pinça les lèvres, en essayant vainement de retenir ses sanglots. Tout resurgissait brutalement sans lui laisser le temps de s'ajuster. Le décès de Shion, les retrouvailles avec ses anciens camarades, Angelo et son existence comme une défiance… Et puis Aioros loin de lui, hors de tout… Shura ne pouvait plus en supporter plus. Une première larme coula, malgré lui, et Shura posa son index sur le haut de son nez, en une tentative désespérée pour contenir les suivantes. Son corps entier tremblait sous l'effort. Aioros, la voix inquiète, le pressait de questions, le suppliait de lui répondre, mais Shura préférait lutter avec lui-même, malgré un combat perdu d'avance. Il abdiqua enfin et se mit à pleurer, le visage entre les mains.

« Shura ! Shura, merde, réponds-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? continuait Aioros. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Shura ! »

Shura se contenta de secouer la main sans pouvoir répondre, mais Aioros s'exclama :

« Quelque chose de grave est arrivé ? Merde, putain, me laisse pas comme ça. Je peux pas supporter de savoir qu'un truc te bouleverse à ce point sans que je puisse y faire quelque chose.

— C'est rien… C'est rien, ânonna Shura.

— Si ça te concerne, c'est quelque chose. »

Aioros paraissait terrifié par la véritable crise de nerfs qui secouait son ami. Shura pleurait rarement, et jamais sans raison. C'était à la mort de Deathmask qu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois dans un tel état. Aioros serra les poings et s'écria, décidé :

« J'arrive. Je vais prendre le premier avion que je vais trouver, et si y'a pas de place, je viendrai en voiture. Je m'en fous d'en avoir pour dix heures. S'il te plaît, Shura, fais pas de connerie. Attends-moi. Attends-moi, je te jure que je viens…

— Aioros…

— Je te laisserai pas tomber. D'accord… Tu m'expliqueras tout ça quand je serai arrivé. Essaye de te calmer et repose-toi, ok ? »

Shura fit l'effort de secouer la tête et éteignit son ordinateur en appuyant sur le bouton de démarrage. Honteux d'avoir cédé, Shura s'étendit sur le canapé, le corps toujours secoué de sanglots. Qu'allait-il pouvoir dire à Aioros ? En fouillant dans sa veste pour prendre le paquet de cigarettes qu'il avait acheté en arrivant à l'aéroport, Shura sentit un objet étrange. Il l'attrapa doucement et se mordit la lèvre. Angelo lui avait glissé son collier dans la poche avant de le saluer. Était-ce une façon de lui dire qu'il était désolé ? Mais c'était une nouvelle chaîne à des souvenirs qui lui faisaient mal. Shura laissa le bijou tomber au sol et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il avait froid.

Shura somnolait depuis plusieurs heures sur un des sièges en osier posés sur la petite terrasse quand Aioros, affolé, l'appela depuis le salon.

« Shura ! Shura, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Aioros fit son apparition et se jeta presque sur lui, avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Refais pas un truc comme ça… Quand j'ai vu la fenêtre du balcon ouverte… J'ai cru que…

— Je t'aurais pas fait ça, Aioros… »

Aioros eut un sourire forcé et passa ses doigts sur les joues de Shura pour en chasser les vestiges de larmes. Alors qu'il observait son visage, il prit soudain conscience de la fatigue de son ami, des petites ridules autour de ses yeux, du mal-être qui transperçait de ses pupilles sombres. Aioros laissa Shura se rassoir et s'installa près de lui. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant une bouteille de bourbon et un cendrier rempli de mégots de cigarettes.

« Tu as recommencé à fumer ?

— Il fallait que je me calme, répondit Shura d'une voix cassée.

— Et l'alcool ?

— Pareil… »

Shura ferma les yeux une seconde. Il se sentait vaseux. Il avait à peine dormi et n'avait pas encore récupéré de ce voyage exténuant. Aioros passa la main dans les cheveux de son ami et reprit :

« Tu m'as fait peur… Tu te rends bien compte que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi…

— Ne dis pas ce genre de chose.

— C'est vrai, pourtant. »

Shura ne dit rien et se contenta de fixer la ligne irrégulière formée par les buildings.

« Est-ce que tu as mangé, au moins, depuis que tu es là ? »

Shura secoua la tête, et Aioros soupira.

« Je vais commander à bouffer, d'accord ?

— Ok… En attendant, je vais aller prendre une douche…

— Laisse la porte de la salle de bain ouverte, s'il te plaît.

— Il ne va rien m'arriver.

— On ne sait jamais… Je préfère. »

Shura obtempéra, vaincu, et entra dans la salle de bain. Il tremblait.

Il passa sur sa peau humide un t-shirt et un pantalon en toile, avant d'aller retrouver Aioros, occupé à défaire sa valise. Shura ouvrit de grands yeux et l'écarta brutalement de l'objet.

« Laisse ça.

— Ça te ferait gagner du temps.

— C'est pas la peine. Je vais le faire. »

Shura prit sa valise qu'il rapporta dans la chambre et fit un tas de linge sale qu'il laissa traîner dans un coin. Aioros l'attendait, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, inquiet.

« Que s'est-il passé en Italie, Shura ? »

Shura se redressa et passa sa main sur son visage, l'expression douloureuse.

« Je sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, en fait… »

Aioros allait reprendre quand la sonnette de l'appartement retentit. Il partit ouvrir, paya le livreur et revint avec un sachet.

« Bon… Déjà, tu vas manger, ok. Ensuite, tu vas m'expliquer. »

Aioros eut pour Shura un sourire encourageant, et s'assit près de lui dans le canapé.

« Et lâche cette cigarette, ordonna-t-il en lui prenant le tube de nicotine des mains pour l'écraser dans le cendrier. Tu as réussi à arrêter, ce n'est pas pour recommencer. Maintenant, avale un truc. Ensuite, t'iras dormir.

— T'es venu comment, en fait ?

— En avion. Il restait des places pas chères, alors, j'en ai profité. C'est plus rapide que la voiture, quand même.

— Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir, Aioros, tu sais.

— Quoi ? Bien sûr que si. Jamais je ne t'aurais laissé comme ça, Shu.

— Et Mark, il est d'accord, au moins ? »

Le visage d'Aioros se ferma, et le jeune homme parut ennuyé.

« À mon avis… Pas vraiment… On s'était disputé genre, deux jours auparavant, parce qu'il prétendait qu'il n'y en avait toujours que pour toi, et que je te faisais passer avant lui.

— Quoi ?

— Je lui avais promis de passer la soirée avec lui et on devait aller au restaurant aujourd'hui. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner comme ça… Et donc, avant que je parte, il m'a dit que si j'allais te voir, c'était même plus la peine de penser à continuer ensemble.

— Pourquoi tu es venu, alors ? Mark est un type gentil, et tu es heureux avec lui, non ?

— Oui. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça va durer. Toi, tu es irremplaçable dans ma vie. Alors, mon choix a été rapide.

— Ça s'arrangera. Il finira par te pardonner.

— Peut-être. Mais même si ce n'est pas le cas, tant pis… »

Aioros sourit et effleura la main de Shura de la sienne.

« Maintenant… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, Shura. »

Ce dernier se redressa un peu et attrapa le collier qu'il avait posé sur la table. Il l'observa avec intensité puis souffla :

« C'est au sujet de Deathmask… J'ai vu ses parents…

— Ah ? Alors ?

— Comment te dire ça sans que tu ne me prennes pour un fou… »

Aioros dévisagea Shura, et celui-ci continua :

« Je devrais peut-être commencer par le début… Tout part de et revient à l'armure du Cancer. »

Aioros fronça les sourcils et se redressa un peu. Et Shura, enfin, expliqua. Il expliqua tout dans les moindres détails, toutes les étrangetés et les cruautés de Samaël. L'autre jeune homme, bouchée bée, écoutait sans mot dire. Il serrait les poings sur ses cuisses. Quand Shura aborda enfin son voyage en Italie, il fit une pause, puis reprit :

« L'armure du Cancer est la création et la destruction à la fois. Elle donne mort et naissance à quiconque sait la servir. Et Deathmask, lui, le savait parfaitement…

— Nous n'avons jamais vraiment su comment il était mort… Shion ne nous l'a jamais expliqué. Nous avons juste dû l'accepter.

— Et pour certains, ça a été vraiment facile, hein, ironisa Shura. Deathmask est mort ce jour-là, c'est vrai… Et Samaël l'a rendu à la vie qu'il aurait dû avoir. »

Aioros ouvrit de grands yeux abasourdis et balbutia quelques mots sans comprendre.

« Il a retrouvé sa place dans une existence à laquelle il avait été arraché pour les bienfaits de l'armure. Il lui a rendu son âme et s'est remis à elle. Il s'est sacrifié en ne pensant à personne d'autre qu'à lui. »

De la voix de Shura transperçait une profonde rancœur.

« Quand je suis allé voir ses parents… J'ai cru voir un fantôme… C'était sa copie parfaite. Au début, j'ai cru que je rêvais… Mais… même sa voix… Vivant… C'était tellement improbable… Tellement douloureux… Je me suis tout repris dans la gueule… Tous ces moments où j'étais malheureux à cause de lui, tout… tout ce qu'il m'avait laissé comme souffrance… T'as pas idée, Aioros.

— Deathmask est vivant ? demanda Aioros, incrédule.

— Pas Deathmask. Angelo. Il n'est plus chevalier du Cancer, même s'il lui reste des déchets de cosmos qui doivent sans doute servir à maintenir un certain équilibre de conscience. Mais… même si c'est Angelo, même s'il est plus jeune, même si son expérience personnelle est maintenant différente… à mes yeux… Ça reste lui. Et pourtant, je sais que rien ne sera jamais plus pareil et que tout est définitivement cassé et brisé. »

Aioros eut un sourire tendre pour Shura et s'approcha de lui avant de passer un bras par-dessus ses épaules. Il déposa un baiser parmi ses cheveux noirs, parfois parsemés de petits fils blancs, puis y colla sa joue. Shura essuya ses yeux humides d'un geste rapide et se laissa faire.

« C'était plus simple quand je savais que la mort nous séparait. Mais maintenant… Je n'ai plus rien que de véritables regrets… Ce n'est plus la même chose…

— Je sais, Shu… Je sais… »

Aioros caressait distraitement la nuque de Shura, pour le calmer un peu.

« Même si ce qui était avant n'est plus, rien ne t'empêche de tenter autre chose. C'est vrai, ça sera différent… Plutôt que de voir ça comme une déchirure, essaie de le considérer comme une nouvelle opportunité.

— J'ai peur de ne pas retrouver ce qui faisait notre amitié avant. Déjà, il est si jeune… À peine dix-neuf ans. Il a recommencé toute sa vie à zéro. Nous sommes tellement différents. Qu'aurions-nous à nous dire ?

— Allez, tu n'es pas si vieux, plaisanta Aioros. Lui, que t'a-t-il dit ?

— Qu'il était désolé… mais qu'il ne regrettait pas son geste… Il a dit qu'il m'écrirait. Je lui en voudrai pas s'il ne le fait pas.

— Shura, je ne t'ai jamais posé la question, mais… Aimes-tu toujours Deathmask ? »

Shura parut réfléchir puis secoua la tête :

« Non… Il est difficile d'aimer un mort. J'ai toujours eu de la tendresse pour son souvenir, un profond attachement, mais c'est tout. Je suis du genre à toujours m'attacher à ceux qui me quitteront un jour ou l'autre, plaisanta-t-il. J'en ai la preuve tous les jours.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter un jour, moi. »

Shura ferma les yeux et se rencogna contre Aioros. Il tendit le bras pour observer le collier, qui se balançait fébrilement de droite à gauche.

« Je le lui avais rendu. Mais ce petit con a réussi à me le refiler sans que je ne m'en aperçoive quand il m'a raccompagné à l'aéroport. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça…

— Pour te laisser un souvenir. Ou peut-être parce qu'il pensait qu'il te revenait, plutôt qu'à lui.

— Je sais pas… Il est rattaché à une illusion à présent. »

Aioros tendit la main et attrapa la petite croix avec délicatesse.

« Tu ne l'avais jamais quitté jusqu'à présent.

— Non. Je le prenais comme un devoir de mémoire. J'ai vraiment été stupide.

— Tu n'étais pas stupide. Triste, peut-être, mais pas stupide. »

Shura lâcha le bijou et l'abandonna à Aioros, qui le reposa sur la table.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer, Shura. Tu reviens d'un long voyage épuisant et tu n'as pas encore dormi.

— Je sais… Je suis même pas fatigué.

— Discute pas. Allez, debout.

— Au fait, tu restes combien de temps ?

— Étant donné la situation avec Mark, je ne sais pas encore. Et puis, je veux être sûr que tu vas bien. »

Shura esquissa un sourire et consentit enfin à se lever. Son dos eut un long craquement désagréable qui lui tira une moue douloureuse. Le pas lourd, il se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre, Aioros sur les talons. Il partit se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, après s'être jeté un regard dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Il faisait peine à voir. Shura revint dans sa chambre. Aioros avait fermé les volets.

« Tu dors avec moi ? demanda Shura.

— Ça me dérange pas de dormir sur le canapé.

— Dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu dors toujours avec moi quand tu viens ici.

— Je pensais que tu voulais être seul.

— Au contraire.

— Bon… Ok… Mais je ne suis pas encore vraiment fatigué, alors je vais un peu lire dans le salon, puis je viens après, ok ?

— Pas de souci. Aioros…

— Oui ?

— Merci d'être là. Je veux dire… Ce que je t'ai fait quand on était jeune…

— On a déjà parlé de ça. Et je t'ai dit que je n'oublierai pas, mais que je pouvais te pardonner, alors ne te tourmente pas plus que de raison avec ça. »

Shura se laissa tomber sur son lit puis se réfugia sous les couvertures. Aioros lui sourit puis quitta la chambre après avoir éteint la lumière de l'halogène. Vers vingt-deux heures, il referma son livre et se glissa dans la salle de bain à la recherche d'un cachet pour les maux de tête. Il avait l'impression que son crâne était sur le point d'exploser. Il ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie et y fouilla d'une main distraite. Il fronça soudain les sourcils. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur plusieurs boîtes de médicaments. Aioros s'en empara avec brusquerie et les retourna plusieurs fois. Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres presque jusqu'au sang. Il vida la totalité du placard et retourna dans la chambre telle une furie.

« Shura ! Shura, réveille-toi immédiatement. Shura ! »

Shura s'agita en grognant et enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller.

« Shura, putain ! continua Aioros. Juan ! »

Il avait délibérément employé le vrai nom de Shura, et celui-ci bondit presque hors de son lit.

« Ne m'appelle jamais comme ça ! »

Aioros semblait hystérique. Il tenait dans sa main une petite boîte.

« C'est quoi, ça ? Pourquoi tu as ça chez toi ? », poursuivit-t-il, la voix paniquée.

Shura pâlit et prit un regard mélancolique. Aioros continuait de vociférer, avec de grands gestes.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as du Viracept et de l'Isentress ? »

Shura resta silencieux, et Aioros crut devenir fou.

« Écoute, Aioros…

— Je veux juste une réponse. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as des antirétroviraux ?

— Suis-je vraiment obligé de répondre à ça ? »

Aioros lâcha la boîte de médicament et porta la main à sa bouche. Il paraissait au bord des larmes.

« C'est pas vrai, Shu…

— Ah, ne te mets pas à pleurer à ton tour, s'amusa Shura, tristement. On est beau, tous les deux, à chialer comme des gonzesses. »

Shura s'approcha d'Aioros et le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. Le front du jeune homme échoua contre son épaule.

« Ces médicaments sont-ils vraiment pour toi ?, reprit Aioros, la voix étouffée par le t-shirt de Shura.

— Oui…

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je suis séropositif », répondit simplement Shura.

Aioros, alors, pleura contre son épaule, malgré lui. C'était stupide, et peut-être insultant, mais cette prise de conscience était brutale.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de pleurer, tu sais. Je vais bien. Je ne risque pas de mourir de sitôt, tenta de le rassurer Shura.

— Comment peux-tu être si calme ? se révolta le Grec, entre ses larmes. Et depuis quand, d'abord ?

— Que je le sais ? Plus de quinze ans.

— Et tu me l'as jamais dit ? hurla presque Aioros, outré, en s'éloignant de Shura.

— Parce que c'est mon problème. Ça me rattache à une période que je veux oublier. J'ai su que j'étais séropositif bien avant que l'on se retrouve. Et quand tu es revenu dans ma vie, j'ai voulu un nouveau départ. Pourquoi te l'aurais-je dit au risque de t'inquiéter ? J'ai toujours considéré toutes les maladies comme quelque chose de personnel. D'ailleurs, tu n'as jamais rien remarqué. Simplement parce que je suis en bonne santé, que je suis juste positif certes, mais que je n'ai pas le sida. Mon corps réagit parfaitement aux traitements, et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'effets secondaires. Mon taux de CD4 est supérieur à 500. Je t'assure… Je vais bien, Aioros.

— Non, tu vas pas bien ! Non ! Je veux pas que tu meures.

— Mais je ne vais pas mourir. Enfin… Si. Un jour. Mais ça, je n'y peux rien. Ça arrive à tout le monde. Et en plus, je sais déjà ce que ça fait. »

Shura s'assit avec Aioros au bord de son lit et tenta de consoler encore une fois le jeune homme. Cela le ramenait plus de quinze ans en arrière, quand il avait été assez stupide et lâche pour penser s'oublier dans les bas-fonds de l'humanité.

Aioros dévisagea Shura, à la recherche d'un indice ou d'une preuve, mais le visage de son ami ne trahissait rien d'autre que sa fatigue. Il plissa les yeux et souffla :

« Est-ce que c'est… pour ça que tu n'as jamais voulu de moi ?

— Parce que tu mérites mieux que ça.

— T'as les couilles de me dire un truc pareil, en plus. Connard. Connard, putain. »

Aioros s'essuya les joues du revers de sa main.

« Je t'aime, Shura...

— Moi aussi, je t'aime. Alors ne pleure pas comme ça. Je ne vais aller nulle part avant un bon moment.

— Tu ne comprends pas.

— Si, j'ai compris, Aioros. Mais… Ça a toujours été une chose tacite entre nous.

— Et si je voulais que ça change, hein ? »

Shura pencha la tête sur le côté et eut un regard attendri pour Aioros.

« En sachant que tu as cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus la tête, poursuivit-il, je veux pas passer à côté. Je veux pas vivre dans les regrets comme…

— Comme moi ? termina Shura. Et d'abord, arrête avec ça. Je ne vais pas calancher dans les jours qui viennent. Écoute… Je t'aime, c'est vrai. Je t'aime plus que je ne le devrais sans doute. Ce n'est pas aussi simple non plus.

— Et pourquoi ça serait pas aussi simple ? Tu te compliques toujours la vie. Tu t'es trop longtemps tourné vers un fantôme alors que j'étais là, près de toi et bien vivant ? »

La voix du jeune homme était amère.

« Il est tard, et je suis fatigué, remarqua Shura. Et toi aussi. Alors, on va dormir. Et puis on reparlera de ça demain, si tu veux.

— Tu crois que je vais réussir à dormir en sachant que tu es malade ?

— Il faudra bien, sourit Shura. Et puis, franchement, j'ai l'air malade ? »

Shura écarta légèrement les bras et laissa Aioros l'observer. Celui-ci dut reconnaître :

« Non…

— Voilà. Sors-toi de la tête toutes les histoires larmoyantes que tu as vues à la télé. Allez, viens là. »

Il s'avança vers Aioros et le serra contre lui, lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos. Il embrassa sa tempe et souffla :

« Tu te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça. J'ai résisté ou presque à des dieux. Je peux bien résister encore.

— Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais si tu abandonnais. »

Aioros s'écarta de Shura et grimpa sur le lit avant d'être rejoint par l'autre homme.

« J'espère que tu ne parles plus autant en dormant qu'avant, railla Shura, en éteignant la lampe de chevet, plongeant la pièce dans le noir.

— Ah, ah, mon dieu, tu es drôle. »

Aioros chercha à tâtons la main de Shura et la serra dans la sienne. Le poids sur sa poitrine l'empêchait de respirer et le tint éveillé, alors que Shura, éreinté, avait sombré en à peine cinq minutes. Quelques larmes continuèrent de couler, en silence, le long des joues d'Aioros. Shura avait sans doute réussi à admettre la réalité de sa maladie et s'était adapté à elle, mais pour lui, la brutalité était telle qu'il ne parvenait à s'arracher à des conceptions peut-être erronées. Aioros aimait profondément Shura, d'un sentiment indéfinissable naviguant entre plusieurs mondes, et s'imaginer une vie sans lui était inconcevable autant qu'insupportable.

Aioros se rapprocha doucement de Shura et se pressa contre lui, en un espoir un peu vain. La relation qu'il avait avec Mark était comme toutes les autres ; agréables, douces, mais surfaites, du moins à ses yeux. Elles lui offraient des moments de bonheur servant à cacher sa tristesse et à oublier. Parfois, Aioros avait honte de n'être que ce profiteur égoïste.

Il se réveilla le premier et eut ce réflexe ridicule de s'assurer que Shura respirait toujours. Ce dernier finit par s'éveiller en sentant le poids d'Aioros contre lui et il grogna :

« Il est quelle heure ?

— Onze heures, répondit Aioros, en tendant le cou pour jeter un œil au réveil digital.

— Heureusement qu'on est samedi… »

Shura se redressa et plissa les yeux plusieurs fois, avant de se lever pour se diriger vers le salon, puis le comptoir de la cuisine. Il attrapa une bouteille de jus d'orange dans un des placards et l'ouvrit.

« Si t'as envie d'un truc, fais comme chez toi, lança-t-il à Aioros. Quoi ? »

Aioros l'observait en fronçant les sourcils.

« Me dis pas que tu veux encore parler d'hier ?

— Et pourquoi pas ? Je…

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Pour toute réponse, Aioros contourna à son tour le comptoir et saisit le bras de Shura, pour le ramener vers lui. Il l'étreignit et chuchota :

« Je peux attendre encore. Tout le temps que tu voudras. »

Shura sourit et leva ses bras restés le long de son corps pour l'enlacer à son tour.

« Oh, je ne vais plus mourir dans la journée, alors ? », répondit-il, amusé.

Pour toute réponse, Aioros resserra son étreinte.

-o-


End file.
